Yugioh Arc-0
by SPRGMR27
Summary: Whenever there is a story about an outsider being transported into a favorite show they love, often times they leave out harsh truths of what their actions cause down the line. Instead of being the loveable Yugioh Arc-V many know, it has now become something it was never meant to be. And it all centers around a single mindless decision. (Reboot of Yugioh Arc-V: Dimension Zero.)
1. Ep1: How to Not Traverse Dimensions

The last time I touched a Yugioh Deck and tried to play with it was when my friend and I parted ways. It was the last we were to ever meet and we had to make it memorable. I forget his name, but I could never forget his kind smile, the laughter, and joy we had when he dueled, but above all the time he took into helping me understand and play the game better than I ever could... That was a long time ago; he left with a sad goodbye, but not before we exchanged cards one last time. There, I exchanged a monster card for his spell card. A simple level three effect monster for one Magical Cylinder. Maybe not the best trade of all times, but it had meaning for us back then. His face was still confused like before at why I wanted that card so much. I could never get my hands on any card I truly wanted, but a card like this can slide by my parents and still be kept in my possession. After all these years, that was a card I could never part with. Just like another card I got on my birthday because of him.

It was a long time before I would hear of him again, not by name but just his playing style. He used a unique style. Very different from other Duelists. By chance, I heard that he would be participating in a local Yugioh Card tournament while browsing through the card section. I was debating whether I would save up or go and buy a new set of cards. This tournament got me interested, but not to participate, not by a long shot. Didn't have enough card to make a deck. Not even possess a consistent theme. Making plans to go and watch this with permission from my parents took some time by here I was, watching the first round matches go.

This tournament was small but it was exciting to see the guys go at it. Since I was the only girl there, I had to shrug off the flirting and focused instead on the duel. Despite me never playing the game for a while, I was aware of most of the rules and summoning methods - the only one I was still figuring out was the new Pendulum summoning - but for the other ones, I knew how they worked. Doesn't mean I liked to use them or look forward to watching them in action. Though mostly, I was pretty decent at Synchro and Fusion from what I've remembered. Ritual nor XYZ was to my liking despite how easy they were.

As time past, I found myself still stuck in the first round and no sign of my old friend in sight. If he were to be here already, I thought we'd already see each other. It would surely be a huge surprise for him and we'd finally catch up. Sadly not a single person here was him and I decided to take a seat next to another guy who was shuffling his deck. I didn't pay attention much to him as I took the seat, but I decided to pull out the Magical Cylinder Card he gave me. It was still treasured for being the past card he gave me; there was no way I would easily give this up. Even if the card was damaged alongside the other missing ones from my collection.

"Hey, that's Magical Cylinder?" The guy next to me asked; his voice sounding strangely familiar. "Haven't seen an ancient card like that in a long while."

"...Oh! You're talking to me. Yes, yes this is," I smiled a bit while still watching the duel, but now was started to glance to the card. Then again, I _was_ the only one at this table. "It's a parting gift from an old friend of mine. Not a boyfriend. Just a guy who was a friend. He helped me get into Yugioh. As in the game and not the show. Was already into the show before he came around."

"Oh really? I'd like to meet him if I had the chance." He seemed to be acting nice, but I didn't want him to get too comfortable.

"I was hoping we'd meet up again here after all these years, but it seems like he didn't turn up." I sighed as I pocketed the card.

"I'm sure you will meet him again someday. He has to meet up with you again somehow."

"When I can't even remember his name in this huge world? It will take some kind of miracle for that to happen."

"Well, looks like my turns up next. Nice talking to you."

"You too."

Once he got up and walked away, I glanced over at his now empty seat only to find a Yugioh card resting in the middle of the table. Taking a quick look around, I decided to pick up the card after getting no response from the other guys in the shop. Turning it over from the normal back cover, I was befuddled at just the notion that the other side had a strange picture design to it. All I could tell was that it was a spell card and nothing more.

"What kind of card is this?" I asked, "This one-!"

I was cut off by a bright source of light that burst forth from the card. Covering my eyes, I lowered them once it receded to see what just happened only to find that I was no longer in a shop. In fact, taking a quick look at my surroundings it didn't seem I was anywhere I recognized. A sharp pain shot through my head as I grasped the card; was I having a headache now of all times?

Looking around, I seemed to have ended up on some dock with all the storage crates and warehouses open and unattended at the moment. Shaking my head, I strolled over to water in hopes of maybe figuring out where exactly and then call for my parents to pick me up. As soon as I was by the edge of the dock and decided to look down into the water, my body nearly jolted back and fell to the ground at what I saw.

What I saw… Was not me… Yet was me. I don't know what just happened or how my appearance changed, yet my quick look around of myself and reexamination from the reflection clearly crushed all my doubt and told me this was really happening. My appearance was still a teenager, though it didn't change the age looking the part of my look. Short purple/iris hair that just was above my shoulders alongside the cloud gray bangs that decided to sweep mainly to the left of my face and then some to my right for my face. This left my emerald eyes to remain untouched but visible once again. A long sleeve pale blue shirt was underneath a black open leather jacket with a white furry hoodie inside, gray pants, and black, white and pink tennis shoes. The laces were a solid white and the white socks underneath reached pretty high - nearly to my knees in fact. A golden necklace with a star charm hanging and in the center was an amethyst embedded inside.

"The hell is going on?!" I asked before I felt my brown belt and the side compartments, "Wait a second!"

Still, with the strange card in my hand, I found myself having a full Yugioh Deck, strangely different and brand new looking. Most looked pretty new compared to the limited recognizable cards. Otherwise, I had a cell phone, wallet, apartment keys, and a duel disk that suddenly appeared for me - or rather the strange card that brought me here decided to spit out one for me. It looked weird; having the appearance of a dark purple coloring and normal black screen without any place to put the cards down at all.

In order to better understand just what was going on and where I was, the information on my cell phone seemed to be normal in terms of what should be in there. The only thing missing was any access to normal websites or numbers of my parents. Nothing about Yugioh was on my phone anymore - which sent shivers down my spine.

"Just what is going on here?" I looked at the strange spell card before shaking it, "Hey! Take me back home! Come on!"

After shaking the card for who knows how long, I groaned before shoving the card back into one of the compartments and feeling that the Magical Cylinder trap in that same place. Taking it out, I looked and noticed that it stayed the same as before, but I swore something was different. Shrugging, I pocketed everything before walking the way where it seemed civilization would be.

And sure enough, this world was truly strange.

Walking around for what seemed to be a long time, I found myself unable to even use my phone to get any sense of the location I was currently trapped in. Eventually, I had exited the docks and finally found a city with actual people and life in it. When I kindly asked for the location from anyone, they would at me like I'm insane and then they'd go off on a popular card game.

That is how I came to the conclusion that I was in a Yugioh Alternate Universe/World of some kind.

It was nagging me why I got the trading cards and the duel disk and only then did it confirm that I'm in a Yugioh world. Which one I wasn't too sure but looking at my surroundings my heart immediately sunk. I had no idea which dimension or world this was or even if it was real and tangible. People kept talking about all sorts of summoning and Action Duels and never once did they mention where this place was. There weren't any clues as to which one I was in so I had no luck in guessing where I would be on the timeline. Definitely not like I fell into Domino City or Duel Academy.

So after grabbing a bite to eat and looking through my strange new deck, the city streets is where I wonder and it looked like this was a recreation of a city back on Earth. If I had to guess, it was along the lines of a big city that was built for the trading card game. Action Duels arenas, schools that taught the worldwide card game all were present in this city so I had no conclusion as to where this was.

"Man, at this point I would think to call this city The Twilight Zone if nobody can give me a direct answer to what this place is called!" I groaned before I pulled out the weird spell card again, "Why can't I just use this to bring me back? Obviously, it can bring whatever it likes but why not bring me back home?!" Just as I lowered the card down from my face to look up, I found lost in this weird city and all alone. "Oh come on! Can't this trip get any worse!?"

I tugged at my own hair to relieve some stress of mine. Ugh, this was getting too annoying! Why can't I get any directions or hints about anything around here? Geez, at this point I might as well just sit and wait for something to happen-!

My eyes widen, feet coming to a halt as three black blurs past by my side. Just what was that? Side-stepping on the sidewalk, I decided to casually lean against the covenant stone wall and pull out my phone. Guess I'll just have to eavesdrop on this little bit. Who knows? Maybe I can finally start putting the pieces together. A certain duo caught my eye. Almost like a couple.

"A triple Bullseye! 150 points!" What a strange male voice; sounds a bit too cocky for my tastes. And this brown-haired blonde banged male reminded me way too much of Shark. Scratch that - this privileged guy doesn't deserve to have that attached to his image. He'll be beside random generic douchebag of the day. "Pretty impressive, right?" Yep, totally going to stay in that category.

"Of course! Especially to popping an airhead!" _And_ she was no better. Raven-like hair flowed down to her knees as light green fringes were present as well, leaving her orange eyes in view. The uniform she wore was strangely alike to what the other bully wore. A light blue shirt, red necktie under a gold and red lined jacket. Short red skirt, black stockings leading into white Mary Jane's… I was pretty sure she was from the same established school. That or they were siblings. Most likely not siblings by their behavior.

Though now while they chat, I guess it wouldn't hurt by getting a better look at them, unfortunately, the guy who became an unwilling target board. Besides the orange-yellow goggles upon his head… was it just my eyes deceiving me or did the coloration of his hair resemble a tomato? Guess that's something new for the Yugioh books of hair colorations. What's next, a pizza head?! Then again, this poor guy wasn't alone. Next to him was a girl with lots of pink in her hair. Seemed to be a close friend. Then comes the three younger kids by color: the blue boy, the red girl, and the green boy. Not sure why these kids were here but it could be the older two are friends with them or something.

"At the LDS Center Court!" The joy of one of the children's voice caught my attention, bringing me back momentarily.

"Why of course!" The female grinned. "We have got the Center Court reserved for the hour. It would all be a privilege for you to join us."

"LDS Center Court? Could they mean… Leo Duel School…?" My voice trailed off at the mention of that. Right, that is the rich school where you can go to learn how to play a children's card game. Just like what happened in GX but now I've got only an idea of what it could hold. If that happens to be elite and stupid as the Obelisk Blue students then I'm going to avoid it at all costs. Then again, this does seem to be more important than a random event. Haven't heard anything to prove it was more special. Though, maybe I can slide along and join them. Besides, if this is a Yugioh show then there are bound to be plot holes and things I can exploit. Until I find the main plot anyway; changing a few things on the side shouldn't affect things too much should it?

Putting my phone away, I saw the group running ahead of the LDS student, slowly trailing behind before stopping not too far away from me. Guess the girl was leading them to the building. Then strangely, he did a motion with one hand, like he was throwing another dart. "Everything's going to plan."

Welp looks like I was right. Does he even notice I'm just casually eavesdropping by and heard him? Doesn't matter now. Looks like I'm going to be snooping around LDS. And surprisingly they just let me in. Yep! Nobody asked questions or anything; the doors opened up and any doubt of getting punished flew out the window. It took a lot of my strength not to just burst out laughing as I strolled into LDS. Like seriously, you were letting a random stranger waltz into your institution. Wouldn't that raise concern? Somebody could drop off something dangerous and just leave without being checked once!

Mental note for the future: try and see if I could prank somebody without getting caught.

Though unfortunately I easily lost track of whoever that group was. Gave me time to learn about this place in exchange by the handy-dandy notices scattered about. Apparently, according to these notices, Leo Duel School was connected to a place called the Leo Corporation - oh geez, looks like Kaiba Corp doesn't apply to this world - with students only being brought by invitations. (At least I wouldn't have to see Kaiba smug face mock me. That, would be very awkward and embarrassing. Top-ranked institution for dueling alongside their motto being something like 'the best in facilities, lectures, and curriculum.' So this is just like the rich people's school to play a children's card game. _Just_ great!

"Hey, Lady!" I suddenly jolted from my relaxed position on a free lounge to see a young kid looking at me. Crap, I forgot I was starting to doze off.

"...Huh? What wrong?" I groaned, covering my mouth with one hand to yawn.

"I don't think I've ever seen you here before. Are you an LDS student?" The kid asked and I couldn't help but notice the cyan hair of his, making him stand out compared with other students around here.

"Eh, not really. I just strolled right in and looked around. Wanted to see what the interest was about this place. You?" I asked, taking up less space while still up.

"Actually, I'm here to do the same thing!" He smiled with the pink lollipop of his clearly in view, "But I've also heard that a duel's going on the Center Court of this place. So I decided to go check it out!"

"Oh really?" So, this kid knows it was well and isn't an LDS student? Interesting… "Say, mind if I tag along to watch the Duel? If what you're saying is true, then it gives me a reason to not take a nap in the lounge. Besides, if we see an LDS student performs as well as people say they are outside of a learning class we can judge their skill."

"Of course! That sounds like a wonderful idea!" The cyan kid looked so happy before he suddenly stopped, "Say, we haven't introduced ourselves yet. I'm Sora Shiunin."

Sora extended his hand to me and I did reach out to shake his hand. Naturally, I responded without thinking too much about it. "I'm Lowell Ember, nice to meet you Sora." Something deep inside of me was telling me that this was the start of a journey that I doubt even I could predict.

To say watching the duel in the LDS Center Court was entertaining was an understatement. Sora and I managed to sneak in just as the Duel was heating up and boy was it interesting to watch. Not only did this give me a taste of what these Action Duel were, but a glimpse into this new summoning method - Pendulum Summoning. From what I could gather as the match went on, there were cards placed at the very edge of the Duel Disk and you could summon monsters between whatever the scale numbers were. And they were treated as Spells. Appears to be a way to Special Summon a ton of monsters from your hand at once by sacrificing those two monsters that remained on the scales. Yet just watching gave me a sense of déjà vu. Why would it give me this sensation?

Though back to the Duel itself, the two playing where Yuya Sakaki and Shingo Sawatari. The latter being the jerk and this was all I needed as proof. Yes dude, endanger a bunch of kids just to fill your ego that may result in their death. Truly this guy deserves to be a student of this prestigious and totally not corrupt school! Guess that means the management of this place is complete shit as well. Even have Miss LDS student encourage this behavior. Like, seriously!? Another reason to ditch this place once the duel is over. But this seems to be too much of a 'please watch me' moment than any other. I mean, this Sakaki kid was putting on a show with his monsters! That was pretty cool concept other that Sawatari's generic robots. Even when Yuya turned the tides, I couldn't help but be invested to see the finale to the battle. The ending move where the smug LDS student lost to a spider; genius!

Both Sora and I were quick to start heading down as the Solid Vision stuff was fading away. Seemed like this was the real duel stuff of Virtual Reality for Yugioh. That was such an exciting match that I wanted to meet this guy personally. We both had the same idea with this other teenager. Arriving at the bottom, it appeared the LDS student couldn't help but take an actual loss and we planning to do something about it. So one glance from Sora was all I needed and he rushed ahead. This kid was amazing with how his speedy launch knocking out all the other students before taking out Shingo himself.

"Man these guys, were just uncool until the end weren't they?" Sora said after the incredible show of his skill.

"I'd say." I couldn't help but come from behind clapping my hands, "Who knew some of greatest duelist at LDS are so butt-hurt they can't take a legitimate lose?"

"That-? Did you just-!?" Yuya began as he looked from one to another.

"You were really cool back there! Really impressed the both of us," I took this as my chance to step beside Sora. The faces of the group were quite a spectacle to behold.

"Are you two LDS students?" Tomato head couldn't help but ask.

I shook my head. "Not me; I was looking into finding a Duel School to check out and this was a stop. Though after that display, I know this isn't for me."

I swore one of the LDS people said something, but it was too low for me to hear.

"I was planning to but now I'm not," Sora admitted. "I'm going to become your apprentice!"

" _ **What**_?!" I couldn't help but feel for them as I even had to bite my lip to prevent myself from screaming aloud.

Their confusion was downright hilarious so I had to cover my mouth to muffle some of my laughter. Sora seemed to pretty adamant about this choice and I knew eyes were slowly focusing on me.

"Isn't it true Lowell? Yuya would make the best teacher for me?" Sora turned to me as I lowered my mouth.

"...Well, if you want my honest opinion, I do think Yuya would be an interesting choice as a teacher. But that doesn't mean I'm going to jump aboard that ship," I folded my arms, "In all honesty, great showmanship Yuya Sakaki. I haven't felt that much joy in a Duel in a long while."

"Um… thanks?" Yuya didn't seem to know how to handle the comment, so I decided to go on.

"Welp, I've seen what all I needed to see here. Now, if you don't mind I'm going to head out. Have fun trying to get Sakaki as your teacher. I have a few things to figure out before I decide on my next course of action." I waved before turning away, "Have fun with your Pendulum Summoning Yuya Sakaki! Maybe we'll see each other real soon."

Now this, this was truly the start of something new.

* * *

 **Revision: 10/12/18**

 **A basic clean up of Chapter 1 that has a more satisfying ending than the previous one. Minor fixes were done to make things more consistent with the rest of the story.**


	2. Ep2: Competing Sweets

With Departing from LDS, next up on my list of things to do was figure out this new deck of mine. Since for whatever reason I decided to gloat about Synchro Summoning, I wanted to at least familiarize with my deck. Luckily in one of my pockets was an apartment key with a keychain and complex name. Hooray! Now I'm not going to be a homeless person in this world. Using the navigation app on my phone, I was strolling down the sidewalk trying to locate the place. Maybe inside of there, I'd be able to find a clue about my current situation in there. Very unlikely but worth a shot. Then perhaps I can put the pieces together and finally get some answers.

"...And then did you hear how Shingo got wrecked in his Duel against Yuya?" My eyes widen, a conversation brought to my attention as I took to strolling slower. It was behind me and using my phone's reflection it was a small group of LDS students. Strange, I haven't noticed them until now.

"How could I not? Did you see them in the infirmary? Totally got punished for acting like idiots," One of the voice replied after a small amount of laughter.

"I know Shingo's the son of a high ranking official but seriously he needs to lay off sometimes," Another spoke up as the group slowly started to pass by me.

"Next time I'd like to Duel Yuya Sakaki myself! I'd like to witness this so-called Pendulum Summoning with my own eye and not on a screen!" This one girl's voice stood out from the rest. Most likely because of the volume increase.

Though luckily they continued to walk past my destination. So when I entered the premises with my key, it only took me a little bit to locate my apartment on the third floor. Got even a small porch and a really untouched apartment. Not completely devoid of personality if the cabinets are filled with food for the kitchen to basic bathroom materials in each respective room. Other than those small items it was completely bare bones. Still, it would serve as a home for the time being.

Lounging on the basic couch, the time came to turn on the T.V and scan through the channels for some background noise before I examine the deck. Unsurprisingly the channels were mostly just slightly tweaked pre-existing channels back on Earth. Location of Miami City had just boring old shows that I just ended up stopping on a random channel to get back to business. Pulling out my cards, I fanned them out on the table before sectioning them off based on type.

"So, I got monsters, spells, and traps like any ordinary deck that connects to my Extra Deck. About as common as a deck comes…" My voice trailed off as I quickly pulled out one of my few Extra Deck cards, "...Not to mention I've only got a few Synchro monsters to work with. All of which are called Bestia. Definitely a unique deck that hasn't pre-existed before."

I paused, thinking about that duel between Shingo and Yuya. Did, any of them use Extra Deck monsters? I knew there weren't any Rituals. Excluding Pendulums for obvious reasons. But, they didn't seem to use Fusion, Synchro, and XYZ. Which is a bit strange. Then again, regular Yugioh logic detects.

Kicking my feet up on the kickstand, I decided to look at the current Synchro monster's effect to get a better glance of how exactly it would work. Grabbing one of my monster cards, the effect of the tuner came into view. Reading the card helped bring a smile to my face. Well, looks like I'm going to be staying up for a long while. Though later I decided to change the channel again only after the news came on. Perhaps there were past recordings I could watch while I figured things out.

* * *

"If memory serves, the place should be around here." I looked up from my phone. "Hopefully this is the right address."

It only took me a few hours of testing the deck to understand the mechanics. For that time I decided to explore the city before going to look for Sora or any of the other people I met. Mainly to figure stuff out about how much cash I had on hand and then any information like Duel Records. Sadly all my records were clean but in my bank account was a boatload of money. Didn't stop me from getting some snacks for a few days and then just wandering around. Helped to get a better sense of this place. Not to mention finding pre-recorded episodes of Yugioh Arc-V!

Yep, somehow this VCR managed to have some of Arc-V and it was a good refresher of the original show. Now I know I'm really in this version of Yugioh and I'd have a pretty good idea of things to come… well up until a certain point. Better than knowing absolutely nothing! Got to familiarize myself with faces and names so I wouldn't be completely in the dark. Though once that was done I made my way down one area trying to find this You-Show Duel School.

This should be the building. A bit plain, ruffed down and sticking out like a sore thumb. Enough to make me _believe_ it was the right building. Appears like in those limited episodes I got. Now I wasn't going to enter the building myself and intrude, something about it drew me towards it, like an invisible force of some kind. Guess this should be the place. Hopefully, I'm not intruding on anything important.

A deep breath inhaled, I pushed the door open. The main room appeared to be a plain lobby. A simple layout that gave access to the other facilities. Looking normal so far. Yet somehow vacant; nothing like how busy the halls of LDS were yesterday. Wonder if people were in class. I'd go ask the front desk for information but there was neither any paper nor front desk for me to go to. Hope they don't mind a complete stranger wandering around their grounds. No lawsuits, please! Then again, could I just pay off the charges if I got caught? Or just Duel it away from records? Now, that was a funny thought!

"I told you enough times already Sora, you can't just barge in here looking for a duel with Yuya!" I stopped in the hallway, hearing a booming voice from a room. A door cracked enough for me to hear this conversation. "Besides, he's at school!"

"Which is why I'm here! I'm waiting for Teacher." That second voice sounded like Sora; the first one was at a loss for me.

Walking over, I noticed the crack letting out some light. Something about it drew me towards it, like an invisible force of some kind. Before I knew it, I had open the door inside, only to be met by a teen my age between a boy-haired boy and a trio looking annoyed. Of course, the blue-haired boy was Sora - the kid from yesterday who was my first acquaintance of this world. The trio were the kids… um, what were their names? Tatsuya… the other small blue boy. Ayu… the only female and redhead. Futoshi… the overweight child that has a catchphrase - I think.

But this last guy… I don't quite remember a guy like him. Morning Blue hair that went down to his chest. It was pulled back, almost like an angle. Reminded me of a character, name escaping my lips. Pair of blue-yellow eyes on that face of his, it made him stand out a bit more. Besides being the oldest there. Outfitwise, a black long sleeve shirt under a black and cream-colored jacket that reached to his wrists. Dark blue pants support a belt with two Deck holsters on each side and black shoes. Not sure how the guy wasn't overheating, but I'm not judging his style.

Though, why was the room suddenly all silent-!

...Oh.

 _Oh_.

Everyone stopped to see me looking in and I had to clear my throat. Better make a good first impression.

"Oh! So this is a school, sorry I was just curious and I had to come inside…" I scratched the back of my head before looking at the older teen, "But I wasn't expecting to see a bully around here."

"Excuse me? But I am not a bully!" The male yelled at me, eyes glaring at my own.

"Says the guy who's yelling at the kids over here. Can't you deal with this in a peaceful manner?" I walked past him and down to the kids, cracking one of my sweet innocent faces, "Sorry for the intrusion, but I'm assuming all of you are students in this school correct?"

"Ah, Lowell! You came to see me?" Sora asked, happily smiling at me, "I thought you wouldn't stop by."

"Huh!? You know this kid?" The older male suddenly looked at me.

"Eh, we met by chance and we're just acquaintances. Saw Shingo get beat by a little spider," I smiled a bit before I felt a tug on my shirt.

The redhead girl had come up to me, noticing my Duel Disk. "Ah! A-Are you a duelist?!"

I paused for a bit before looking at the disk. Even though I had only taken up and deck and played a few time a long time ago, it was quite strange to hear her ask if I actually dueled. "I guess I am, though it has been such a long time since I've dueled someone. I am more interested in watching them than duel, though I have some experience under my belt-!"

"Then can you show us your skills then? We can watch a duel until Yuya comes here!" Sora exclaimed.

"Um, well…" My voice trailed off as the kids suddenly got excited, bringing an adult into the room behind the other teen.

"Okay, what's going on in here?" The adult asked until he saw me, "Huh? Is this a friend of yours Niles?"

"Niles?" I couldn't help but giggle a bit, "As in like the River Niles or as in de-niles?"

The kids laughed behind me as Niles growled, though I quickly stopped them by clearing my throat.

"Actually, I've just recently… moved to the city. Needed a change of pace from back home. And I just happened to see this place and decided to check it out, plus saving your students from being bullied by Niles over here. I've had quite an eventful day." My rambling lie developed as I went before I took a deep breath, "Though your students were wondering and so was I - You don't mind one duel to show off my skills to your students do you mister? I promise that if you don't want me too I'll leave your school and won't ever bother you again if that's what you want."

"I'd be happy to allow it!" He yelled, causing me to wince at how loud he was, "To think we'll be having a new student! It makes me so-!"

To my surprise, a paper fan suddenly appeared and whacked him on the back of the head. Blinking in surprise, I looked up to see a pink-haired girl and a tomato head looking boy behind him. Well, there are both Yuzu and Yuya. Guess things are moving pretty quickly with both of them around.

"You're not recruiting students like that!" The girl yelled.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The Fun and Bright Entertainer Sakaki Yuya has arri-!" Yuya began to announce to us.

"Ah, it's Coach Y!" Sora smiled, happily waving his arm, to which Yuya comically fell to the ground.

"Niles! How'd he get here?!" The tomato head boy asked the other teen.

"Sorry; Sora has a knack for finding his way in here." Niles shrugged as the two new students looked at me.

"Hey, you're the girl from the LDS Center Court," The pink girl pointed at me. "You're um…"

"Name's Lowell Ember." I offered my name up again.

"Yuzu, you won't believe this! She's a duelist, a duelist!" The chubby boy smiled and pointed to my duel disk, "And she's going to show us her deck and duel somebody for us!"

"Yeah, and want to see it!" The girl smiled.

"Wait for a second! Since when did I agree to be a student!?" I was still processing the assumption laid out earlier.

"She only offered to participate in a Duel. Not enroll you old man," Niles groaned before looking at the kids, "But, are you sure you want this girl to duel? For all, we know she could be lying. She could be from LDS!"

"Hey, just because we first met at the Center Court and I was in the LDS building doesn't mean I'm enrolled with them. They just allowed me to waltz inside their HQ. Some top security they had." I replied before Sora tugged my sleeve, "Huh?"

"Hey Miss, Coach Y, I have a brilliant idea!" His eyes lit up as he looked at both of us, "I want Coach Y to teach me how to duel and everyone wants to see how she duels, so how about a Tag Duel?"

"A Tag Duel?" Both Yuya and I were surprised at his idea.

I folded my arms. "You know, that doesn't sound so bad. It can deal with two problems we have at moment: showing off my dueling skills and possibly with whatever problem you have with him. Let's set up who's with who and whatever the victor's reward is."

"Sounds good to me," Niles stepped to Yuya's side, "It'll be me and Yuya versus you and Sora. If we win, you will leave here and Sora will stop following us around and ask to teach him."

"Don't forget to drop the Coach thing as well if we win Sora!" Yuya ended it off.

"And if we win… I'll be your student and I can call Yuya Coach! Plus I can follow either of you around as much as I want. And for Lowell…" Sora seemed perplexed as to what I wanted.

"I don't need a reward." I shook my head. "I'll let everyone judge for themselves my skills. That fair?"

"Good enough for me." Niles smirked as I saw his eyes gaze to my deck, "Let's see what you got."

Sora, Yuya, Niles and I were on the school's duel field ready to go on the respected team side of the field. We were already equipped and ready to go; everyone else - whose names I found out were Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya, and Yuzu - were on the other side of the glass window ready to watch. The principal of this place, turning out to be Yuzu's father, was at the control center set up whatever this Action Duel was. Sora seemed really excited as he turned to face me.

"Thanks for taking up my offer for a Tag Duel! I hope you're excited and ready as I am!" His smile seemed too big and strong to be normal, but his cute face made me shrug it off.

"Yeah, though I'm quite nervous," I admitted looking at my disk, "I haven't duel in a long time but I have tried keeping up with the added rules and such. I just hope I won't disappoint you or the others."

"No, I know you'll be fine Lowell," He paused when it came to addressing me. "We can totally win this Tag Duel!"

I smiled at Sora's enthusiasm. Though I did wonder if he knew I'd lie about my name. Guess that detail will remain under wraps for now.

"And so begins an epic showdown between our resident pendulum experiment and victory transfer students versus the would-be student and the new challenger!" The voice echoed over the sound system.

"Wow, this is really happening!" Sora looked so excited, "This is really happening!"

"Duelists… Get ready to duel! Our card-slingers will clash in the Wildest West!"

All around us, the room suddenly changed into a replica of a classical wild western boom town with the weather even replicating one of a hot desert. Yuya and Niles didn't seem to be affected by the heat, but I was fanning myself while Sora looked around disappointed.

"Don't you have a cooler field?" Sora turned and folded his arms, "This one's kind of weak."

"Not to mention it's blazing hot!" I kept fanning myself, "Don't you have something where this girl won't get heat stroke from her first Action Duel?"

"Huh, this is your first Action Duel?" Yuya asked me.

"Yeah, I told you it's been a while since I've actually dueled. Sorry principal but can you please change this before I get sent to the emergency room?"

"Can it be a sweeter Action Field as well?" Sora chimed in, "I want to battle Yuya and Niles in a really sweet field."

It seemed like our prayers were answered as the field changed. What was hot, dusty and a western town literally became sweet, colorful and ended up looking like Candyland? As soon as the heat left, I was so amazed at how these tangible holograms were really realistic looking. Taking a deep smell of the candy, I twirled a bit as I looked around all the candy buildings and set designs.

"I can't believe it! Is this what an Action Duel arena can really become?!" I skipped around, "This is so sweet and cool!"

"Yum! That's much like it!" Sora seemed to as gleeful as I was, "Now this field's a treat! It's awesome you're the best!"

Yuya sighed as Niles shook his head with his palm to his face. "Give us a break."

"Come you two lightening up! We're currently in a CANDYLAND! Why can't you smile about that?!" I asked them, "Oh if this system can make other amazing fields as this then I'll definitely become a student here!"

"Can we just duel already?" Niles snapped, getting up all activating our Duel Modes.

"The action begins…" Yuya started

"Now!" All of us finished off as the Standby phase vanished.

 **Yuya & Niles: 4000**

 **Vs**

 **Sora & Lowell: 4000**

"Action Cards Dispersed!" The computer said and many fields fell from the sky and vanished from sight.

"Actions Cards?" I questioned myself quietly before something flickered in my mind.

 _If you want to win, you must use Action Spells to gain the upper hand.  
_  
"Ready you two?" Yuya took the first move, revealing a monster card, "I'll get things started by summoning my Performapal Hip Hippo. What do ya say you and me hoof it into high gear Hip Hippo? See ya Sora!"

 **Performapal Hip Hippo: Level 3 EARTH Beast/Effect ATK: 800 DEF: 800**

Yuya jumped onto the monster and rode off on it?! Wait- what?!

"Hey, where do you think you're going?!" I yelled.

"This is an Action Duel; always be on your feet," Niles remarked before jumping down, avoiding what looked to be a chocolate lake.

Great! I nearly forgot about this gimmick. That means, if it isn't my turn I should be looking for these Action Cards. Better at least snag one of those before my turn arrives. I could at least assist my partner. Plus, I didn't like taking the first turn until I had a good defensive hand.

"You can't just run away from us like that!" I screamed before pouting, "No far... I don't have a monster to catch up..."

"Not if we can catch them first!" Sora drew a card, one he seemed happy about, "I drew this Spell card Toy Vendor and I'm going to activate it right now!"

From behind us, the machine appeared and I was shocked to see how big it was.

"This toy's funtastic because it lets me send a card from my hand to the Graveyard and I'm allowed to draw another card from my deck. Uh, this card's yucky." I watched Sora send one of the cards to the Graveyard as a token materialized and was inserted into the machine. "Now if I draw a monster that's level four or below, I'm allowed to summon it but if it's not I'll have to toss it into my Graveyard. Hah! Look, it's Fluffal Bear!"

The machine suddenly became to move, sending out a prize ball.

"Nice! Sora, you got one!" I was excited as it opened up.

"Come on and join the party Fluffal Bear!" Sora smiled as the cutest pink bear appeared and I couldn't help but squeal, "And I'm inviting your friend Fluffal Leo to join us too!"

 **Fluffal Bear: Level 3 EARTH Fairy/Effect ATK: 1200 DEF: 800**

 **Fluffal Leo: Level 4 EARTH Fairy/Effect ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200**

"I can't believe how cuddly your monsters are Sora! They are so cute!" I smiled with a small blush.

Though, I knew my cards were different than his and that Sora wasn't just some new duelist. I'm not blind to see that Sora was playing a very different game with his deck, but I needed to see more to find out. I just hoped I wasn't putting trust on the wrong duelist.

Just then, Yuya fell into what looked to be either syrup or milk chocolate lake as Niles barely managed to stop at the edge.

"Yuya! You alright?" He helped up the other duelist from the lake.

"Yeah, thanks, Niles." Yuya was grateful for the assist, including his Duel Monster apparently.

That had to be because of the program. Because no way was Duel Spirits being introduced this early in the show.

"Get in the game Coach!" Sora yelled over to them, "Your hippo's history because my Fluffal Leo is ready to pounce."

Fluffal Leo jumped and lunged towards Yuya's monster and I swear something was up when Yuya wasn't doing anything to stop it… unless.

"It can't be…" I muttered, "Does he have-?"

"I activate the Action Spell Evasion to tame Sora's Leo!" Yuya activated the spell, "You see, this card lets my hippo steer clear of its attack!"

The attack missed as expected and Yuya continued to run off followed by Niles.

"Hey, dodging my attacks isn't fair!" Sora whined.

"It won't be that easy to take out his monsters Sora. But where could he have gotten an Action Spell… Ah!" I looked at the lake, "Are these spells in the candy then?!"

"Looks like it to me," Sora nodded before turned back to Yuya, who had just entered another sweet display, "While you were desert diving, my Fluffal Bear was getting prepped up to hunt your hippo!"

The monster leaped towards Yuya and the hippo, but not before I recognized another Action Spell Card.

"He got another one?!"

"Now Yuya!" Niles went to the top of the sweet where Yuya was.

"I'm activating the Action Spell Candy Shower!" Candy started raining down from the sky of all sorts of delicious sweets.

"Wow! What a sugary surprise!" Sora looked happy, but I was still wondering what did this card do until I saw Fluffal Bear eating the candy, getting Sora upset, "Huh? You should be attacking Yuya's Hippo not the candy!"

"The sweetest part about that Action Card Spell switched Fluffal Bear into Defense Mode, meaning that Yuya's hippo is staying on the field," Niles explained as Sora looked a bit sad.

"Then I guess I'll end my end." He looked over to me, "Lowell, you can take it from here. If they can find Action Cards then I can too!"

"Alright, but be careful." I nodded as Sora went off to find an Action Card.

Landing onto the candy path, I began to run into toward one of the peppermint trees. In one of the branches was an Action Card. Jumping, the card fell from the branch and into my hand. Yes! I got one, now what's this card all about?

"It is now my turn! I play the Quick-Play Phantomfeit Impressionist," Niles declared his turn, seeing as he was third to go. "I send 1 'Phantomfeit' monster from my Deck to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon a 'Phantomfeit' monster from my hand. Sending Phantomfeit Mirror to my Graveyard, I Special Summon Phantomfeit Echo to the field."

A few steps away allowed me to see his monster. And that monster… wasn't anything I've ever seen before. A dark swirling cylinder of dark mist with two yellow eyes. Size just about my hand, it was a peculiar creature to see. Was this some new Archetype or what?

 **Phantomfeit Echo: Level 4 DARK Fiend/Effect ATK: ? DEF: ?**

"Phantomfeit Echoes' ability activates! When this card is summoned, I can target 1 monster on the field and copy that monster's ATK and DEF. I choose to copy Fluffal Leo." Niles pointed at Sora's monster, the monster's eyes glowing.

The mist suddenly grew more, expanding and shaping into a hazy copy of Fluffal Leo. In all but name pretty much. Strange how it just didn't have a complete effect to become Fluffal Leo.

 **Phantomfeit Echo: Level 4 DARK Fiend/Effect ATK: ? - 1600 DEF: ? - 1200**

"Then, I Normal Summon Phantomfeit Mirror from my hand and activate its ability as well! I copy Fluffal Leo once again!" The second monster appeared, being a broken mirror covered by the same dark mist with glowing eyes, only for the broken reflection to become that of Fluffal Leo.

 **Phantomfeit Mirror: Level 4 DARK Fiend/Effect ATK: ? - 1600 DEF: ? - 1200**

Okay, this seemed pretty simple enough. Get the monsters out, copy the baseline stats and attack for game. Pretty much just that. Hopefully, I can use my monsters to get a quick victory. As long as those monsters of his cannot match mine in the attack. This has to be a new Archetype; a bit strange for being all like misty monsters yet entirely possible.

"Unfortunately, these monsters possess the limit that they cannot attack the turn they are summoned." Niles expressed before looking ahead. "But fortunately, I won't be skipping my Battle Phase. Using both my Level 4 Phantomfeit Echo and Phantomfeit Mirror, I build the Overlay Network!"

"What?!" I exclaimed.

Both monsters vanished into purple lights that entered a swirling vortex. One that spawned over the field itself. He can XYZ Summon? Well, I guess it shouldn't be too surprising… but this soon in a Duel? Now that's what's bothering me.

"By your ever-adapting presence, you rise up to destroy your foes that slay your allies. Take upon a form to strike them down. XYZ Summon! Rank 4 Phantomfeit Ectype Drake!" Niles chanted as a blue pillar shot out from the vortex.

A small ghostly dragon emerged, mainly revealing the seeping dark mist from the large cracks of the scaley dragon hide. Glowing yellow eyes persisted its form and it almost looked like a puppet. A movement like it being pulled by streams. Two purple Overlay Units orbiting the monster.

 **Phantomfeit Ectype Drake: Rank 4 DARK Dragon/XYZ/Effect ATK: 2300 DEF: 1600**

"An XYZ Summon…" I just stared in shock, seeing the drake letting out its cry.

"Phantomfeit Ectype Drake's ability activates! By detaching one Overlay Unit, my monster can attack you directly!" The drake crushed one of the Overlay Units before taking flight.

"Looks like you've got an Extra Deck as well…" I watched it swirl in the sky, completely standing still.

"Lowell move!" A voice screamed, bringing me back to reality, seeing a monster flying toward me.

"...Oh sh-!" I looked at my Action Card before taking the moment to dive out of the way.

 **Yuya & Niles: 4000**

 **Vs**

 **Sora & Lowell: 4000 - 2000**

"Hey! What's the big idea? That could have killed me!" I exclaimed, getting up and brushing the candy off from my clothes.

"Rule of Action Duels. Always be aware of your surrounding." Niles made his remark as the monster returned to his side. "Besides, you're closer than Sora."

"Yeah, go pick on the only girl here why don't you?" I grumbled. "And to the first timer Duelists on an Action Field."

"I set three cards and end my turn." Niles did a heel turn and ran off.

Great, the Duel's only just started and we've lost half of our live points. This is _not_ what I was expecting to start my first Duel of this world. I just hope my handheld some decent cards. Otherwise, this might be a quick sweep.

"Okay! It is my turn!" I drew my card, seeing that it was a monster. "I Normal Summon Bestia Kitten."

A lavender humanoid cat appeared, skin a light pink with ruby eyes. Besides the obvious ears and tail, she carried a ball of red yarn. It trailed from the collective ball and then to being tied around the waist and twisted around feline's tail.

 **Bestia Kitten: Level 4 LIGHT Beast-Warrior/Effect ATK: 1000 DEF: 300**

"Wow! That's a really cute monster," I held Ayu's remark about my monster, the feline stretching.

"That isn't all she's good for. Bestia Kitten's ability activates. When she is Normal Summoned, I can add a Bestia monster to my hand." I opened my Deck before choosing the monster. "I think, I'll add Bestia Robin to my hand. But, Kitten won't be alone in this field for long. When I control a non-tuner Bestia monster, I can Special Summon this monster out to the field. Come on out Little Magi Girl!"

Appearing beside Bestia Kitten was a young girl wearing an outfit that resembled Dark Magician Girl. Obvious, the colors were white and golden and clearly the headpiece was larger than the small head. Magi Girl has short hair, black and spiky with bright amber eyes. A silver wand with an amber colored gemstone mounted upon it.

 **Little Magi Girl: Level 3 LIGHT Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect ATK: 300 DEF: 300**

"When Little Magi Girl is Special Summoned by her own effect, her Level decreases down to one," I explained the effect before reaching for the other monster in my hand. "Then, when I control a Tuner monster I can Special Summon Bestia Robin as well."

 **Little Magi Girl: Level 3 - 1 LIGHT Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect ATK: 300 DEF: 300**

 **Bestia Robin: Level 2 LIGHT Winged-Beast/Effect ATK: 300 DEF: 900**

The second Bestia monster appeared, the harpy-like male flying down and landing onto the ground. A brown-haired male with yellow slitted eyes. Feathers of darker brown lining most of his body paired with a bright orange belly on his frontside. He winked at Bestia Kitten, to which the feline hissed.

"Huh? That monster of hers…" Yuzu must have noticed the Tuner monster amongst the other two.

"Hey, Sora! If you were impressed by that XYZ Summon, then check this out!" I took this chance to gloat and flex a bit of my Deck's combo. "I Tune my Level 1 Little Magi Girl to my Level 2 Bestia Robin and Level 4 Bestia Kitten."

My Level 1 monster jumped into the air, transforming into the single ring. Bestia Kitten and Bestia Robin jumped right through to become six shining balls of light. Scan completed, the monsters vanished into a bright light. Now, time to give this monster a nice chant!

"Shine forth from the heavens your star-gazing main! Bring forth the Light for which we all seek! Synchro Summon! Reveal your true form! Level 7, Besita Valliant Alicorn!" From the three monsters came from the heavens the humanoid monster that bore white skin with pink eyes. Long flowing hair was dark blue with shimmering starry white specs - like a nighttime sky that matched the tail she possessed. The top half of her appeared female, wearing silver armor from head to waist. Cleverly, her helmet had a golden horn particular covered by silver. Her lower half wasn't human at all - instead, she had two horse legs. A white coat that led the silver horseshoes of her feet. Both her white wings expanding out forth to make her appear more grand and serene than needed to be.

 **Bestia Valliant Alicorn: Level 7 LIGHT Beast-Warrior/Synchro/Effect ATK: 2400 DEF: 2700**

"Ah! She uses Synchro Summoning?!" Yuzu voice was in shock, as with probably everyone else seeing this monster pulled out.

"Woow! That's so cool!" Sora yelled from where he was, trying to climb up a building.

My monster landed down onto the ground, the white of her wings reflected the sunshine as I smirked. "Now let's have some fun! I declare an attack on **Phantomfeit Ectype Drake**! **Bestia Valliant Alicorn** , attack with **Chivalry Judgement**!"

Taking off into the sky, azure and golden magic began to be channel into her horn. Magic casting beginning as she started to fly toward the opposing monster. It covered her hands as magical silver and golden swords appear. The swords were sent flying toward the dragon itself.

"I won't allow it! I activate my Trap Card Security Check! When my XYZ monster is attacked and would be destroyed, I can negate the attack and deal the damage to you as long as my XYZ monster still has Overlay units!"

"Then I'm countering that with Valliant Alicorn's special ability! During my Battle Step, she negates any Spell or Trap effects during this attack! Now slay that dragon!" I declared, my monster throwing a sword into the Trap card to destroy it.

"Then I'll activate this effect! When I have Phantomfeit Mirror as an XYZ Material, Ectype Drake's gains the following effect. By detaching one Overlay Unit, I negate your attack." His monster absorbed the other Overlay Unit before letting out a cry.

The cry itself sent a shockwave, stunning my monster. Flying back, the magic vanished as she returned to my side. There went that plan. At least now he didn't have any Overlay Units to stall out another turn. My eyes went to the remaining four cards in hand.

"Guess that means I set these two and end my turn." I declared before looking at my Action Card. "Wish I could have used that though."

"Wow! You use Synchro monsters?" Yuya's was clearly excited, even though for me it was a bit commonplace - at least back on Earth.

"...Y-Yeah, I sure do. I'm decent when it comes to Synchros." I decided to play along a bit, though I was just going off what the cards read and plausible combos.

Luck and instinct from back then haven't completed rotted away. I guess I was thankful that my knowledge of a children's card game was applicable to this situation.

"Then that means I can't hold back! My turn! Draw!" I decided to follow after Yuya and Niles, my monster flying on by.

Couldn't just abandon my partner; this _was_ a tag duel after all. The small blue boy wasn't too hard to find. A candy-theme field that lacked many blue hues made him stick out like a shiny gemstone. He was using both his monsters to try and get up onto a roof. It was funny seeing Fluffal Leo on its hind legs while Fluffal Bear was busy crouched down.

"Come on, keep it steady." Both my monster and I exchanged glances.

"Sora, need a lift?" I jumped onto Fluffal Leo before putting him on my shoulders. "Up you go!"

"Wah!" Sora was a bit startled but got onto the roof. "Thanks for the assist Lowell! Almost got it!"

Sora crawled over to the top of the house, reaching for the Action Card as the rest of our monsters got down from being Sora's living ladder. Fluffal Leo and Fluffal Bear gave me a look, only for me to notice the monster they were looking at. Bestia Valliant Alicorn folded her arms, turning away.

"...No." I glared at both of them. There was no way I'd allow my monster to carry a child in the air.

"Oh! Lucky!" Yuya snatched the Action Card before Sora could.

"You snooze, you lose!" Niles chuckled where he was at over the lake.

"That's not fair!" Sora whined.

Yuya upon his monster took a stand still on the creamy filling. Maybe it was icing but I couldn't tell and didn't wish to taste-test it.

"I just got myself a good card so, how about we start what you're all waiting for!" Yuya declared.

Wait, was he going to Pendulum Summon now? Like, right now!? Yuya revealed two cards in his hand; Pendulum cards.

"I, using _Scale 1 Stargazer Magician_ and the _Scale 8 Timegazer Magician_ , _I Set the Pendulum Scale!_ " The rainbow words of Pendulum must be appearing on his Duel Disk.

"Here it comes!" I heard one of the children say. "Pendulum Summoning!"

"With this, I'm able to summon multiple monsters Level 2 through 7!" Yuya raised his arm, both monsters suspended in the air with glowing numbers beneath them. "Sway, Pendulum of the Soul!"

The large Pendulum that began to glow began to swing back and forth. "Draw an arc of light across the ether!"

There I was, standing a few feet away from circling Pendulum in the sky. Everything seemed to stop at that very moment. Shimmering blue light illuminating all around. It was somehow taking my breath away. Even seeing this again and again.

" **Pendulum Summoning**! Come forth my monsters!" Three lights exited the portal, becoming monsters on the field.

" **Performapal Skeeter Skimmer**! **Performapal Swordfish**! And **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**!" All three of his monsters appeared, making his field from one monster becoming four.

 **Performapal Skeeter Skimmer: Level 4 WATER Insect/Effect ATK: 500 DEF: 1600**

 **Performapal Swordfish: Level 2 WATER Fish/Effect ATK: 600 DEF: 600**

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Level 7 DARK Dragon/Pendulum/Effect ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000**

"Wow, that was amazing teacher!" Sora exclaimed.

"Not yet, what's really amazing is after this!" Niles made a quick remark. "Show them Yuya!"

"I activate Swordfish's Monster Effect! This card allows me to once per turn lower one of my opponent's ATK by 600." A multitude of fake copies of the monster appears before surrounding Fluffal Leo.

 **Fluffal Leo: Level 4 EARTH Fairy/Effect ATK: 1600 - 1000 DEF: 1200**

Looked like Yuya would focus on knocking Sora out this turn. Made sense seeing how it may be easier to take out this duel by battle Sora's monsters than my own.

"And now I'll be using that Action Card I just got!" The Performapal Duelist declared. "Nanana increases the ATK of one monster on my field by 700 until the end of my turn! Performapal Nanana, lend me your strength! Odd-Eye's ATK goes up by 700!"

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Level 7 DARK Dragon/Pendulum/Effect ATK: 2500 - 3200 DEF: 2000**

"Battle Phase! I attack Fluffal Leo with **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**! Go! **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**!" The dragon charged on toward the lion.

Hold on a second… that attack minus that attack equals… Two thousand two hundred damage to our…

…

 _CRAP!_

"With those dual colored eyes of yours lay waste to all you see!" The dragon jumped into the air, a red beam charging up. " _ **Spike Spiral Burst**_!"

Unleashed beam flew straight toward Fluffal Leo. It came closer and closer, ever growing in size and power. If it connected, then we'd be done for. Let me just hope this Action Spell can save us. Placing it into the slot, the Spell appeared on the bottom of my screen. Seemingly activating as a Quick-Play Spell as the attack collided with the monster. My Synchro monster took off into the sky, dodging the damage alongside Fluffal Bear. I had already run off to avoid any residue damage.

I heard Sora scream, but I was just hiding out where I was. The aftermath of dust and smoke spreading out across the field.

"And that… is game." I waved away the aftermath smoke and dust, hearing Niles confidently declare the victory.

"Aw, and things were just getting interesting…" One of the kids seemed disappointed with that ending.

My monster fanned her wings, dispelling the remaining air pollution to reveal myself still standing."Then don't get sad! Because neither of us are out of the game yet!"

"Huh? What you do you mean?" Yuya was shocked, seeing me still standing and my monster on the field.

"The Action Spell… Jawbreaker." I sighed out, revealing the Action Spell on my Duel Disk. "When the battle damage would exceed our life points, it doubles our Life Points before damage calculates."

"Hold on, then that means Sora and Lowell are still in this!" I nodded, glancing down to check our current Life Points.

 **Yuya & Niles: 4000**

 **Vs**

 **Sora & Lowell: 2000 - 4000 - 1800**

"With this, I end my turn. And at this time Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's increased ATK returns to normal." The aura around the dragon faded away.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Level 7 DARK Dragon/Pendulum/Effect ATK: 3200 - 2500 DEF: 2000**

"So that's why you held onto that Action Card," I smirked at Sora, looking back at him.

"I was hoping to get one to boost ATK points so Odd-Eyes would be destroyed. This still works." I shrugged happily. "Make sure to get them back, okay? I'll be hunting for another Action Card."

"Yeah! This what I wanted to see!" Sora jumped up and onto his feet. "The monsters going _schwoom_ when they come out and _fwoosh_ when they attack: Pendulum Monsters are the best!"

"They sure are something," I muttered under my breath.

"My turn, Draw!" Sora began his turn as I ran down the cookie pathway. "Now that I've got this, it looks like you'll be able to see the full strength of my Deck!"

"What did you say?" Niles inquired, but I knew exactly what was coming.

"Then you haven't been serious up until now?" Yuya added on; oh, they'll find out soon enough.

Stopping at a forking path, I decided to ignore a bit of the Duel to find an Action Card. If Niles could wipe us out next turn, we'd be finished. I couldn't underestimate this Duel. Looking to the right, I noticed some striped peppermint trees. One of which had an Action Card hanging from a branch. Found one! Running over, the card was high up in the tree.

"Really? Must it be high up in the tree?" I grumbled while looking up.

I saw my monster fly down and land beside me. Looking up to where the card was and back to me. My hand hesitantly touched the Solid Vision Tree. Scratching it confirmed my suspicion.

"Of course it doesn't have real bark texture." I rubbed my fingers together. "Can't climb up this. Hey, do you mind helping me up there?"

She nodded, my monster taking a flight up to the branch. About to grab the card, something suddenly swiped it away. Something all misty that nearly collide with my monster. Thankfully she dived down to my level.

"Hey! That was mine!" I exclaimed at Niles, seeing him riding his own XYZ Monster.

"Maybe next time, you should get your monster to fly you up." He waved at me before flying off, probably going off to find another one.

"...This guy…" I folded my arms and decided to go back to the other side of the path, returning to where Sora and Yuya were dueling.

Oh right-! Sora and Yuya were dueling right now. Frightfur Bear was currently wiping out Yuya's field one by one. By the looks of it, we got almost all the summoning methods out on the field. Yuya's Pendulum, Sora's Fusion, Niles' XYZ, and then my Synchro Summoning. The only thing missing was Ritual and we'd have the whole of summoning methods in Yugioh. Kind of amazing to see this with my own eyes and not just card artwork on a flat table top.

Seemed likes things were heating up on their end. By the looks of things, it appeared like Sora had cleaned out Yuya's side of the field. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon spared from being snatched since they went to the Extra Deck. Odd choice for rulings, but didn't matter much since I didn't get a say on how the rulings would go for that type of card. At least things were starting to heat up and become interesting around here. Glance down to my Duel Disk confirmed my suspicion.

 **Yuya & Niles: 2600**

 **Vs**

 **Sora & Lowell: 1800**

"Leave the rest of this Duel to me Yuya!" Niles jumped off and landed by the other's side, his monster still flying in the air.

"Thanks Niles!" Yuya tagged out and since Sora ended his turn, I ran over to his side and decided to play obviously.

"So, Pendulum monsters go to the Extra Deck? Guess that ruined your combo." I said to Sora as my monster landed beside me.

"But isn't that cool Lowell! Pendulum Summoning is just amazing." I nervously smiled a bit.

"If you think that's cool, then check this out!" Niles drew his next card and smiled. "I play the Spell Rank-Up Phantom Force! With this, I can target 1 XYZ Monster I control and Summon an XYZ Monster that is 2 ranks higher than the monster I control. By banishing two Phantomfeit monsters in my Graveyard, I use my Rank 4 Phantomfeit Ectype Drake to construct the Overlay Network!"

"Hold on a second… Rank-Up Magic!?" I gasped, eyes widening.

Okay, since when were these kinds of Spells a commonplace for Decks? I thought only certain types like Numbers got to use this kind of magic. Why is this suddenly a regular old Spell card!?

"Awaken from the boundaries of the spirit, break forth all those who shackle with restricting alloys and regain your true form. XYZ Summon! Ranked Six, Phantomfeit Prototype Dragon!" Niles chanted as a blue pillar appeared behind him.

His monster let out its roar when it appeared. A mechanical dragon descending down, glowing yellow orbs from the skull. Sporting four horns upon its head: two long silver ones curling on either side like a parallel to the jaw while the shorter two stuck out and curve along the skull. It resembled very much of serpent from first glance. The long silver body running to the tail emitting the grey fog that also was spilling through gapps of the metal. Four wings rested on the back, almost attached like spider legs with how thin they appeared to be. Coating the insides was a like a yellow-glitching hologram of shapes and symbols. None of which were familiar to me in the slightest. One dark Overlay Unit orbited the monster, settling down and releasing most of the foggy mist to obscure its body.

 **Phantomfeit Prototype Dragon: Rank 6 DARK Dragon/XYZ/Effect ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000**

"Wow! Niles got out his Phantomfeit Prototype Dragon. He's meaning business." I hear done of the viewer's comment on.

For a guy at a school meant for entertaining viewers, I'm starting to question how something like _that_ could qualify for 'entertainment.' Perhaps it just doesn't fit my tastes.

"What's the big problem? That thing only has 1000 ATK. It can't outmatch my Frightfur Bear or Lowell's Valliant Alicorn." Sora gloated.

Sora! What are you doing!? Don't you know acting cocky against a Yugioh Protagonist and his partner is a no-go!?

"Phantomfeit Prototype Dragon's innate ability: this monster gains 1000 ATK for every Overlay Unit it has." Niles began to speak. "But it doesn't need that, for I activate Prototype's ability."

He looked at Frightfur Bear and then to my Bestia Valliant Alicorn. Almost like debating before pointing at Sora's monster. "I choose to target your monster and activate Prototype's ability: _**Code Assimilation!**_ "

Before I could ask, Niles's monster destroyed its only Overlay Unit before its wings abruptly broke. Changed into more-like broken wiring that suddenly wrapped around the bear. Then, the bottom of the XYZ monster opened up into a dark vortex. One that dragged into and ate Frightful Bear in one bit!

"What the-?!"

"By detaching all Overlay Units from my monster when I target a monster that isn't XYZ, my monster steals that monster and makes it an equipped monster. And not only does that destroy the stolen monster you took from Yuya, but my monsters gains the equipped monster's original attack, defense and monster effect." Niles explained as his monster's mist changed to a dark purple.

 **Phantomfeit Prototype Dragon: Rank 6 DARK Dragon/XYZ/Effect ATK: 1000 - 2200 DEF: 1000 - 1800**

"But… that doesn't exceed my monster's current attack!" I called out that error; it wouldn't be wise to attack my monster like that.

"True, but thankfully I have this Trap Card set for the occasion! Phantomfeit Transcript! With this, I equip it to your monster and it cannot activate any monster effects or change battle position!" A flurry of yellow code suddenly surrounded my monster as she tried to fly away, at least from me.

"Now, I'll activate this little Action Card I've got: Sundae Surprise! With this, when I attack a monster my opponent controls, it is automatically destroyed and sent to the Graveyard if it excels my monster in defense points!" Niles declared as he pointed at my monster. "Attack her monster first!"

Panic rushed through my veins as I ran, trying to find an Action Card. Sora also made a run for it. To do something to prevent my struggling monster from being destroyed. Just as I turned the corner, I heard a blast and it made me trip over myself. Face platting into the ground.

"Thanks to my monster inheriting Frightfur Bear's effect, I equip your monster to Prototype Dragon!" Niles had his monster drag mine into whatever blackhole was hiding underneath. "Now, since this also applies to my monster getting an additional attack; let's end this! I attack both of you directly with **Phantomfeit Prototype Dragon**! **Haunting Viral Burst!** "

The dragon released an ear-piercing screech before from its four wings lasers came flying my way and they got closer… closer… closer… And then ka-boom!

 **Yuya & Niles: 2600**

 **Vs**

 **Sora & Lowell: 1800 - 0**

 **WINNER** **: Yuya & Niles**

Opening my eyes, I got up to find the Action Field was no more. My Duel Disk confirming the lose as I rubbed my forehead. Despite it being fake, the road still felt like slamming my head into the concrete. Or something more solid and firm than it should have been. Getting up, I heard the other rush in and I decided to join them.

"Lowell! Are you alright?" I winced a bit in pain.

"...Maybe an ice pack would be nice." I continued holding my head before facing the two opponents. "But, I've got to say. That was some splendid dueling from both of you."

"Same with you! I didn't know you had Synchro monsters." Yuya smiled and extended his hand.

I took the chance to shake it, holding it firmly as I heard somebody rushing in with a chilled ice pack. It was placed on my head almost instantly. Relief going through my nerves. But then our attention turned toward Sora. He hadn't moved since the attack; I didn't have anything to say to him. Not until this shot burst of pain was numbed.

Yuya took the chance to walk over to him first. "You remember what you promised, right? Since I won, I can't make you my apprentice-!"

"Dueling with you was cool, really cool Yuya!" And on cue, he bounced up full of energy.

"Huh? You're not mad?" Niles questioned the defeated Duelist.

"While I can't be Yuya's Apprentice anymore, then I'll be Yuya's friend!" Sora replied.

Right, like this would surprise me in any way. Sora was pretty determined to stick around. Whether they liked it or not. That prospect did make Yuya reacted in a way that I could resist giggling at. They were two young boys; so cute.

"What about you Lowell? What are you going to do?" Yuzu asked me.

"Me? Well…" I trailed off, not sure exactly what I _was_ going to do.

"I've got to say one thing. Your Synchro Summon was impressive." Niles walked over to us, sliding away from Sora trying to pounce Yuya for some odd reason; was he trying to hug the other. "But I was wondering, didn't your monster have another effect."

"What do you mean?" I took off the ice pack briefly, touching my head to test the numbness.

"I thought I saw your Synchro Monster have a second effect. One that may have won the Duel if you'd use it." He pointed at my Deck. "Or one of your facedown cards."

"Um… about that… just because I'm a Duelist doesn't mean I'm _that_ good." I nervously giggled while reapplying the ice. "Besides, I thought I'd enjoy the Pendulum Summoning and not be a total buzz kill."

"But, wow, you actually use Synchro monsters?" One of the kids - Tatsuya asked me.

"Yeah, I can use some other methods likes Fusion or Ritual. I just prefer Synchro monsters." I scratched my cheek. "That was a lot of fun though. Been some time since I've enjoyed a Duel like that."

"Yeah, and your deck is super duper adorable, cute and powerful!" Ayu hugged me, "Can you show me more of your monsters?"

"Lowell, you were amazing with your Synchro Summoning skills! Where did you learn to duel like that?!" Yuya's eyes lit up as I finally had to push them back.

"Sorry, a girl needs her personal space." I apologize before composing myself to reply, "And as who how I learned my Synchro Summoning from… it was mostly from an old friend of mine."

"Really? Did your friend ever attend a duel school?"

"Actually… we kind of picked it off ourselves without a Duel School-"

"You what?!" Everyone but Niles yelled, making me wince at the volume of their voices.

"...Is there a problem with that?"

"Lowell, only the best of the best at LDS get to even start learning those kinds of summonings!"

"So this is a big deal then?"

"Lowell, listen," Niles got between the others and me, arms down, "I know I was rude before, but I think I speak for everybody for here at the request. Will you… attend?"

I blinked as I thought he was joking. Looking around quickly, I saw everyone with the same anticipating look waiting for me to make a decision. Their faces and the thrill that I was finally able to duel and win a match after so long. My gut was telling me many things and my mind tried to make sense of them. For the first time in a long time, I decided to speak before thinking about the consequences of the choice.

"...Does anyway know where the applications are?" I asked while clasping my hands together.

Everybody cheered and hugged me - well all except the principal and Yuzu - who had to smack the man with her paper fan once again and then Niles, who just smirked with a distance between us.

* * *

 _ **Niles Fan Cards**_

 **Phantomfeit Impressionist**

Quick-Play Spell

Send one "Phantomfeit" monster from your Deck to the Graveyard. Then Special Summon 1 "Phantomfeit" monster from your hand. You can only use "Phantomfeit Impressionist" once per turn.

 **Phantomfeit Echo**

Level 4 **Attribute** DARK

Fiend/Effect

 **ATK: ? DEF: ?**

When this card is Summoned: Target 1 monster your opponent controls; this card's ATK and DEF becomes equal to half of that monster's original ATK and DEF if that monster is Level 5/Rank 5 or higher. Otherwise, this card's ATK and DEF becomes equal to that monster's original ATK and DEF. This monster cannot attack the turn that it is summoned. A "Phantomfiet" XYZ Monster that has this monster as XYZ Material gains this effect:

Once per turn, you can target 1 "Phantomfeit" card currently banished or in your Graveyard. Detach one XYZ Material and shuffle that monster back into your Deck.

 **Phantomfeit Mirror**

Level 4 **Attribute** DARK

Fiend/Effect

 **ATK: ? DEF: ?**

When this card is Summoned: Target 1 monster your opponent controls; this card's ATK and DEF becomes equal to half of that monster's original ATK and DEF if that monster is Level 5/Rank 5 or higher. Otherwise, this card's ATK and DEF becomes equal to that monster's original ATK and DEF. This monster cannot attack the turn that it is summoned. A "Phantomfiet" XYZ Monster that has this monster as XYZ Material gains this effect:

Once per turn, when your opponent declares an attack: Detach one XYZ material and negate the attack.

 **Phantomfeit Ectype Drake**

Rank 4 **Attribute** DARK

Dragon/XYZ/Effect

 **ATK: 2000 DEF: 1600**

2 Level 4 "Phantomfeit" monsters

Once per turn, you can detach 1 XYZ Material from this card: this monster can attack your opponent directly, but other monsters you control cannot attack.

 **Rank-Up Phantom Force**

Normal Spell

Target 1 'Phantomfeit' XYZ monster you control; banish any number of 'Phantomfeit' monsters in your Graveyard, and if you do; Summon a 'Phantomfeit' XYZ monster that is a higher Rank up to the number of monsters you banished. You can only use 'Rank-Up Phantom Force' once per turn.

 **Phantomfeit Prototype Dragon**

Rank 6 **Attribute** DARK

Dragon/XYZ/Effect

 **ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000**

2 or more Level 6 monsters

This monster can by XYZ Summoned using 3 or more "Phantomfeit" monsters, but you cannot attack or activate this card's effect the turn this monster is XYZ Summoned. This card gains 1000 ATK for every XYZ Material attached to it. Once per turn, you can target 1 monster your opponent controls and activate one of the following effects:

If the monster is an XYZ Monster: this card's name and original ATK and becomes that's monster's name and current ATK, and this card's effect becomes that monster's original effect, then that monster's ATK becomes 0 and its effects negated. These changes last until the End Phase. You cannot activate any effects of the XYZ Materials attached to this card when you activate this effect.

If the monster isn't an XYZ Monster: Detach all Overlay Units and attach that targeted monster as an XYZ Material. While that XYZ material is attached to this card, this monster's original ATK, DEF, and effect become that monster's original effect. These changes last until the XYZ Material is attached or this monster is destroyed.

 **Phantomfeit Transcript**

Trap - Normal

Target 1 face-up monster on the field: equip this card to that target. It has its effects negated and cannot change battle position. While you control a face-up "Phantomfeit" monster and if this card is in the Graveyard; Banish it and if you do, set 1 "Phantomfeit" Trap in your Deck. It cannot be activated the same turn it is set.

* * *

 _ **Lowell Fan Cards**_

 **Bestia Kitten**

Level 4 **Attribute** LIGHT

Beast-Warrior/Effect

 **ATK: 1000 DEF: 300**

When this card is Normal or Flipped Summoned: Add 1 'Bestia' Monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only use the effect of 'Bestia Kitten' one per turn.

 **Little Magi Girl**

Level 3 **Attribute** LIGHT

Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect

 **ATK: 300 DEF: 300**

When there is any "Bestia" monster on the field, You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) onto the field. If you do, this card's Level becomes 1 and you cannot Special Summon any other monsters - except for Bestia Monsters until the end of the turn.

 **Bestia Robin**

Level 2 **Attribute** LIGHT

Winged-Beast/Effect

 **ATK: 300 DEF: 900**

When you control a Tuner monster on your side of the field, you can Special Summon this monster from your hand. If Special Summoned by its own effect; banish it when it leaves the field.

 **Bestia Valliant Alicorn**

Level 7 **Attribute** LIGHT

Beast-Warrior/Synchro/Effect

 **ATK: 2400 DEF: 2700**

1 Tuner Monster + 1 or more Non-Tuner Bestia Monsters

During your turn and in the Damage Step, your opponent cannot activate Spell or Traps until the End of the Damage Step. If a Level 5 or higher monster is Special Summoned to your opponent's side of the field: Return 1 Special Summoned monster back to the hand. You can only activate the effect of "Bestia Valliant Alicorn" once per turn.

* * *

 **Action Cards**

 **Jawbreaker**

Action Spell

When taking battle damage that will reduce your life points to zero; double your current Life Points before Damage Calculations.

* * *

 **Revision: 10/12/18**

 **Received a massive overhaul with some of the major revisions. Not only did I choose to expand a bit of the beginning but I also switched up the ending of this Duel. The first time it does not sit well after reading so I changed it to fit better with established rules. Plus since Lowell is getting back into the swing of things I thought it fit better for her to lose. Even if she could have clearly won.**

 **Speaking of Lowell, I did some minor changes to the Deck. Just to make it a bit more consistent. The main idea for the Bestia Arcthype is trying to be a Synchro Deck that punishes opponents who Special Summon Level 5 or Rank 5 and higher monsters. Future chapters play around this idea about Bestia Synchro monsters.**

 **Niles, on the other hand, received a massive upgrade from Fiend Machines (because to be honest I was looking back and noticed how they didn't really make much sense. Both from a gameplay and writing perspective.) He is now the user of the Phantomfeit Archetype! With the main idea of the XYZ mechanic in mind, I wanted a way to use a certain gimmick to be his primary focus. Basically using the abilities and stats of your opponent's monsters against them! And I threw a bit of a Zoodiac mechanic for the XYZ Materials because why not? As seen above, regular effect Phantomfeit monsters can copy the ATK and DEF of an opponent's monster, but the stats are cut in half if it a Level 5/Rank 5 or above monster. The main reason is while this is slightly a reference to the monster Copycat it would feel too exploitable. Besides the Archetypes wants you to focus on the XYZ monsters and playing more of a defensive if you are unable to XYZ Summon. This will stick from here on out; a major reason for the hiatus taking so long.**

 **The only issue with this Archetype is creating cards fitting this sort of theme. Anyone willing to give a suggestion I'll be all ears and credit you if I decide to use them in the future!**

 **That is about it for major changes to this chapter. I will say one thing regarding the names of Phantomfeit monsters. They have a double meaning. I'll leave it at that.**


	3. Ep3: The Dark XYZ Duelist Enters!

After that crazy Duel that resulted in both Sora and me enrolling into You Show Duel School, it was to my surprise that everyone was like 'Hey let's celebrate with ice cream thanks to Yuzu mentioning it.' Her father - or rather the principal of the school - got so excited that I was applying for the time being. I played it off casually as Yuzu smacked him with the paper fan and all of us couldn't help but laugh. Secretly I was laughing at this in my mind. I swear everyone but Niles and Yuzu don't ever get excited whenever ice cream is mention. Coming from a place where it's constantly hot everyday ice cream is one sweet treat that I'll always go for. So, all of us decided to go and get some and boy was our check pretty big afterward. Since I wasn't even sure if my card would work, I had enough cash on hand to pay and only barely made even.

So, Yuzu, Ayu and I were walking back to the school after the whole ordeal minus her father - I think he had to take care of something but I wasn't too sure. In Yuzu's hands was a plastic bag carrying some things she had brought from the ice cream parlor. We were walking down of the rivers of Miami City… yeah, I don't get why this place was called that. I also don't get why it's called Miami City if the weather didn't have the mugginess.

"That was some ice cream, who would have thought that place would serve such delicious ice cream?" My mouth was watering when I recalled the flavor, "I'm definitely hitting that place once I get enough cash to go there."

"Though next time, can either or you remind me that I shouldn't mention my craving for ice cream to everyone?" Yuzu asked us when we all recalled how excited the boys were.

"You got it Yuzu! Maybe we can sneak over that parlor some time by ourselves; a girl's day out!"

Ayu giggled a bit. "I'm more worried some of those weird flavors we were sharing."

"You got that right," I groaned when the scents came back in my head, "Smelt and Peanut alongside whatever other crazy combinations the boys had. Why can't the just stick with the basics if they'd get sick afterward?"

All three of us laughed thinking about some of the boys had to regurgitate their stomachs when they ate that flavor. Niles was outright the best. He tried to keep a straight face until Yuya puked in front of him. That would surely be a photo I'd take in a heartbeat.

"Hey, everybody get down," Yuzu whispered once we heard male students talking going by.

The three of us knelt down and listened to the conversation passing us by.

"I mean, it isn't easy to get over losing to a You Show School Student too easily," The first male voice stated to the other one walking with him, "I've never seen Shingo so fired up."

"You know it, when he gets his hands on Yuya it's not going to be pretty." The second one nodded.

"Oh, it's going to be pretty, pretty devastating for Yuya."

"When you put it that way…" Both boys started to laugh and their voices and footsteps fade away.

The three of us exchanged glances at what they said. Obviously, it wasn't anything good; even I could tell that without even meeting the guy.

"Of course it could get pretty devastating for us too if we don't deliver Shingo's lunch."

"Lunch? The hell it is nearly nighttime!" I exclaimed once we knew they couldn't hear us. Just then both Ayu and I realized Yuzu was running off.

"Hey!" We yelled chasing after her. "Wait for us!"

After following those little goons or henchman of this Shingo guy around town, the three of us ended up at the docks by one of the warehouses a sunset began to take over the sky. We weren't by the doors of whatever warehouse he was making his home base, but we were behind some crates by it.

"What are we doing here Yuzu?" I asked as Ayu seemed really nervous.

"Shouldn't we go and warn Yuya?" Ayu asked, still shaking a bit. While she was worried about Yuzu's safety, I could tell it would be dangerous for her to continue onward.

Yuzu didn't reply as she was still looking at the warehouse. She couldn't possibly be thinking about going in there and fighting this Shingo guy by herself, could she?

"Things could get a little dicey you two," Yuzu handed her bag to Ayu, "I need you both to head back to You Show."

With that, she ran off leaving both of us in shock.

"Hey, wait Yuzu!" Ayu tried to call out. Though it was too late as Yuzu ran away.

"Ayu, I'll go and make sure Yuzu's going to be fine. Can I trust you to go back and tell Yuya about this?" I asked her and to my surprise, she gains confidence and nodded before running off.

I ran over to Yuzu, much to her surprise.

"Lowell, go back with Ayu." Yuzu ordered me with her fists clenched, "I have to return the favor."

"Yuzu, I'm not letting you fight this Shingo guy alone." I replied placing a hand on her shoulder, "If you're planning to help Yuya, I don't think getting utterly destroyed by this guy is going to help you. Though if you're still wanting to duel this guy, then please allow me to assist you. I might not know too much about this guy, but rest assure that I will step in if he tries to do anything sneaky; that goes with his goons."

"Thanks, Lowell," She was relieved and we turned to the warehouse doors, "Ready?"

I nodded as we both opened the warehouse doors and saw the goons from before.

"Chew on this!" Yuzu exclaimed.

The brown-headed yellow-bangs guy stopped after taking a bite of his lunch, so by process of elimination, I had to assume this guy was Shingo as in Yugioh logic having too much of a basic design past 5Ds means you're not important. Geez, guess I forgot how plain Shingo is if I assumed he was a one episode villain.

"We heard what you planning Shingo," Both of walked over to them as Yuzu continued, "How you're looking to get some payback on Yuya. Well, I'm not going to let you!"

Shingo seemed to choke on something and had to cough. For some strange reason, I had to crack a joke of some kind for this buffoon of a leader.

"What's wrong? Bit more off than you can chew as you did against Yuya?" I covered my mouth, "I mean from I heard you're supposed to be the smart one but if you can't even eat that lunch of yours correctly then what's the point? I guess you're not the leader but just babysitter to these fools. Oh on another point, you got some of your pie outside of your mouth; might want to clean that up."

"She has a point," One of the henchmen handed Shingo a napkin to wipe it off.

"Nice one Lowell," Yuzu whispered over to me.

"Thanks." I winked back. "I just can't help myself sometimes."

Shingo then… tried to use his charms while throwing up the napkin like he was in some stage performance. What the hell is up with this guy?

"Alright then, what is it that's got the two of you in such a hissy fit about?" He asked so calmly that it was getting off my nerves.

"You can forget your plans with Yuya!" Yuzu caught him off guard as he broke his cool.

"You're in no position to-"

"Excuse me?! You kidnapped Yuya's friends, took his Pendulum cards and forced him to duel you just to what?" I sliced his sentenced with my outburst. "Get your hands on some stupid cards that you could keep? Please, this has been so overused that I can even predict what that's going to happen!"

"Duel me, right now and right here instead!" Yuzu finished off.

"You're on Yuzu," Shingo's face darkened, "And I'll get to you next!"

"Fine then, let's see what you've got. You ready Yuzu?" I asked.

Each of us got to the "respective" sides of the field and both of us heard the warehouse doors close behind us. Yuzu seemed a bit scared as I did on the interior once everything began darker.

"Aw, what's wrong?" I growled once I heard Shingo taunting us, "You look scared. Want to surrender now? We'll see who's crying foul with this is over!" His anger was present in his voice, "Now let's get dueling!"

To our surprise, we heard screaming behind up, stopping the three of us entirely to look and see what was going on. From the fallen, heavily beaten henchman on the ground, coming from the now open warehouse doors was a strange cloaked figure wear a mask and google of some kind. Due to the shadows, I couldn't really tell his appearance but I knew it was somebody new. He casually strolled in like nothing while footsteps from behind us seemed to indicate the other goons went behind Shingo.

"Oh man, now what?" Shingo asked.

"Hope I'm not interrupting," The masked duelist walked in front of both of us.

"And, um, you are?" Yuzu asked, still in the shocked trance as I was.

Taking a closer look was still hard to even figure out how he looked like, but a sharp pain shot through my head my vision changed. A darken landscape appeared with a burning creature above. Everything returned to normal once again thanks to Shingo speaking up.

"...Can't you see we're in the middle of something? We're about to duel." Shingo pointed out.

Suddenly the masked duelist extended his arm out, revealing a duel disk that activated once it was set in place. It was different compared to any of our duel disks, but something was strangely familiar about this.

"Yes, we are," The masked duelist replied.

Looking at my duel disk, which I quickly pulled out, I found it showing a strange message:

 _Duel Mode Disabled._

"Hey Yuzu, can Duel Mode be disabled?" I asked her and she looked at me like I was crazy.

"No, what are you even-?!" She gasped seeing mine and quickly pulling out her own, reading the same thing, "Hey, what's going on?"

" _Forced Duel Mode Activated. Standby."_ We turned to face Shingo, seeing that his activated without his consent.

"Is this thing broken?" He asked, looking down at the device.

"Forced Duel Mode…" I thought back for a few moments before something clicked in my mind.

Somehow I had registered that this mode wasn't supposed to activate a similar scene played through my head, the only thing missing was me. It wasn't able to finish as I heard the duel startup, grabbing my attention.

"I'll go first," The masked duelist announced, "I place all five of my cards face down. I end my turn."

Shingo and Yuzu seemed very surprised about this, but I wasn't phased by this as other scene appeared in my mind. A dark dragon obeying its master and anger… rage… death-! I shook my head and looked back to the duel at hand. Ugh, I can't dwell on the show at the moment! And I couldn't help but laugh at Shingo's reaction. He should be a comedian or clown if this keeps up… Maybe I can call him Shingo the Clown! I would have done more if he didn't start laughing like a madman.

"I love it! You come in acting so cool and mysterious and you play a move like that?!" Shingo continued to laugh, "No wonder why you're wearing a mask-!"

"This isn't some amateur move," I commented to myself, getting Yuzu's attention.

"Huh? What do you mean?" She asked.

"You see, when somebody plays move like that, it's like somebody needs to either take damage or activate their cards from the Graveyard by using their effects there," I explained quietly, not wanting Shingo to hear it, "I'm all too familiar when identifying them but as what kind of plan his duel is made to play..."

"Lowell?" We gasped as Shingo sent two of the set cards away, making me gasp.

"Though cards." My vision returned to the similar scene of the show, seeing only now Shingo losing and nearly getting impaled before returning to the present, "Oh, I see what he's playing."

"What could this guy be even-Ah!" We both watched the rest of his set cards go to the Graveyard, "Lowell!"

I rolled my eyes at Shingo's comments that I was drowning out for most of that duel. "Shingo's definitely going to regret sending them to the Graveyard…"

Yuzu and I gasped when we felt the cold rush by us, snapping me out of my thoughts. I shivered, rubbing my arms.

"Huh? Why can we actually feel the cold?" Yuzu asked, "Unless this duel is more real than we thought…"

"He's no Psychic duelist like Akiza in 5Ds," I murmured, "So then his duel disk must be able to bring these monsters to real life and if that's the case…"

"Having second thoughts about this Mr. Mystery?" Shingo asked, "You have no face-down on the field and no monsters to protect your precious life points. In the future, maybe you should let Yuzu fight her own battles."

Yuzu worriedly looked over to the masked duelist while I only glanced. "Look, I hate to agree with Shingo, but he happens to have a point here. Why don't you let me-!"

I grabbed Yuzu's shoulder. "Um, remember our duel disks are currently out of commision at the moment. Besides, he'll be just fine."

Yuzu raised one of her eyebrows. "Um, how so?"

"I hate to interrupt your little moment, but we're in the middle of a duel if you recall," Shingo yelled, "And it was just getting good. Now Mobius, attack Mr. Mystery directly! Maybe then he'll see my point."

Shingo's water monster had its icicles grow and I knew if those spells couldn't activate from the Graveyard then our friend was in big trouble. All I needed to is if those spells could work without being on the field.

"I active the spell card The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil from my Graveyard!" My worries were washed away once our mysterious duelist activated the spell.

"Alright, I knew it!" I cheered for myself, much to everyone else's surprise and before they started asking a question, I informed them, "Sure they are technical in the Graveyard and by normal rules, their effect can't be activated…"

"Unless you activate that card's effect by declaring a direct attack," He revealed the three monsters in his hand. "Since I have three of these spells in the Graveyard, I can summon three monsters to the field."

From the cards came dark horsemen with weird blue flames about them and were sharing the exact same level. Could he be an XYZ duelist like Niles?!

"I think we may have underestimated this guy," One of the guys said.

"I don't know which is more mysterious: who's underneath the mask or the way he plays," Yuzu mentioned but I knew what kind of user he would be.

An XYZ duelist only needs monsters of the same level if he is to summon his great monsters to the field. Niles was the perfect example of that besides the Overlay Unit issue. Could it have been one of Niles' monster's special ability… or was something else at play here? Either way, I knew I couldn't let my guard down. This duelist might share that same trick and I needed to know just how that happened in our duel.

"Fine, so you got three monsters on the field but it doesn't change a single thing. Do you want to know why?" I could only growl at Shingo's words, "'Cause they aren't going to be there for long."

We watched as the first one of the three was destroyed, though it was thankfully in defense mode so our duelist took no damage.

"When Shadow Veil is destroyed it is banished instead of being placed in the Graveyard," The mysterious duelist explained.

"And that's what is going to happen to the rest of your monsters… in due time of course. But for now, I'll throw a face down and end my turn." Shingo did as he said and ended his turn, "You managed to survive this round but you won't survive the next one."

"You know you can't banish all monsters right Shingo? That's not how the game normally works unless you have a spell or monster effect in play," I pointed out.

"It was a figure of speech!" He yelled back.

"I won't need to; I'm ending this now," the duelist ignored the quick exchange.

"...Say what?" Shingo asked.

"If you don't believe me," He drew a card from his deck, "Just watch. And watch closely because there are better ways to learn the truth about someone than by simply seeing their face."

By simply seeing their face? My mind flashed back to my dueling friend before I returned to the battle; the words weighing heavy on my heart.

"You can learn quite a bit more… by seeing the passion of their play." He spoke as a small light flickered in his eyes.

"Passion of their play?" Shingo seemed to be confused as I was, while his henchmen started laughing and making strange comments.

"Passion of their play." I muttered when I thought back to my duel, "What was my passion there? I don't even recall having a true, real reason for playing the duel beside accepting Sora's offer."

"I Overlay my two Level 4 Phantom Knights in order to build the Overlay Network!" Both Yuzu and I gasped when we saw the network being formed.

"It can't be!" Shingo yelled.

"That summoning, its-" Yuzu got cut off by our mysterious duelist.

"It is like me." The mysterious duelist began, "Cloaked in shadows and relentless in its objective. Only its objective is to destroy. I XYZ Summon Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!"

Appearing from the darkness, the dragon rose up and cried out. Its sound pierced the air as we felt the vibrations all around us.

 **Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon: Rank 4 DARK Dragon/XYZ/Effect ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000**

"XYZ… Summon?" Yuzu stood stupefied at this play.

Even I was just as awed by seeing this creature before my own eyes. Sure unlike the others Extra Deck Summoning was a luxury but to me, it was just so… different. Though maybe I was using the wrong word. Scratch that; I was just more in awe of the dragon than the actual summoned. Even when Shingo shrugged off the summon, he'd soon regret the trash talk when Dark Rebellion used its effect. Affect effects of his dragon taking off and doing real-life damage inside did send shivers down my spine. Yep, I'm more fearful of it harming myself than the summoning itself.

By the time I wasn't scared of this dragon of his, the Duel was over in his victory and Shingo was pretty much at a loss to his record again. For some odd reason, our mysterious duelist decided to pull off his mask. Revealing his identity to everyone, my mind registered his as Yuto. Oh right, Yuya's XYZ Counterpart. I nearly forgot about him.

"Yuya?" Yuzu questioned as she approached… Yuto? Wait for what!?

"I-it was you-!" Oh dear please don't tell me Shingo and Yuzu can't tell that Yuto isn't Yuya…

The goons quickly carried the losing Duelist out without issue, leaving us three alone. Funny enough, it allowed me to kind of process what was going on. How come… I was the only one who sees Yuto as not Yuya?

Weird. I got to see Yuto unmasked looking at me with something strange about his eyes.

Dark spiky hair and purple bangs wearing that ruin, beaten makeshift attire with the broken goggles. Where did she get Yuya from this?! When our eyes met, I felt something familiar but at the same time those words he said… they were also the words he-!

"Yuya, I don't understand," Yuzu began, our trance broke, "How'd you get here so fast? And why are you all dressed up in disguise?"

Yuto wanted to speak or so it seemed to me. Yet when his eyes dwelled on us, something changed in them. Not sure exactly what it was though. Bewilderment? Joy? Odd… he has no reason to feel this way to me. Or Yuzu for that matter. Suddenly Yuzu's bracelet began to glow, to our surprise. It completely enveloped the room before dying down moments later, making Yuto disappear.

"H-Hey Yuzu, where'd he go?" I asked her.

"No idea. Yuya! Hello? Where did you go?" Yuzu called out.

"Yuzu! Lowell!" We both turned to the warehouse's opening and saw both Yuya and Niles run in.

"There you two are; we were worried sick!" Niles exclaimed, "Don't you know how dangerous that was?"

"Are you both okay?" Yuya asked.

"Yeah we're fine, thanks to Yuya," Yuzu pointed at the tomato-head, much to me shaking my head, "He was here."

I didn't blame Yuya for being confused about this since clearly, that figure wasn't Yuya.

"Uh… what do you mean here?" Yuya asked, "Here when?"

"Nevermind; we need to get back and out of this place," Niles looked at both of us before Yuya grabbed Yuzu to get her out of here.

Just as we were walking out, a thought came to mind about this little event. Things are getting really strange around here.

* * *

After that strange bit with Yuto coming to save us, Yuzu was completely absorbed by the confusion of a dimensional counterpart. Not that I'd blame her; if that happened to me I would be the same way… if they looked at least somewhat alike. Yuto and Yuya didn't resemble each other at all - though their eye shape may be the exception. Due to how late it was and where her house was located, it was decided she'd spend the night after contacting her father. Not that I wasn't worried one bit. Her father was very grateful I offered to do so.

Passing by the eventful last night without any worry, we arrived at the apartment without incident and I had Yuzu sleep in the guest room for the night. Even managed to find some pajamas she could borrow. She happily fell asleep in that room once I emerged from a hot shower. At least Yuzu was pretty nice as a guest; I couldn't imagine if I could handle any guys sharing the same space. They'd probably never spend a night at my place as long as I had a say.

Once preparations were done so I could just jump into bed to sleep, the choice of staying up was my own. Not because I was sleeping in too much. All I wanted was to go over a few things I've noticed that go alongside the episodes I've seen and witnessed. Summoning from the Extra Deck here seemed like it was uncommon for the most part: only special snowflakes were able to even perform them. That didn't explain why my deck seemed like a regular Synchro Deck and whether I even could perform the other special summonings besides my Synchro Summoning. Hopefully, this won't be a series where I'm regulated to one method. A girl like me will need her sleep if I'm going to figure out just what's going on here. Maybe in the morning, I could piece things together. A drawing should help calm my mind.

The very next day, I cooked up some breakfast. Rather, I just found some frozen meal and threw them into the microwave and toaster. Still came out edible. Good enough for us to not starve ourselves. Yuzu and I were back at the You Show Duel School. Her father and the others were happy to see us in well health. The whole gang was over with us as they wanted to look through my deck.

"I love your deck theme so much!" Ayu smiled while holding Little Magi Girl in her hands, "To think these cute monsters would be used to Synchro Summon more monsters that are so beautiful."

"Yeah, they're nothing like I've ever seen before," Futoshi continued on holding Bestia Robin, "Well, besides for Niles and his Phantomfeit that is."

"But look at this! It is an actual Tuner monster. And a Synchro monster!" She showed off two of my cards.

With them being so thrilled about seeing my cards, I had the perfect opportunity to get a quick question answered. "So, are Extra Deck monsters uncommon for you guys?"

"Yeah. You either have to be a part of LDS or just be very rich to get them," Yuzu replied. "Up until Yuya's Pendulum Summoning, the only Duelists outside of LDS are professional Entertainment Duelists."

"Really?" So, this world was like Duel Monsters. Only now they got Pendulum Summoning that's to Yuya and whatever power granted that new method to be born. "And that includes Ritual Summoning?"

"Anything from Ritual to XYZ is all but-rare. Pendulum Summoning is exclusive to Yuya." Niles decided to clarify, despite me not asking him.

Huh, now that's interesting. Very much unlike Earth, since we have access to all the summoning methods. At least for online games or fanmade projects. Kind of makes a bit of with the whole dimension split thing. The only problem came was the Ritual Aspect. There wasn't a dimension for that? Then again Ritual is often a _forgotten_ summoning method unless people used something like Nekroz. Guess this is going based on the spin-offs following the original. Best bet at the moment.

Niles scoffed at that, sitting across the room looking at his deck. I didn't really understand this guy as he continued to shuffle and look through his deck. Was this really as special as Yuya's Pendulum Summoning? I had the original spell card that brought me here in my hands at the moment while Yuzu was typing on the computer. From what it was currently, all it was now just had the picture of an egg being cracked open and nothing more. I would like to get answers, but until then I had to deal with whatever came our way.

"Don't forget we don't duel the same way," Niles spoke up, "While I use XYZ monsters, she's only capable of Synchro Summoning."

"What? I know how to use Tribute, XYZ, Fusion and Ritual Summoning! As far as I'm aware you've only used XYZ and nothing else." I retorted back.

"Tribute isn't considered a special summoning technique. Ritual requires a Ritual Monster and a Ritual Spell. Fusion requires a Polymerization card and a Fusion Monster. XYZ require two monsters of the same level and an XYZ monster. None of which you have." Niles pointed out to my Deck.

He wasn't wrong; my Deck only mainly consisted of Tuner monsters with few Synchro monsters. But, the way he phrased it all but offended me. Well, maybe except the Tribute Summoning bit. That was my fault. "I just... don't have the cards to perform the other methods and I only tribute in certain situations!"

"Says the girl who doesn't have a monster over Level four." He hissed back. "Can't Tribute any of your Bestia monsters."

I rolled my eyes, choosing to ignore him and return back to sketching. I had bought myself some proper art materials that weren't a napkin and worn down the pencil. That way I had something other than dueling as a pastime. So I took this chance to sketch Yuto's face. Something to ease my nerves a bit while concentrating on a certain aspect. That change in his eyes; it wasn't normal at all. Neither Yuzu nor I truly spoke in regards to him this morning. An unspoken agreement for the time being.

"Hey, Lowell, who are you drawing?" I flinched a bit, startling somewhat by Futoshi looking over my shoulder. "Hey! It is Yuya!"

Honestly, I hadn't completely finished the sketch entirely. Only got the face completed and was just starting out on Yuto's hair. Resembled Yugi Muto's hair but I was trying to get the proportions right. Weirdly, this sketch was looking quite similar to the Pharaoh. At least a tiny bit. Just now wearing some of the other accessories.

"Not quite. I'm trying to recall the details of the mysterious guy Yuzu and I saw last night." I decided to be honest, returning to finishing up a basic outline of the hair.

"Really? Looks like Yuya to me…" Maybe I should lie a bit to keep things out of line down to a minimum.

"On a second thought, maybe it is. I'll see if I can change some things." At least times, I wished I had colored pencils and not just the grayscale pencils for shading.

"...Been a while since I've seen a person running this card. You run a Magical Cylinder?" My eyes widen at Yuya's voice, holding up the worn down trap in his hand. "And a burnt one?"

"Y-Yeah, but it is also for the sentimental value." I reached over and grabbed the card, finger rubbing onto a slightly burnt edge. "I got it from an old friend of mine. He's the one who got me into dueling in the first place."

I was tempted to just say Yu-Gi-Oh's name and just spill the beans. That didn't happen; I didn't want the intestinal crisis being a fictional character to break any of these guys. Then again, I didn't have to lie too much. Just keep out the major world-breaking bits and half-lying would suffice.

"An old friend?" Now, this even Sora's attention away from the lollipop he was currently devouring.

"Yeah, he moved away when I was younger. We traded some cards before he left - I got a Magical Cylinder from that day before he left. In a way, I guess he's the reason I'm still somewhat active in the game. One day, I hope to meet him again." I divulged some information from them. "I just wish the rest of his cards survived the fire."

"Fire!?" I wasn't expecting everyone to reaction to fire.

"My parents aren't exactly keen on the idea that I like dueling. Almost tried to burn my cards one night so I'd lose interest. The only one to survive from that night was Magical Cylinder because it managed to somehow escape the rest of the flames." I could recall those flames clearly, my teary eyes balling the next morning as the ashes only revealed a single surviving card "The deck I'm currently using was hidden away. Got that after years of secretly buying cards and hiding them from my parents."

"Why were your parents against you dueling?" That seemed to intrigue Sora a lot.

"Never got an answer from my parents. They refuse to even talk about that with me." I shook my head. "They couldn't care less about my other interests. One word of Dueling or even the sight of the cards triggers them. Can't have any friends even text message me about the game. Less my parents decide to check my phone and block them from my life."

I paused, taking it into consideration, not just my parents. "In fact, a bunch of my family has a hatred toward Duelings."

"...Is that you moved away?" Yuya looked up at me and I could see the emotions in his eyes.

I paused, unsure how to answer that question. But with everyone looking at me like sad puppies, I regretfully nodded in agreement.

"...Lowell! I'm sorry-!" I cut Yuya off immediately, finger shushing his lips.

"Mind me switching the tune of today? I don't want to have a pity party for my past living situation! I want to learn how to properly perform in an Action Duel. Just like you did yesterday!" I moved to point at Yuya's chest. "If Yuya's Entertainment Dueling was able to reach my heart, I want that same power to reach the hearts of others. Besides, I'm still a newbie to a lot of things… how about today, we get to teach me what it takes to be an Entertainment Duelist?"

The quick little speech of mine actually worked, the dull mood turning into a happy one at once. There was another reason I did this though. I didn't want to think back to my past. I'm not the same girl like back on Earth. Here, I had a fresh start for the life I wanted. And I wouldn't change this for anything in the world.

* * *

 **Revision 10/20/18**

 **Just a couple of minor tweaks for this Chapter. Also decided to give Lowell a bit of backstory drop. Nothing too deep or anything; just something to add. Will this mean anything in the future? Who knows!? Oh, wait I do. Never mind anything I said before!**


	4. Ep4: A Duel for School

Ugh! Two words I thought I'd never say when it came to this world. Screw. Action. Fields.

Just screw them! They were annoying as heck. I was screaming into the couch. All by myself. Mister Shuzo Principal man had left to deal with something after I spent much of this morning and afternoon trying out Action Fields and Entertainment Dueling. Apparently, I arrived to this world on a Sunday. Monday rolled around and left me bored. Bored until I found out Shuzo was up for teaching me some things. So, I was at You Show learning some of the basics. At least until the early afternoon.

"...Why are Action Duels a pain?" I complained into the pillow.

Turned out that I learned some things about Action Fields. Brushed up on some details that honestly made me a grumpy puppy at the moment. Firstly, you can only have a single Action Card in your hand at a time. Fair enough; makes the idea of hoarding cards early on impossible. Doesn't stop you from just using multiple ones in a single turn. And, most of them acted like Quick-Play Spells than regular Spell cards. Should have called them Quick-Play Action Spells.

So maybe scratch these Action Duels. Regular standing Duels are good enough for me. Doesn't mean I'll be dropping Action Duels. Just… they'll be my second-choice in regard to any Duels. Some did come out of this; I was more up and aware of Action Duels. Enough to where I felt comfortable. For the most part for most of the Field Spells. Then there were others in which I couldn't stand flat out. Only a few though, nothing too dangerous.

Getting up from the couch, I reached for the sketchbook and opened it up. A decent sketch of Yuto was there. A bit of Dark Rebellion's head toward the bottom as well. It was something I needed to do. Drew out some of my thoughts with a couple of minor doodles on the edges. Something small I finished while I was waiting for somebody to come to the school.

"This… is so boring!" I finally exclaimed, pushing myself off the couch. "I'm going to die of boredom!"

"Did I come in at a bad time?" My eyes snapped open, seeing two kids upside and on the ceiling.

"Hi, Lowell! We're back!" Sora skipped over to me, head tilted. "Yuya just finished school and I decided to follow him."

"I thought I told to stop stalking me at school!"

"You never said I couldn't as a _friend_. Right, Lowell?"

Blinking twice, only then did I see behind them upside down. Oh, wait… I'm on my back, aren't I? Rolling over, the world returned back into place as I yawned. The noises around me were tuned to the background. I wasn't feeling like dealing with any outside interference.

"Lowell? Didn't you hear my question?" I rubbed my eye, not realizing how sleepy I was.

My shake shook a bit. "No, sorry… come again?"

"Don't you bring her into this!" Yuya snapped at Sora.

"Yuya says I can't be with him during school!" The blue-haired Fusion duelist declared pointed at Yuya.

"And your point is?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Sora has been stalking me at day at school today!" Yuya pointed back at the younger male.

"Stalking? Isn't that what some creepy obsessive person does?" My eyes went to Sora. "That's not what a friend does Sora."

"Huh!? You were supposed to be on my side!" Sora whined at me.

"Who said I was going to be on your side? I never signed up for that." My arms folded after I put my sketchbook and supplies away. "Anyway, where are Yuzu and Niles?"

"Oh them? They're stopping by to invite Noboru. We were thinking of having him join us for some Action Duels." Yuya's face lit up in joy.

"Noburu?" I couldn't recall a character with that name before. "Is he… a friend?"

"Who's that Yuya?" Sora seemed to share my same confusion.

"Right! I forgot that neither of you has met Noboru. Noboru Gongenzaka is a childhood friend of mine. He goes to his family's school: Gongenzaka Dojo." Yuya quickly explained to us. "I haven't gotten to see him a while, but I know both of you will love him. Especially with his Steadfast Dueling."

"Steadfast… Dueling?" That term perplexed me even more than the school's name. Just what kind of day was this shaping up to be?

* * *

 **?, Miami City, 3rd P.O.V.**

"What do you mean you saw her?" A voice in an alley snapped.

"I meant what I said. I saw her with some other girl at the docks last night." A calmer voice responded.

"That's impossible! I left her with the Resistance before we left. She promised me. Are you saying that she _backstabbed me_ and came here herself?!" The first voice was of an older male, most certainly.

"I'm not certain. All I know is that I saw a girl that resembled her. I just need more time-!" The second male began before a loud slam reverberated against the solid wall behind them.

"We don't _have_ time. Every second we waste is another second Academia is gaining the advantage over us. Just stick to the plan."

Yuto watched his comrade leave the scene. Left alone in the alleyway, he took over the broken goggles and tossed them into the trash. Then, he dug something out from his pocket. It was a faded and slightly torn photo. A group of five smiling happily together. One of the figures was in the middle, the face was torn in half. To that figure's left were two females. Faces currently obscured by the lighting, though by their body language both of the were joyful. To the right, was Yuto and his close companion. Yuto smiling while the other only sporting a grin toward the camera. It was a large group hug. A photo he was keeping on hand despite the torn off face in the middle.

He couldn't help but think back to last night. To what that girl said.

 _It - It was impossible. Seeing who he saw in front of him. Standing beside the younger girl. Eyes not recognizing who he was. The sunsetting skies giving some much-needed light._

" _Yuzu! Lowell!" Yuto's heart skipped a beat; that voice!_

" _N-Niles!?" She gasped, eyes widening at the voice from outside._

He wished he could have done something more. Reach out and say something before that blinding came. Transporting him away from the group. Those names: Yuzu and Lowell. Why were those name spoken? Those were not their names! Besides, wasn't he supposed to be…

Yuto was determined to get answers. One way or another.

* * *

 **You Show Duel School, Miami City, 1st P.O.V.**

"So, Steadfast Dueling is just regular Dueling but in an Action Duel?" I tried to make sense of the strange term.

"That is one way of putting it," Niles replied after a long pause. "Just don't say in front of Noboru. He'll get offended."

"Duly noted."

It turned about this Noboru guy was the large framed Gongenzaka. The one that by a simple look had more Japanese culture on him than any other. Noboru had arrived with Yuzu and Niles. Not long after Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya had joined us. By first impressions not from the show, he seemed really nice. His presence certainly brought some life into this building.

I was currently on break, watching Yuya and Noboru dueling and clearly displaying their methods. Steadfast Dueling was pretty much a regular duel taking place inside an Action Duel. Something I would feel a lot better with doing. But I would like to have the option to flee if needed. Maybe I could combine the two together? Yeah, that should work.

"Hey you two, Yuya still at it?" Yuzu had returned from her restroom break.

"Yep. And they still are going." Sora replied as he sat by us, lollipop in hand.

"Geez. I know Yuya and Noboru are good friends, but when do we get a turn?"

"Call me when they decided to give us a turn. I want to get to our Duel." I rose up from my seat.

"Sure thing Lowell!" Sora waved goodbye as I departed to the outside.

I wasn't planning on going far. I just needed some fresh air that didn't involve my brain trying to analyze every little detail of the Duel. Sometimes I never understood why my brain defaulted to that at times. All I needed to do was relax and be a kid! Enjoy my youth for what it was. Stop overthinking things! At this rate, I can't ever act normal around Yuya or the others.

"Hey, isn't that who I think it is?" My eyes opened and I saw some lackeys of Shingo coming towards the school.

"What are you boys doing here?" I asked them, not moving from my comfortable position as I folded my arms.

"Get out of way girl; we're here for Yuya Sakaki, not you," Goon 1 told me.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I get that you people must be color blind and all that but you're too stupid if you think that was Yuya would utterly own Shingo without using his Pendulum Cards." I couldn't help but say aloud at this point.

"But you were there as well! That was Yuya Sakaki who ambushed Shingo and now he's in the hospital!" Goon 2 exclaimed.

"That guy had black and purple hair, not the tomato hair color Yuya has! I swear everyone must be colorblind if you can't tell those colors apart." Okay, now this was getting on my nerves and I hated that.

"Stop will those lame jokes and let us inside. We're getting payback on Yuya!" The third one tried to reach the door, only to find it open with Niles glaring on the other side.

"Getting payback on Yuya? What are you idiots talking about?" Niles growled as he walked and had the doors close behind him.

"Apparently these three think Yuya somehow magically got disguised, dyed his hair, changed his voice and eye color to protect Yuzu and me with some Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon," I explained, "Even though clearly the two had different hair colors, they think it's Yuya who did the crime."

"Yuya obviously got a disguise from Niles," Goon 2 pointed at the XYZ duelist, "Where he managed to get his deck or voice-changer doesn't matter. It was Yuya who was dueling Shingo and he has to pay."

"Hey Niles quick question: were you with Yuya last night?" I asked him. Maybe if I get this bit of information they'd let him off the hook.

"That's a stupid question, but yes I was with him," Niles replied. "What's the point?"

"A-hah! So you were helping Yuya to ambush Shingo! You're going to pay for that!" Goon 1 exclaimed. My response was just to facepalm at the idiots.

"I fail to see how me being with Yuya that night means that Yuya would have ambushed Shingo." His voice was clearly unamused at this time.

"She bought you both time to get ready with her rude comments towards Shingo!" Goon 3 pointed to me.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know they were rude. I thought they were funny!" I blinked in confusion.

"You seriously need to learn how to control your mouth before you speak your mind. Sometimes it's very rude," Niles sighed.

"Well, I'm sorry~! How am I going to apologize to this infirmed Shingo then?" I joked that last part since I knew he wouldn't want to see me anytime soon.

"Still, that doesn't let either of you sly with the true fact that both of you helped Yuya ambush Shingo!" Goon 2 yelled at us.

"Ambush? Ambush!? Shingo wasn't ambushed!" Did they know what the definition of the word ambush was!?

"Then why is he hospitalized? His injuries were so severe that he can barely even move!" Goon 1 stated.

"Last I checked, injuries from duels outside of the Action Field don't occur," Niles looked back at me and then back at the trio, "Are you just making that part up?"

I didn't exactly reply to that as Yuzu and I felt the cold power Shingo's monster possessed.

"Hey, what's going on here?" A new voice showed up and we all turned around to see who had arrived.

"Noboru! Nice timing," Niles waves as the big student passes by the other trio, "We're just having some trouble with these three claiming Shingo got ambushed by Yuya."

"Lowell, Niles!" Everyone else came out from the school behind us, "Is everything alright?"

"Principal, sorry about this, but it looks like these three students decided to show up claiming Yuya ambushed Shingo," Niles explained.

"Which he didn't. I vouch for Yuya's defense if they need proof." I added in.

"Yuya?!"

"Me-ya?!" Yuya had just peaked out and utter befuddlement perfectly described the poor kid's voice.

"Don't lie, we totally know it was you," Goon 2 said.

"And I'm telling you guys it wasn't Yuya at all! Sheesh, I was with Yuzu and Niles was with Yuya during that time!" I barked back, "Is everybody in this town colorblind?!"

"What does color blindness have to do with this?" Sora asked me.

"Argh, that's it!" I threw up my hands in defeat before pocketing them. "Where's the stupid thing I have?"

"Hey, what are you doing?" Yuya asked as I took out my sketchbook and flipped over to the page.

"Since I couldn't really sleep last night thanks to that 'ambush,' I needed to properly draw this guy to get my mind to settle down," I then showed the drawing I did of the duelist, colors making as best I could, "Now then, tell me, was this the guy who ambushed Shingo?"

The trio looked at my drawing before nodding.

"Then tell me why you think Yuya Sakaki could pull this off when their appearances, voices, and decks are different?!"

"Lowell calm down; we don't you blowing these three away!" Niles tried to calm me down.

"My my does this one has a temper, almost like a guard dog," All of us froze, including myself.

Everyone stopped and looked behind as a purple-haired woman exited a limo. She was the one that spoke.

"It can't be-!" Niles began before he stopped, and I just so managed to see him flinch and look away.

"Huh, I know you, you're-!" The principal was cut off.

"Ah yes, I am the chairwoman of LDS, Henrietta." Her face seemed like she had an intention, one really bad, "Why don't we all have a little talk?"

* * *

Now, instead of doing the logical thing and follow everyone else, due to my enraged emotions I had to excuse myself to the bathroom to cool off. Inside, I was splashing myself with the cold water while holding the edges of the counter without eye contact to the mirror. How could I completely forget that in Yugioh things can seem really stupid at times? I rubbed my head as my anger was subsiding, but not before a headache started to crawl its way back. Thanks, stress. Smashing my fist into the counter made it recoil, but my headache remained.

"Why won't it just go away? Yuya and this school might be in serious danger…" I groaned as I heard the behind me open up.

"Hey, you feeling any better?" Niles approached from behind.

"Not quite; I just need so more time to regain composure and then I'll be good." I waved him off, splashing more of the rushing water onto my face.

"...I don't think I'm ready for what's ahead with this LDS business," He groaned before looking back at the door.

"What do you mean, are you saying more people are colorblind or what?" I raised my head to look at him, only to be met by a towel to my face.

"There's going to be a three vs three duels here between LDS and You Show. Three one v one duels to determine if this place stays as is or if it's being taken over by the power-hungry monarch that is LDS." His hand forced it onto my face and didn't budge. So I had to grab it and dry it off while his hand stops the running water.

"What?! You've got to be kidding me! There's no way that this can happen!" Great, this was this episode and I'd just have to watch it.

"It already has already been pre-decided. You remember it well don't you?" His gaze met my own, "The question now comes to how much can you remember before it goes away completely."

"Niles… I don't understand. What are you talking about?" I only processed the last bit while I was drying off.

"That duel with Yuto against Shingo still has remained the same, however, I thought with you being there the events here would have transpired differently. I thought not; listen, Lowell, there are many things I wish to tell you but not here."

"Then… how can I hear what you want to tell me?"

"I believe soon we can have the chance to explain the situation, but just not until this duel between the schools is dealt with. Whatever you do, don't you forget about what you already know. It may not be the same as how you recall it, but it's the best shot we have." He started to walk towards the door.

"...You're making less and less sense," I placed the towel on the counter when I noticed that he left me alone in the bathroom. The slamming sound suddenly made a though click in my head. D...Did he just walk into the girl's restroom? It was really starting to get on my nerves on why this was all happening, but while sometimes to compose myself, I picked myself up and walked to open the door.

Outside, there would be the three duels that placed Yuya and this school on the line. Yuya versus the XYZ User. One that would be in Yuya's favor. Yuzu versus the Fusion User. She will lose the match and give her the reason to pursue Fusion from Sora. Noboru would go against the Synchro Duelist. A tie would result in a fourth match and Reiji would make his appearance. None of which I wanted to interfere in. These were critical moments for these characters. I cannot afford to mess things up.

Though why do I get the feeling like I'm going to mess something up?

* * *

 **Revision: 10/20/18**

 **Added two things to this chapter. First the fun little gag of Lowell not enjoying Action Duels. As much as they look fun and entertaining for the start of Arc-V, I kind of poked fun at how Action Cards were treated. Secondly was the little scene between Yuto and Shun. A scene that hints at some things to come. At least with the XYZ Duelists.**

 **The third major change was that I scrapped the Duel meant to be placed in this Chapter. This was due to how I felt like changing Sabrine's role in the story. A chance that has left Lowell out and without a second official chapter duel. I could have had Lowell just Duel in Noboru's place so we'd have a Synchro versus Synchro Duel. Never came to be because, at the moment, Lowell is being cautious about changing events too much. Plus I would rather hold back on Lowell Dueling unless it felt organic and right. Besides the fact, I tended to notice how some Arc-V stories usually have a Duel with Yaiba or Reiji at this point. Didn't feel like following the trend so it has been scrapped.**

 **Sabrine is still a thing and she will Duel. That is just pushed back to not make her feel forced into the story. She will come and play her part eventually. Until then, that is about all the changes I feel like pointing out for this chapter.**


	5. Ep5: A Change in Standard

As with the show, it went beat for beat. And I just sat back and became a viewer. Not wanting to intervene or dispute anything that occurred. Yet even when the duel ended abruptly, I couldn't help but feel bad and frustrated with the kid. So as soon as Yuya began to whine and be all gloomy… I decided to not just leave. Instead, I went to watch the duel that gave Yuya his smile and relearn exactly what his father did to push the boundaries of Action Duels. A touching story of just what Yusho Sakaki had to do to become a legend. Nice to see Mrs. Sakaki join us for a bit to watch the light in her son return.

So inside of just hoping right into what I thought would be the next episode with the creepy smile guy, things seemed to return to being… not an episode. Weird thing to say but after I just stayed inside, looking for more strategies with my deck, and then when to You Show things were average at best. Just like this world was alive and breathing and not just going along a said path day by day. Though at least two days after things settled down, I was lucky enough to go spend some time with Yuzu who wanted to go shopping with me. Most likely because I was the only other girl in You Show that was Ayu. Who might I add was spending quality time with her family?

"So… anything interesting at school today?" I asked while we walked down the street.

"Eh, you know besides Yuya getting yelled out in class just the same old things," Yuzu smiled as we finally reached the shop, "Here we are! I'm just so excited to get some new clothes."

"No kidding…" I followed her into the little clothing shop and got greeted by an employee.

"Honestly, I'm glad Yuya's starting to feel better. He just can't stop talking about becoming a pro like his dad and whatnot every time we have a conversation." Yuzu started to go through a rack of shirts, "And don't get me started on what I've been hearing from Niles."

"Oh right… that guy's still doing his own thing and being supportive to Yuya." I sighed, thinking back to Niles, "He seems pretty cool… maybe I brush up my skills by dueling him some more. Wouldn't be cool if I could incorporate XYZ into my deck? I could totally surprise everyone!"

I looked up from the rack I was looking in - being one for shirts more of my size - to see Yuzu's eyes downcasted. Oops… looks like that struck a nerve. Kind of forgot she lost to Masumi and feels bad about it… Okay… how can I lift the mood?

"Hey Yuzu look at this," I pulled at a random shirt and showed her the print of a kitty, "Isn't this one so cute?"

She must have noticed my smile was forced, but she only faintly smiled back. "Yeah… so cute…"

"I'm sorry Yuzu. I forgot how touchy you are about that subject still…" My heart couldn't take it so I apologized. "This is just a day where we can just be girly and I ruined it."

"No, you didn't! It's just that…" Her voice trailed off as she pulled out a shirt, eyes downcasting to view the tag, "I can't stop thinking about what I could have done to win the battle! The defeat against Masumi… I wish I could have done more!"

"...Geez, what is up with people and getting upset over losing duels…" I mumbled before clearing my throat. Perhaps I could lighten up the situation. "You know Yuzu, I don't think that your defeat was that bad… I mean I was a terrible Duelist when I was with my friend. I often lost a ton of matches. Pretty much became a laughing stock whenever I was up to duel."

"Huh? Really?" She asked as I leaned to one side looking at a sweet jacket. Yuzu had placed the shirt back on the rack. "I couldn't imagine you losing a match. At least that often as you say."

"Just have special summoning methods doesn't guarantee you victory. I learned that the hard when I was dueling my first few years. Resorting to copying other decks to use instead of one that matched what I loved and who I was." I couldn't help but imagine those memories of us dueling. "It took me so long to realize that I wasn't failing because I didn't have the right cards or methods like Fusion, Ritual, XYZ or Synchro. What I was lacking was the heart."

"Heart? That's a strange thing to value." Yuzu bluntly stated.

"I know that's weird to hear but hear me out…" I trailed off as I felt a flashback going on. Though instead I was more quoting him. " _'You can have the most overpowered cards, combos and overall deck in your possession. But you can easily fail if you lack any heart in your deck. I don't just mean memorizing the combos, blocking counters or simply knowing your opponent. Lacking any heart in your deck will easily get you a loss. You need to believe in yourself and your deck. Without that, you're just an average Duelist.'_ "

"Wow…" Yuzu blinked twice.

"And that's what I did… at least for a while. I decided to start using the cards I liked and believing in myself. I guess that's how all my knowledge of duels works into my dueling style." I scratched the back of my looking at the price of this jacket, "That was a fun time where I was starting to win… Saffira, Queen of Dragons as my ace monster."

"So you choose to go with a Ritual Deck?"

"Yeah. It wasn't like I didn't have some other things side deck. It was a fun deck to play around. Resulted in some more wins on my part. I loved that Deck so much; it felt some much like me. I kept on playing up and until my friend moved far away."

"But you said he left you and you stopped Dueling right? And your parents burnt your Deck? Why would… you just give up?" She asked and I froze on the spot.

"Um… well how about I save that for another time? I got what I wanted! Let's get going Yuzu. I think it's getting pretty late already," Ignoring, that question, I started walking towards the long line.

* * *

There was no way I could just tell Yuzu why I stopped dueling. Now wasn't the time to divulge anything to somebody I was still only just considering a friend. Yet not long after did Yuzu finally speak about the Miami Championships and the qualifications. Seemed like this was a big deal just like in the show. Well, good for them. I mean, sure I could try and qualify but that would be too much pressure. I'm still getting back into the groove of Dueling and now wasn't the ideal time. Besides… I wanted to instead focus more on the fact Yuto and Shun were running around carding people left and right. I literally had to throw a drink and stain Shingo's clothes at one point when Yuzu and I were out and talking about Yuya for crying out loud! Though this day looked promising… because while this should be like any other day Niles and I were sitting around talking about the next installment to the series.

"And you're not willing to go try and qualify for the Miami Championship because it's not worth your time… correct?" Niles asked me once again as we were resting on a park in one of the park areas. Kids were running around as I was finishing up a water bottle.

"Yeah, and plus my record only lists like one duel and I need at least 50 matches with a 60% win rate. That is literally impossible between then and now," I folded my arms as I kicked up my feet onto the table, "So there's no reason why I would duel in front of a live audience. Besides… I like to be in the crowd and support people. You?"

"I'm already qualified," He showed me his record with a 73% win rate, "But I guess your reason makes sense. You already lost one Duel. Though I think everyone else would have loved to see you participate."

"Like some miracle would happen and I'd suddenly find myself a participant," I joked a bit as I finished my water, "Though I got a quick question, Niles. You're the You Show Duel School's main XYZ user, right? Why haven't you been teaching the others how to XYZ summon?"

"Me? Well…" His voice trailed off before he continued. Though in those moments of silence something in his eyes changed. "...They prefer very much to stick with the decks. And for some odd reason, those kids can't listen to simple instructions. XYZ isn't hard to pull off you know? At least not as bad as when you tried to teach them Synchro."

"Don't remind me." I groaned thinking back to that one day, "Yuya kept forgetting to have a Tuner on his field… Yuzu kept getting the levels wrong for the monsters… I see the point."

Getting up, I walked over to the nearby recycling bin and placed the bottled before heading back, seeing Niles get up when some LDS students past by. I did return to his side but there was something off about their behavior.

"What's their deal?" I asked Niles.

"...Something about another LDS personal getting attacked." He shrugged, "And it was some guy that didn't appear like Yuya yet was using XYZ. I guess by that logic they thought it would be me."

"Yeah, like that would actually be you…" I folded my arms just as I got a call from my phone. "Odd. I wasn't expecting a call today." Opening the screen, I read the name before pressing the accept button.

"Oh, thank goodness you picked up! You need to come over here right away!" I was surprised to hear the voice on the other end yelling at me. Even at this volume, I think Niles could hear who called.

"What's the deal with you calling me on my day off?" I asked, putting this on speaker so I won't go deaf.

"It's important! You need to get to the docks right away because-!" Then the line suddenly went dead; not good at all.

"Who was that?" Niles asked as I closed my phone and pocketed it.

"...That was Yuzu… and whatever is going… it's not good." I started to run off, "And I can't waste any time!"

* * *

Niles ended up joining me as we raced over to the docks. Whatever was happening over there couldn't be good for Yuzu. My memory tried to jog on what occurred in an episode that would be like this… but nothing came up! It was a huge blank spot in my head and I wasn't liking how it sounded on her end. By the time we arrived the sun was setting and my gut was warning me about something. Neither Niles nor I knew where had last called me, so we went running around trying to see any sign of Yuzu.

"Damn it! Where could they be?" Niles asked as we stopped by one of the main warehouses.

"Why are there so many damn warehouses?!" I asked before I fanned myself a bit. "Geez, I think I need to go back out shopping to get some shorts with Yuzu…"

"Heh, getting tired already?" I jabbed his shoulder, "Ouch!"

"You know what, how about we split up? I'll go left and you go right. That way we can cover more ground." I suggested, "We can call each other once we locate Yuzu."

"Sounds good." Niles then went right and I went my way.

Splitting up would be a smart move. Then if something outside the knowledge of the show happened, one of us could do something… at least that was my plan. Yet once I saw another lame of warehouses I groaned. Seriously!? How hard is it to locate a warehouse that should be sort of activity? A duel should be easy to find in Yugioh; they're the whole point of the show!

"...Why are you glowing again?" I asked, pulling out the Spell Card from before. It was glowing a faint white but remained almost the same as how it first brought me here. "Unless…"

Lifting it up, I noticed how it started glowing more in one direction than the other. Oh! So I guess this card has a use besides being the MacGuffin. Wonderful! At last maybe now I can use for something more not just wait for a fated Duel. So I followed wherever this card was leading me to. Most likely Yuzu; she was what I was looking for in the first place. It didn't take long before the card suddenly stopped glowing in front of one warehouse. Guess that meant she'd be in her. Placing the card back into my deck, I walked to open the shutters and when I did…

The first thing I could see what a bring burning destruction to crates and whatnot finally settling. It sent chills down my spine as I backed away, smoke and ash escaping from whatever just occurred. Something happened to cause this mess… but I couldn't make out if it was done by a duel or not. No Yuzu in sight… yet I was brought here by the MacGuffin card. Why would it bring me here and not to where I wanted to go? This card is getting more and more on my-!

Just then something moved. Not the burning fire seemingly giving out ash and smoke. It was a solid dark silhouette of something. Squinting, it didn't take me long to realize it was more than a thing.

"No way-!" My eyes widen, seeing the strange Duelist wearing a dark cloak. Yet that wasn't what got me to freeze in place. It was the unique shade of coloring underneath the dark cloak. "Hey!"

I tried to reach out, to confirm my suspicions about who was underneath. My hand clenched the fabric, pulling it away to reveal more of the black fabric. Only one character I knew wore something like this. But it was impossible; he shouldn't even exist-! Yes as soon as my hand released the fabric, they suddenly vanished after a light flashed. It wasn't from me or from Yuzu, as I looked back to see that she wasn't nearby like I thought. Plus, the light looked more like rainbowish than a solid color. Which was, _very_ , odd.

Had I… really seen… him? But if I did, wouldn't this mean-!?

I shook my head as I curled up my hands into fists. No way was that possibly the person I was thinking of. Too many questions would have to be brought up if that was the truth. Just then, the ringer on my phone went off and I quickly answered it.

"Lowell! I found Yuzu but… I think you should see who else I found," I sighed in relief hearing Niles on the other end. "Don't worry she's fine but… I think it would make sense to explain it to you."

"Okay. Just wait and I'll be right over." I ended the call as I looked once more across this crime scene. Then I swiftly turned and left, not caring for the strange gut feeling that I was being watched or what I just witnessed.

* * *

 **?, Miami City, 3rd P.O.V.**

As the light died down, he glanced around and noticed the change in location. His suspicion turned out to be true though. He was somewhere else in the city. No longer at the docks after-!

He winced in pain, grabbing his left shoulder and feeling the trickling wound's pain resurface. Right. There was something more he needed to attend to. Walking a few steps, he ducked before a dumpster before taking a good look at the wound. Not extremely deep - but enough to start bleeding and get infected if not attended to swiftly. Darting to his cloak, he tore some of it off before hastily tying it over the wound.

Of course one of _them_ had to be here. That caused a lot more problems with the current plan. No medical resources or backup could be provided. A solo mission like this meant he couldn't be careless. Conflicting with the other force inside him clawing for another sweet taste of battle. Couldn't indulge that desire anymore; not when that endangered his own safety and the plan.

He needed to find her. Once he did, he could finally get some treatment. Then, finish what they had started. Even if, there was an unforeseen new contender in the ring.

* * *

 **Revision: 10/22/18**

 **Ignore some of what is below in the Author's notes. Things have been changed and no longer applies. This goes with Tanith, Devnet, and Meletta. These girls are back in the story and have their own role to play. That being said the original hooded figure was changed into somebody else. I will reveal the change once I officially introduce them properly.**

 **That is all I have for this revision update.**

* * *

 **And here is where the pre-written reboot chapters end for now. I thought this would a fun thing to do in my spare time and since I wanted to finish the original Yugioh Arc-V Dimension Zero. Plus with all of Yugioh Arc-V Anime finally done with it made perfect sense to start this backup. I've got no plans to write and Yugioh VRAINS since I'd like to see what the anime story is going with before I tackle what I'd like to go with. That's the main big reason I discontinued the original one.**

 **Though let's go beyond that and address a couple of changes I'm making from the original! I'll quickly go through them all.**

 **Firstly I've decided that Lowell with have no Dimensional Counterparts. This was the first major thing I wished to change simply because during my reboot outline for this story I came to realize just how out of place and how massive a plot hole would become. So sadly, Tanith, Devnet, and Meletta will have to be put on the bench. (But whether I decided to make them their own separate characters if up in the air.)**

 **Secondly, anything involving Dimension Zero or Dark Synchros aren't scrapped. If you recall from the original story, they were both introduced quite early on. This time I'm just pushing them a bit back for later on down the line in the Standard Arc. Both will become very relevant when the time comes.**

 **Thirdly, I decided that for most Duels I'll have them consist of being inside a single Chapter/Episode. Mainly because this is just easier for me to write in a single sitting and doesn't divulge into having many Duels being split into two or more separate Chapters. There are going to be a few exceptions to these rules when the time comes - such as when two or more duels are going on at the same time. Only then would this rule not apply and I can break up the Duels into multiple chapters.**

 **And fourthly, I hope to actually finish this one and not leave it either abandoned or take too long of a hiatus. Reading those reviews and actually seeing people enjoy my fanfiction made me so happy back then. Seeing some people have theories and even one person got one of the ideas I had for the original one right! Not going to say who got what right though; that will be up to you guys to figure out.**

 **Still, I'd like to have people leave some feedback if I messed something up on accident: be it a miscalculation, monster/card effect or just a spelling/grammar error. If anything I will try to give myself at least five days between posting chapters to respond to feedback and correct any errors should there be any. If I end up taking a hiatus or something happens to prevent an upload going to my schedule it will be added to my profile page. Though currently, I'm planning to update between one to two weeks from the last update.**

 **With this massive reboot and rewriting of scenes, things won't exactly be the same as the original but will follow the same beats. Especially since we've finally gotten to the point where the matches for the Miami Championships are beginning. I hope to see everything next time for the next exciting update to Yugioh Arc-0!**


	6. Ep6: Laying the Seeds

After what I bore witness at the docks, there wasn't much for me to do other than get back to the others. According to Sora and Niles, Yuzu had asked Sora to teach her about Fusion Summoning so she could prove Masumi wrong and grow stronger. I completely understood her reasoning and didn't find any issue, though when Niles said that there was a strange Duelist that fought Sora and vanished when Yuya arrive… I knew that it had to have been Yuto. Especially since Yuzu told me later that it was the strange duelist from before. Though when we got back to living average Duelist lives, I was surprised to her Yuzu wanting both Niles and I to watch. In my gut, I felt that if she mastered Fusion that she'd come to us for private lessons for Synchro and XYZ. Not that I'd mind but, with her current knowledge I feared for her even attempting to Synchro Summon.

...Yet more of my fear and anxiety was resting on something else than her Dueling Abilities.

"Hey Lowell, are you sure you're alright?" Niles asked me, bringing me back out the long string of thought I had towards the previous events.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I was just…" My voice trailed off, watching Yuzu make her move, "Seeing if Yuzu could actually perform a Fusion Summon that's all!" I snapped my fingers to go back to faking my interest in the training.

Telling him about who I thought I saw wouldn't have changed much of anything. I couldn't bother to risk saying his name; not when I had so much doubt and questions. Until I could further confirm who I saw under the hood no one else needed to know. So much of this was making my head hurt. Luckily I didn't feel a headache coming on. Though I wouldn't bother telling him anything; focusing on Yuzu should be my priority.

"I activate the Magic Card: Polymerization from my hand!" Yuzu revealed the Spell card while she spoke. "I'm fusing Aria the Melodious Diva and Sonata the Melodious Diva! Enchanting melodies bloom in splendid glory and play for us a new harmony! Fusion Summon!"

Suddenly the error message appeared on her Duel Disk, making the process stops before it could even begin to merge her monsters. Niles snickered as I held back a bit of laughter.

"Wh-why did the error popup?!" Yuzu was so rattled. "Why didn't it summon my Fusion Monster?! Come on!"

Sora had one of his huge lollipops stuck between his teeth. "Hey, did you remember to put it in your Extra Deck?"

"Huh? E-Extra?!" By then, both Niles and I started bursting out into laughter. "H-Hey! This isn't funny!"

"I've told you a ton of times that Fusion Monsters go into your Extra Deck, not your Deck!" Sora yelled from across his field.

"That's the truth Yuzu and applies to nearly all other monsters except for Rituals," Niles explained before returning to laughing, "But for you to do this _again_!"

"Th-that's right…" Yuzu looked towards her main deck, eyes wavering as she pulled it out. It only took her a few seconds to find her Fusion Monster. The purple background contrasting the other cards inside. "Not again…"

"Hey Yuzu, here's a little tip for you when it comes to knowing which cards go into what deck," I felt pity for the girl, so I got up from my spot and walked over. I pulled out one Effect Monster, Spell, Trap, and her Fusion Monster from her Deck to hold in my hands. "Your main deck should only consist of brown cards - Effect Monsters, green cards - Spell/Magic cards and pinkish-purple cards - Trap cards. Only exceptions are when you have normal monsters - which are most likely a bright yellow - or Ritual Monsters - often are just Blue. All other cards go straight to the Extra Deck. No exceptions there…" I gave the four back after showing them each off respectively, "Unless a brand new type of monsters that share a color of a pre-existing card. Then we'd just have to see the ruling for how they are supposed to play."

"Wow… you really know a lot about dueling Lowell," Sora made a remark as I was returning to my spot. "I bet you could even master Pendulum Summoning if you have Pendulum Cards like Yuya."

"As if that would ever happen," I waved him off as I sat back down, "Besides… I think I'm pretty much happy with what I got right now. Maybe next time I'll throw in an XYZ or Ritual to surprise everyone!"

"Though I got to say, I'm really sad you won't be joining us in the Miami Championship," Yuzu had successfully placed her Fusion Monster into her Extra Deck. By now the Duel was over, so we were just hanging out. "I thought for sure you'd be participating."

"Nope. I'm perfectly okay with missing the Championships. Niles and I would technically be in the Junior section and not the Junior Youth anyway." I shrugged, "Being a supportive member is more of my deal anyway. Hugging up all the spotlight isn't my kind of style anyway."

"You had front-row seats to both of Sora's duels, right Yuzu?" Niles asked the Melodious Duelist.

Yuzu nodded and Sora removed his lollipop from his mouth. "I could have beaten them both without using Fusion, but I went ahead and did it so you could study it properly!"

"I'm… sorry," Both her eyes were downcasted, looking at the ground.

Sora then jumped from one of the crates and landed beside Yuzu. Stuck his head close to her own. "I bet you were thinking about _him_ again, weren't you!"

Suddenly Yuzu was surprised before looking away. "I knew it! That's why you've been Dueling so absent-mindedly! So who is he?"

Of course, Sora was prying into this mess with Yuto. I wish I could have spoken in her stead but I didn't. Mainly because if I did I would have revealed too much about him. Though I do wonder where he could be? I know Yuya was off doing something… possibly another one of his qualification duels.

"...You said it was the second time that you have met him like that?" Sora's last question stuck out as I saw Yuzu turn her determined gaze towards the horizon.

"Yeah. The first time was here as well." She wasn't lying; I was there as well when Yuto showed up. Though something about him seemed different. Perhaps it was because…

"And so that's how he went and stole your heart, then?" Oh by the light of Rah Sora please don't start the shipping games.

"Wha-?! That's not what I'm-!" She suddenly looked up to me, "Lowell!"

I raised an eyebrow. "What are you expecting me to say? This is all on you. I have no issues with Yuto."

"I'm pretty excited myself too, though." Sora turned back towards the three of us, "After all, he seems like a pretty interesting guy. How about you Niles?"

"...Actually, I would like to see this guy in action before I make any move," He continued drinking his banana smoothie.

"If that Masumi Koustu didn't butt in, I might have been able to Duel him too…" Out of nowhere, this kid pulls out a fully wrapped and preserved chocolate bar; serious Sora, how do you keep so many sweets on your person!? "That was really disappointing."

"No! You can't duel him!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"Why?" I knew where this was going, so I went to get another one of the rock candies I bought and began to have it.

"Because… he's dangerous." Yuzu's eyes narrowed. "Outside of an Action Field created by the Real Solid Vision System, in that warehouse out of nowhere… Why was he able to create actual shockwaves…? And on top of that, why… Why would he say that to me?"

Right, this is kinda hard for anyone to process. I mean, I would be too if somebody as ruthless as Yuto had to be kind to me for no apparent reason. Or even if… my friend from so long ago was to appear and act like I'm an enemy and not a friend. This is hard to put into words about how I would comfort her. Yuto's own situation was something I only had a faulty foundation of. With how far I know of the story, much was left to be desired. Locating and confronting both Shun and Yuto should yield some answers so my choices had an impact.

"Hey, sorry guys but I need to get going," Niles rose up from his spot, smoothie already depleted. "I promised a friend that I'd spend so time at the local arcade. Hit me up on the group message when the next time we're meeting up."

"Sure thing," I waved as he began to depart. Despite how Niles goes from hot to cold, he really did remind me of my old friend. Though not by his deck or all his attitude. If anything, I could consider him to be a friend of mine. Even with how much my gut was still saying he wasn't somebody to trust. "So, are we going to go back with the Fusion Summoning training or do you want to take a crack at Synchro Summoning Yuzu?"

"Um, well…" Yuzu's voice trailed off but before she could reply something went off. Her bracelet began to glow brightly for all of us to see. "The bracelet, again!"

It looked to only last for a few seconds before it went away. This bracelet was also a mystery as to why it activated whenever Yuto and Yuya were in the same vicinity. Speaking of which…

"I knew you'd be here!" Yuya got all our attention from the docks, hands on his waist.

"Yuya!" Yuzu said.

"Hey, Yuzu, can't you come back to Duel School already?" He asked, walking closer to us, "And were you two encouraging this?! I'm getting tired of the Principal asking me every day..."

 **Somewhere in Miami City, 3rd P.O.V**

When Niles thought he left, nothing out of the ordinary would occur and he could get back to his business for the rest of the day. Yet instead, he was suddenly bathed in a bright light before it faded. Opening his eyes, nothing resembling the docks was anywhere in sight. An alleyway was his backdrop and he groaned.

"Just what I need… getting teleported to someplace else than my destination…" He crushed the empty container before throwing it. "I keep forgetting when Yuto is around…" His hands soon became fists. "...Damn it! I don't have time for this!"

Before he could start running, a large noise akin to an explosion went off. Instead, he began running towards that direction and found himself in an alleyway, behind a masked Duelist. There was a large avian monster against another. That wasn't what caught his attention; what was behind the LDS Duelist made his eyes widen. Behind and seemingly just arriving on the scene was Yuto with his mask, who looked both at Shun and Niles.

"Yuto!" Niles swore under his breath, seeing the XYZ Duelist almost make an attempt to get closer.

* * *

 _His vision suddenly changed, to one of a ruined city where Niles stood as the empty wind past by. Where the sky was covered by clouds, casting a darken grey to the ruins around him. What once was a city thriving with lights and life appeared as an abandoned wasteland. Desolate and dark, where the XYZ Duelist stood._

 _Niles wore a completely different outfit. A grey formal shirt with a dull red tie, as well as a dark brown parka plus dark pants and brown boots. In his left ear were two grey pierces, matching the two silver rings on his right hand were just above on his wrist was a tied red scarf. Around his waist, he wears a belt with two Deck holsters on each side._

 _One of his hands was holding a card, worn down and rough on the edges. "...Damn it! How long must this go on?!"_

 _The Duelist shoved the card back into his pocket as he heard something nearby. Turning around, he saw a bright monster in the sky. Completely shining a bright white and gold as it faced some other beast. He only watched as both monsters clashed and broke into buildings, crumbling them one right after the other._

" _Niles!" The Duelist snapped out of his thoughts, seeing a short green-haired girl running towards him. She had bags under her eyes despite the forced smile on her face, "There you are! Everyone was looking for you!"_

" _Ah…! Sorry ******…" Niles replied looking away, "I just needed to…"_

" _There's no excuse Niles! It is way too dangerous for you to be running around when Academy soldiers are just around the corner!" Her stern scolding would have continued if not for shockwaves erupting from the two fighting monsters. "Ah!"_

 _He moved fast, grabbing the young lady and pulling her close as the ground rumbled. The monsters fighting continued to do so. Debris flying out from all places._

" _We can't stay here! We have to go now!" The two began to run off, not looking back despite the roars and screams._

* * *

A strong force of wind snapped him back from his memories, seeing the avian bird taking off towards its target. Niles swore as he turned away and ran. Not taking a chance to look back at the faces or voice calling his name.

 **Lowell Ember's Apartment, Later that Night, 1st P.O.V**

The craziness died down after the whole thing and by the end of the day, I was in my apartment after doing some cleaning. Feet kicked up on the coffee table and enjoy a good book I managed to snag at a local bookshop. Been quite a long time since I got to enjoy some alone time. Speaking of which, I got another large tub of ice cream to snack on. No stains on any of my belongings so far. Yet even as I ended the latest chapter, I couldn't help but get unfocused on the words.

Instead, those words vanished as of all things I thought of _that_ Duelist. The one backdropped by flames and seemingly had a unique shade underneath the dark cloak. Then again, was it really the color that was throwing me off? Or was it the… uniform underneath?

My hands closed the book as I placed it aside. A quick scoop of ice cream entered my mouth as I continued to ponder. Surely it had to be that uniform… but why would somebody wearing that uniform be here?! There wasn't a legit reason for anyone like that to be here so early. Or to even be featured in the show! What should I do? Going after Yuto and Shun would be the most ideal simply because I knew where they should appear next. Yet this new Duelist throws a wrench into everything! What if I went after them? Could some light be shed upon this situation? Then again…

"That card that brought me here led me straight to them…" I stated aloud just to myself. "And since the MacGuffin is driving this point somewhere, does that mean it wants to find this Duelist?"

I began to rub my aching temples. "Man, I think I'm feeling as shitty as Yuzu…" Then I glanced at the clock not far from where I was, "...Shit, if I'm staying up this late I'll be late for tomorrow!"

Getting up, I started to put things away to prepare for the next morning. Yet perhaps I should have stayed up with what had transpired that night that may have indirectly involved me.

 **LDS, The Next Morning, 3rd P.O.V**

The other left the room, but Reiji waited until they gone before sighing. "You know, you don't have to sneak around here." He mentioned as a teenage male appeared from the shadows, arms folded as he walked over to in front of his tables.

Now he was different in both attire and form from any other LDS student or person affiliated with the school at all. He possessed black hair, messy, wavy which is tipped with a blue color. Amber eyes pierced the silence as the leather gloves tightened over his long white-sleeved dress shirt. Black leg-strap pants with two yellow straps over his right leg and one other yellow strap under his left knee. A silver chain holding several keys hung to his side. His black duel disk was around his wrist, clearly in sight.

"What? Did you want my presence to cause a panic after another incident," He asked, walking to the desk. "I know what happened; guess those Duelists are still kicking."

"You wouldn't be here if you didn't find something out," Reiji straighten his back. "What did you discover?"

The strange Duelist chuckled before pulling a card from his deck and inspecting it. "Just like your hypothesis, the attacks to LDS weren't in any way connected to Yuya Sakaki. They are in fact from outsiders - most likely from the XYZ Dimension if those readings of yours are to be taken into account. No sign of any Fusion activities."

"Anything else you'd like to add?" The Duelist then threw the card onto the desk for Reiji to pick up.

"Oh, there's one last thing." The male tossed the card onto Reiji's desk. "I've discovered another reading of that strange force you told me not long ago. Did some snooping and you were correct on one bit; the force was akin to the other few you detected not too long ago. Yet not exactly to the same degree."

"How so?" Reiji reached for the card on the table as the informant snickered.

"Unlike the previous times, the signature readings and scarring around the area were the exact same _except_ for the point of origin. Whoever or whatever came through used the method of teleportation but not from the same location as before." Opening his eyes, the ambers gazed away. "I'm still conducting my own private investigation per your request. Not sure if this one is hostile but I can guarantee that it has nothing to do with the current attacks on LDS."

"I see, look into this matter more. I cannot grant you any more resources, but I believe you have as much as you need." A glisten in Reiji's eyes became noticeable.

"No problem. Just keep your end of the deal and I'll be the best asset in your closet," He began to stroll towards the doors, "...But if you terminate our deal without telling me, I'll make sure to ruin your reputation."

Waving, the male left the room. Reiji Akaba now the only occupant of the office space overlooking the entirety of Miami City.

"...Just what is going on here…" His eyes narrowed, seeing the same hooded figure as Lowell saw with a backdrop of fire. Though he saw something that she didn't - the hooded duelist held a Fusion Card. Yet any other details were hidden by shadows and flames.

 **You Show Duel School, Miami City, 1st P.O.V.**

"Duel!" We both exclaimed.

 **Lowell: 4000**

 **Vs**

 **Yuzu: 4000**

"The first move belongs to me. I Normal Summon Bestia Mustang!" I placed the card on my Duel Disk. "Then I set two cards and end my turn."

Bestia Mustang appeared as a humanoid male with long dark brown hair that had messy bangs covering his eyes. He wore a brown jumpsuit that contrasted his more tanned skin. Similar to that of Bestia Valliant Alicorn, the lower half of his body was more horse and hooved than human. The dark mane of the mane-like hair also appeared separately wrapped around his hands.

 **Bestia Mustang: Level 4 LIGHT Beast-Warrior/Effect ATK: 1300 DEF: 800**

"No Synchro Summon yet?" Yuzu inquired.

"Nope. I don't need to extend my plays just yet. Show me what you got Yuzu."

"Fine! My turn! When I control no monster, I can play the Spell 1st Movement Solo. With this, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Melodious" monster from my hand. I choose to Special Summon Serenade the Melodious Diva!" Yuzu had a monster appear on her side of the field.

 **Serenade the Melodious Diva: LIGHT Fairy/Effect ATK: 400 DEF: 1900**

"When Serenade is Special Summoned, I can have an additional summon. I choose to summon Aria the Melodious Diva."

 **Aria the Melodious Diva: LIGHT Level 4 Fairy/Effect ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200**

"Now battle! I attack your monster with **Aria**!" Yuzu declared as her monster lunged at my own.

"Bestia Mustang's ability activates. My monster cannot be destroyed by battle as long as you control more monsters than I do. **Sprinted Shield!** " My monster's mane suddenly formed a protective barrier between the attack.

"But you still take the damage." That much was true; I couldn't avoid the damage being dealt.

 **Lowell: 4000 - 3700**

 **Vs**

 **Yuzu: 4000**

"With that, I end my turn."

I brushed off the damage. With what I had in store, I couldn't bear to make a mistake. Not just yet. "Okay, my turn! Draw!"

I glanced at what I drew and smirked at what I got. "I Normal Summon Little Magi Girl. But she's not going to be here for very long. I Tune my Level 3 Little Magi Girl to my Level 4 Bestia Mustang. Shine forth from the heavens your star-gazing main! Bring forth the Light for which we all seek! Synchro Summon! Reveal your true form! Level 7, Besita Valliant Alicorn!"

 **Bestia Valliant Alicorn: Level 7 LIGHT Beast-Warrior/Synchro/Effect ATK: 2400 DEF: 2700**

My monster landed on the ground, wings folding on her back once touching solid ground.

"She Synchro Summoned again." I heard Niles make note of, but I decided to continue the Duel.

"Battle! I attack **Serenade** with **Valliant Alicorn** : **Chivalry Judgement**!" MY monster took flight as the magical swords were channeled.

 **Lowell: 3700**

 **Vs**

 **Yuzu: 4000 - 2000**

"Wow! In just one attack Lowell wiped out half of Yuzu's Life Points!" Sora exclaimed as my monster flew back to my side.

"I end my turn with that move." I decided to keep the Quick-Play Spell and other two monsters in hand.

"Geez, you weren't kidding on holding back." Yuzu got up from the ground. "Then that means I got to show you exactly how serious I aim. I'll start by doing this! Once per turn, I can deal 800 LP of damage to you directly when you don't take battle damage with **Aria**."

 **Lowell: 3700 - 2600**

 **Vs**

 **Yuzu: 2000**

Maybe I should have taken out Aria instead. Then again, I could easily end this Duel while how little her Life Points are currently. For somebody who's serious about Fusion Summoning, she sure lacking in some basic knowledge.

"Next, I Special Summon Sonata the Melodious Diva from my hand. I can do so while I control a Melodious monster. With her on my field, all my monster gain 500 ATK and DEF." Yuzu declared as both her monsters were surrounded by an aura.

 **Sonata the Melodious Diva: LIGHT Level 3 Fairy/Effect ATK: 1200 - 1700 DEF: 1000**

 **Aria the Melodious Diva: LIGHT Level 4 Fairy/Effect ATK: 1600 - 2100 DEF: 1200**

"I Tribute both Sonata and Aria to Summon Mozarta the Melodious Maestra from my hand." Hold on-! How did she get the big boss monster out her that fast!? "Then I activate her effect to Special Summon another Aria the Melodious Diva from my hand."

 **Mozarta the Melodious Maestra: LIGHT Level 8 Fairy/Effect ATK: 2600 DEF: 2000**

 **Aria the Melodious Diva: LIGHT Level 4 Fairy/Effect ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200**

"Not bad Yuzu." I smirked. She figured out that Valliant Alicorn couldn't bounce her monster back when it was Tribute Summoned. Too bad it appeared like she was going to fall for my Trap anyway.

"Now we battle! **Mozarta,** attack **Valliant Alicorn**!" Yuzu changed her plans, exactly what I prepared for.

"...Looks like this is game set. I reveal my face-down: Magic Cylinder. When my opponent declares an attack, I can negate the attack and inflict your monsters Attack directly to you." I smiled as the artwork came to life, though a bit more burnt like my Trap card. "Now, take this Yuzu!"

 **Lowell: 2600**

 **Vs**

 **Yuzu: 2000 - 0**

 **WINNER:** **Lowell**

The field faded away, leaving up there all alone as I walked over to Yuzu. I wasn't sure how she'd respond to that fast of a Duel. I mean, I took her out during her own turn! Not really common in Yugioh back on Earth. Usually, people try and get it done within a single turn. Be it the first or second turn to keep your opponent from maximizing on longer combos.

"Why didn't you use it during your Duel with Niles and Yuya?" Yuzu went on, about my monster effect. "You could have stopped Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's attack with that effect."

"I could have… but I kind of wanted to enjoy the spectacle." I shrugged before pocketing the monster away.

"Wow! I never knew Valliant Alicorn could have that kind of effect." Sora came up to us, followed by everyone else. "I wouldn't like to battle that kind of monster. Just kidding!"

"You know, for somebody who hasn't Duel in a while, you still play decently." Niles folded his arms. "You sure you weren't lying about that?"

"I wasn't lying! I'm just… I just guess my skills aren't as dull as I thought thanks to you guys." I giggled a bit. "I feel more at ease with my Dueling skills than before. Well, there is one I'm for sure right about now with this over. I'm not teaching you Synchro Summoning."

The whole reason we were having this Duel right now was that Yuzu was adamantly asking me to teach her Synchro Summoning. Something I was against for obvious reasons. Whatever was compelling her wouldn't do so good by focusing on two new methods. Yuzu could barely even Fusion Summon at this moment. Tossing up a bit of Synchro with Tuner monsters would burden her even more. Not to mention she wasn't supposed to learn Synchro Summoning this early on - if ever.

Secondly, I couldn't exactly bear trying to teach her after who I discovered last night. I knew exactly who was by that fire. It frightened my mind with the prospect of _that_ character existing in this series. Sure, I know in GX they had some returning characters for a cameo. Would this event occur in this series as well? Kind of doubt it.

* * *

 ** _Lowell Fan Cards_**

 **Bestia Mustang**

Level 4 **Attribute** LIGHT

Beast-Warrior/Effect

 **ATK: 1300 DEF: 800**

This card cannot be destroyed by battle as long as your opponent controls more monsters than you do.

* * *

 **Revision: 10/22/18**

 **Yuzu and Lowell's Duel, while brief, served a point and a needed victory for Lowell. Plus it gave her a reason to justify not teaching Yuzu Synchro Summoning. At least to her mind for the moment. This is also to show Lowell is indeed at least practicing her skills. Otherwise, this would all be happening off-screen. Gave a good excuse to show off the possible combos and shun downs Lowell can pull off. So unlike previously, there is a short Duel.**

 **That should be everything I would like to note in this revision. So some of the notes below may no longer apply anymore.**

* * *

 **And thus ends this exciting update to Yugioh Arc-0! No Duels for this Episode sadly; I wanted this to be another breather while introducing some new aspects. Not a really focused Lowell chapter towards the end simply because I felt that we needed to cover bases a bit further out. So I hope you all enjoyed the little treat of seeing a bit more of Niles and a possible familiar Duelist with Reiji Akaba. No spoilers here folks! Pieces are aligning to who is the mysterious duelist is and I've already dropped a hint by Reiji's observation.**

 **Next time I'm expecting to write a Duel so that may take longer than this chapter was to just rough draft. And this should hopefully be a surprise for what's to come. Not sure if then I'd like to directly reveal them just yet. May hold off a bit longer for who is beneath the cloak. But I promise next time there is most likely going to be a Duel.**

 **I was really surprised to see how many people actually came and followed/favorited this story! So thanks to** **Kingster16** **,** **Xander1996** **, and** **chobits15** **for the follows! Thanks to** **William152** **and** **Zaconator and Zackis** **for the favorites! An extra thanks to** **CAD270895** **,** **Diabolic Traitor** **,** **MaskedGamer** **,** **MeiLinX** **,** **darkblade2814** **, and** **king of the lion** **for doing both! Now onto addressing the review left behind for the previous 5 chapters:**

 _ **Diabolic Tracer**_ \- **Ah yes, thank you for being the first to review the reboot! That aside, I'd be happy to address the little point with the Duel between Lowell and Sabrine for how the LP went from 4000 down to 300. The effect of Bestia Mustang only prevents the monster from being destroyed by battle. There was nothing to say she still wouldn't suffer the battle damage; so she still took the damage regardless. I will probably go back and make that a bit more obvious. Also when I went back I noticed how I forgot to add an effect in for one of Sabrine's monsters! That should be fixed alongside some minor tweaks to the Chapter.**

 **And with the third statement, I'm happy to announce that from this point on I'll try and list all the fan-made cards and their effects to make it easier for readers! Some information may be redacted if they weren't directly used in the Chapter. Otherwise, it is fair game. By the time I post up this chapter, I will already have that done so it will remain consistent with upcoming chapters! Hopefully, I got the card wording right; if not I'll go back and re-edit them to more properly fit in with the universe.**

 **That should be it for now; until next time I'll see you later!**


	7. Ep7: Diamond in the Rough

"...Am I the only one concern as to why Yuya is just sitting out in the middle of the Action Field?" I asked out of the blue as most of us were by the glass looking at him.

Well, Yuya won the match I went to go see and boy was that quite entertaining. Not exactly the best one I've seen but hey, this kid is trying so I'm being supportive. Though now not a day later he's just been... sitting without any Action Field. Could put this on mediation or something like that, but considering how long he's been there I'm beginning to doubt it.

"Yuya has been sitting for quite a while…" Ayu nodded with my question.

"And he seemed so happy yesterday talking about he only has to win two more matches to qualify for the tournament…" Tatsuya continued.

"Maybe his brain is all shivered out from all those quizzes?" Futoshi asked as I rolled my eyes.

"I doubt that's the thing Yuya's been thinking about…" I then noticed Niles coming up towards the glass.

"...I got a pretty good feeling Yuya's there for a reason regarding his dueling," His blue eyes went straight to Yuya, "He'll be fine."

"He's been there for nearly two hours and hasn't gotten up to use the bathroom Niles," I raised an eyebrow while folding my arms, "If anything, he should be constipated."

"...Has he really been out there for two hours?" The kids looked surprised as I pulled out my phone again.

"Eh, I guesstimated after like twenty minutes and now checking my timer again… we're nearly up to two hours and ten minutes." Just then we all heard a thud. Looking up, we all saw Yuya completely sprawled out on the ground staring into nothing. "Well, scratch that he did move."

"Maybe if he's frustrated on something, we should help him," Niles suggested. "But only if he asks because as long as I've known him, I rather let him learn it himself."

"Say, that reminds me… how do you know Yuya?" I brought that question up, deciding to change the subject.

"Me? Well, it's a funny story. I met his father way before I ever got to meet Yuya," Niles began. "Yusho Sakaki was one of the first Entertainment Duelists I ever watched. I loved every moment he was dueling. He was what inspired me to pursue dueling in the first place. At one of his shows, I got to meet the man face to face and it was one of the best experiences I've gotten. Gave me a card to remember him by."

The XYZ Duelist stood up and grabbed his deck, pulling out a card before showing it to us. A Spell - Smile World. "I treasure this card very much and I worked long and hard to get to You Show. But here I am and I wouldn't change it for anything else in the world."

I chuckled a bit, smiling with the imagination of his memory. "I sure you are. Reminds me a bit of my old friend. Though he's been away for so long I still think we could still call each other friend. Estranged for now, but we bonded together over dueling. So if I ever get a chance to meet him again, I'd like to remind him of those times and bond we once had with an entertaining duel!"

"Yuya!" Ayu's call to the Pendulum Duelist broke the moment as we saw the tomato head running off somewhere.

"Where are you going?" Tatsuya questioned.

"...Should we go after him?" I asked as the kids ran off after Yuya. "By the way, next time I see Yuya remind me to never let him waste two hours and fifteen minutes of my life here while the Principal is having daughter issues."

"Duly noted." Niles nodded as we both decided to follow them.

* * *

 **LDS, Miami City, 3rd P.O.V.**

The teen talking before was casually strolling out of the LDS building, not paying any attention to his surroundings.

"Kazama! Where are you going?" The black-haired teen turned around to see three students come from behind him, much to his surprise.

"Yaiba, Horoto… Masumi?" He was shocked as they ended up outside the LDS building, "What are three doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Masumi then looked away, "But that's not why we are here."

"Masumi is thinking about going to look for that mysterious duelist again," Yaiba answered the question.

"Mysterious duelist? What are you talking about?" Kazama was confused to the mysterious duelist situation.

"You know, the one in the black mask who attacked Professor Marco!" Masumi clenched her fist, "I need to know what happened to him!"

"But Masumi… are you even sure that was the guy who did it? For all, we know he could just be a guy who wears a mask to hide an ugly scar he had from an accident or something." Kazama suggested, immediately recalling the things he heard while he was getting in and out of the LDS building.

"You didn't even see him XYZ Summon did you?" Horoto added his question on to Masumi.

"That's exactly why I'm going to find this mystery man and duel the truth out of him!" Masumi ran off determined, leaving the three males behind.

"So, you two want to go after her or is it my turn?" Kazama asked glancing over their way.

"I went last time and Hotoro went yesterday," Yaiba shrugged with his sword, "So it turns to go with her."

"I understand where she's coming from, but to this extent?" He sighed, "I swear this woman is trouble to deal with than a complex duel I'm normally in."

"You said it."

"Hey, don't let her hear you two say that. If you do, then you're going to be worked over." Hotoro reminded the two.

"Don't remind me about last week. If my spine nearly snapping just from that enraged duel with her, then I wouldn't want to know what she'd be like if she dueled with her admiration of Professor Marco was up front and center."

"Well, she's right about one thing. If we don't find this Joker soon, there could be big trouble," Yaiba mentioned.

"Yeah, rumor has it that quite a few other of LDS Elite Team members have been disappearing recently." Horoto looked over.

"More than just one? Well, there must be some reason as to why that's going on right?"

"Which means it won't be long until he comes for us too."

"Welp I'm going after Masumi; you two have fun with the big guy," Kazama walked off quickly, waving them goodbye.

"Big guy? Hey, what are you-!" Yaiba was cut off, seeing a huge shadow cast over him.

"KAZAMA!" His two friends screamed as the other duelist was chuckling as he went on his way not looking back.

* * *

 **?, Miami City, 1st P.O.V.**

"...So, you're saying monsters requiring a Synchro-Tuner are extremely rare to come by?" Yuya inquired as we were strolling down one of the streets of Miami.

I nodded while taking a slurp of the milkshake we managed to get at one of the local shops. Through some stroke of luck, Niles, Yuya and I had a free afternoon and early evening. Went to see Yuya's Duel and it was quite enjoyable. Still not a complete fan of Action Cards. Didn't matter to the entertainment value! We were on good terms despite our first encounter led us to Duel. Niles was cool to chill with, learning the tricks he used while dueling and just his general charisma. Me? Well, according to these two over here, my knowledge of the card game and pointless trivia when it came to cards and summoning methods are interesting to listen to. The topic we choose to speak about today was Synchro Monsters and I thought I'd flex a bit.

"Indeed. Those monsters are quite rare despite their low level but are a key component when summoning extra special Synchro Monster," I thought back to Formula Synchron as an example, "Some Synchro monsters were restricted and could only be summoned tuning one of those monsters with a regular Synchro monster! That is different from a Synchro monster requiring two Tuner monsters. And even if you possessed the cards necessary, only a few Duelists could ever properly pull it off."

"And why's that? Shouldn't it be as simple as just tuning a regular Synchro monster with one or more regular tuners?" I chuckled at his question.

"Not exactly. This kind of Synchro Summoning was known as Accel Synchro Summoning and only a select few were able to achieve such a feat. Usually, one has to enter a mode known as Clear Mind to even successfully pull off feet." I delve back into my knowledge from the anime, "I honestly kind of hope I can summon a Synchro Summon using that method… but sadly I've yet to even get a Synchro-Tuner monster to test that for myself."

"What about the Synchro monster that requires two tuners?" Niles piped up about the other one.

"That's… I think to consider the term known as Double Tuning. Which requires a Synchro Monster with at least two Tuner monsters. Not sure if you always need a Synchro monster, but it always requires two Tuners. Levels usually ranging from Level 10 to 12. Don't quote me on that."

"Sounds like a lot of work to summon a monster… but I bet it must have been worth it; you ever saw one of those for yourself?" I stopped having more of my shake at the question.

My feet stopped in the middle of the sidewalk as my mind suddenly flashed back to when I was watching Yusei Fudo finally pull off. Seeing the first appearance of Shooting Stardust Dragon made my heart sore when he blasted forward after disappearing from sight. The white glistening across the sky… He had done it! I would have screamed if I could. Everything about me was full of excitement while I was standing there. With the others by just as awestruck as I was, the moment this duel was over I would just run out onto the track and-!

"-Yo Lowell! Still with me?" I was brought out with Niles snapping his fingers in front of my face, "Your milkshake is dripping."

My eyes drifting down to the liquidly desert dripping and I yelped before throwing it away. Hand soaked felt so gross… luckily I had some spare napkins to clean it and I hadn't resorted to wearing gloves yet.

"You alright? You spaced out for a while there…" He reached a hand to touch my forehead, but I slapped it away.

"I'm fine. I just… had a relapse of when I first witnessed the Accel Synchro Summon performed. That's all," I then placed both my hands in my pockets. "...So we were talking about Synchro Summoning, right? Did I ever mention there was such a thing as Dark Synchro Summoning?"

"Dark Synchro Summoning?" Yuya seemed to be a bit more surprised when I brought that up. "What in all of Slifer's name is that?"

"It was a method that quickly died out. Long story short, the whole premise was a Dark Synchro monster would have a negative level count. A total negative level based on the lower level regular monster's level minus the Dark Synchro Tuner's level - which was most of the time at a higher level." I paused, realizing how strange and outright confusing that sounded. "Um… maybe I should give a better example."

"No. No. No. I think I understand pretty clearly. Instead of it being a positive math addition problem, Dark Synchro follows the negative number route," Niles smiled at me, "Though I got to ask… why did Dark Synchro Summoning die out? From how much knowledge is stuck in your head and the basic concept, it should have worked out fine."

I paused at his question but not because I suddenly had another flashback. It was because honestly, I had no clue. They were introduced when the Dark Signers were apart of the 5Ds anime and then just… kind of faded off into obscurity. Most likely those were only meant for one arc and then tossed aside. But the concept was still… very intriguing…

Clearing my throat, I decided to respond without mentioning anything regarding the anime. "...Honestly, I feel like that's one of the strangest mysteries. Not one inkling comes to mind about why they were ditched."

"Huh, guess so if I never heard of them," We continued walking down the sidewalk.

Afterward, we had a bit of small talk about how things have been. Nothing too important to note by the time we were spending to bond. Though as the sun began to send, it was about time we parted ways and both of us were just exiting a local bookshop. Just honestly browsing shelves but I sadly didn't find anything of note.

"So, guess we're parting ways here," I smiled. "This was nice to hang out."

"Yeah, and at least this time we didn't have any contact with LDS students." He then pulled out his phone. "Guess I'll walk with Yuya home. My place is across town and I stop by their house. Your place is just a block over right?"

I nodded as I saw one of the main street names right at the corner where we had halted. "Just gotta turn left and go down a block before I see my building."

"See you tomorrow Lowell! I would love to see you Synchro Summon more!"

I waved at both them, ways departing for the night. Yawning, I stretched and turned down the street. Not much should be happening tonight so it was all good. My hand reached for my phone and opened it up. All the apps seemed to be functional… but did I ever examine the contents? Curiosity got me, so I tapped on the photo icon first. The app opened and at first, I thought no photos were on my device. Then I noticed one photo was there; it seemed to be a group smiling for the camera. Enlarging the image, who I found to be inside was a bit surprising, to say the least. It appeared to be a trio: a grey/white-haired male with blue eyes in the middle wearing some sort of golden key around his next, a ruffled blonde with grey eyes wearing a worn-down uniform and a pink haired lady with green eyes wearing a darker green wrap dress.

"...2010?" I raised an eyebrow at the year since it was the only thing listed.

None of their faces clicked in my mind as I was staring at the photo. The background was obscured so their location was clearly out of the question. It was quite a pelorus photo and yet… the date seemed to mean something alongside these people. Geez, I guess there is another mystery to the pile. Turning off my screen, the device was in hand about to be shoved into my pocket. Before I could even get it halfway, I felt somebody running by slamming into me.

I didn't have time to shout as I fell to the ground as the person kept running. Groaning, I got up and brushed off the dirt, looking at the direction where they ran off until something felt off. Took me a minute to feel no weight in my pocket to put things together.

"...They stole my phone!" I exclaimed before running after them. That jerk pickpocketed me!

Sprinting after him, I saw a shadow running into an alleyway. A sharp turn was made as I saw the same hooded figure from the docks. Why would there be stealing my phone!? The chase continued between us until they reached a dead end. A perfect chance for me to challenge to discover their identity and retrieve my phone.

"Hey! I want my phone back!" I called out just as I stopped running. Next thing I did was the point at him, "So either you hand it over peacefully or I'll have to duel it from you!"

They didn't say anything and instead activated their Duel Disk, which had a different design than the ones I've seen. It appeared with a shield-like body and a sword-shaped blade with hues of red trim and an orange outline. Either way, if I had to duel I was prepared and so were they.

"Duel!" We yelled to begin.

 **Lowell: 4000**

 **Vs**

 **Hooded Duelist: 4000**

"I'll begin this duel! I Normal Summon Bestia Unicorn to the field. While I control a Tuner-monster, I can Special Summon Bestia Robin from my hand to the field," I placed the card and the monster appeared, being the male humanoid avian with a mostly grey-brown coat and red underbelly while holding twin wing blades. My other monster was a humanoid female with long pink hair wearing a golden headdress dressed in a pink and white jumpsuit holding a golden sword.

 **Bestia Unicorn: Level 4 LIGHT Beast-Warrior/Tuner/Effect ATK: 1200 DEF: 1300**

 **Bestia Robin: Level 2 LIGHT Winged-Beast/Effect ATK: 300 DEF: 900**

"I tune my Level 4 Bestia Unicorn with my Level 2 Bestia Robin! Burning bright with your flames of passion and elegant dance of flames! Fan your wings to smite your foes! Synchro Summon! Reveal your true form! Level 6, Besita Vermilion Crane!" My Synchro monster appeared on the field, landing on the ground gracefully.

She appeared as a slender woman with short black hair with red bangs. A snow white Chang-ao dressed the monster, but the sleeves were more like crane wings than that of a human. The tail end of the attire was longer than the rest.

 **Bestia Vermilion Crane: Level 6 FIRE Winged-Beast/Synchro/Effect ATK: 2000 DEF: 2500**

"I set two cards and end my turn," I then looked at the monster in my hand; they can be used next turn.

"My turn! Draw!" The duelist drew their card and took a peek. Placing the card in their hand, they pulled out one from their starting hand. "I Normal Summon Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger!"

Did… he just says Crystal Beast? It caught me off guard when the roar precluded the appearance of the feline. Well, that was something I never expected to see. It was really a Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger. Weren't these things retired from the show after GX because of Jesse? What were they doing here!?

 **Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger: Level 4 EARTH Beast/Effect ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000  
**  
"Next I activate the Equip Spell Crystal Release!" The spell appeared before they pointed at their monster, "And I equip it to Topaz Tiger to raise the attack by 800!"

 **Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger: Level 4 EARTH Beast/Effect ATK: 1600 - 2400 DEF: 1000  
**  
"Battle! I attack your monster with **Topaz Tiger**!" The opposing beast took off, "And I activate his effect! When this monster attacks your monster, he gains an additional 400 to his attack!"

 **Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger: Level 4 EARTH Beast/Effect ATK: 2400 - 2800 DEF: 1000**

My gut reacted immediately, so I quickly played a counterplay to save myself. "I activate my Trap Miracle Beacon! If a 'Synchro' monster would be destroyed this turn by battle or card effect I can negate the destruction!"

"But you still the damage!" I felt the impact as my monster defended herself.

 **Lowell: 4000 - 3200**

 **Vs**

 **Hooded Duelist: 4000**

"I set one card and end my turn. Topaz Tiger's attack also returns to normal," They said as the monster returned to his side of the field.

 **Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger: Level 4 EARTH Beast/Effect ATK: 2800 - 2400 DEF: 1000**

"Alright! My move!" I drew my card before thinking about my next move.

Bestia Vermilion Crane doesn't currently possess enough attack to destroy Topaz Tiger as long as that Equipped Spell. In that case, I need to get a power boost to my Synchro Monster. But, the strongest monster I got is Bestia Valliant Alicorn. She's got at least 2400 ATK and should negate that Equip Spell during battle. I don't have any monsters that could facilitate such a play to get her out. Guess I play defensive for the time being.

"Switching Bestia Vermilion Crane into defense mode, I set one card and end my turn." I had to make do with this move; no other option was available for me to perform.

"Draw!" Suddenly they looked at the card and I swore something was up. "I Normal Summon **Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat**!"

 **Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat: Level 3 EARTH Beast/Effect ATK: 1200 DEF: 400**

"Battle! I attack your **Bestia Vermilion Crane** with **Topaz Tiger**! And I activate his effect! When this monster attacks your monster, he gains an additional 400 to his attack!" Once again his monster had an attack that surpassed my own monster's defense and I had to watch Valiant Alicorn get destroyed. "Then I directly attack you with **Amethyst Cat**!"

 **Lowell: 3200 - 2000**

 **Vs**

 **Hooded Duelist: 4000**

 **Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger: Level 4 EARTH Beast/Effect ATK: 2400 - 2800 DEF: 1000**

I decided to take the direct hit from the other Crystal Beast to set up my play for the turn after next. I groaned before revealing one of my face-down. "I activate Miracle's Wake to return Bestia Vermilion Crane to the field!"

 **Bestia Vermilion Crane: Level 6 FIRE Winged-Beast/Synchro/Effect ATK: 2000 DEF: 2500**

 **Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger: Level 4 EARTH Beast/Effect ATK: 2800 - 2400 DEF: 1000**

"Turn end." With that, I drew my next card and smiled upon seeing what I drew.

"Now we're in business! I reveal my Continuous Trap Mirror Pool. Once per turn, I can discard a Level 4 or lower monster from my hand in order to Special Summon another copy of that monster from my Deck. I discard Bestia Chinchilla from my hand to Special Summon another!" From my hand came a humanoid, young with dark black-blue tone to his fur that covered his entire form. Sporting two large ears and a furry tail, he was quite smaller than many of my other monsters. Appearing more like a young kid than a teenager while being placed in defense mode.

 **Lowell: 2400 - 1900**

 **Vs**

 **Hooded Duelist: 4000**

 **Bestia Chinchilla: Level 1 LIGHT Beast-Warrior/Effect ATK: 800 DEF: 800**

"Bestia Chinchilla's ability activates. When this monster is sent from my hand to the Graveyard and I have a Tuner monster there as well; I can banish both of those monsters in order to Synchro Summon a monster." I looked at the two monsters currently in my Graveyard. "So I'm banishing the Level 4 Bestia Unicorn and my Level 1 Bestia Chinchilla to perform a Synchro Summon. Combining feathers of many gentlefolk, you rise up from the forests of your homeland to protect your kind. Synchro Synchro! Level 5 Bestia Wolpertinger."

Bestia Wolpertinger appeared as a young teenage male with a brown tone. From the darker brown hair had two bunny ears and golden antlers protruding; even his mouth had little fangs poking out while his eyes were obscured. A skin-tone jumpsuit covered his form, brown and white spotted wings fluttering out while he had tan boots on.

 **Bestia Wolpertinger: Level 5 LIGHT Beast-Warrior/Synchro/Effect ATK: 1500 DEF: 2300**

"Wolpertinger's ability activates! I can equip this card to another monster I control: I choose to equip Wolpertinger to Vermillion Crane after switching her back to Attack Position," The smaller Synchro Monster vanished and Vermillion acquired some furry features around her fans and her gown. "And while equipped to a monster, Wolpertinger increases the Attack of the Equipped monster by its own Attack. So Vermillion Crane gains 1500 ATK."

 **Bestia Vermilion Crane: Level 6 FIRE Winged-Beast/Synchro/Effect ATK: 2000 - 3500 DEF: 2500**

"Time to fight! I attack **Topaz Tiger** with **Bestia Vermilion Crane**! **Fanning Fury**!" My monster flew up into the air before charging right through the Crystal Beast.

 **Lowell: 1900**

 **Vs**

 **Hooded Duelist: 4000 - 2900**

The smoke settled down as both my monster returned to my side of the field. As it did, I was made quite aware that both of the Crystal Beasts becoming Continuous Spells. Since I had no other plays. "I end my turn."

"Draw!" He now possessed five cards in his hand but I felt confident at the moment.

Currently, none of his monsters could match Bestia Vermillion Crane in the attack department. Bestia Wolpertinger currently equipped should ensure me a quick victory. The only way to deal damage to me would have had to be Amethyst Cat by the effect to directly attack me. As long as that was the case, I could win against this strange duelist and see if my hunch was correct.

"...Looks like you need to get your game on. Using _Scale 2 Crystal Keeper and Scale 5 Crystal Master_ , _**I set the Pendulum Scale**_!" My heart skipped a beat when they said that. "With this, I can Special Summon monster between Levels 3 to 5! Come forth my monsters! Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus and Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth!"

Somehow… this person has two Pendulum Cards!? Reality seemed to crash down as both beasts emerged from the two different colors rays that depart from the portal. Each one standing proudly on the field in defense. Just… when was this a thing!?

 **Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus: Level 4 WIND Beast/Effect ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200**

 **Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth: Level 4 EARTH Beast/Effect ATK: 1700 DEF: 1600**

"I activate the effect of Sapphire Pegasus! When he is successfully summoned to the field, I can place 1 Crystal Beast from my hand, deck or graveyard into the Spell and Trap zone as a Continuous Spell! I choose to place Emerald Tortoise from my deck!" He pulled out the monster card and did so.

Something was off about the play. Sure if anything this person would have gone for a card from the Extra Deck yet they haven't. If they wanted to XYZ Summon, they would have done so earlier. Same with Fusion - unless they didn't have Polymerization. So what could they be going after?

"Next I activate the Spell Rare Value! While I control two or more 'Crystal Beasts' in my Spell and Trap zone, you are allowed to choose 1 card from the zone for me to send to my Graveyard," The Spell card was revealed to me.

"...And if I do?" I inquired since I was having a bit of trouble remembering what the card would do.

"I get to draw two more cards." Well, if that's it then…

"Okay, I choose Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger," I pointed at the back row; that Tiger would be the most painful if it returned to the field.

"If you say so," The monster was removed and sent to the Graveyard as he got to draw two more cards, "I activate the Spell Pot of Greed! This card lets me draw two more cards."

Now he has three cards in hand compared with the five he had before. Yet I'm over here with no cards. I just need to pray my topdeck was worth something to get me a win.

"I place two cards face down and end my turn. Your move," Something was strange with their voice.

I couldn't quite place it, but it was strange to summon those monsters in defense position as well. Were they trying to accomplish the main boss monster? Either way they couldn't get over a 3500 ATK monster.

I shook my head and drew my next card, looking at it, I was surprised to see the card but I knew what to do here. "I set one card and I choose to battle my **Vermilion Crane** against your **Amber Mammoth**!"

My monster took off into the sky and began to charge. The Amber Mammoth wasn't scared and I soon found out why.

"Not so fast! I activate the Pendulum effect of Crystal Keeper! The first time any Crystal Beast monster would be destroyed by battle, the destruction is negated: Crystal Mirror!" The Pendulum monster spun his sword around before a crystal shield formed.

Valiant Alicorn broke through the mirror and returned to my side, but the monster remained on the field and I groaned. "Well, you managed to save him this one time… but I know that if I were to declare an attack on Sapphire Pegasus, your Mammoth would redirect it to itself and I'd take damage. I end my turn."

"So you do know about Crystal Beasts; I'm almost impressed." They drew their next card from their deck before something changed. "Alright! Let's see how you handle this! Using Scale 2 Crystal Keeper and Scale 5 Crystal Master, I Pendulum Summon once more! Get ready to meet more of the Crystal Beasts! Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle and Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle!"  
 **  
Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle: Level 4 WIND Winged Beast/Effect ATK: 1400 DEF: 800**

 **Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle: Level 3 LIGHT Fairy/Effect ATK: 300 DEF: 300  
**

"I now activate Ruby Carbuncle's effect! When this card is Special Summoned I can Special Summon any number of 'Crystal Beast' monster from my Spell and Trap zone, so I'm bringing Emerald Tortoise back to the field!" The Tiger returned after the gem on Ruby Carbuncle's tail shined.

 **Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise: Level 3 WATER Aqua/Effect ATK: 600 DEF: 2000**

"Now I activate the Spell United We Stand to Ruby! With this in play, Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle gains 800 attack and defense for each face-up monster I control!" The gemstones upon its head and tail began to glow to signal the effect going through. "And I've got five face-up monsters on my field currently!"

 **Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle: Level 3 LIGHT Fairy/Effect ATK: 300 - 4300 DEF: 300 - 4300**

"What!?" I didn't take this into account! That one Equip Spell actually screwed me over; this card hasn't been played in who knows how long. Yet now here it is shadowing the current attack of Bestia Vermillion Crane. Not even when he changed everyone to Attack Position as well.

"Battle! I attack **Bestia Vermillion Crane** with **Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle**!" The monster started to race towards my own, but I had to just sit back and take the blow; my face-down wouldn't work otherwise so I took damage.

 **Lowell: 1900 - 800**

 **Vs**

 **Hooded Duelist: 2500**

"I then attack your **Bestia Chinchilla** with **Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth**! After that, I'll attack you directly with the rest of my Crystal Beasts!" He pointed at my monster as the Mammoth charge forward, followed by Topaz Tiger, Sapphire Pegasus, Cobalt Eagle, and Emerald Tortoise.

I gulped, looking back down to my Duel disk where my set card was. Okay, relax Lowell you got this! Taking a deep breath, I knew the only play I had left. Okay… here goes nothing!

"I reveal my face-down Miracle Barrier! I tribute a Bestia monster on my field and for the rest the turn. I take no damage from monster higher than the tributed monster for the rest the turn. I tribute Bestia Chinchilla to activate this effect!" My Level 1 monster vanished from the field before a barrier forming in front of me.

The person shook their head before waving off the attack. "Not bad at all, but next turn I'm securing my victory."

"Let's see about that! I draw!" Drawing my next card, I was a bit surprised to see what I managed to find.

It was Bestia Gatekeeping Witch; a card I had only glance over the last time I dueled. While I did look at most of my cards, I rarely had much time to read the effects. Now was a different story, since with this effect… I may just pull a win!

"I banish Bestia Vermilion Crane, Bestia Wolpertinger from my Graveyard in order to summon this monster! From the peak of light do you emerge from the darkness, let's get going Bestia Gatekeeping Witch!" Upon summoning her by removing both from play, she emerged from the single shining light in the darkening portal. Wearing a large black witch hat, she rested upon a broomstick enchanted by green magic and carrying a cauldron at one end. Her attire consisted of a green fishtail dress that obscured her legs as both her green-gloved hands constantly the pale skin and glowing green eyes from underneath the hair, ebony and long.

 **Bestia Gatekeeping Witch: Level 8 DARK Spellcaster/Effect ATK: ? DEF: ?**

"Battle! I attack **Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth** with **Gatekeeping Witch**! _**Tonic Surprise**_!" My monster flew up into the sky to prepare the attack to their monster.

"What are you doing? Your monster doesn't have any attack points!" They asked before I smiled, recalling the effect of my monster. Then I took note of my Continuous Trap that was destroyed by her summoning.

"Bestia Gatekeeping Witch's effect activates! The attack and defense of this monster are calculated by the total attack of all Special Summoned monsters on the field! That means all your Crystal's Beast total attack is currently my own monster's attack!" My monster's cauldron began to glow as they pulled out their ebony and lavender wand from inside the green mixture.

 **Bestia Gatekeeping Witch: Level 8 DARK Spellcaster/Effect ATK: ? - 11,400 DEF: ? - 11,400**

"11,400 attack!?" They were surprised to see that kind of boost coming from my monster.

"Go now! End this Duel **Gatekeeping Witch**!" Spinning her wand, she began to create a summoning circle using the magic from her wand.

"Not so fast! I activate the Trap Amber Crystal Circle!" He revealed his face-down, "When Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth is attacked, it gains attacks equal to the combined attack of all other face-up "Crystal Beast" monsters I control."

 **Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth: Level 4 EARTH Beast/Effect ATK: 1700 - 11,400 DEF: 1600**

"I activate Gatekeeping Witch's other effect! By banishing a 'Miracle' Trap from my graveyard and reducing her attack by half, Bestia Gatekeeping Witch can attack you directly!"

 **Bestia Gatekeeping Witch: Level 8 DARK Spellcaster/Effect ATK: 11,400 - 5,700 DEF: 11,400 - 5,700**

My monster flew overhead while continuing to cast the spell until appearing from her cauldron and summoning circle, a dark purple-mist serpent appeared and lunged straight towards the Duelist. The impact of the duel somehow caused a cloud of dust to appear, but looking down at my Duel Disk proved that the attack went through.

 **Lowell: 800**

 **Vs**

 **Hooded Duelist: 2500 - 0**

 **Winner** **: Lowell**

* * *

 **3rd P.O.V.**

After the surprising victory from Lowell, the dust began to settle as she sighed. It was a hard match until she got the top deck. Now with the match over, she deactivated her disk and approached the defeated duelist. Before she got close enough, something was stirring to the side, a faint red glow emitting from what should have been nothing. Her eyes widen before more could be made out. The glow was from a large gemstone attached to a long tail that belonged to a creature - or rather a Duel Monster. It wasn't just any monster thought.

"...Ruby Carbuncle!?" She looked at the monster and rubbed her eyes, "...I-I… This shouldn't be-!"

A light from her deck grew brighter and brighter until a blinding light enveloped all in the alleyway there in the alleyway. It slowly started to change in both appearance and color until only a muted rainbow mist remained in its place. Shapeshifting, it reformed into a creature that let out a harsh roar. The roar went and shattered all glass in the proximity as the power went out shortly afterward. Then it split and scattered, into the darkness of the night and the only one left after the sudden event was Kazama, who was holding a card from his deck glowing as the mist left. He jumped down from his place on the roof.

"...Well shit, didn't expect that to happen… fortunately, it appears that thing preferred to whisk her off to safety and not deal with me," He looked at the card in hand before pulling it back into his deck.

Kazama tapped his Duel Disk, finding everything working in order. He swiped one way to the footage capturing side but was surprised to see a bit was corrupted. The place was when Lowell's deck began to glow and last until the mist scattered. Otherwise, from the first encounter between Lowell and duelist to the current time of recording, everything was secured. He stopped the recording.

"At least I got most of the footage; Reiji Akaba should suffice with this amount of data from the power both these duelists exhibited. The fancy new user of Pendulums, more of Synchro data of that caliber and overall more knowledge of how to handle these two." Kazama shrugged as he deactivated his Duel Disk.

He turned to observe some of the broken glass nearby and then all the currently blackout around that area of Miami City. "Though I guess LDS is going to be paying a lot more for damages…"

* * *

 **Lowell's Fan Cards**

 **Bestia Vermillion Crane**

Level 6 **Attribute** FIRE

Winged-Beast/Synchro/Effect

 **ATK: 2000 DEF: 2500**

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Bestia Monsters

When this card declares an attack on a Level 6 or higher monster: Halve the ATK of the target monster until the end of the Damage Step. This card cannot be targeted by the effects of Level 6 or lower monsters.

 **Miracle Beacon**

Counter Trap

If a Synchro Monster you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect; negate that destruction. You can only activate "Miracle Beacon" once per turn.

 **Mirror Pool**

Continuous Trap

You can discard 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand to the Graveyard, and if you do; Special Summon another copy of the same monster to the field. You can only activate the effect of "Mirror Pool" once per turn.

 **Bestia Chinchilla**

Level 1 **Attribute** LIGHT

Beast-Warrior/Effect

 **ATK: 800 DEF: 800**

When this card is sent from your hand to the Graveyard and you have a Tuner monster in your Graveyard; banish both this card and the Tuner, and if you do, Special Summon 1 Bestia Synchro monster from your Extra Deck. The Synchro monster must have its Level equal to the Total Level of the monsters banished to perform the Special Summon. This is treated as a Synchro Summon. You can only use the effect of "Bestia Chinchilla" once per turn.

 **Bestia Wolpertinger**

Level 5 **Attribute** LIGHT

Beast-Warrior/Synchro/Effect

 **ATK: 1500 DEF: 2300**

1 Tuner monster + 1 or more non-Tuner Bestia Monsters

When this card is Synchro Summoned: target 1 Synchro monster you control. Equip this card to the monster. The equipped monster gains Attack equal to this card's Attack. If this card is Equipped to a Synchro monster and is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: Target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; equip this card to that monster. That monster cannot declare any attack as long as this card is equipped to that monster and it loses Attack equal to this card's defense. You can only use the second effect of "Bestia Wolpertinger" once per turn.

 **Miracle Barrier**

Normal Trap

When your opponent declares an attack; tribute 1 Monster you control. For the rest of the turn, you take no battle or effect damage from monsters that exceed the Level of the Tributed monster. You can only activate the effect of "Miracle Barrier" once per turn.

 **Bestia Gatekeeping Witch**

Level 8 **Attribute** DARK

Spellcaster/Effect

 **ATK: ? DEF: ?**

Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Always treated as a [REDACTED]. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) by banishing 2 Level 5 or higher Bestia Monsters in your Graveyard. The ATK and DEF of this monster is equal to the total ATK of every Special Summoned monster on the field other than this one. This card can only attack once per turn. Once per turn: you can banish 1 'Miracle' Trap from your Graveyard and if you do; cut this card's ATK in half and directly attack your opponent.

* * *

 **Revision: 11/19/18**

 **Minor changes with this Duel to introduce a couple of new Bestia Monsters. Results still the same with no other major changes. That is all I'll say for this chapter.**

* * *

 **I promised to myself that we'd get back to Duels and honestly I had a couple of options with this one:** **Lowell versus Yuto** **;** **Lowell and Niles/Kazama versus Yuto and Shun** **;** **Niles versus Yuto/Shun** **; among some other crazier ones like** **Lowell versus Masumi** **or** **Lowell versus Sora versus Yuzu** **. The time came around and I thought that having Lowell face off against the hooded duelist fitted more than the others so here we are!**

 **This Duel was fun to write since I had to figure out how would Lowell play around Crystal Beasts as a whole. She did have a bit of trouble since, to be honest, when was the last time anyone dueled against this archetype? Especially with some of the new support that came out - including Pendulum Cards. Reflecting her confusion during the Duel and unable to activate certain effects to win was kind of the point. After all, she is still getting back into the swing of dueling.**

 **Though for next week there won't be any major update to this story because I'll be on vacation for most of next week. So by the week after, I should return to regular posting schedule if all goes well on my end. Who knows? I may have a two chapter upload by then if I'm feeling lucky.**

 **Let's swing back over this way to give a little thanks to some people! Thanks to** **matthewszabo24** **for the follow! An extra thanks to both** **Citylover76** **and** **sanampatel881** **for doing both!**

 _ **Darkblade2814 -**_ **No Dark Synchro Summoning just yet! I'm putting that off a little bit longer before we get to see Lowell reveal her first Dark Synchro Monster in the story. Though I did drop a bit of Dark Synchro knowledge here to compensate. Hopefully, that helps.**

 _ **Diabolic Tracer -**_ **Okay firstly I just now realized that I got your name wrong and I'm sorry for that. (This is what I get for usually writing these last at night and sometimes overlooking details the next morning while editing.) Your name should be fixed up in the previous chapter; thanks for letting me know. Reiji is starting to catch on about the events going on as you took notice of. I felt like he'd be more on top of this than how it was written in the first one. Very intentional as now Kazama's role should be a bit clearer here.**

 **That should be it for now; until next time I'll see you later!**


	8. Ep8: Dueling Preparations

**LDS Tower, Miami City, 3rd P.O.V.**

 _A light from her deck grew brighter and brighter until a blinding light enveloped all in the alleyway there in the alleyway. It slowly started to change in both appearance and color until only a muted rainbow mist remained in its place. Shapeshifting, it reformed into a large creature that let out a harsh roar. The roar went and shattered all glass in the proximity as the power went out shortly afterward. Then it split and scattered, into the darkness of the night. The destruction left in its wake: alarms ranging from cars, smaller light sources lighting up, murmurings of residence worried and buzzing about. All the while Lowell and the Duelist were gone._

"Sir, you've been fascinated with this footage ever since this came in," A woman commented as a man in a chair continued watching the video, "Are you this girl is worth our time? She could be a danger to this… the event that transpired."

"I have to agree; that amount of energy needed to produce such an effect outside of Solid Vision goes beyond all others beforehand." Another continued onward as the video showed the mist-like entity zooming around before camera shutting off. "This is far beyond just any regular creature; she's harboring a monster. If anything, Lowell Ember is a threat and should be eliminated."

The man waved them off before they could continue. "We already have the data and information that we could already have upon this duelist. Still, she intrigues me evermore with her unusual Synchro Summoning rates and now this… Have you gotten any new information regarding Lowell Ember or her activities?"

"Well while there has not been any additional information that hasn't been pulled up about her, we have noticed that she tends to be around these following duelists." A screen appeared showing the faces of Sora, Yuzu, Niles, and Yuya.

"I see… I want everyone to still keep tabs on her every move and be ready if an event like that transpires again. Continue on as normal…" He leaned back into his seat before switching to one screen, showing both Sabrine, Niles, and Lowell. "In the meantime, I want everyone to maintain surveillance and report any new developments regarding these three. If any more duelists like them suddenly come under the radar, alert me at once."

"Yes, sir."

The two employees left the room, but the man in the chair waited until they gone before sighing.

"Must you always be so sly?" Reiji inquired as Kazama strolled with his arms folded.

"What can I say Akaba? I really just don't like being around your goons - yet alone interact with them," He raised both his hands before lowering them. "So… I'm guessing you were hoping for some more juicy details regarding what went down yesterday? Hard not to notice all the news being reported on."

"I couldn't just have swept that just under the rug. Not after what that Duel Monster could do without being directly summoned by her." He then looked directly at Kazama, "...You did say that it manifested because a threat to her life was made?"

"Something like that; a monster manifesting and causing physical damage is rare but possible under extreme circumstances. Worst yet is the fact it didn't originate from a Duel Disk like those other mysterious duelists. Duel Monster spirits like that only manifest when something dire occurs to their master. Whether that be a threat to her life, an emotional breakdown far beyond her control or something akin to that… they will take a chance to do that." Kazama pointed to screen showing some of the damage from a new report. "Only thing that matters is their master's safety; anything else is null to their actions. An instinct many follow and that is what I wish to see from her."

"You wish for her to summon that monster inside Solid Vision? While dueling yourself?"

"Listen Akaba, as much as I'd love to see you go out and find this girl and duel her yourself, it would be much more beneficial if I'd be the one dueling." Kazama glared at the screen. "If she really ends up being what I think she is… it would be far too much of a risk for an excelling duelist like yourself to face her."

"...So you actually believe she's like you." Reiji saw Kazama get up and remove a Spell Card from his deck.

"I have to duel her myself in order to discover what's lying beneath the surface. Judging by her monster, I've got a good feeling on where she'll fall upon the spectrum." Kazama smirked, eyeing the Spell faintly glowing.

 **You Show Duel School, Miami City, 1st P.O.V.**

"...Damn it, I lost again?" I groaned, lying on the ground as the Action Field faded away.

"I'll say this much. You survived a bit longer than last time." Niles chuckled as he walked over to me, extending a hand. "Much better at not spacing off into your little mind of yours."

"Not like the Action Field was helping!" I took his offer and got to my feet, fixing my hair. "You didn't tell me it was going to be in the _sky_! I _hate_ heights!"

"Then you better get over that soon. Otherwise, you'll be having a really hard time when it comes to being an Entertainment Duelist."

"Don't remind me."

"Hey, guys! Did I miss an Action Duel between you two?" I was a bit startled to see the Pendulum Duelist suddenly burst onto the scene.

"Oh, hi Yuya!" I waved with a smile.

"Lowell lost again. But she held up a pretty good fight this time." Niles snickered before I jabbed his shoulder. "Ow! What was that for!?"

"Don't go bragging around winning against me. I'm still learning Action Duels." I frowned before looking over to Yuya. "What brings you here?"

"Yuzu and Sora are out practicing Fusion Summoning again and I wanted to see you guys. Everyone's getting serious when it comes to the Miami Championships." His honesty really touched my heart.

"The Miami Championships? Oh right! Kind of forgot those were going to be happening soon."

"I do feel a bit bummed out that you're not going to participate. Would have loved to see you in the Youth Division along with Niles."

"She doesn't have to participate if she doesn't want too. Respect Lowell's choice Yuya." Niles then pulled out his phone after getting a message. "Hey, mind if we take a quick break? Need to take a call."

"Sure thing Niles! I think Yuya and I can pass the time somehow." He nodded and seemingly rushed out the door.

I took a moment to myself. Had to do something to past time, so the news was up for grabs. Headlines coming up went from: "LDS Testing an Advancement of Solid Vision" to "Invaders from the Future?! What LDS is hiding!" So many clickbait ones to just downright boring yet insightful articles. Written by journalists paying their bills and scraping by. I was so fortunate to arrive with funds in a bank account. Still, it was weird seeing articles so focused around a children's card game. Yet alone Solid Vision and that mess. This technology should be used for other things… and it was in a sense: The Fusion Dimension.

Still, with what limited knowledge I've gathered - from the episodes and summaries I read about before all this happened - Fusion was somehow incorporating this Solid Vision for military reasons. Causing real-life damage to Heartland, kidnapping a girl who is supposed to appear similar to Yuzu, and just the how Battle Royale segment to come… what was I supposed to do? There was barely enough information to go on. How could I properly even get an idea of what to do without knowing how this series even ends!? Not to mention the other shit I've got to deal with - like those strange duelists from last night.

I couldn't bring myself to bring either of them up. My gut said it would be bad; plus I was still wrapping my head over the concept that one of those characters was making an appearance here. So, I've been trying to do other things other than linger on those thoughts. Like, hang out with Yuya and Niles. Both of them needed sparring partners - in a sense - in between matches that wouldn't count toward their record. That was where I came in. Apparently, there was a way to get around it being recorded in a record called: 'Friend Records.'

Really weird to registered our Duel Disks to each other, but it gave them a chance to have them warm up their skills before matches or just to ease off tension. It also benefited me to do so as well. Helped to sharpened my rustic skills to be more in tune with my cards. Ruffle up my old instincts as a Duelist to better heights. The Duel Record for me wasn't too good at all; I'd lost every time to either Niles or Yuya. Did help me find some interesting combos to pull off like with last night.

"So Yuya, how are your matches coming along?" I decided to pass the time with some questions now."Did our little friendly matches help out!"

"They sure did! You're even improving yourself."

I couldn't help but laugh at the enthusiastic response. "Well, guess it wouldn't hurt to go for another round, right? I think Niles might take long enough for us to spice things up."

 **LDS, Miami City, 3rd P.O.V.**

"Well, that was a blast! Thank you so much for assisting me earlier." A female hissed out, picking up a Polymerization card from the ground. "Would you like to come over my place sometime? I'm trying to learn Fusion Summoning and you seem pretty good."

She was an LDS Student talking to another. Clearly standing out from her peers. Raven-like hair flowed down to her knees as light green fringes were present as well, leaving her orange eyes in view. The uniform she wore was strangely alike to what Shingo wore and that was in a bad way. A light blue shirt, red necktie under a gold and red lined jacket. Short red skirt, black stockings leading into white Mary Jane's.

"Great! Then you stop over by my place after school tomorrow! I'll be sure to hook you up with some cards to make your Fusions even more likable!" She waves as she watched the student walk away.

Exiting the classroom, she gleeful chatted with some other students. They were in the hallway now. Bustling students walking back and forth; it was quite a busy time of day for anyone attending LDS. The noise continued to fill the halls as she traveled along, exchanging numbers and confirming meetups for the upcoming days. She almost appeared like an average student. At least to most people. But that didn't slide for one in the crowd. A stop in the hallway gave him the chance he needed. To assess the situation.

"Excuse me, are you Sabrine Bakuno?" He walked over to the group, speaking mainly to the ebony-haired female.

"Kazama! Hello there! What brings over here?" One of the females asked before Sabrine could speak up.

"I just need to speak with Sabrine for a bit. Do you mind if I borrow some time?" He knew he had to be delicate around the obvious students. "She's not in trouble. I was just hoping to post an article about our recent transfers and how they are doing."

"An article? Sabrine, you should totally do it!" Another girl spoke up.

"Yeah! Maybe you'll get featured with the guy from Broadway. I've heard his XYZ Summoning is like watching a musical unfold." The first girl giggled.

"I - I guess it can't hurt to try it." Sabrine nodded with a bright smiled. "I'll catch up with you guys before class, okay?"

Sabrine waved goodbye and followed behind Kazama. They were slightly fighting against the flood of students. Soon enough Kazama opened up a room for them. It was an empty classroom that had been converted into a room for the school's journalism department. She walked in and looked around, a bit taken away by how advanced the machines were. Kazama stood back and closed the door, silently locking it behind him.

"If you were planning to blend in, I would have thought there would be more of an effort to blend in." Kazama approached the female student. "Especially when you are clearly lying to my face."

"Whatever do you possibly mean? I just recently transversed here!" The female seemed clearly nervous, being put on the spot like this.

"Playing dumb? How about... I show you why that doesn't work with me."

Kazama slammed a fist right into the wall. Purposely missing her head. While he wasn't aiming to directly harm her, he did feel a sharp edge barely grazing his throat.

"The hell!? Why did you do that for?!" She deactivated her Duel Disk, watching him take a few steps back and look at the little blood the injury gave him.

"Easy. If you retaliate akin to that, I know you're not from this Dimension. Besides, I purposely missed." He rubbed his fingers together before feeling at the healing wound. "So I'll ask you this again. Who are you really, Sabrine?"

"...Fine. Such a killjoy, aren't you? You're right. I'm Sabrine Bakuno from Dimension Zero. Intelligence division sent to not only locate you but to gain some intel from this Standard Dimension. Personally sent to gain a report of progress on development and locating harvestable sources." She curtsied down. "I have been looking for you for quite a while, Kazama."

"Have you? I thought they'd send you to directly speak with me."

"I couldn't just do that. Would have raised too much suspicion. Needed to blend in and all that jazz. Though, I guess that is why you sought after me; couldn't wait just a little longer?" She walked over to him, just before stopping.

"Just sit down. I do have business to speak with you about in regards to some recent activity."

Both took a seat at the table, Kazama pulling out a file and sliding it over. Sabrine picked it up, opening it revealed some documents.

"Whatever are these? You got yourself some very _confidential_ documents here Kazama. Didn't bother to send them back to HQ?" She flipped through some of them. "My - there are even data for Pendulum Summoning in here."

"Could not risk it. Since I'm one of the few Reiji Akaba-!" Kazama began to reply.

" _Reiji_ Akaba? Don't you mean _Declan_ Akaba?"

"A few things to note in this Standard Dimension; everyone goes by their Japanese names. So if you don't want to be caught, use their Japanese names. Back to what I was saying: I could not just outright send these back without Reiji knowing I was the one who ratted him out. Took me a lot of work to even get him to even _acknowledge_ me." He slammed his hand on the table. "I cannot afford to betray him if we are to obtain the Pendulum data. He hasn't perfected replicating a Pendulum Summon, but he is getting close."

"And once he does, these will be sent back home. I see; saves all of us back home from doing most of the hard work. Thought this out pretty far. No wonder why they sent you out here first." Sabrine stopped, seeing a name and photo on a document. "Wait… who is 'Lowell Ember?' Sounds like the fakest name I've seen heard before."

"That girl… is an anomaly. She just appeared recently and is registered to be attending You Show Duel School. I have my suspicions but I have yet to confirm them. No former records until they magically appeared only when needed. No prior history with family or friends that can be contacted easily. An un-standard deck that has a spike when it comes to Synchro Summoning. Sounds familiar to our situation, does it not?"

"Wait. Are you suspecting that she is one of us, right?" Sabrine placed the file down on the table and slammed her hand down on it. "I've never seen her once back home; she couldn't possibly be one of us."

"That is why I want to test her myself. I can easily draw out whether she is or is not one of us. But either way, I am keeping tabs on her activity either way. Something about her is unnatural. And that unpredictable factor can either make or break the mission."

"Sounds like you have your hands full. If you need some assistance, don't be afraid to ask me. I'll do what I can to get the mission completed. But this Lowell Ember… I'd like the chance to duel herself myself."

"Then wait until after my Duel with her. I don't want you going all out against a regular person if it turns out to be a fake. Oh! That reminds me; you remember the rules of this Dimension, right?"

"Of course! I can't just flex my methods around while being a spy. I'll keep my head out of the trouble; just keep me up to date so I can send a report back to HQ soon. They'll be wanting a report soon enough. Since Yuya has already awakened his Pendulum Summoning."

"Consider it… done."

 **You Show Duel School, Miami City, 1st P.O.V**

"And so, I'd use Valliant Alicorn's effect to bounce back the monster. Therefore I can control the monsters my opponent can currently summon. Though only if they are Special Summoned; regular Tribute monsters can easily bypass Valliant's effect." I explained.

"As long as none of those monsters are immune to that bouncing effect," Niles added on.

"Yes, _Niles_. That much is obvious."

"But yet you still lack to use it to punish Yuya whenever he Pendulum's Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Or my XYZ Monsters."

"Firstly, I don't just pop the ability every Duel; otherwise it would be too easy to bait something like that out. Secondly, by allowing Yuya to Pendulum Summon I get some experience with the new Pendulum mechanic. And thirdly, it works for monster Level 5 or higher. That includes Ranks as well; you usually just drop a Rank 4 and I can't bounce it back."

"So your monster _does_ have a restriction."

"Of course she does! Otherwise, Valliant Alicorn would be a bust card that would be banned."

"Um, am I interrupting at a bad time?" Yuya broke up our small conflict, entering the room unannounced.

"Oh, Yuya! No, not at all. We were just having some friendly chatter. Decided to break from dueling today." Niles looked up from his seat. "What brings you knocking back over here?"

"Nothing really. Just wanted to see what you two were up too." I sighed; Yuya was a pretty good kid, all things considered with what I knew of the guy.

"Though Lowell, I know you like using Synchros but you need to add in a couple of Spells and just run a Deck almost composed of Monsters and Traps." I pouted as Niles pointed that flaw in my Deck out.

"It's not too bad."

Both males gave me a look. Only then did I concede; at least Yuya's Pendulum monsters kind of helped balance the Deck a bit more. "Fine. Maybe I run too many Traps. Guess that gives me something to do today. Either of you wants to join me?"

* * *

"Since I don't run many Continuous Traps, I should switch out my third Magical Planter with something else…" I looked through all the packs and selected a few of the Spell cards. "Which one of these sounds better to add: Forbidden Chalice to negate the effect of a monster while boosting the attack a bit or add a third De-Synchro?"

"I'd say go with the Forbidden Chalice. Two De-Synchro Spells should be enough in the Deck." Yuya replied as I grabbed the Quick-Play Spell.

"Yeah, I guess it would be better than having a starting hand with three De-Synchros." I shrugged before looking at the small stack of Spells. "Think this is enough?"

"Maybe try an add a bit more. Maybe a Synchro Cracker or Night Beam. Or just throw in this Equip Spell." Niles tossed the card my way and I took a look at it.

"Lucky Iron Axe? Eh, might as well. Not like it will become a permanent addition." I added it to the stack and looked through the small stack. "This looks good enough."

"Now you're Deck is finally not just 50 percent Monster and 50 percent Trap. Now it's like 50 percent Monster, 30 percent Trap, and 20 percent Spell. More balanced than before."

"I really didn't think there was such a problem with her Deck." Yuya honestly spoke as I shuffled my new Deck. "I kind of like Lowell's Deck as it is."

"It kind of sucks when you're stuck with a hand full of Traps that can't save you when an Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon is about to blast you from the sky." I joked a bit, though I pushed that memory aside.

"Excuse me… but do I see Ariel, Priestess of the Nekroz?" A new voice entered the fray.

She startled me, my eyes glancing up to a female student looking down at the monster card lying on the ground. This was somebody almost my age. Possibly younger than me whose appearance stood out from others. A uniform akin to Shingo's; LDS uniform. That wasn't the only thing I noticed about her. The orange eyes and green fringes stood out against the black waves.

My eyes drifted down to the card on the pile. "Yeah, that's Ariel."

"Wow! I haven't seen that card in ages. I remember when Nekroz used to rule the scene. Ah, the days of Rituals were wonderful." This girl reminisced, hand pulling back from snatching the card. "How I wish Rituals would return."

"You used to play Rituals?"

"Well _of course!_ Rituals are still a major part of my dueling style. Even if the Extra Deck has become quite a popular attraction. And it seems like Pendulums do little but only excel the usage of the Extra Deck." She scowled, most likely toward Yuya yet looking down at the cards. "But where _are_ my manners? I haven't even introduced myself to you three. My name is Sabrine Bakuno."

"Sabrine Bakuno…?" I pondered the name, but not for long. "Well, my name is Lowell Ember. A pleasure to meet you."

"No. It is all mine. And what of your other two friends? I know the one known as Yuya but I don't know the other in your company."

"Sabrine, can you not just pry into others affairs?" A new male voice appeared, from a teenager approaching us; guess they were classmates or something?

"I was just coming over to socialize a bit Kazama. Don't have to be such a prick about it." Sabrine folded her arms.

Okay, this was getting a bit awkward.

"You two are from LDS, are you not?" Niles was suddenly standing up, facing both newcomers rather intimidatingly.

Speaking of cutting to the chase, it seems like Niles was finally speaking up. Gave me a chance to put away my cards while he took control of the conversation.

"Oh? How could you tell?" Sabrine tilted her head.

"I'm not blind; those uniforms give it away quite proudly. As do the pins."

"Guess they do. So what if we are with LDS?" The other male - Kazama I supposed - inquired.

"Well, for our recent track record. LDS has quite a bad reputation. Especially when it comes to Yuya over here."

"Can Niles just chill out sometimes?" I whispered to Yuya as we just watched the banter go back and forth.

"I've found it a lot easier if Niles just wears himself out," Yuya responded quietly back. "Or just let him go on for a bit before interrupting him."

I raised a brow at Yuya's answer. "So he's that kind of guy. Good to know."

"Yeah, I had to learn the hard way. But it makes things easier in the long run."

"...And that's why I came over. Kazama was being too shy to even ask Lowell for a Duel!"

If my ears could perk up, they'd do so right now with whatever Sabrine just stated. She wasn't… kidding right?

"A Duel… with me?" I couldn't help but be perplexed by this request.

"It's not like this is going to be recorded for the Miami Championships; you said yourself you weren't interested in participating." Sabrine stepped around with a grin. "So there would be no harm into entertaining the thought, should it?"

"Okay. I'll do it. We can duel." I made my choice and everyone seemed excited despite not even finishing my thoughts. "Under one condition."

"One condition?" Everyone peered over to me.

* * *

 **Revision: 11/16/18**

 **This chapter now officially introduces Sabrine into the story. A bit more organic and befitting of her character to introduce herself here. This meant writing a brand new scene! I threw Kazama in because of reasons.**

 **The second major change is with the ending; Duel still happening the next chapter but for different reasons. This is also a jab at me, realizing just how many Traps are used by Lowell. Gives for a fun scene and easy transition. That should be all.**

* * *

 **And thus after my vacation, I'm back swinging with this chapter piece. I've laid out most of the pieces I need before we head into the Miami Championships, so I thought this chapter could set up a bit of exposition and foreshadowing for what's to come. Though that didn't mean there'd be no Duel coming up! Been planning to original have Kazama versus Lowell with Sabrine and Niles watching from the sidelines. Though I decided to change to give Sabrine a bit more time in the spotlight. Originally meant to be featured in this chapter, I noticed how long this was going to be and I've pushed it to the next chapter. Hopefully, this is a decent cliffhanger.**

 **A quick thanks to** **AshuriIncarnate** **,** **HeroineXAlter** , **and** **FantasyQuester1996** **for the follow. Also, I'm extremely surprised to find this has over 1K views already! Thank you all so much! Now onto the review left behind from the last chapter:**

 _ **Diabolic Tracer**_ **\- Yeah, Bestia Gatekeeping Witch is a bit busted. Her summoning conditions are there to make it not so easy for Lowell to simple pull this out whenever she pleases. The other two points, I'll briefly say that at the time Lowell doesn't exactly have a perfect counter or idea on how to counter them and Reiji's plan is pretty clear in this chapter.**

 **That should be it for now; until next time I'll see you later!**


	9. Ep9: Awakening Darkness

**LDS Field, Miami City, 1st P.O.V.**

"A real Duel is one without any real gimmicks holding you back. So if we are going to Duel, I'll duel in an Action Field. But with no Action Cards." I said as we walked onto the field.

"So, you're saying like regular Master Dueling?" Kazama stood on his end of the field.

"You want to see what I'm capable of right? That would be the best way to see my raw skills."

"Indeed. But let's not waste any time for our viewers." He motioned to Sabrine, Niles, and Yuya watching on the sidelines. "Ready to Duel?"

"Yes!"

"Duel!" We both exclaimed, starting our Duel.

 **Lowell: 4000**

 **Vs**

 **Kazama: 4000**

"I will allow you to go first. It is only fair." Kazama had decided not to go first.

I wasn't sure how to exactly react. Other than taking the advantage and see what my hand could do.

"I Normal Summon Bestia Mustang and set two cards. That will do for now."

 **Bestia Mustang: Level 4 LIGHT Beast-Warrior/Effect ATK: 1300 DEF: 800**

"Then it is my turn. Draw!" Kazama looked at his hand and paused.

What kind of Deck could this guy be using? I knew my hand wasn't exactly great but I could make it work. Perhaps the Spells I recently added can spice things up during this Duel.

"I set one monster and a card. The move is yours." This move was a bit odd; he didn't summon his monster face-up.

"Man, you're playing defensive again Zama?" Sabrine leaned over the railing pouting.

"Huh? He's playing defensively?" Yuya was confused.

"Well, if you're passing the turn to me then I'll take it!" I drew my next card and smiled at what I saw. "From my hand, I activate the effect of Bestia Elephant. By discarding this monster, I can add a Level 2 or lower Bestia monster to my hand. I will add Bestia Robin to my hand. Then, while I control a Bestia monster on my field, I can Special Summon Little Magi Girl from my hand. By her own effect, her Level is reduced to one since I Special Summoned her this way. Then I activate Bestia Robin's effect: while I control a Tuner monster it can join the field as well!"

 **Little Magi Girl: Level 3 - 1 LIGHT Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect ATK: 800 DEF: 800**

 **Bestia Robin: Level 2 LIGHT Beast-Warrior/Effect ATK: 300 DEF: 900**

"Lowell's got her combo up and running!" I smirked hearing Yuya take that note.

"She's a Synchro Duelist?" I decided to make my play while both Sabrine and Kazama were taken aback by this.

"I Tune my now Level 1 Little Magi Girl to my Level 4 Bestia Mustang and Level 2 Bestia Robin! Shine forth from the heavens your star-gazing main! Bring forth the Light for which we all seek! Synchro Summon! Reveal your true form! Level 7, Besita Valliant Alicorn!"

 **Bestia Valliant Alicorn: Level 7 LIGHT Beast-Warrior/Synchro/Effect ATK: 2400 DEF: 2700**

"Now let's see what your face-down is! I attack with **Bestia Valliant Alicorn: Chivalry Judgement**!" I pointed to the card as the magical swords appeared behind my monster.

Piercing the ground around, I waited until the monster was flipped-face up and was destroyed by the attack. Electromagnetic Turtle? Now that's a monster I haven't seen in quite some time. But I looked at the Spell in my hand. They wouldn't benefit me for this turn. "I end my turn there."

Kazama didn't seem too phased by destroying his monster. Having that means at least gives me a hint; he's either playing a stall type of Deck or he is using Machine-Type monsters. Just don't be something like Ancient Gears or a meme deck.

"Well, you sure know how to Synchro Summon that's for sure. But I wonder if you can play around this. I activate my Continuous Trap Dinomist Howling!" His one facedown was revealed to me. "With this, I can set two Dinomist Pendulum monsters from my Deck into the Pendulum Zones. I choose to set _Scale 3 Dinomist Ceratops and Scale 6 Dinomist Brachion_ to my Pendulum Scales!"

 **{Scale 3} Dinomist Ceratops: Level 5 WATER Machine/Pendulum/Effect ATK: 2100 DEF: 400**

 **{Scale 6} Dinomist Brachion: Level 5 WATER Machine/Pendulum/Effect ATK: 2000 DEF: 800**

"Pendulum monsters!?" Okay, I was literally expecting everything but this. One main reason in particular; how does this guy have Pendulum Monsters besides Yuya and Reiji!?

"Yuya's not the only with Pendulum Summoning around here. And I'm about to show you just what my Dinomists are capable of. I activate the Continuous Spell Dinomist Charge to my hand. With this, I add one Dinomist Monster from my Deck to my hand. Then with using my Pendulum Scales, I conduct a Pendulum Summon! Come forth my monsters: Dinomist Pteran, Dinomist Plesios, Dinomist Ankylos, and Dinomist Spinos!" Raising his hand, four blue aurae shot out from the spinning portal, revealing themselves each be a Dinomist Monster.

 **Dinomist Pteran: Level 4 WATER Machine/Pendulum/Effect ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200**

 **Dinomist Plesios: Level 4 WATER Machine/Pendulum/Effect ATK: 1700 DEF: 1400**

 **Dinomist Ankylos: Level 4 WATER Machine/Pendulum/Effect ATK: 1500 DEF: 2000**

 **Dinomist Spinos: Level 5 WATER Machine/Pendulum/Effect ATK: 2500 DEF: 1800**

"He just… Pendulum Summoned four monsters." Yeah, no kidding Yuya!

"Dinomist Plesios' ability activates. For every face-up Dinomist card I control, your monster loses 100 ATK and DEF." He declared as a mist surrounded my monster.

He had the two Pendulum Scales, a Continuous Spell and Trap currently active and now four Dinomist monsters. That would mean my monster would lose…

.

 **Bestia Valliant Alicorn: Level 7 LIGHT Beast-Warrior/Synchro/Effect ATK: 2400 - 1600 DEF: 2700 - 1900**

This wasn't good. If Valliant Alicorn was destroyed his other monsters could just defeat me in a single turn. Looks like I had the chance to use her effect now, don't I?

"Hold on! I activate Bestia Valliant Alicorn's effect: when you Special Summon a Level 5 or higher monster her effect activates! She can return one monster you control back to your hand: I choose to bounce back Dinomist Plesios. **Reflection Judgement!** " My monster took flight and quickly released her shimmering feathers. It broke through the fog and sent Dinomist Plesios back to his hand.

"Why go for that play? I'd thought she'd bounce back Spinos." Sabrine leaned over the edge.

"Lowell made that move to preserve her Life Points," Niles responded. "By removing Plesios from the field, she'd only have to worry about three monsters attacking. And since Spinos would have to attack first she saves herself from taking a brute amount of damage."

 **Bestia Valliant Alicorn: Level 7 LIGHT Beast-Warrior/Synchro/Effect ATK: 1600 - 2400 DEF: 1900 - 2700**

"Interesting. But it doesn't save your own monster from my attack! I attack with **Dinomist Spinos!** " The monster took flight and headed straight toward my monster.

"Don't count me out of this battle just yet. I activate the Quick-Play Spell Enemy Controller!" I revealed one of my face-down cards. "And I choose to use its effect to switch your attacking Spinos into defense position."

"Lowell baited him out," I smirked seeing the monster retreat and my monster remain on the field.

"She finally had a use for a Spell." Niles chuckled.

"Neither Dinomist Ankylos or Pteran have the attack to overpower her monster! She survived another round."

"Not bad. But I won't be beaten so easily. I end my turn there." Kazama seemed to agree with backing down for now.

That was a close one! If I hadn't added the Enemy Controllers into my Deck I would have forced out my other Trap Card. One that I would like to keep for a bigger monster if he has one. I drew my next card and looked at my hand. Only two cards were in my hand. One was the Spell De-Synchro and the other new addition was Bestia Sloth. I had a chance to get rid of one of his Pendulum monsters. Fortunately, I did know a bit of Dinomist combos people could pull off. So I say let's get some damage on the board.

"Let's go! I attack your **Dinomist Ankylos** with **Valliant Alicorn**! **Chivalry Judgement!** "

"You sure about that? You know my Dinomist Ankylos can banish your monster after it battles!" Kazama pointed out the effect and I smirked.

"True, but when my monster battles a monster: she can negate all effects for one battle she is in. **Clear Break!** " My monster was surrounded by an aura as she struck her opposing monster, destroying it instantly.

"Then I activate the Pendulum effect of Dinomist Ceratops and destroy it instead!" Kazama's Pendulum Scale vanished. "And due to Dinomist Charge, I add that monster back to my hand."

"That doesn't nullify the damage!"

 **Lowell: 4000**

 **Vs**

 **Kazama: 4000 - 3100**

"I end my turn there." I looked at both cards in my hand; if I can draw one more monster I may have a way to win this Duel. Or at the very least draw it.

"My turn! Draw!" He looked at the newly drawn card. "Now this is all I need. Using _Scale 3 Dinomist Ceratops_ , _I Set the Pendulum Scale_! With this in play, return to the field Dinomist Plesios!"

 **Dinomist Plesios: Level 4 WATER Machine/Pendulum/Effect ATK: 1700 DEF: 1400**

"Plesios is back on the field," Yuya commented on the obvious.

"Which means the debuffs returning to her monsters." Sabrine took the chance to remark as the foggy mist or haze or whatever ability slowly surrounded my monster.

 **Bestia Valliant Alicorn: Level 7 LIGHT Beast-Warrior/Synchro/Effect ATK: 2400 - 1600 DEF: 2700 - 1900**

Great, looks like I would have to activate my Trap card should he chooses to attack. Best prepare to bait it out of him. I don't want to make a mistake anytime soon.

"I create the Overlay Network using my three Level 4 Dinomist Monsters!" Dinomist Plesios, Dinomist Ankylos, and Dinomist Pteran vanished into the vortex manifesting above our heads.

"Over-Overlay Network!?" No way; he seriously was going for an XYZ play? And this wasn't a Cyber Dragon Nova to Infinity Play. What was he going for?

"He is an XYZ User?"

"Hunter of the night, let your jaws tear through your opponents as we reclaim your territory! XYZ Summon! Let's go! Dinomist Prototype Ciraptor!"

It was a blur that rushed out and past both my monster and I. I barely managed to see the glowing yellow eyes look directly at mine. Heart racing, I grabbed my chest before the monster's true form was revealed. As I expected, the monster appeared like a Velociraptor designed and very alike to its fellow Dinomist monsters. Armor metal plating or whatever was brown with the most exciting certain parts of its form. An enlarged sickle-shaped claw on each hindfoot appeared to have coursing power rushing through it that went up the legs to its tail and lining the spine. Tip from the top to the bottom. Four glowing yellow eyes pierced my soul.

 **Dinomist Prototype Ciraptor: Rank 4 WATER Machine/XYZ/Effect ATK: 2200 DEF: 2000**

"Dinomist Prototype Ciraptor." I was just shocked seeing this monster on the field; since when did Dinomists get a monster like this?

"Wait, but without Dinomist Plesios on the field, Lowell's monster has its attack and defense return to normal." I heard Yuya point that out; his monster was weaker than my own without the debuff. Was he planning to do something?

 **Bestia Valliant Alicorn: Level 7 LIGHT Beast-Warrior/Synchro/Effect ATK: 1600 - 2400 DEF: 1900 - 2700**

"Prototype Ciraptor's gains 300 ATK for every Dinomist card I control on the field," Kazama explained as his monster let out a cry. "And since I control two magic cards, two Pendulum cards, and Dinomist Spinos, my monster gets a big power upgrade."

 **Dinomist Prototype Ciraptor: Rank 4 WATER Machine/XYZ/Effect ATK: 2200 - 3700 DEF: 2000**

"I'll test your character and strength with this! **Dinomist Prototype Ciraptor** , hunt down **Bestia Valliant Alicorn**!" My eyes widen as my monster took up into the sky as if to escape the monster's attack.

I couldn't activate my Trap Card just yet, so I had to settle with my Synchro monster being destroyed. It also meant some battle damage. Something I happened about as I seemingly felt only a bit of the impact.

 **Lowell: 4000 - 2700**

 **Vs**

 **Kazama: 3100**

"Lowell!" I tried to ignore it as I saw the dust settling as his monster returned to his of the field.

"Now I directly attack with **Dinomist Spinos**!" His other monster began to charge at me.

"I'm not out of this just yet: I activate my Trap Miracle's Wake to bring back my monster this turn!" I Special Summoned her in defense position; it would guarantee that his monster couldn't overpower my own and force an end turn.

 **Bestia Valliant Alicorn: Level 7 LIGHT Beast-Warrior/Synchro/Effect ATK: 2400 DEF: 2700**

"I end my turn there. Show me what you're capable of, Lowell Ember." I sighed in relief and looked at my Deck.

Well, there goes a bit of my plan. Valliant Alicorn cannot defeat either of those monsters. I just don't have anything to get rid of Dinomist Spinos. The Pendulum Scales are also an issue; they'd prevent both his monsters from destruction and instantly return to his hand. Unless I had a monster with higher attack than Dinomist Spinos and both Pendulum Scales are destroyed, I'd be in a tough spot.

Hold on a second… I have two monsters to get around this! If I can just get my hand on the right card I could finally get some damage in. Okay, Luck, don't fail me now. Please!

"My turn, I draw!" I looked at my hand and smiled. "Looks like it is my lucky day! When I control a Synchro monster, I can Special Summon Bestia Hedgehog from my hand. Then I Normal Summon Bestia Sloth."

My Tuner monster was joined a very drowsy young male. Dressed in mostly brown with a dark mask, he carried a large log with him.

 **Bestia Hedgehog: Level 2 LIGHT Beast-Warrior/Tuner/Effect ATK: 300 DEF: 200**

 **Bestia Sloth: Level 4 LIGHT Beast-Warrior/Effect ATK: 100 DEF: 2000**

"I Tune my Level 2 Bestia Hedgehog with my Level 4 Bestia Sloth. Burning bright with your flames of passion and elegant dance of flames! Fan your wings to smite your foes! Synchro Summon! Reveal your true form! Level 6, Besita Vermilion Crane!" The Winged-Beast Bestia monster gracefully entered the fray.

 **Bestia Vermilion Crane: Level 6 FIRE Winged-Beast/Synchro/Effect ATK: 2000 DEF: 2500**

Okay, here it goes. "Let's battle! **Vermillion Crane** , attack **Dinomist Spinos** with **Fanning Fury**!"

"Huh? Why's she attacking his monster? That monster is clearly weaker than both his monsters." Sabrine remarked as my monster charged her attack.

"What kind of tactic are you aiming for with this?" Kazama asked on.

"Vermillion Crane's ability activates. During the Damage Step, her attack doubles when she faces a Level 5 or higher monster." I pointed out as the flames around my monster's fans grew stronger. " **Blazing Fanning Fury!** "

 **Bestia Vermilion Crane: Level 6 FIRE Winged-Beast/Synchro/Effect ATK: 2000 - 4000 DEF: 2500**

"Nice try, but I activate Dinomist Prototype Cirpator's abilities: by detaching one Overlay Unit all monsters you control lose 1000 ATK." The XYZ monster chomped down on one of the Overlay Units before letting out a screech.

 **Bestia Vermilion Crane: Level 6 FIRE Winged-Beast/Synchro/Effect ATK: 4000 - 3000 DEF: 2500**

 **Bestia Valliant Alicorn: Level 7 LIGHT Beast-Warrior/Synchro/Effect ATK: 2400 - 1400 DEF: 2700**

What!? He had that monster prepared to counter my plan of attack? Damn it; now he can save Dinomist Spinos and neither of my monsters can destroy either of them. I was _so_ cool to take out that XYZ Monster. I really am a bad Duelist, aren't I? One of his Dinomist monsters was destroyed and I sighed, finding it still on the field.

 **Lowell: 2700**

 **Vs**

 **Kazama: 3100 - 2600**

"I… I…" I took a deep breath and restrained myself. "I end my turn."

 **Bestia Vermilion Crane: Level 6 FIRE Winged-Beast/Synchro/Effect ATK: 3000 - 2000 DEF: 2500**

 **Bestia Valliant Alicorn: Level 7 LIGHT Beast-Warrior/Synchro/Effect ATK: 1400 - 2400 DEF: 2700**

"Not bad. I can kind of see how you play; punish users for using Special Summoned monsters Level 5 or above. It is still very flawed; for you have nothing to counter anyone who can have something such as a Rank 4 monster. And I'll show you right this very instant what I mean!" He drew his next card and smiled. "No matter, for I'll test your character and strength with this! **Dinomist Spinos** , destroy **Bestia Vermilion Crane**!"

I just froze, unable to move since I had no out to this attack. Even if I had a chance to stop it; I was out of cards. So I just had to resign myself as the damage was dealt.

 **Lowell: 2700 - 2200**

 **Vs**

 **Kazama: 2600**

"Take out the other one! **Dinomist Prototype Ciraptor** , hunt down **Bestia Valliant Alicorn**!"

"Lowell!"

 **Lowell: 1400 - 900**

 **Vs**

 **Kazama: 2600**

On a second thought, I thought that Dueling outside of Solid Vision was supposed to not hurt. Or like, you know, not cause physical harm unless you were a Psychic Duelist? It was a reason why I was still a bit uneasy on an Action Field. With the causal pits of lava, palaces in the sky, freeing tundras of the poles; all of that wasn't my cup of tea. Regular Duels that didn't rely on Action Cards should be ones I was more comfortable with. No gimmicks or bullshit victories.

That didn't explain the sudden shot of pain in my body upon my monster is destroyed.

Or even a hit of actual force after what sent me flying. Instead, everything felt suspended and cold. My body refused to move as my mind began to wander. Back to a place where it seemed like a hazy illusion. Or what it a memory? I couldn't tell. Raining pouring down onto my limp body, barely holding onto consciousness. Life and strength fleeting to grasp what little was left. Abandoned. Useless. Forgotten… I was nothing.

Yet just as I was about to give in, somebody approached me. There was no point in making out anything from a blur. Could be a man. Could be a woman. It could as well be a robot. Either way, they seemed to be talking to me. If only I could hear beyond the rain pouring… then I could understand more. They seemed to come closer, looming over me as I barely mustered enough to look at the water. I just wanted to give up; I wanted to get this over with. Tears would be flowing if I had enough strength. They still loomed before outstretching a hand; as if I could grab it.

Then something began to become clearer from the blurry hallucination; a faintly glowing thing coming from their body. It was nice; a faint, warmth to heat this cold sack of flesh. Strength seemed to be returning as more of what words were seemingly being said to me. Couldn't hear it still. Then I felt a hand touch my cheek, the one not flat against the concrete below. It was a warmth I wanted, and it began to spread from there to the left of my face. Slowly I began to hear more and more until I could make out in the end what they were saying.

" _...Don't give up now. If you do, you won't be able to amend the future…"_ This voice was strange because it seemed to be a familiar mix of voices I cherished so much… but no names were coming to mind. " _...You may have never been one of them before, but I can't deny your place any longer. They need you now more than ever; even if that means creating a pact with the rebel…"_

" _...The rebel?" I managed to ask, despite how weak my body felt._

" _...Hush now; questions cannot be answered just yet. We shall meet again. Once you remember your promise and reunite your past…"_

 _My… past…? I tried to ask, but then I felt a burning sensation on my left cheek. It wasn't too painful, but something was indeed going on with my body. It wasn't just there, a part of my left arm was also burning. At the same time, strength and life were returning as everything seemed to go away. Everything was seemingly coming back to normal as I felt somebody coursing inside my body._

 **LDS Field, Miami City, 3rd P.O.V.**

From collapsing earlier on the ground, Lowell slowly pushed herself up from the settling dust and wiped some off from her body. Yet something was different than before about her appearance. Mainly with the whites of her eyes turning a shade of grey and dark green spade facial marking appearing below her left eye. The mark faintly glowing as she walked forward. The other three didn't move at all upon seeing her facing them all as opponents.

"You know… I'm getting tired of this bullshit. I'll end this quickly." She said as she drew her card. "I activate the Continuous Spell Cradle Dragon Star from my hand. While this card is on the field, all monster's without Pre-Types on the field gain a Pre-Typing of my choosing. I choose to have Thunder; this also overrides as currently Pre-Typings as well."

 **Dinomist Prototype Ciraptor: Rank 4 WATER {Thunder}/Machine/XYZ/Pendulum/Effect ATK: 3700 DEF: 2000**

 **Dinomist Spinos: Level 5 WATER {Thunder}Machine/Pendulum/Effect ATK: 2500 DEF: 1800**

"Next I activate the secondary effect of Cradle Star. When I have a Synchro monster in my Graveyard, I can banish the monster in order to Special Summon a very special type of monster from my Extra Deck. I choose **Bestia Valliant Alicorn** as the sacrifice." As her monster left the Graveyard, an aura was emitting from her Extra Deck as she removed the monster of her choosing. "From the darkness devouring the corrupted light, you were to born to avenge those who have fallen. "Banished into the emptiness of Non-Existence, it is time for your master to return and for you to exact your vengeance for those who've bound you in Dimension Zero. Awaken now! _**Negative Seven! Alastor Basilisk**_!"

From the portal that was now overhead, a roar unlike any other originated from a serpent-like creature come through and circle around. It came down and curl up around her, growling at everyone as if it was ready to protect and strike anyone down who was trying to harm Lowell. The dark scales, sharp and oozing out a dark aura, covered its body from the head to its tail. The tail was shaped like an arrowhead that could stab and slice at anything as scales seemed to move as the aura seeping from the body. The sharp scales of its spine were moving and were a smaller form of its tail's terrifying design. The scaled underside of the beast was a gray coloration. Its neck supported two sides of what looked to be a similar function to a neck frill; bones traced with the moving scale and aura while the gray connected the frill on either side together but not over its head. Four haunting eyes gazed at the foes: the two lower were yellow, the upper left was red and the upper right was orange. As it roars, more of the dark energy escaped its mouth as its fangs grew slightly.

 **Alastor Basilisk: Level -7 DARK {Thunder}/Sea-Serpent/Dark-Synchro/Effect ATK: 3000 DEF: 3000**

"What the-!? The fuck is this thing?!" Sabrine asked while looking on. "The fuck is a Dark Synchro Kazama!"

Niles couldn't bear to say anything at the monster looked onward. Yuya was just completely shocked, unknowing to how his Pendulum was lightly glowing. Reacting to the force itself.

Kazama's shock expression soon turned to glee. "...Of course, I should have known! It had to have been you!"

"The fuck, you know Lowell!?" Sabrine barked as he shook his head.

"...I guess you could say that… or rather the myth - or rather - the truth of that one Duelist." He turned to face Lowell, whose face remained emotionless. "And it had to be her…"

"Alastor's effect activates. When he is on the field with other's sharing his 'Pre-Typing' all effects on the field are negated by those monsters and their ATK is reduced to Zero. _**Alastor, Petrifying Glare**_." The eyes on the monster began to glow as it seemed to affect all the monsters on the field.

 **Dinomist Prototype Ciraptor: Rank 4 WATER {Thunder}/Machine/XYZ/Pendulum/Effect ATK: 3700 - 0 DEF: 2000**

 **Dinomist Spinos: Level 5 WATER {Thunder}Machine/Pendulum/Effect ATK: 2500 - 0 DEF: 1800**

"Alastor can attack every monster affected by this effect. And no Spells or Traps can be activated during combat. Battle! Alastor, eliminate them all. _**Alastor Basilisk, Extinction Obliteration**_."

Just then, the monster's mouth opened to reveal a collection of dark energy or purple and black that began to add colors of yellow, orange and red into the mix. His eyes were glowing as well as his tail pointed at his targets, who was ready to fight against him. At max power, it was all released from his mouth as the burst of energy was released into a homing beam as a large force of energy traveled towards the targets. The ground began to shake as the system was trying to contain the power the monster was released. Everyone let out a scream as the system apparently crashed, not before the glass cracking and the power going out.

 **Lowell: 900 - ERROR**

 **Vs**

 **Kazama: 2600 - ERROR**

 **Areas of Miami City, 3rd P.O.V.**

As the smoke settled, LDS personal were either being rushed out or rushing towards the scene. Reiji Akaba was one of the few that went to the scene. There, paramedics were rushing Sabrine and Kazama off while others were tending to Niles. Approaching, he was surprised to notice the damage before coming across a small group loading up Lowell on a stretcher. Taking notice of the missing marks and the aura around her, he whispered some orders to a paramedic as she was being rushed off for medical attention. Stepping away from the chaos, he turned on his tablet to reply the last bit of the duel, eyes narrowing at the Dark Synchro Monster and what it managed to do.

Someplace else, another duo was viewing the footage. One was the hooded figure, where Ruby Carbuncle was peering over their shoulder with the poor transmission of the audio. Another figure was in the background doing some things, hood still raised. Two other spirits were residing as a cat yawned and meowed the hooded duelist for food. Looking over, they removed their hood to reveal their long white hair and blue fringes. Petting the cat, they got up and retreated inside the hideout. Not before having their emerald eyes glance one last time at Lowell in the footage.

* * *

 _ **Kazama Fan Cards**_

Dinomist **Prototype Ciraptor**

Rank 4 **Attribute** WATER

Machine/XYZ/Effect

 **ATK: 2200 DEF: 2000**

3 Level 4 "Dinomist" Pendulum Monsters.

This card gains 300 ATK for every face-up "Dinomist" card you control. During the Damage Step (Quick Effect): You can detach 1 XYZ Material from this card, then activate 1 of these effects;  
● This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls, but cannot declare a direct attack.  
● You can Special Summon 1 "Dinomist" monster from your Graveyard except if it is the XYZ Material you detached this turn. That monster cannot declare an attack or activate its effect the turn it is Special Summoned.

● All monsters your opponent controls lose 1000 ATK until the end of this turn.

You can only activate 1 effect of "Dinomist Prototype Ciraptor" once per turn.

* * *

 ** _Lowell Fan Cards_**

 **Bestia Hedgehog**

Level 2 **Attribute** LIGHT

Beast-Warrior/Tuner/Effect

 **ATK: 300 DEF: 200**

If you control a face-up Synchro Monster: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand.) If this card is Special Summoned via its own effect, banish it when it leaves the field.

 **Bestia Sloth**

Level 4 **Attribute** LIGHT

Beast-Warrior/Effect

 **ATK: 100 DEF: 2000**

When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, change this card's position to face-up defense position. Once per turn, when this card is sent from your field to the Graveyard while in defense position: change all monsters your opponent controls to face-down defense mode.

 **Cradle Dragon Star**

Continuous Spell

While this card is face-up on the field, all face-up monsters on the field gain a Sub-Type of your choosing; this effect cannot be negated. Once per turn, if a Synchro monster you control was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard the previous turn, banish that monster and if you do; Special Summon 1 Dark Synchro monster that would have a negative parallel level to the banished monster. [ADDITIONAL EFFECT REDACTED]

 **Alastor Basilisk**

Level -7 **Attribute** DARK

Sea Serpent/Dark-Synchro/Effect

 **ATK: 3000 DEF: 3000**

If this monster has a Pre-Typing that matches any other monster's Pre-Typing; negate that monster's effect and reduce their ATK to 0. This monster can attack every monster affected. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. [ADDITIONAL EFFECT REDACTED]

* * *

 **Revision: 11/22/18**

 **Duel changed from Doubles to Singles. Didn't exactly feel as if Sabrine would Duel here so I kept it even by restricting Niles from Dueling. Changed Ciraptor to an XYZ monster instead of a Ritual monster. That should be all for this chapter.**

* * *

 **...So I've put this off long enough, and I really want to get past the Standard stuff. The main reason is to get to more of the juicy bit. Though that means cutting corners and yet I'm still deciding to take my time since I've got things planned. Funny thing is, I wasn't intending to introduce more than Lowell's Dark Synchro. But I decided to throw a wrench into the timeline and give a bit more mystery to what's going on. Next chapter is hopefully more of a break from Duels before we get right back into another Duel.**

 **Originally I was going to change Kazama's deck from Dinomist to an original deck, but overall during that time, I realized how similar the deck would still be to the Dinomist archetype. So, in the end, I decided to keep Dinomists as his main deck and create his ace monster as a Dinomist. Now, who expected a Dinomist Ritual/Pendulum? Lowell's deck may also be getting a minor upgrade following this chapter if I feel like it. And it may be pretty obvious as to why. We also got introduced to Pre-Typing, for which I'm going to try and focus on the next Chapter to explain what happened during the last few scenes. Not entirely but just enough to give people an idea.**

 **A quick thanks to cybresamurai for the favorite and follow alongside Bag of Holding** **for the follow!**

 **Let's quickly hop over to our one lovely review:**

 _ **Darkblade2814**_ **\- I hope this answers your question! I decided to not just drop Dark Synchro Summoning earlier and focus on plot. I'm trying to build up suspense for upcoming reveals - or at least the important ones. So instead of Dark Synchros appearing in Chapter 7, they are appearing now.**

 **Now I should get back to bed since it's nearly midnight when I was in the groove to write this thing. I'd love to hear from people about their thoughts, reactions and/or predictions. May take longer to write these chapters for events such as this. But before we go I'd like to give a Special Shoutout to** _ **Diabolic Tracer**_ **for giving me a Shoutout in their story. (Ironic isn't it?) I** _ **never**_ **expected that but I truly appreciate it. If you haven't checked out their Arc-V fic** **Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-Tracers** **then I suggest you go and give it a try. Totally still trying to catch up but I'm enjoying it so far.**

 **I'm off to bed, so I'll see everyone next time when the Pendulum Swings!**


	10. Ep10: Recovery Haze

**Hospital, Miami City, 3rd P.O.V.**

Lowell remained unconscious into the hospital room. Her face seemingly calm despite what had happened earlier that day. It appeared to be an expensive single room where the machines continued to record and monitor her condition. No strain appeared physically, but there was no telling what may be happening with her mental condition in the slightest as the light was shining through the glass of a nearby window.

She wasn't in the room alone; in one of the open seats was Niles, currently sitting with a bandage on his right cheek. Bags under his eyes, he was by her side as the heart monitor continued as normal. Both hands clasped together, all his attention appeared to hone into the constant rhythm.

"...Lowell…" He whispered her name as he thought back to what had only happened a few hours earlier.

* * *

" _Listen Yuya, we can't just tell everyone what really happened yesterday," Niles spoke to the younger Duelist outside Lowell's room, where she remained unconscious._

" _But why can't we?" He asked. "After what happened, we should tell everyone what just happened."_

" _Right. And become the laughing stock of Miami City. Great plan Sakaki."_

" _But Niles-!"_

" _But what Yuya!? How are we going to explain to people about what happened without sounding like we are crazy? Sure when you first unlocked Pendulum Summoning it was on live television and in front of a crowd but with what happened earlier: we don't get much evidence. Besides I think it would be best get answers from Lowell once she wakes up. Just… trust me on this Yuya."_

* * *

"Lowell, I hope you wake up soon. Everyone is going to be worried and I need answers for what happened." He looked down at her face, expecting a chance to find none. "Just recover as much as you can."

The door to the room suddenly opened, shocking Niles. Forcing a jolt, the XYZ Duelist didn't expect to see the ebony-haired duelist casually walk in.

"Hello, Niles. I see you're keeping Lowell company," Kazama waved.

"What are you doing here Kazama?" Niles leered as he approached them. "I thought that you weren't permitted to be close to her?"

"You know _exactly_ why I'm here. Just as I'm quite aware of why you're not back where you _belong_ ," Kazama smirked at the XYZ Duelist, pulling something out of his pocket. "Unlike you, I actually have a reason for being here."

"...I thought we agreed to not speak about _that._ " The ocean eyes glared at the worn and tattered cloth. "And how did you get hands on that thing?! Did you actually-?"

"Hey! Remember our deal, Niles. In exchange for me not raising up the suspension from Akaba or mentioning your past to anyone, you've agreed to keep your head down and not draw attention… yet now _she's_ starting to catch on." The fist clenched tighter on the red cloth. "I thought you didn't alert others."

"Do you really believe _**I**_ messed out our deal!?" A hand reached out and grabbed the Dinomist user by the collar. Niles' eyes were slowly turning from the ocean blue to crimson red. " _I'm not the one_ who just caused a break in continuity! And it wasn't Lowell's fault; it was _**your fault!**_ "

" _My fault_?!" Kazama pushed back against the strength of Niles. "Says the AWOL!"

"Doesn't make you any better than me!" Niles hissed.

A growl escaped his lips as Niles was about to punch Kazama. It would have gone through if new footsteps were approaching their location. Begrudgingly, the XYZ grabbed his fist and pulled it to his chest, eyes becoming overshadowed. Pocketing the cloth, he pulled up a mental mask seeing some of the LDS security personal heading over there way.

"Hey, guys! I thought today was my day off," He joked, focusing attention away from the You Show Duelist.

"Mr. Akaba requires your presence in his office now." One of the security ordered. "This is an order."

"Okay, okay! Geez, and I thought I got Akaba everything wanted. Welp, guess we can continue our discussion another time. See you soon, _**brother**_." Kazama smile lengthened as he left the room, leaving the unconscious duelist with only a single guest inside the room.

"...Damn it!" Niles slammed his fist on his leg, eyes slowly reverting back to other hand reached to rub his forehead.

 **LDS, Miami City, 3rd P.O.V.**

Sabrine was deep in thought, throwing the small ball to the opposing wall, only to catch it upon rebound. A simple cycle of repetition while she was in a hallway. One bounce on the floor, one to the wall, then catching it in her hand. Not even acknowledging the world around her, instead of delving deep into her mind for what had happened prior with her meeting with Kazama.

* * *

" _You know why I've brought you in here, right?" Kazama asked the moment both parties had sat down at the table. Room ever so lacking any presence of any LDS students or staff._

" _Let me guess; you want an interview with me about what happened earlier today because of Reiji Akaba." She responded. "Guess he would with all this extra stuff leaking out from Dimension Zero that is a result of you going AWOL."_

" _Sabrine, I know you were sent back to drag my ass back there, but can we focus on the real problem here?" A hand slammed on the table. "Lowell - not only for her sudden appearance into this dimension but the fact she managed to summon a Dark Synchro Monster."_

" _Dark Synchro monster...? You mean the only time Yugioh ever used negative numbers for a monster's level?"_

" _You know what I mean! Monsters that should have been exclusive to the extinct Dark Signers. Have you never seen 5Ds!?"_

" _Oh right, because_ _ **everyone**_ _who saw 5Ds should know what a fucking Dark Synchro Monster even though they were only a gimmick and never used again," Sabrine folded her arms, leaning to one side. "How the fuck should I have known. Besides, not all the Dark Singers used them."_

" _Dark Signers. They were called Dark Signers." He corrected. "And while it was true that not all of them used Dark Synchro Monsters… you saw what happened when that monster was summoned. It did not only damage outside the capacity of Solid Vision, but it even made her appear somewhat like a Dark Signer."_

" _But… weren't the Dark Signers defeated a long time ago? We don't have to worry about any of those Earthbound Immortals… will we?" Sabrine then noticed the tablet Kazama got out, where the tab was opened to photos of the Earthbound Immortals._

" _I doubt it. After being seal away none of them should return or even grant a person Dark Signer powers. Though Lowell's going to a pain in the ass for me… especially since Reiji Akaba has the intel now." Kazama shut it off before getting up from his desk. "Now I got to go explain to him about Pre-Typings and all the other shit I thought was buried."_

" _You haven't told him yet?" Sabrine questioned. "Possibly the most intelligent sixteen year old of Arc-V doesn't comprehend Pre-Typing. Wow! Looks like this will be an easy sweep-!"_

 _She would have continued if the LDS student council member didn't activate his Duel Disk and nearly slice into her free hand on the table. His blue eyes slighter darker than normal. "Continue to gloat like that, and maybe I'll shut your mouth myself."_

" _Ouch, struck a nerve didn't I?" She pulled her hand away and got up from her spot. "You really don't believe this won't be an easy victory for us?"_

" _...If you think a victory is going to be served on a silver platter, then you really are a newbie. Ugh, this is why I've chosen to disassociate with you people…"_

* * *

"Disassociate my ass. He still relies on those monsters despite choosing to go back to Dinomists." She threw the ball harder against the wall, then rinsed and repeated the motion as she went on. "Besides, how could somebody Lowell even have a card that adds Pre-Typings?"

Catching the ball, her hand clenched the ball as she thought to herself. Pre-Typings were only a more recent evolution for monsters in Dimension Zero. An adaption needed to survive for without it the constant continuous effect would hinder ever summoning method and monster entering the field. Some would either evolve their monsters to have both at the same time or have Continuous Spells born from existing spirits. This way, they would be one step ahead of the competition.

"She couldn't possibly originate from this world; her skills and mannerism don't match other character spirits - monster or otherwise. So, what could Lowell's secret be hiding?" Both eyes raised as she threw the ball and repeated her previous cycle. "Unless… I have to pay a special little somebody a little visit myself."

 **Unknown Location, Miami City, 3rd P.O.V.**

In an alleyway, there was a hooded figure dodging a group of random people off doing their regular business. Everywhere they looked seemed pact. Boxed inside a small area, they sighed and hid by a large trash bin.

"Ugh, I hate wearing this stupid thing! Why do I even have to wear this thing?" The hooded figure removed her hood, revealing her long white hair.

"Stupid him… why do I have to be one looking around? Shouldn't he have more guts to do these things?"

"Oh, hey Ruby," She fainted smiled at the Duel Spirit, who jump onto her shoulder. A hand petting the spirit leaning into it. "Sorry. I shouldn't have run off like that… but I couldn't just ignore what happened earlier today. That energy… it could have only come from the one I'm looking for. But first, if I can't get around here that easily… I think it's time to ditch this stupid cloak."

Discarding the cloth, her full appearance was finally revealed. She had long white hair reaching her knees with short bangs were a light blue, popping out from her long hair. The outfit she wore was a school uniform, made up of a short white jacket, a broad grey shirt, a blue skirt with a brown belt buckled. Two deck hostlers were attached at each hip, though the one to her right seemed more worn down. An article of clothing worth noting were the bandages wrapped on both her arms. Each one covering from her fingertips to just below her shoulders. Large blue and white boots finish her outfit, added it was a bronze necklace with a blue crystal apple hanging from it.

"Finally! Now isn't this less suspicious?" She asked the Duel Spirit, that just gave her a look before she groaned. "Okay, but what do you expect me to do? Nor am I a Vestige, Johan or Jaden; still, I've got no idea why he decided to give me the Crystal Beast Deck…"

Ruby hissed before vanishing, causing the girl to roll her eyes and leave into the crowd. Slipping in without any problems her eyes wandered to observe her surroundings. To this young lady, everything here seemed to be at a sort of peace, where the dangers around the world or even in another dimension never once crossed. It made her nerves uneasy, prepared to act the moment somebody went out of line.

That never came and by that time she had found herself standing on a street corner gazing at the LDS building. People continued to walk by as she took in observations of the structure and security of the premises.

"This is where Reiji Akaba holds himself in… not entirely the worst building I've ever seen." She commented under her breath. "Security must be a tad above average; nothing I couldn't handle during their lunch breaks. That detail I'll have to share around… but it does seem weird that these upgrades are more recent. Could something have happened prior?"

Her thoughts would have gone farther if her phone didn't begin to ring. Reaching for it, she decided to head into an alleyway nearby when nobody was looking to check out who was on the other end.

"Please don't tell me you ran out of food. I just stocked last night," Her first words were spoken immediately once the line was hooked.

"No no! I'm not talking about food! Tanith! We may have a problem; I kind of… ran into some trouble. And trouble as in…" His voice trailed off as something crashed on his end. "XYZ Duelist."

"What do you mean you got yourself into a Duel?!" She asked, making sure nobody else was overhearing their phone call.

"It's a bit hard to explain-! Hey!" The male on the end was cut off by was seemed to be two monsters clashing, "I activate the Counter Trap Starboard Cannons! Ugh-! Just get your ass over here Tanith!"

The line went dead as Tanith grumbled. Shoving her phone back into her pocket, she tapped her Duel Disk to see his location. Getting a quick look at the surroundings, the duelist sprinted off.

* * *

 **Revision: 11/22/18**

 **The only major change was for the beginning bit. Just to go well with the previous chapter update.**

* * *

 **So instead of slaving myself for writing another Duel - because last time I had most of that chapter focused on such a thing - this chapter was mostly exposition. After last time, I had a bit of trouble writing the beginning of this chapter that smoothly transitioned. But now, everything should be fine and I believe this is the first chapter that doesn't directly focus on Lowell. Hooray! This allows me to pull the focus and have others take the spotlight. Such as out newly revealed character which should be familiar to some.**

 **And this chapter introduces us to the basic concepts of what Pre-Typings are and hints towards what of Duelists are who use these types of monsters. Of course, Dimension Zero is connected to them yet now I've given them a name. One easier than calling them 'Dimension Zero Duelists' or 'D.Z.D.' So for now on, they'll be known as 'Vestige.' Vestige is easier than repeating the previous two in my opinion.**

 **I'm expecting to write a Duel next chapter - one easier to handle and catch mistakes than the last chapter. Maybe for a while, I won't be writing those kinds of Battle Royal Duels. Or at least dedicate a chapter to those kinds of duels for a while. Got a couple of ideas to plan with how I want to start the next chapter. Then soon enough - maybe in like three to five chapters - we can start on the Miami Championships! I just need to get a few things done before then, so I hope you're excited.**

 **Onto our only review for the Chapter folks!**

 _ **Diabolic Tracer**_ **\- Besides the quick fix you pointed out (I swear I meant to type Thunder but Aqua came out inside) and how you misspelled Dark Signer as Dark Singer (which I had to include in this chapter because it honestly made me laugh), I will say this: that may not be the only time we'll be seeing… whatever that was. Not exactly comfortable with calling this or future ones 'flashback's quite yet but we'll soon see. Lowell's got a lot to uncover so, for the most part, were not directly to address much of your speculation except for certain bits. Hope that's alright. ;)**

 **Firstly, I'll confirm that the voice was referring to Niles since they were a Tag-Team. (Originally, I would have called him something else but I changed it since that would have dropped a massive spoiler.)**

 **Secondly, the Dark Signer bit was a quick addition to the reboot I wanted to add in since Lowell is using Dark Synchro Monsters. Found it kind of fitting for the overall story if she'd be** _ **considered**_ **a Dark Signer…**

 **I'll leave everyone with that to think about. ;)**

 **That should be everything! Though this is a quick surprise since I may not be able to upload the rest of the week. Hope this is a good surprise! Thank you and I'll see everyone next time when the Pendulum Swings!**


	11. Ep11: Within the Haze

"Ugh, I swear if that idiot gets himself caught I'm going to burn this city to the ground." Tanith cursed under her breath as she ran. "And this time, my flames _will_ be taking lives and not just destroy supplies. Those docks are sure going to a spectacle in my duel."

Stopping by one of the warehouses, she opened her Duel Disk and looked at the direction. According to her device, he should be here. Yet no sign of a duel was going on. There wasn't any way in her mind that the duel had ended. Not after what she heard. The location couldn't have possibly concealed a duel of that caliber. Her disk shut a few moments after Ruby emerged from a glow originating from her waist.

"Ruby, do you have any ideas on where he could be?" The Duel Spirit stared blankly at her before the tail gem began to light up for a few moments.

Red glow fading away, the spirit looking up before jumping back on Tanith's shoulder. Then the spirit sighed.

"I should have guessed as much…" She then started walking towards an open area. "Now, how about we see what that idiot is up to, shall we?"

The duelist would have stepped forward if not for the voices approaching her location. Taking a step back, she hid by some crates as the mumbles of a conversation slowly shifted into words. Strung along by a duo seemingly unaware of her presences.

"...And so long story short, Akaba is going to want the truth from both of us," Kazama sighed as he was finishing texting somebody. "Not exactly keen on having to explain our dynamic and how knowing this shit is going to burden him more than the current Lancer's project. _**But**_ , I rather not deal with getting my ass handed to me by the D/D deck of his. That's the main reason why I called you out so late and not just for the strange disturbance or catching the Obsidian bird."

"Uh huh. So once we drop the bombshell over his little head, how are you not expecting him to try and kick us out of here immediately?" Niles inquired, besides the Dinomist user. "Last time I recall, you nearly got your head on a stake and I got banished from my home. What makes you think a sixteen-year-old is going to treat us any better?"

Kazama stopped. "Wait, that dude's sixteen? He looks about as old as Seto Kaiba."

"Who is technically eighteen years old in one place compared to originally being sixteen in another."

"How the fuck do you do this shit? You're not even from this place at all." Niles grumbled as Kazama's outburst.

"I did my research with what I got on from the Vestige. Surprised you didn't have that in your memory bank."

"You are so lucky we're no longer enemies Niles."

"Ditto, Kazama."

The two had stopped nearby where Tanith lay in hiding, Ruby peaking as well while collecting all that was said between those two. She was kneeling at that point for a better position to get a headstart for running or confronting them.

"Niles and Kazama… so you must be the ones that were in that duel." She noted, her mind flashing back to the duel that happened earlier that day. "Ruby, they could be the tickets we need to get to her. If I can just get him back, we can duel these two and-!"

 **"Blue-Eyes end this duel at once, attack him directly! Burst Stream of Destruction!"** A male voice yelled out.

She paused, attached snatched away as from a warehouse nearby, the wall exploded and a duelist was sent flying out and into another building, collapsing and possibly passing out from the impact. No one could move as a duelist wearing a strange mask over his face went over to the defeated duelist, Blue-Eyes gone for the time being.

"Now, time to put a rat like you in your place," He said as he raised his duel disk up.

Niles wasn't able to react in time, but Kazama did as he activated his duel disk to swing at the masked duelist. The other duelist was quick to sense the attack and quickly blocked the attack without hesitating for a split second. The XYZ duelist followed his partner and joined, turning his disk on and standing in front of the unconscious duelist. Tanith would have moved, but seeing the defeated duelist's face, her eyes widen. She cursed under her breath.

"Hm? What do we have here? Two duelists, who are so ignorant that they wish to suffer the same fate as the previous duelist?" He asked them, almost amused, "Now that's a new one."

"Who the hell are you? Why the fuck are you here?" Kazama asked, more defensive than Niles when it came to this confrontation.

"I don't see any reason to tell any filth like yourself my name. Wastes too much of my breath." He seemed to notice something, pausing for a few moments. "Wait, you both… share the same face, do you not?"

"Don't see a reason why to answer your bullshit question." Niles hissed. "But I won't allow you to get any further with whatever you've got planned tonight."

"Oh really? What makes you think you've got a chance at stopping me?"

"He can't stop you alone, but we can defeat you together," Kazama replied, "And sad to say, but your shit ends here. You will be defeated by us _**tonight**_."

"I'd like to see you both try. Go ahead and challenge me to a duel together; I'll take you both down without any need for some so-called assistance." The masked duelist's disk began to emit something strange.

"Fine, let's do this!"

"Duel!" The trio yelled out.

 **Kazama: 4000**

 **Niles: 4000**

 **Vs**

 **Blue-Eyes Duelist: 4000**

"Allow me to make the first move! I summon Dinomist Stegosaur and set one card. I end my turn," Kazama made his first move quick as the mechanical dinosaur appeared on the field.

 **Dinomist Stegosaur: Level 4 WATER Machine/Pendulum/Effect ATK: 1600 DEF: 1800**

"Alright, then it's my turn. I first activate the Spell Dragon's Shrine to send two "Blue-Eyes" from my deck to the Graveyard. I then Special Summon Hieroglyphic Dragon of Tfeni since you control at least one monster on your field while I have none. Afterward, I summon Maiden with Eyes of Blue in Attack Mode. I'll end my turn there."

 **Hieroglyphic Dragon of Tfeni: Level 6 LIGHT Dragon/Effect ATK: 2100 DEF: 1400**

 **Maiden with Eyes of Blue: Level 1 LIGHT Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

"Fine, it's my turn! I first summon Phantomfeit Gyp from my hand." The dark misty monster appeared on the field, eyes glowing. "Phantomfeit monsters can target 1 monster on the field and copy their ATK and DEF. I choose to copy Dinomist Stegosaur's stats."

 **Phantomfeit Gyp: Level 4 DARK Fiend/Effect ATK: ? - 1600 DEF: ? - 1800**

"A Phantomfeit monster? How intriguing." The Blue-Eyes Duelist snickered. "I wasn't aware I'd be taking down Vestige like you two."

"But you won't be. Not on our watch. From my hand I play the Spell Phantomfeit Impressionist! By sending a Phantomfeit monster from my Deck to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon one Phantomfeit monster from my hand. I send Phantomfeit Mirror to my Graveyard to Special Summon Phantomfeit Replica to the field. That monster will also copy Dinomist Stegasaur's stats."

 **Phantomfeit Replica: Level 4 DARK Fiend/Effect ATK: ? - 1600 DEF: ? - 1800**

"Going for that combo already?" Kazama asked his partner.

"I can't hold back here. I build the Overlay Network with both my Level 4 Phantomfeit monsters. By your ever-adapting presence, you rise up to destroy your foes that slay your allies. Take upon a form to strike them down. XYZ Summon! Rank 4 Phantomfeit Ectype Drake!" Niles chanted as a blue pillar shot out from the vortex.

 **Phantomfeit Ectype Drake: Rank 4 DARK Dragon/XYZ/Effect ATK: 2300 DEF: 1600**

"Battle! **Phantomfeit Ectype Drake** , attack his **Maiden with Eyes of Blue!** **Electrocution Wrath!** "

"Seems like you've forgotten about something; I activate Maiden with Eyes of Blue's effect. Not only does your attack get negated and she goes into defense position, but I can Special Summon 1 "Blue-Eyes" monster from my hand, deck or Graveyard. Since I used Dragon's Shrine earlier, say hello to my servant from the Graveyard, **Blue-Eyes White Dragon arise!** " The masked duelist raised his hand as from the ground came the legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

 **Blue-Eyes White Dragon: Level 8 LIGHT Dragon ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500**

"Oh come on! He now has two strong monsters on his field." Kazama complained.

"Well, I can't just attack you now but I can do this. Kazama, time to make your move. I assume that you can wipe his field clear of his monsters?" Niles asked the Dinomist duelist, who only cracked his knuckles in response.

"No problem. I can take these monsters down no problem. Just promise me that you'll make sure he can't get his precious Blue-Eyes back to the field."

"Got your back."

"It's my turn your bastard, so get your ass ready for a whooping! Using _Scale 3 Dinomist Ceratops and Scale 6 Dinomist Brachion, I set the Pendulum Scale!"_ The two Dinomist entered his Pendulum Scales, "Now, with my level 4 and 5 Dinomist can join the fray, so let us begin! Come forth Dinomist Rex and Dinomist Spinos!"

 **Dinomist Rex: Level 5 WATER Machine/Pendulum/Effect ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000**

 **Dinomist Spinos: Level 5 WATER Machine/Pendulum/Effect ATK: 2500 DEF: 1800**

"Now, how about I kick your ass? **Dinomist Rex, destroy his bitch with Eyes of Blue with Steam Jaws!** " Dinomist Rex charged at Maiden before closing their jaws around the defense position monster.

"Next, **Dinomist Spinos, destroy Hieroglyphic Dragon of Tfeni! Primal Rampage!** " The second Dinomist destroyed the second monster on the Blue-Eyes side of the field.

"Now I play the Level Reduction XYZ Rank-Down! I can XYZ Summon a monster from my Deck with one less Material if the monsters on my Level are one level higher than that monster's rank. So I'll be using both Dinomist Spinos and Dinomist Rex to construct the Overlay Network. Hunter of the night, let your jaws tear through your opponents as we reclaim your territory! XYZ Summon! Let's go! Dinomist Prototype Ciraptor!"

 **Dinomist Prototype Ciraptor: Rank 4 WATER Machine/Ritual/Pendulum/Effect ATK: 2200 DEF: 2000**

"Ciraptor's effect activates! This monster gains 300 ATK for every 'Dinomist' card currently on the field." The monster begins to glow as the effect activated.

 **Dinomist Prototype Ciraptor: Rank 4 WATER Machine/Ritual/Pendulum/Effect ATK: 2200 - 2600 DEF: 2000**

"Prototype Ciraptor…" Niles flinched a bit, seeing the monster before it appeared Kazama ended his turn.

"Hah! Weren't expecting this did you bastard? Let's see if you can take us down with this on our field. I'll my turn here."

"...You really think you can stop me, well fine. Go ahead and believe that because I've just got what I needed," The masked duelist smirked looking at the card he drew, "By sending my other two Blue-Eyes White Dragons to the Graveyard, I can Fusion Summon a monster from my Extra Deck to join the field."

"The fuck is he trying to Fusion Summon?" Kazama asked.

"With blue eyes who pierce your armored foes and the strength beyond the words of myth, I call upon you, my servant to heed your master. Fusion Summon! Level 10 Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon!" The two Blue-Eyes head let out a huge roar as they appeared above the battlefield.

 **Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon: Level 10 LIGHT Dragon/Fusion/Effect ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500**

"Fuck, that's a huge fucking dragon," Niles cursed under his breath.

"Now, since my Twin Burst Dragon can make two attacks during Battle Phase… well, how about I show you both just what I mean. Battle! **Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack Phantomfeit Ectype Drake! Burst Stream of Destruction!** "

"Not on my watch. I activate one of Ciraptor's effects! By detaching one Overlay Units your monster loses 1000 ATK." Kazama defended his partner.

 **Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon: Level 10 LIGHT Dragon/Fusion/Effect ATK: 3000 - 2000 DEF: 2500**

"And that means your dragon is going bye-bye sucker!" Kazama's expression soon changed as both monsters vanished in a cloud of smoke. "What!?"

The masked Duelist chuckled. "How foolish of you to think my monster would fall at such a battle. Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon banishes a monster that it couldn't destroy by battle. Even when it battles it."

"You sure that's a thing?"

"End of Battle Step ruling."

"Even if you took damage?" Niles felt this was off, even for this Duelist.

"It doesn't matter to how the bloodsports of this Duel will be. I'm one step closer to my plan every move we make."

 **Kazama: 4000**

 **Niles: 4000**

 **Vs**

 **Blue-Eyes Duelist: 4000 - 3700**

"I'll just place the last card in my hand face down. Your move." The Blue-Eyes duelist ended there, seeing no other plays to go for. "Show me just how powerful these so-called Pendulums can be."

"Fine, now it's my-!" Niles was about to draw before he stopped, sensing something nearby. "Are you fucking kidding me-?!"

He cut himself off as the three quickly dodged an attack from a duel monster. Niles had a bit of trouble landed, but managed to shake off the shock of pain as it faded and got up, seeing another duelist there with an XYZ monster currently out. Kazama cursed as he wiped something off of his cheek and the Blue-Eyes duelist didn't seem to shake by the sudden attack.

"Mind if I join in this battle of yours?" The duelist was in the shadows, but Niles recognized who it was by the Winged-Beast XYZ alone.

"...It can't be-! Shun?!" Niles was surprised when the Raidraptor duelist exited the shadows, followed by his signature monster with two cards in his hand.

"Well look who it is. The backstabbing traitor." Shun was not amused to see the XYZ duelist.

"Backstabbing traitor?" Kazama was rightfully confused.

"It's a long story, but let's just say I've got some dirty laundry with Shun." Niles glanced over at his tag partner.

"I see…" Kazama nodded.

"Actually… that score has to be settled between me and the Fusion Duelist. I have no time dealing with either or you." Shun scoffed at them.

"Excuse me, do you want an ass-kicking that badly? If you want to duel him, then join the Battle Royale with us! Unless you're a chicken instead of some sort of bird of prey." Niles knew Kazama was treading into dangerous waters by saying that, but it seemed like the other XYZ duelist was going to take the offer.

"Fine. But don't expect to even stand a chance at winning." His monster faded away as he got five cards into his hand after a deck shuffle.

 _[Intrusion Penalty: 2000 Life Points.]_ Shun didn't even flinch.

 **Kazama: 4000**

 **Niles: 4000**

 **Vs**

 **Blue-Eyes Duelist: 4000 - 3700**

 **Vs**

 **Shun: 4000 - 2000**

"I first summon Raidraptor Vanishing Lanius to the field. Since normal summoned Raidraptor Vanishing Lanius to the field, its effect allows me to Special Summon another Raidraptor Vanishing Lanius from my hand. Once again, my second Raidraptor Vanishing Lanius effect activates and I Special Summon my third Raidraptor Vanishing Lanius!"

 **(x3) Raidraptor Vanishing Lanius: Level 4 DARK Winged Beast/Effect ATK: 1300 DEF: 1600**

"Now, I overlay my three level four Vanishing Lanius to build the Overlay Network. Obscured falcon! Raise your sharpened talons in front of adversity, spread your wings of rebellion! XYZ Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Raidraptor - Rise Falcon!"

 **Raidraptor - Rise Falcon: Rank 4 DARK Winged Beast/XYZ/Effect ATK: 100 DEF: 2000**

"Rise Falcon…" Niles voice trailed off, "As I'd expect."

"100 attack, how do you expect yourself to defeat my monster with kind of monster?" The Blue-Eyes duelist asked.

"I activate Raidraptor - Rise Falcon's effect. By using one Overlay Unit, my monsters attack equal to all my opponent's Special Summoned monsters." The monster then became encased in a fire after gaining attack.

 **Raidraptor - Rise Falcon: Rank 4 DARK Winged Beast/XYZ/Effect ATK: 100 - 5000 DEF: 2000**

"5000 attack?!" Kazama was taken aback by the jump in power.

"Battle! GO! **Raidraptor - Rise Falcon**! **Brave Claw Revolution**!" Shun pointed at his opponents.

"Ugh, I really don't want to deal with this right now. I activate one of my Phantomfeit's ability: I detach the XYZ Material of Mirror to negate a monster's attack." Niles explained while protecting himself.

"And I'm using Dinomist Ceratops Pendulum Effect to prevent my monster from being destroyed." Kazama watched the monster vanished from the field, still taking damage.

"Unfortunately you miscalculated one thing; your monster can only attack Special Summoned monsters." The Blue-Eyes Duelist remained unharmed. "Better luck next time."

 **Kazama: 4000 - 2400**

 **Niles: 4000**

 **Vs**

 **Blue-Eyes Duelist: 3700**

 **Vs**

 **Shun: 4000 - 2000**

Niles finished off, seeing the Raidraptor duelist angered by this, "So about before Kurosaki… how about you don't rely on your original tactics and lighten up a bit? We're not fighting for our lives here."

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn. At this time, Raidraptor - Rise Falcon's attack returns to normal."

 **Raidraptor - Rise Falcon: Rank 4 DARK Winged Beast/XYZ/Effect ATK: 5000 - 100 DEF: 2000**

"Kazama, are you still hanging in there?" Niles asked and getting the response, in the form of Kazama giving him the finger, "Figures."

Kazama cursed, coughing some more, "Crap, that felt too real for it to be fake."

"Well, that's how Kurosaki duels after all. Bitter and full of vengeance," Niles drew his card and looked at his hand holding the three cards, "He hasn't even changed a bit."

"I know this is a really bad time to ask, but why is Shun so… you know, hell-bent on fighting our opponent and possibly you? Better yet, why does he call you a traitor?" Kazama knew it a bad time to ask, but he had to know.

"It goes back to before I came here. And I rather not talk about that. I've buried my past and there is no chance I'm bringing the dead back." Niles then made his move, "I activate the Spell Vengeful Phantomfeit Rank-Up! By banishing at least three monsters from my Graveyard, this allows me to bring back my Phantomfeit Ectype Drake and use it to Overlay into a brand new monster that is two Ranks higher. So, I bring my Rank 4 Ghost-Wired Wyvern and I overlay him to build the Overlay Network. Awaken from the boundaries of the spirit, break forth all those who shackle with restricting alloys and regain your true form. XYZ Summon! Ranked Six, Phantomfeit Prototype Dragon!"

 **Phantomfeit Prototype Dragon: Rank 6 DARK Dragon/XYZ/Effect ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000**

"Phantomfeit Prototype Dragon ability activates: it gains 1000 ATK for every Overlay Unit it has. This includes the newly attached Vengeful Phantomfeit Rank-Up." Niles explained as an aura surrounded the monster.

 **Phantomfeit Prototype Dragon: Rank 6 DARK Dragon/XYZ/Effect ATK: 1000 - 3000 DEF: 1000**

"So that's your ace…" The masked duelist made note, "Well if you're still using that, you are quite terrible at keeping secrets… aren't you?"

"I'm not wasting any more of my time with this duel or with you. After everything you've done, do you expect me to fall for that again?! After everything that happened last time, how can you expect to be compliant!? You're the one… you're the one that has damned my whole life! That's why… That's why I threw everything away and I will even throw my life away again too... After what you've done… I will never forgive you! And I'll show you just what I mean! Battle! I attack you directly!"

 **Kazama: 2400**

 **Niles: 4000**

 **Vs**

 **Blue-Eyes Duelist: 3700 - 700**

 **Vs**

 **Shun: 2000**

"...That is quite a pity. I would have honestly loved if it was you to just speak the truth." He chuckled, emerging nearly unharmed. "But alas, it seems you want to remain in the fantasy world and avoid reality. Makes it all the more of a delight to finally pull the curtain from your eyes."

"What… is this guy talking about?" Kazama muttered under his breath, afraid to ask with how pissed off Niles looked.

"I played my Trap - Dragonic Graveyard. Not only does this ends your turn, but it allows me to Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type Monster from my Graveyard for every monster opposing me with an additional one if my LP is below 1000 LP. Since there are three such monsters, I Special Summon my all three of my Blue-Eyes White Dragons and Hieroglyphic Dragon of Tfeni!" The Blue-Eyes duelist proclaimed as his dragons emerged from the ground, letting out a roar.

 **(x3) Blue-Eyes White Dragon: Lvl 8 LIGHT Dragon ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500**

 **Hieroglyphic Dragon of Tfeni: Lvl 6 LIGHT Dragon/Effect ATK: 2100 DEF: 1400**

"Just what is he planning to do with those dragons?" Kazama asked as his Number returned to him.

"Well, you will all see, for I shall end all three of you here!" His new card was in his hand as he grinned, "Perfect… now watch as all hope you once had to be destroyed. I activate the Spell Cursed-Blood Offering. By tributing my Hieroglyphic Dragon of Tfeni, I can make all my other Blue-Eyes monster share the same level till the Endphase. So now, my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons become the same level - and I choose Level 10 with the condition I can Special Summon once for the rest of the turn!"

"Why kind of condition is that?" Kazama was perplexed by this Spell card - especially since the Tfeni was consumed and seemingly was dragged down into a pit of blood.

 **(x3) Blue-Eyes White Dragon: Level 8 - 10 LIGHT Dragon ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500**

"...Finally, this is where this ends. I Overlay all three of my Level 10 Blue-Eyes White Dragons to build the Overlay Network. With Eyes of Midnight Blue and Darker Scales of Eternal Snow, Reign Supreme and rain the blood of all who oppose you. Fan your Wings of Demise and Obey my call! XYZ Summon! Rank 10! Midnight Blue-Eyes Prototype Dragon!" From his monster came out a large cry and Niles couldn't help but grab his left arm as pain shot from there.

The dragon appeared, sharing three heads of the legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon, the other two replacing arms of the dragon. Unlike any other Blue-Eyes, the once pure white scales of the dragon were down darkened ones that molded into one another. Four shining wings were on the back, fanning out revealing the sharp edges of metal plating as if to armor the dragon. The bottom portion of the monster only merged into the spiked metal tail that was glowing at the end, flicking and sounding like a rattle. Lining its body were glowing red markings that melted into its eyes. Niles could hold back the pain and instinct trying to take control of him, but he couldn't stop his dragon from letting out its roar against the opposing XYZ Dragon. Kazama even winced in pain, clutching his chest as his monster hissed at the new XYZ Monster on the field.

 **Midnight Blue-Eyes Prototype Dragon: Rank 10 LIGHT Dragon/XYZ/Effect ATK: 3500 DEF: 3000**

"What the - this feeling?" Kazama was shocked and Shun was speechless seeing the XYZ dragon entering the field.

"At this moment, Midnight Blue's effect is activated. By consuming one Overlay Unit, he can banish one monster in the Graveyard and that will be none other than Blue-Eyes Twin-Burst Dragon!" The Blue-Eyes duelist smirked, "Now, **Midnight Blue-Eyes Prototype Dragon** , **Silver Absorption**!"

"What?" Shun gasped.

"You've got be kidding me!" Kazama wasn't even sure how to process what was going on.

"Now here's the real kicker… while with this effect in play, I cannot declare battle any of your monsters… but I'm able to declare a direct attack towards all of you for every Special Summoned monster you control!" His dragon growled while everyone else but Niles and the attacking duelist was caught off guard. " **Time to end your lives! Midnight Blue-Eyes Prototype Dragon, Expulsion Blast of Destruction!** "

His monster began to snarl, charging up his attack. Ruby vanished as she looked to the unconscious duelist and then back to the ongoing duel. Biting her lip, she activated her Duelist Disk before looking at the worn out deck. She shook her head before getting the one from the more well-kept holster. It was now or never. The attack released towards the trio of Duelists, sending them flying with the force of impact.

 **Kazama: 2400 - 0**

 **Niles: 4000 - 500**

 **Vs**

 **Blue-Eyes Duelist: 700**

 **Vs**

 **Shun: 2000 - 0**

Dust settling, the Blue-Eyes monster let out its cry. Triumph over its foes, it left behind very real damage. One of the opposing three monsters remained, growling at the other three-headed dragon. Niles struggled to get up, the pain still lingering in his nerves. The other Duelist still awake chuckled, strolling over to the other conscious Duelist.

"Now, how about I deal with you first? You surely holding up better than the other two." The Blue-Eyes Duelist grabbed Niles by the throat. "Then I can deal with those other two. Wouldn't then to know your nasty little secret do you?"

Niles fought back but was clearly weaker than the other male. Pressure tighten, the Phantomfeit Duelist knew he'd pass out if he couldn't break free soon. It felt like something was clawing into him. Taring his strength away bit by bit. The Blue-Eyes Duelist held him in a death grip, unrelenting even as both dragons clashed in the background. Focusing fading, Niles thought this was to be the end.

Until a bright ball of flame was flung their way. The death grip finally relinquishing his link to survival and dropping him to the ground. Heaving, the world was finally no longer fading thanks to the nearby burning ball that began to fade away.

"You!" The Blue-Eyes Duelist was shocked seeing Tanith jump down, one of her hands having flames that begun to die down.

"I won't allow you to proceed. If you wish to make another move, then you must prove yourselves by facing my flames!" She pointed, a strange aura was emitted from her Duel Disk. "Prepare yourself!"

 **Kazama: 2400 - 0**

 **Niles: 4000 - 500**

 **Vs**

 **Blue-Eyes Duelist: 700**

 **Vs**

 **Shun: 2000 - 0**

 **Vs**

 **Tanith: 4000 - 2000**

"Oh, how I miss tasting some sweet pain. Perhaps this can suffice as well. I activate the Field Spell Serfernus Pit. I reduce my LP to 1000 and my opponent gains LP equal to what I lost." Tanith explained as a ring of fire surrounded them.

 **Kazama: 0**

 **Niles: 500**

 **Vs**

 **Blue-Eyes Duelist: 700 - 1700**

 **Vs**

 **Shun: 0**

 **Vs**

 **Tanith: 2000 - 1000**

"I activate the Spell Unexpected Dai. With this I Special Summon Serfernus Garter from my Deck." From the ground, a small burning snake emerged from the ground, its flames and eyes being orange as its fire licked the air.

 **Serfernus Garter: Level 1 FIRE Reptile ATK: 200 DEF: 300**

"Now by tributing Serfernus Garter, I can Special Summon Serfernus Copperhead from my hand. And when this monster is Special Summon I can Special Summon another Serfernus Monster from my Deck. So come forth Serfernus Ball Python." From the one snake vanishing into flames came two other flaming serpentines. One with brown flames and one with more golden flames.

 **Serfernus Copperhead: Level 6 FIRE Reptile/Effect ATK: 2400 DEF: 1000**

 **Serfernus Ball Python: Level 3 FIRE Reptile ATK: 1000 DEF: 200**

"So, you managed to tribute a Normal Monster to Special Summon one Effect Monster and another Normal Monster. What good will that do against my own monster?" The Blue-Eyes Monster growled while behind its master.

"Why don't I show how a pompous asshole a Vestige like you? I play the Spell Serfernus Shedding from my hand to fuse both Serfernus Copperhead and Serfernus Ball Python on my field. The poison of the Eternal Flame, I gift to you these two servants to you can gain form once again. Bring forth one of your most honorable and ruthless servants. Fusion Summon! Be born anew Serfernus Boomslang!" Tanith chanted as both her monsters begun to converge.

Raising both her hands, she clasped them down as both monsters were fused into one. An aura grew ever so stronger around her. The Serfernus Monster slowly growing a molten shell before the reptile burst forth by unleashing a stream of green flames. From the shell slithered out the Fusion Monster with green flames, bright and burning anything it dared to touch. Linings its sides were black and blue obsidian on its form. While quite thinner than the previous two snakes, it was longer in comparison as were its slitted pupils within piercing blue eyes.

 **Serfernus Boomslang: Level 5 FIRE Reptile/Fusion/Effect ATK: 2200 DEF: 800**

* * *

 **LDS, Miami City, 3rd P.O.V.**

"What is this!?" A person working was surprised, seeing the readings on their monitor.

"Something wrong?" A higher-up seemed to ask of the person working by a computer monitor.

"S-Sir, there are readings of a powerful Fusion Summon being produced in sector D-21! This is in the same area as the XYZ Summoning and Fusion Summoning from earlier." They replied, showing it on screen. "What should we do?"

"Start recording the data with anything else you can gather and alert all agents. We need to get there quickly before they have a chance to get away." The higher up left the subordinate before turning to another. "You! Inform Mr. Akaba of this development immediately. We cannot lose them here!"

* * *

 **Docks, Miami City, 3rd P.O.V.**

"Is _this_ your Fusion monster?" The opposing duelist seemed to chuckle. "That thing cannot even scratch my monsters."

"Perhaps… but who said I needed to do just that?" Tanith licked her lips. "This is the start of what my Deck is capable of! When my LP are at 1000 or below, I can Special Summon Serfernus Viper to the field! When this is Special Summoned, I can conduct a Fusion Summon using a monster I control and a monster in your Graveyard. They'll be both banished of course! I'll be taking that Blue-Eyes White Dragon thank you very much."

"Say what!?" His eyes widen as her monster dug into the ground.

"Now here comes one of my favorites! The body of a mighty serpentine, combine your power with the venom and skills of your allies to become the crowned ruler of them all! Time to go! Fusion Summon! Level 10! Serfernus King Cobra!" Bursting from behind Tanith came the large serpentine. Larger form than even the Boomslang, its flames were a burning red that stretched its own form. The scales appeared golden as the eyes of the beast were purple in hue. Three eyes appeared, two on either side of the head and one up upon the skull. The third eye is a blue-purple hue where the split was wider than the rest.

 **Serfernus King Cobra: Level 10 FIRE Reptile/Fusion/Effect ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500**

"Serfernus King Cobra is my true Fusion Monster and its about to take down your mighty Blue Eyes. And I'll take you down with just this one move. I activate Serfernus Boomslang's ability! First, I destroy this monster if it has lower defense than a monster my opponent controls and we both take 1000 damage because of it. Due to Midnight Blue-Eyes Prototype Dragon possessing 3000 DEF compared my Boomslang's 800 DEF, prepare yourself." Tanith smirked just before her monster exploded into bright green flames.

 **Kazama: 0**

 **Niles: 500**

 **Vs**

 **Blue-Eyes Duelist: 1700 - 700**

 **Vs**

 **Shun: 0**

 **Vs**

 **Tanith: 1000**

"Wait… you didn't take any damage?" Niles gasped, getting up as his monster lingered on the battlefield. Getting the strength to finally not watch from the sidelines.

"Serfernus Pit's effect. As long as my LP are 1000 or below, I cannot take any battle or effect damage as long as I control a Serfernus monster." She explained before snapping her fingers, sparking a tiny flame to manifest. "This also banishes all monsters in the Graveyard… for every player. And I can increase one Serfernus monster's ATK by the number of banished monsters times a hundred. So… by calculations that would be…"

Before she could continue any further, Serfernus King Cobra hissed and suddenly unleashed a burning attack aimed outside of the battlefield. Crashing towards an alleyway, the conscious Duelists were shocked to hear voices that were outsiders. Not unlike the ones from those awakening from earlier. Midnight Blue-Eyes Prototype Dragon and Phantomfeit Prototype Dragon growled before unleashing their own respective attacks.

"Damn it! They're onto us." She cursed, running to the awakening friend before turning back. "This isn't over."

Tanith snapped her fingers and pointed at the fire, which began to grow and form a barrier. Then she darted with her unconscious ally.

* * *

"Hey, you feeling any better?" Tanith asked her friend, sitting down by the coat as he began to stir awake.

"...Huh... who...?! Tanith?" He seemed still a bit dazed as she sighed.

"Rest yourself. That was quite a beating you took." She reached over and grabbed a bowl full of water, one hand beginning to soak a cloth. "You're fortunate to not have any major injuries. I can only do so much without resources."

"Heh, thanks. I can never seem to repay you." He forced a laugh before wincing in pain. Then he noticed Ruby appearing, jumping down and tilting its head. "Nice seeing you alive and well Ruby."

The monster chirped in reply, making the two duelists smile. Getting up, the white-haired duelist handed over the cloth. He smiled, taking it and placing it over his forehead before laying down completely. Ruby sat on the edge of the cot, by his feet. Tanith meanwhile pulled out a card from a deck, revealing it to be faintly surrounded by a red hue.

"We don't have much time left; they already know we are here." He stated after what seemed to be minutes of silence. "And I can't bear to endanger anyone more than I already had. Not after what happened before. So many are suffering because of me."

"I know, but right now you need to recover. Rest now." She placed the card back. "You've pushed yourself enough today."

* * *

 _ **Blue-Eyes Duelist Fan Cards**_

 **Dragonic Graveyard**

Normal Trap

Special Summoned as many Dragon-Types are possible for every 1000 LP you lost plus one. You can only use "Dragonic Graveyard" once per turn.

 **Cursed Blood Offering**

Normal Spell

Tribute 1 monster you control; all other monsters you control share the same Level of your choosing until the End Phase. You can only use "Cursed Blood Offering" once per turn.

 **Midnight Blue-Eyes Prototype Dragon**

Rank 10 **Attribute** LIGHT

Dragon/XYZ/Effect

 **ATK: 3500 DEF: 3000**

Unaffected by other card effects. Once per turn: You can detach between 1 to 3 XYZ material(s) from this card, then activate 1 of these effects depending on how many XYZ Materials you removed. You can only use an effect of "Midnight Blue-Eyes Prototype Dragon" once per turn.

1 XYZ Material: Banish 1 Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard; this card can directly attack your opponent for each Special Summoned monster they control. No other monsters you control can declare an attack and this card cannot attack any of your opponent's monsters.

2 XYZ Materials: All face-up monsters your opponent controls have ATK and DEF reduced to 0 and your monsters inflict double-piercing damage. This monster cannot attack the turn this effect is activated. 3 XYZ Materials: Banish all cards on the field except for this card. Your opponent cannot activate any monsters or card effects in response to this effect. If this monster attacks your opponent directly and inflicts any damage: you win the duel.

* * *

 _ **Niles Fan** **Card**_ _ **s**_

 **Phantomfeit Gyp**

Level 4 **Attribute** DARK

Fiend/Effect

 **ATK** : ? **DEF** : ?

When this card is Summoned: Target 1 monster your opponent controls; this card's ATK and DEF becomes equal to half of that monster's original ATK and DEF if that monster is Level 5/Rank 5 or higher. Otherwise, this card's ATK and DEF becomes equal to that monster's original ATK and DEF. This monster cannot attack the turn that it is summoned. n "Phantomfiet" XYZ Monster that has this monster as XYZ Material gains this effect:

As long as this XYZ Material is attached to the monster, this card is unaffected by Trap Cards.

 **Phantomfeit** **Replica**

Level 4 **Attribute** DARK

Fiend/Effect

 **ATK: ? DEF: ?**

When this card is Summoned: Target 1 monster your opponent controls; this card's ATK and DEF becomes equal to half of that monster's original ATK and DEF if that monster is Level 5/Rank 5 or higher. Otherwise, this card's ATK and DEF becomes equal to that monster's original ATK and DEF. This monster cannot attack the turn that it is summoned. A "Phantomfiet" XYZ Monster that has this monster as XYZ Material gains this effect:

Once per turn, when your opponent's Special Summon monster has its ATK or DEF changed: Detach one XYZ Material and negate that monster's effect and if you do, this monster cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects this turn.

 **Vengeful Phantomfeit Rank-Up**

Normal Spell

Banish 3 monsters in your Graveyard and target 1 XYZ monster currently banished or in your Graveyard: Special Summon that target. Immediately afterward, Special Summon 1 XYZ monster that is two Ranks higher than this monster using the equipped monster and then equip this card to the monster. You can only activate the effect of 'Vengeful Phantomfeit Rank-Up' once per turn.

* * *

 ** _Tanith Fan Cards_**

 **Serfernus Pit**

Field Spell

You must reduce your LP to 1000 LP to activate this card and your opponent gains LP equal to the amount you lost. While this card is face-up on the field, you take no battle or effect damage as long as your opponent's Life Points exceed your own. This card cannot be targeted or destroyed as long as you control a "Serfernus" monster on your side of the field. If this card is destroyed and sent to your Graveyard: gain 3000 LP.

 **Serfernus Garter**

Level 1 **Attribute** Fire

Reptile

 **ATK: 200 DEF: 300**

Born from the ashes of the eternal flame, it travels in search of fuel for its flickering fire. It knows no difference between what is living and what is _dead when it eats._

 **Serfernus Copperhead**

Level 6 **Attribute** FIRE

Reptile/Effect

 **ATK: 2400 DEF: 1000**

Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned by sending 1 non-Effect Monster from your hand or face-up field to the GY. Once per turn: Banish 1 card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 Normal Monster from your hand or Deck. You can only use this effect of "Serfernus Copperhead" once per turn.

 **Serfernus Ball Python**

Level 3 **Attribute** FIRE

Reptile

 **ATK: 1000 DEF: 200**

 **Serfernus Shedding**

Normal Spell

Fusion Summon 1 "Serfernus" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials, but banish them if you do. If this card is in your Graveyard: You can banish 1 "Serfernus" monster from your Graveyard; add this card to your hand.

 **Serfernus Boomslang**

Level 5 **Attribute** FIRE

Reptile/Fusion/Effect

 **ATK: 2200 DEF: 800**

1 Serfernus Effect Monster + 1 Serfernus Normal Monster

Once per turn, you can tribute this monster if it has a lower defense: both players lose 1000 ATKand all monsters in the Graveyard are banished, including this card. Then target 1 Serfernus monster you control: that monster gains ATK equal to the total number of currently banished monsters x100.

 **Serfernus Viper**

Level 5 **Attribute** FIRE

Reptile/Effect

 **ATK: 2200 DEF: 100**

Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned by having 1000 LP or less. When this card is Special Summoned, it gains the following effect:

While your opponent controls a Special Summoned monster, you can Fusion Summon 1 monster from your Extra Deck by banishing this card and one monster in your opponent's Graveyard. You can only use the effect of "Serfernus Viper" once per turn.

 **Serfernus King Cobra**

Level 10 **Attribute** FIRE

Reptile/Fusion/Effect

 **ATK: 3000 DEF:** 2500

1 Level 5 or higher Serfernus monster + 1 Level 5 or higher Monster

Cannot be targeted, or destroyed by, your opponent's card effects. If this card is Fusion Summoned; banished all face-up monsters your opponent controls that are a lower level than this monster. At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles a Special Summoned monster with a higher attack than this monster: banish that monster. Your opponent takes damage equal to this card's ATK immediately afterward. When this card is sent to the Graveyard; Special Summon 2 "Serfernus" monster currently banished onto the field.

* * *

 **Revision: 11/29/18**

 **Decided to edit this Duel a bit, being that I changed Kazama's monster and Tanith received an update to her Serfernus Deck with a slightly new gimmick. The name and concept of flaming serpents remained but I edited the effects. Otherwise, this remains basically the same. That is all I will say.**

* * *

 **That ends this chapter and I was so excited to get back into re-editing one of my favorite duels from the previous fic! Of course, this is mostly the same but I decided to add a few new bits to fit more with this story. Plus this is going to be a special update since I'm uploading another chapter right after this one. So you get duo chapters as compensation for the previous shorter chapter. And if there are any errors in this or the next chapter, they will be fixed eventually. Just not at the moment of publishing.**

 **A special surprise everyone: a quick duel and more plot. Hooray! Tanith's main deck has been revealed: Serfernus! This Deck was something I've been revamping since I didn't enjoy the original concepts of her uses dragons too much. So I decided to give her snakes instead. And you get a special treat with seeing what's up with Lowell. I originally intended for something else to happen this chapter, but then I realize how early it would have been. That meant it wouldn't directly make sense until much later, so I pushed it back.**

 **Now before anyone mentions about why Niles didn't directly attack and finish off the masked Duelist with the chance he got, let's just say that it was his own personal choice. Whatever that truly means to you.**

 **Guess that was a good reason to keep last chapter shorter than usual, right? Either way, let's move on right on through. Thanks to** Hikarikun18 **and** ringtaillemur0 **for the favorite. Now onto the lovely review:**

 _ **Diabolic Tracer**_ \- **Many things introduced in this chapter are to add to the ongoing mystery. But unfortunately, they'll have to be left unanswered. Pre-Typings was meant to be given an existence explanation more than a mechanical explanation. More of that is coming later, but I thought about getting this out of way was more important overall.**

 **There may be another short break coming up due to some things, but hopefully, I have the next one done quicker. Though, until next time everyone! I'll see you all when the Pendulum Swings once again!**


	12. Ep12: Out of the Haze

**?, ?, 1st P.O.V.**

Something was nearby. I didn't know what, but I knew it was there. Wasn't a person and definitely not some building. Surrounding by an everlasting fog, my only company was the darkened silhouette of whatever was around. Didn't help much since it looked like it wanted to kill me. An unfamiliar foe lurking in an unfamiliar location; just my luck.

Nothing to defend me. No deck, no weapon, no terrain in vision except a fog. A fog that seemingly darkens to alert it of my presence. All I had were words; something I couldn't entirely trust at the moment. Though, as it came closer I had no choice. A deep breath was all I could prepare before the glowing yellow orbs pierced the fog.

"Who are you?" I asked, still very defensive against this strange serpent that continued to gaze down upon me.

Those four eyes didn't move or blink; my question either being ignored or processed by this… thing.

" **Alastor."** I jumped away, seeing the large creature still in the shadow, but

"...Excuse me?" I bit my lip, not sure if what I heard was true, but…

" **I am called Alastor."** The eyes slowly blinked. " **Though I never cared for what they call me. Only** _ **she**_ **could ever hold power over me."**

"...Right…" I just blinked a few times as he lowered his large head towards me; my body paralyzed.

" **And while you** _ **aren't**_ **her, I am perplexed as to how you even arrived here."** I gulped as it raised its head, circling around me. " **What is your name?"**

"My name? It's Lowell. Lowell Ember." Continuing, he stopped once he had me surrounded.

I couldn't stop myself from trembling. This creature was so close to killing me. It could just crunch me without warning and I would be able to do nothing. Tension gripped me as I waited. Alastor only looked down at me.

" **How did you get that marking?"** I blinked twice, perplexed by his question.

"Marking?" I lowered my arms a bit, only to hug my body as he moved slightly.

" **You bear the mark of a spade under your left eye. Did you now know? Or are you planning a fool?"**

"A Spade?" I was completely taken aback by the strange marking on my cheek, even rubbing my finger over where it was. "I… I don't recall ever having this."

" **But you sure do have that now. Only ones that are either criminals or corpses have one such as that."** My heart skipped a beat.

"I...I'm neither of those things…." I admitted to him. "You surely must be joking."

" **I would never tell a lie, not unless my own master's life would be threatened. And you aren't her."** I let out a breath as it slowly slithered away, only to return and give me space.

"Okay then… so Alastor, you wouldn't happen to know a way out of here, would you?" I decided to change the subject; right now I didn't even want to begin discussing the possibility of being a zombie.

" **I am afraid not. If I had, you would already be gone."** He then looked to both ways before back at me. " **Yet I am no expert on returning a conscience that didn't voluntarily traverse here."**

"...That means I'm stuck here, aren't I?" I groaned a bit.

" **Not quite. I do have a means of sending you back… if you were another duel spirit. Humans are much too complicated to simplify pluck and drop back into their own body."** He seemed to be contemplating his next move. " **Do you recall what transpired before you awakened here?"**

"I was in the middle of dueling with a friend… and then a monster was summoned… then I don't know what happened afterward." I responded, trying to be as truthful as possible.

" **A monster? Can you recall what that monster was?"** I tried to think back, to when it appeared; what was it?

" _Hunter of the night, let your jaws tear through your opponents as we reclaim your territory! Let's go! Dinomist Prototype Ciraptor!" He chanted as his monster broke throw._

My heart began to race, thinking of that monster. Shaking my head, I tried to not dwell on it before my thoughts became much worse. "I believe… it was Dinomist… Dinomist Prototype Ciraptor."

" **A 'Prototype' monster?"** His irises shrunk at the word's mention.

"Yes… I remember that much. I can't - I don't remember anything beyond that." I stopped myself from thinking anymore regarding that monster. "Anyway… how long have you been here Alastor?"

Alastor didn't respond at first, leaving dead silence between us. I needed something to distract myself. Anything, and talking with Alastor appeared to be my only option. If I don't do anything… I can only fear what may happen if my thoughts finally go off the rails.

" **It is been a long time since my master has returned. She left to return to her friends. Time passes differently from here and reality."** He responded. " **My master has yet to return."**

"I see… was she a good person?" Then a pause followed after I realized how stupid the question was. "Um, you don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

" **She is incomparable to any other human. You'd know the moment you'd see her."** Alastor looked down; something else did come into view finally.

I jumped, seeing the strange mirror appear out of nowhere. Peering into the reflection. I was met with my own reflection, the spade marking there as well. Or rather, the appearance I had in this world. Alastor looked it over, hissing here or there as it coiled around it before releasing it.

" **That aura is akin to your own. Perhaps, and this is just a hypothesis, this is a way for you to return back to reality."** The serpentine suggested, looking at the mirror himself. " **This is more advanced power than even my own."**

"Is it safe?" I had to ask as I slowly walked closer to the orb.

" **No levels of threat are detectable; I can only that a low chance of danger awaits on the other side."** He then looked away, slithering a bit. " **I suggest returning to your body. Though, you weren't that bad of a company."**

"Thanks, Alastor." I walked up to the mirror and was just about to touch the glass.

What stopped me was seeing Alastor's reflection. Something about it resonated with me. His eyes, they looked so lonely. How long was he here without his master? Sure, he did appear like a menacing foe. But he wasn't. He helped me a bit and leaving him alone here didn't settle well. Unless…

"Hey Alastor, would you…" Trailing off, I paused to take a large gulp before asking the question. "Would you like to come with me? I-I know you're waiting for your master still. I get it; you two share a very strong connection. But if she hasn't returned in quite some time… how about you travel with me? Sure, I think you made a promise to her. We could go around and try to find her. How about that?"

I just waited, only to not see his reply at all. The silence was the answer.

"Never mind. I shouldn't bother you more than I already have." I placed my hand on the mirror, feeling everything slowly fall into a peaceful numbness.

 **Hospital, Miami City, 1st P.O.V**

Despite that strange experience, I found myself awakening rather sluggishly. Not exactly what I was hoping. The room I was in looked expensive; surely not a typical hospital room. The staff seemed both relieved and surprised to see me awake. Didn't even wait for me to fully awake; paperwork shoved into my face. Of course, I'm not surprised. Honestly, there wasn't too much of a reason to pay attention to what they were saying. No concerning injuries? Then, I wasn't too much interested.

Leaving that sanitized room was a blessing. Getting outside? Totally worth getting through. It felt a bit strange, stretching my legs and walking around. Felt as if I missed a major event. Eh, maybe my gut's wrong. Either way, I pulled out my phone to shoot a quick text to everyone. Hopefully, they didn't feel too bad. Then again, I needed to get in contact with Niles. Something about the last dueling was bugging me. Rather not go to Kazama or Sabrine about this. Niles… he might be the only guy I could trust at the moment.

There was so much I felt unaware of in this world. The weird typings before monsters, duelists like Sabrine or Kazama - maybe Niles also but he's too kind, and now that duelist with the Crystal Beasts. They weren't Jesse; I could tell immediately. If I couldn't find at least some way to get answers… I fear for my own sanity.

Stopping at a corner, I got a cute emoji text from Yuzu. She seemed excited for me testing out her Fusion Summoning. That girl's really wanting to understand Synchro Summoning as much as Sora was. Though for him, candy boy wasn't too interested in using it. More like understanding it. Wonder if she got herself a Tuner monster. Wouldn't that be a surprise?

"...What episode would I be on at this point?" I mumbled to myself, trying to find the right emoji to send back.

That was another issue. My knowledge of Arc-V was _very_ limited beyond a certain point. This world seemed to follow the anime, then decide to pause between episodes. Made a bit of sense. This world's alive and well. So close to being like home, but enough of an element of fantasy to keep them apart. Perhaps, strangely now, I was starting to feel for this world. It wasn't like Earth at all yet just maybe I could start a life. Wouldn't be too hard to start, but it could work.

What a funny idea. Me: the girl who knew too much of a children's card game becoming one of the greatest duelists to ever live. An Entertainment Duelist that inspires many. A celebrity, a champion, a role model. All the titles labeled on a shy girl whose only recently picked back up a deck. Strange, how it seemed like my skills were better than before. Heh, reminds of how I activate a monster's skill instead of summoning it and thus lose me a game. Or maybe that time when-!

Suddenly everything was cut off. A short circuit from what I could only describe as an aura. It didn't settle right one bit. What could be happening? My body felt restless. Nothing around me seemed to be screaming 'Danger! Danger!' Shouldn't be. That last duel must get my nerves all riled up. That's all. Deep breath, I turned my attention to the sky.

"...Weird, what's got all them in a scare?" Seeing the flock scatter and that large, not exactly a day to day sight.

Reminded me a bit of Shay Obsidian, rather Shun Kurosaki, and his Raidraptor monsters. Though, maybe perhaps I should get to find either of those Duelists. If I possible have the chance of changing something, I knew exactly what it would be. How would I even get their attention? Geez, I had so much to do and so little time. When was the Miami Championships even going to begin again?

Zoning out once again, my mind wandered off on how much I actually remembered watching of the series. At this point, I had only seen up to the Yuto and Yugo duel… where somehow Yuto got killed in one shot. Beyond that, it was a whole lot of speculation. So, if I wanted to do something good, getting my butt to confront Yuto or stop that duel in ending with his death was a good start. Might have karma or destiny trying to kill me. Going to be worth it if Yuto doesn't do a damn thing for the rest of the series.

After that, I think trying to establish an understanding of the main four dimensions would work next. Simply put, I only knew the briefest of ideas in regard to any other dimensional world. Standard was… well dull and normal; nothing too interesting besides what is going on in the Miami Championships. Fusion was the main bad guy that wanted seemingly murder all other dimensions. XYZ was destroyed and led to the Resistance's creation. Synchro was… untouched? Honestly, Yugo didn't say anything, so that was pure speculation.

Right on after sparing his untimely death and getting an idea, I could plan and if my gut is telling me Synchro is safe for now: they are the best goal. Having both Standard and Synchro go against Fusion and help XYZ would be the best idea. Even if some part of me doesn't totally agree. But if we assume that Fusion's the big bad, then it would be ideal to get all three other dimensions to go, fight off the big bad and then problem solved! Well, maybe not with how I'm getting home but enough to weird that can be the main priority.

Clarity in my mind, I brought myself back to reality feeling something off. The thing glowing from my deck: Cradle Dragon Star. Again, this card won't ever leave me alone! Taking it out, I finally got to properly take a look at the artwork. While some of it did appear very familiar, hints of its obscurity. The Divine Temple as the focal point with the Crimson Dragon circling one side. Occupying the other side was… something. It was where the glow was more focused; as if whatever was there was the one causing the glow. Too bad it was enough to prevent me from seeing it.

"Now, what's got you acting up again?" Whether I should trust the card or not was still in the air.

Before I contemplate anymore, I got my answer. Something shifted from the corner of my eye. Holding it closer to my chest, my feet started traveling to where the thing shifted may have been. The card reacted to whatever it was, so it must mean something. Hopefully, I can get something more than before. That thing must have caused this card to react. Perhaps it if was a person or thing, a clue can be found. Maybe then can this terrible heading coming up would go away.

Following it, the sidewalk became an alleyway drench in darkness. Were it not for the limited starlight, I would only see nothing. The distance between us was drawing closer; whoever or whatever this was, they were fast. When I finally thought I was just about to reach them, a sudden turn around a corner greeted with an empty dead end.

"What?" Obviously, confusion was my reaction; whatever I was just chasing had simply just vanished.

Oh, come on! This card lied to me again. Again! I swear that if it wasn't for this being most likely the key for me to get back home, I would have thrown it out. This card is bad luck. Or stupid. Either word worked to describe the spell.

Shoving it away, my mind back to the prospect of returning home. Someplace of familiarity might be good. Plodding my way back, nighttime had overtaken the sky. At this rate, I'd have to catch a taxi to get back home quickly. Did this world have Uber? Of course, I was walking with my phone out to catch a ride. That meant when I bumped into someone, it was totally my fault.

"I'm sorry!" I quickly apologized, fixing some of my hair and deciding to deal with catching a ride after this talk.

"Oh! Didn't expect to see you out this late." I blinked twice, not expecting to see him out this last.

"Wait… Ka… Kazama?" I was befuddled at finding him out of all people.

"Yep, that's me. Glad to see you're doing better after last we met." He smiled at me, backing away a few steps.

"Ye...Yeah, same I guess. Mustn't have been feeling too well." I looked back at my phone. "Damn it, the buses are down?"

"If this makes things any better, I just called a guy to drop me off at my place. If you'd like, I can see if the driver can also drop you over at your place." He offered, showing me an Uber app of sorts. "I rather not have you walking alone this late night. With all that's been going on, I rather not see you attacked and disappear."

"Thank you for the kind offer. I guess I… should take it." I decided it would be best to accept. "Say, why are you out here so late?"

"Me? Well, I had a study session right after a meeting. Guess none of realized how late it was getting." Scratching his cheek, I couldn't help but notice something was off with his body language; don't ask me how but I had to not pry into it. Was only respectable after he offered to get me a ride home. "How about you? Feeling any better than last. Pasting out in the middle of the duel scared us."

"I am much better. Thanks for your concern; guess something I ate must not have sat well with my stomach." I decided to play along for now. "Though I guess, you did dispel the rumors right?"

"Those are in the past. If I am, to be honest with you, Lowell, I'd like to start off and give us a chance to start a regular friendship. Not one based on a false rumor. So, what do you say?" Okay, now this was getting a bit weird.

"...Let me think about it. I am still recovering a bit." Dodging the accept option and seeing the car pulling to stop was a blessing in disguise.

The rest the of the drive was pretty silent, with my stop being second after Kazama's destination was reached. I had to pay for mine; giving him an extra big tip for getting me back safely. He was weird this time; my gut couldn't help but inform me. That last duel…. Something must have happened. Was it something I did? No, it couldn't be my fault.

The thoughts lingered on as I got into my apartment, making sure to lock it behind me. As much as I'd love to just drop dead into slumber, my body was still full of energy. No way was I going to go out. Nope! My gut told me otherwise. Maybe… I could paint something to release this stress and tension. Get my mind out of the gutter. Yeah, that's the plan for tonight.

* * *

 **?, ?, 1st(?) P.O.V**

" _Hey, have you heard about XXXX?" "Totally! Have you seen that last duel? Wreck the opponent like it was nothing." "I was getting goosebumps just watching; now_ _ **that**_ _was quality entertainment!" "XXXX has got to duel YYY next! The clash of titans can finally become a reality!"_

 _Ugh, this is why I hate fame and fortune. People can't just shut up and enjoy a meal. Not without listening to gossip about XXXX ruining the mood. Almost everyone around had that as a topic_

" _Just ignore them. They don't understand how much it means to appreciate having a fun duel. Both between Duelists and monsters." My friend said, waving them off as they grumbled and went away. "So, how your monsters been? Alastor not giving you a bad time?"_

" _Oh you know him; he's the grumpy old monster." I spun my straw a bit, hearing the clicks of ice against the glass. "What more can you expect?"_

" _Still up to try a duel later today? I've heard we've got a spot reserved." He seemed excited._

 _My enjoyment died down as I looked down at my drink. Heart racings, hands sweating and mind wandering… Was I really cut out for this? I should probably tell him yes. Before I could, somebody unexpected changed everything for the day._

" _Oh! Well didn't expect to see you here XXXX." We were both surprised to see XXXX here; they(?) were often busy with career stuff._

" _Yeah XXXX, what are you doing here?" XXXX took the seat beside me, dropping something onto the table and grumbling a bit._

" _Had to get away from the crowd; did you two order already?" They asked, grabbing at a menu and looking at what was available. "My monsters went off the walls; I need to get some food before they starve me."_

" _...Sounds like work's been trying to kill you." My friend made a remark, grabbing an onion ring before XXXX grabbed four and stuffed into their mouth. "This is why you need to pack snacks man."_

" _If I pack snacks, my agent won't ever let me leave the post. Besides, I wanted to see how both of you are doing. Can't let my job keep me away from my two greatest friends." He lowered his menu to look at us. "I miss having to duel you guys."_

" _Heh, like dueling us is any better than facing against professionals." I jokingly laughed at their statement. "Though… we did manage to reserve a place for a duel between us too. Say, how long did you book our slot?"_

" _About an hour; what, are you thinking of inviting XXXX along?" My friend began to blush. "You know the moment we enter with XXXX, they'll spike the prices. No offense XXXX."_

" _None taken," XXXX spoke with his mouth full, which I shoved a napkin in front of his face._

" _Just because you work as an animal doesn't mean you're acting like one in front of me XXXX." I glared, watching him clean up. "But, I think it would kind of be fun to duel each other for fun again. No real stakes; just a casual battle royal duel."_

" _A casual battle royal duel?" My friend, perplexed, watched as I had a grin creeping on my face._

" _Wait? We used to do that as a joke. Seeing which of us was the king of games. How about we do that again? After we eat, we head off and have a duel like old times. Whoever loses is paying for our next time out." I looked at the other boys and smiled. "Deal?"_

" _Sounds good to me! Though I will warn you, I'm not going easy on either of you." XXXX smiled and we all came to the same agreement._

* * *

 **Revision: 11/25/18**

 **Only minor fixes here, nothing too major to fix. This chapter is pretty much the same and didn't need too much.**

* * *

 **Time has come to get to see what's been going on with Lowell; she's been dealing with a strange experience and has gotten a more detailed look at… things. Okay, maybe not much. I would have continued on but then we'd get into too major of spoilers. Perhaps another time that can continue. We also get to see her first interaction with Alastor! Not exactly like how I first envisioned it, but it works well enough to get the point across.**

 **Though now we have something I bet nobody was expecting! A little moment between Kazama and Lowell: originally the end of this chapter was supposed to be way different. It would have had more characters and even a duel. I'm tuckered out on writing/editing duels so it was pasted up. Possibly next time a duel's going to be thrown down. Eh, who knows?**

 **Now onto giving a special thanks to** Torchvigro **for both a follow and favorite! As always, thank you** _ **Diabolic Tracer**_ **for your lovely review. Sadly, I don't have an extensive response. But fear not because... we a special update! You'll be seeing a few chapters uploaded back to back. I'll see over at the author's note for the last one.**


	13. Ep13: A Cause for Concern

Everything was a blur after that night. Before I knew it, the Miami Championships were starting. I was surprised, finding myself supporting everyone and at the festivities. Everyone was pumped up, ready to go. Though my participation wasn't a part of the main events. Supporting them and their efforts, that's what I did best. Everyone but Yuya was here; even Niles was having trouble keeping the others in check. Guess Yuya needed a moment to compose himself before appearing.

Soon enough Yuya arrived, calming down some anxiety in the others.

"Well, at least we're all here in one piece," I smiled, "So now we can all participate in the Championships!"

"Yeah, we're entering the stadium soon, right? Let's go line up!" Yuya was chipper as always, going ahead of all of us.

"You really…" Yuzu muttered under her breath.

"Don't worry about it!" Tomato head waved her off as we all followed after him before he knocked himself into another person.

The guy who turned around to face Yuya was as big as Gongenzaka and had the weirdest looks to me. No offense really but something was really off, including that grin on his face.

"It's been awhile, weakling!"

"Y-You're…!" Yuya's voice trailed off; did Yuya know this guy?

"It was before an important tournament, so I was certain you'd ran away!" I could tell there was some off in his voice like he loved to pick on Yuya, "Just like your old man!"

"What was that?!" Yuya wasn't too happy hearing what this guy was saying.

"I'll never accept someone like you beat Strong Ishijima!"

Strong Ishijima… that was the guy Yuya dueled in the first episode right? Well, Yuya Sakaki did beat the guy, so he can't deny it. My instincts began to yell to intervene when the big guy took a step closer to Yuya. I couldn't let him go around doing this at all!

"How about I crush you right here and prove what a pushover you really are?" His huge finger was pointing right at Yuya and I was a split second away from jumping in the middle when somebody else showed up.

"That's enough, Ankokuji Gen!" We all looked who had placed a hand on Gen's shoulder.

"Gongenzaka?!" We were all surprised to see him here.

"Calling a senior disciple by his name, are we?" I had to curl my fists just to not go and slap the guy in the face, "You must really be a big shot now, Gongenzaka."

"You are no longer my senior!" I sensed a tension between these two.

"Players can enter the stadium in a moment." The announcement was made through the speakers, breaking the tension for now, "All competitors, please line up in front of your respective team place cards."

"At least try and stay in the tournament until I crush you!" With that, Gen walked off and shook Gongenzaka's hand off his shoulder.

"Lowell, I believe we should get going to our place cards. We don't have much time to waste do we?" Niles asked me.

"Right! Now be prepared, everyone! I want you all to have one and show everyone what You Show is all about." I was pumped up. "I'll be in the stands to cheer you on. Have fun!"

* * *

I met up with Yuya's mother and Principal; they were here as well to support everyone. Just like me. The entrance ceremony was something else; to this that a card game could become something akin to sports back home really blew me away. Then again, there were schools and card games on motorcycles before. LDS led the march and much to our surprise, Shun Kurosaki was there. Next was a martial arts school called Ryouzanpaku… it had something to do with a dragon I think. Man, my limited Japanese is killing me with deciphering names. Knight of Duels was on the overseas school following the second school. All the while, I couldn't help but feel something amiss and it seemed like I wasn't the only one. I couldn't help but glance over to what looked to be the prime sitting. Who I managed to see there was not who I was expecting at all. Reiji Akaba was there with a young child, but what was troubling me was how he seemed to have looked back to me as if he knew I would look at him. Averting my eyes was my priority, so I returned to cheer for You Show Duel School's time to walk out. Yet, why did I feel he wasn't the only one?

* * *

The rest was the boring mumbo-jumbo of the event and Yuya going up to the stand, but I could honestly care less. Sporting and opening events weren't my cups of tea. I clapped after Yuya's speech of course; I wasn't going to be the odd man out.

"Now then, we will now announce the first matches!" I was relieved to hear that news, "All competitors, please put your registration cards into your Duel Disks!"

"Wonder what opponent's they'll get." I thought aloud.

"Well, I'm sure whoever they get won't matter. They'll win for sure." I smiled at Mrs. Sakaki.

"You're right! And I'll be here supporting them throughout!" That statement lasted not long after when I heard who everyone was dueling.

After a great victory from Futoshi and his Sketch-Beast monsters, I watched Ayu's match against Reira and it was still unsettling. Poor kid, I wonder kind of backstory they have. She was still standing tall after her defeat. That made me happy about Ayu; I loved this child. Yuzu's match was up next. However, both Niles and I had to go use the restroom so we parted ways. Promising, of course, to come to watch the duel. Something was weird though because Yuzu really wanted me to watch the match.

"Ah, now that's better." I exited the restroom, shaking my hands to remove any excess water. "Those were two pretty good matches. I can't wait to see what's up next."

Happily humming, my attention suddenly changed when a figure past by. It was male, but one that gave me a weird feeling. My eyes widen seeing how out of place this person seemed from everyone else he was with. A stunningly white parka with the dark brown fur, followed by the dark pants held up by three belts. I noticed that on his left hip seemed to be the holder for his duel disk, a black leather on his right hand as well. What really made him stand out was his hair: it was a dark blue with one major silver bang from what I could tell with the back view.

Who was this guy? And why did he seemingly make the world go dark except around him?

"Hey Lowell, you okay?" I blinked twice, feeling a blush spreading throughout my face.

"Y-Yeah sorry! Got distracted by something." My eyes went away from his face. "Come on, let's get going."

"You sure? You look kind of flush." A hand was raised toward my face; I gently pushed it away instead of slapping it.

"I. Am. Fine. Now let us go." Walking ahead, I didn't want to speak about it.

 **Miami Championships, Miami City, 3rd P.O.V.**

She walked away from him all flustered, away from her ally. He followed on after her, completely unaware of her current emotions. This XYZ Duelist, how naive was he? Now, this was a treat for him. Never did he expect to see her at this competition. Though, he didn't recall her during the entrance ceremony. Not on the court that is. Here she was, despite everything, acting as if nothing was going on. And so easily in his grasp.

"So… do you doubt my intel now?" Sabrine walked over towards the male around the corner.

"I never doubted the integrity of your intel." He looked over towards the ebony-haired female.

His full face was revealed: short dark blue hair with one major silver bang being apart of many more. Though what made him unsettling were his eyes. Two glowing yellow spheres in which his iris were more like slits. Not to mention what else was hidden underneath the dark sunglasses of his.

"However, I question one thing. How come she isn't participating in the events?" He turned back to Sabrine. "I thought you said she would be apart of the events?"

"Kazama claims she didn't feel up to it. And I've checked some of her logs; almost everyone tried to convince her and yet she refused." Sabrine pulled out her phone. "That won't hinder the plans, will it?"

"It may cause a minor problem or two. Nothing I cannot fix once I've collected what I've needed. The intel you've gathered will suffice once we put the plan into motion." He stopped leaning against the wall, putting both hands into his pockets. "Make sure you keep tabs up. I want to meet her once she's all alone."

"No problem. I can handle that. But one more thing. Shun Kurosaki, aka Shay Obsidian, is here."

"Shay Obsidian… How perfect. I'll snatch them away after we harvest what's of value. And they'll remember my name. All of them."

 **Miami Championships, Miami City, 1st P.O.V.**

"Yuzu! That was incredible!" I hugged her later that afternoon. "I can't believe you pulled it off."

"Not bad. That was quite a performance." Niles continued to finish his soda.

"Yuzu using her opponent's monster to do a Fusion Summon gave me the shivers!" We all laughed, after a long day.

"Well, I'm the one who taught her, so being able to do that much is a given!" Sora gloated.

"So, does that mean I'll finally officially be teaching you Synchro Summoning?" I asked Yuzu. "I think that sufficed to sway me to accept the offer."

"What!?" Everyone else seemed surprised.

"Hey! Yuzu asked first and I've seen her skill. Maybe after the Miami Championships are over, I'll decide to host a special lesson for everyone." Our happiness was soon shut down, seeing a duelist approach us.

"Yuzu Hiiragi!" It was Masumi.

"Masumi!" Yuzu was surprised, so I released my hold around her.

"You better plan on winning after defeating me!" She walked closer towards the Melodious Duelist. "I wouldn't be able to stand to lose to someone who doesn't even win the tournament! So here…"

Yuzu accepted the card. "This is… Crystal Rose? Why?"

Masumi smirked, flashing her hair a bit. "You'll need this card to shine again as you did in your Duel today! Later! I won't forgive you if you lose, got it?"

Walking away, I think we all had a better understanding of Masumi as a Duelist. Yuzu had the words to prove it.

"Masumi! Thank you!" She waved her arm with the card still in hand. "I'll be sure to shine even brighter!"

"Speaking of shining brighter, when are you two going to hook up?" The mood was instantly ruined as Sora pointed both to Niles and me.

"Wait?!" "What!?" We both shouted. "We aren't an item!"

"But you two sure hang around each other quite often. You sure you're not trying to hide that you're dating?" Oh please, Yuya do not push this matter onto us.

"Just because I'm a girl and he's a guy and we hang out doesn't automatically we are dating! A girl and guy can totally hang out and just be friends!" I was flustered, folding my arms to defend myself.

"Applying that logic to us means that Yuya and Yuzu have been dating behind our backs." Niles pointed at the younger duo.

"Hey! Don't throw this on us, Niles!" Yuzu pulled out her fan as a threat.

I couldn't help but start to laugh as the argument grew between us. Sure, this was just between friends. Yet I was thinking, they may have a point if either of us were interested. Sadly, I wouldn't want to try anything of that sort anytime soon. So for now, I was enjoying the moment. Making sure to keep it close to my heart.

 **Miami Championships, Miami City, 3rd P.O.V.**

Masumi was walking to her home, already satisfied with the events of the day. It still surprised her that Yuzu Hiiragi somehow managed to master Fusion Summoning. Not only that, but she was defeated in front of the audience. How did Yuzu outshine her? After her years of studying Fusion under Professor Marco, Yuzu managed to master it quicker in a short amount of time? This did irritate her mind. At the same time, Masumi wasn't at all mad.

It didn't matter anymore. The evening was arriving and she needed to get home. Just as she was passing by, something caught her attention.

"...Sabrine?" Seeing her friend wandering away with a male caught her attention.

Rushing after her, Masumi didn't, in fact, find her friend. Instead, a white parka male greeted her on site.

"Now, don't be afraid. I just wanted to chat with you for a bit." He emerged from the shadows.

"Who are you?" Masumi immediately questioned him.

"I am just a Duelist that was completely entranced by your Duel against Yuzu Hiiragi. Both of you shined so brilliantly. Haven't seen two duelists shimmer like that in a long time." He only approached a bit closer, stopping to pull a card out from his pocket. "In fact, I was smitten by the gesture from earlier that I wanted to gift you this."

Masumi hesitated, looking at the guy and then to the card. A conflict was present in her eyes at whether to trust the man or not. Eventually, she gave it and took the card. Looking at it, the Gem Knight Duelist didn't entirely seem satisfied with what she was gifted.

"Hush now. Don't fight it; this only painful if you resist." He wrapped both arms around Masumi, holding her gently as she thrashed from the dark energy. "Allow the core to take root, dear Lapis... Soon you'll be reborn as the figure you've long desired."

The fight left Masumi all at once, going slump and consciousness fading away. The card vanished from her hands as he smirked.

"Wow… Now that's one way to get the girl." Sabrine walked out from an alleyway to take Masumi's body. "Are you sure this was the best time to take her?"

"Nobody will bat an eye to a disqualified duelist. All they'll care about is dealing with keeping the happy atmosphere." He laughed as he activated his Duel Disk. "Shouldn't take too long before it takes effect."

"You forget about her friends. What am I supposed to say when Masumi is no longer in the picture?" Sabrine got the duelist onto her back.

"Just lie to them as always. Julia Krystal needs this time to be reborn. Fill in the gap she would have. You were already working to replace her, weren't you?" Sabrine grumbled at the guy, clearly annoyed.

"Says the one who isn't dealing with Declan Akaba. He's already starting to get an idea of what's going on. At least on our end." He looked at her as she began to walk away. "If he finds us out, I'm expecting you to deal with him, Boss."

"He won't be a problem. Not when I've already gathered a strategy to handle his monsters. And they'll all know my name: Kaiser Obsidian."

* * *

" _I don't know why the Professor sent us out here." A person groaned walking through the ruins of a city. "Just because a fire broke out in one of the training yards doesn't mean it was me."_

" _But you at the crime scene."_

" _I was just passing through."_

" _You had soot and ash on your uniform."_

" _It was because the wind sent that smoke my way."_

" _You had oil and matches on your person!"_

 _The first person sighed, pulling down their hood and rolling her eyes. "Okay, so maybe I messed around with more materials than I should. That doesn't mean he had to send us out here for a recon mission! What did you even do to get assigned with me?"_

 _The other person didn't reply, making Tanith grumble and walk on ahead. Trudging along she looked around at how dull the city and sky was. Devoid of life and color to a great degree. She dropped to a knee and rubbed the ground. Her finger gathered dust and dirt. To which Tanith blew it off and looked over the edge._

" _As much as I have no problem with this invasion, couldn't they at least lightening things up a bit and not be a total drag." She folded her arms._

" _I thought that was the point?"_

" _Yeah, but this is way too boring. Where's the sport of the hunt? Ugh, this is why I prefer babysitting duty." Something catches Tanith's eyes, seeing a small ragged group appear. "Oh? What's this?"_

 _It was a small group with a leader emerging carrying water jugs from a building. Bright red clothes; she knew these were some rats scurrying about. Out of the main group, one of the red Resistance members stood out. The was a female Duelist with dark green hair tied into a high ponytail over her left shoulder. Seeing her made something in Tanith burn. The dullness of this world finally seemed to bring out life around this girl. As with the other female with long, dark purple hair. Something intrigued her about both of them._

 _She was determined to find out at any cost. Just before she jumped, everything suddenly was set on fire. The life around those two suddenly vanished as she bolted up. Burning flames rising up and darkening the sky. Smog consumed the fresh air and Tanith began to struggle to breathe. Looking down at her own arms, her expression became horrified._

 _And then…_

 _And then…_

* * *

Tanith jolted awake choking, nearly falling off her cot. Wheezing, Tanith shut her eyes and punched the ground. Flames erupting and dying down almost instantly as her breathing slowly slowed down. This didn't awaken her partner, but Ruby Carbuncle appeared. The Fairy monster leaped down as Tanith arms were shaking. Ruby saw her gloves dipped down and froze. The white-haired Duelist rolled them back up. Fist lifted from the ground, burn marks remained on the ground as she stood up. Only to collapse back onto the cot as Ruby jump to rest by her side. Somethin Tanith finally acknowledge.

"Hey…" Her raspy voice was complemented by a forced smile. "Sorry, Ruby."

The monster nuzzled into her gloved hand. Something that made the Duelist flinched slightly. It only lasted a few seconds before allowing the monster to curl up around her closed her eyes and gently smiled. The realm of sleep opened its gates once again.

* * *

 **Revision: 11/25/18**

 **Added the last scene with Tanith at the end. Wanted to get another scene with her since I did change some of her backstory that has to do with her updated attire. Otherwise, the chapter is relatively the same.**


	14. Ep14: The Collision

"So Lowell, you mentioned how Synchro monsters need the levels of their materials to equal the desire Synchro monsters level. Does that mean you have to get it exactly?" Sora asked as all of us were sitting, waiting for the match to begin.

"Yes. Levels are very crucial to Synchro Monsters. Unlike Fusion monsters, Synchro's need an exact level match. XYZ has a similar restriction, depending on what card you have." I continued to explain. "I wouldn't say Synchro's the hardest Summoning method. At least not when you understand each component."

"Were you impressed by Noboru Gongenzaka's Synchro Summoning?" I laughed.

"Of course! Having seen that makes me want to up my game." I thought back to that Duel. "I wonder if he's got any other monsters up his sleeve."

"Who knows? You could also help refine his Synchro skills while teaching everyone." Niles joked around.

"Right… like I could do any better." I rolled my eyes, playing along.

"Oh look! The match is starting!" Tatsuya pointed towards the field.

Noboru Gongenzaka versus Gen Ankokuji. A duel that meant a lot between both Yuya and Noboru. Here I was, bearing witness to it in real life. Though, I guess it made sense. After all, it was pretty neat to watch them in real time. It was a real heart-pumping experience; seeing Noboru win was an excellent finish. This friendship they showed struck a chord. Just like with my old friend; we'd always believe and trust in each other.

Following that victory was Shingo Sawatari versus Yuya Sakaki. A pendulum mirror duel. Well, almost a mirror duel. If only Shingo actually used an identical deck. Then it would have been a true mirror duel. As expected, Yuya pulled out a victory; the more experienced user outplaying the new Pendulum user. Pendulums… I couldn't help but subconsciously reach for my deck. This new summoning method was now accessible by two people. Strangely enough, that felt wrong on two different levels. One was easy to point out; I hadn't even gotten one Pendulum card. The second point was weird since… for some odd reason saying that two people used Pendulums felt odd. I knew Yuya, Reiji and Shingo used Pendulums.

Reiji, I didn't count him because he hadn't shown it publicly. So technically, only two people seemed to use Pendulums publicly. Three people I knew for sure had Pendulums and yet my gut was saying there was more. No matter how hard I thought, it didn't make logical sense. Was I forgetting something from the show? Can't be… right?

* * *

 **Miami Stadium, Miami City, 3rd P.O.V.**

"Next up is today's third match! You Show Duel School's Sora Shiunin Sora vs Leo Duel School's Shun Kurosaki Everyone, please, your applause for these two Duelists!" Both Duelists walked out on the stage, observed by two main separate parties.

"Sora!" The Principal cried out.

"Make this our third win in a row!" Noboru shouted.

"Beat those LDS guys!" The three little misfits did a little dance.

"Okay! Leave it to me!" Sora cheerily waved around. "I'll satisfy the whole crowd just like Yuya!"

Shun Kurosaki stepped onto the field, causing two different shockwaves for the groups.

"Shun Kurosaki…" Yuya's excitement went down.

"Masumi said that he's always been a member of LDS, but Shun's been the culprit for the serial attacks on LDS." Yuzu relayed the facts. "Masumi knew that and should have fought Shun once. But when I chased after her, nobody was there. And when I met her at the opening ceremony… Just what happened to Masumi? It's almost like her memories were rewritten!"

"That's right. He fought LDS in front of my very eyes. And that incredible powerful XYZ monster…" Yuya recounted his own account. "It hit us with real shockwaves."

Lowell pondered, thoughts swirling in her head at how to address the situation. In the end, she took silence at her best answer. Yet in her eyes, she was conflicted. The eyes of Niles were as well, looking down upon the field as Yuya ran down to tell Sora something.

"Well, would you look at that! I'm excited to see what this duel's got in store. Are you guys?" Sabrine asked Hokuto Shijima and Yaiba Todo, sitting between them.

"Yeah! Though I feel bad Masumi." Yaiba frowned for a moment before regaining a smile. "But we get to see Shun show off his XYZ summoning."

"He's at the top of our class; Shun's totally got this match." Hokuto nudged Sabrine. "Don't you remember Sabrine?"

Sabrine laughed nervously. "Oh! Of-Of course I do. Very excited. Just want to focus on watching."

Her eyes drifted away and towards Kaiser Obsidian. Hiding in the shadows, the other duelist looked towards the field. First towards Sora and Shun, then to Sabrine and her small group to finally laying eyes on Lowell. His golden eyes observing her every move. Up until noticing a pair of ocean eyes meeting his own. Both glared until Lowell's voice got Niles' attention.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked Niles. "The match is about to begin."

"Sorry, thought I saw an old friend." He apologized, returning his attention to the field.

"Today's third event starts now!" The festivities continued on. "First up is selecting the Field Spell! The Field Spell is City of the Future: Heartland!"

Reactions came instantly. Shun was in disbelief at the name of Heartland. Sora seemed to pause for a second. Niles instantly looked away and covered his mouth. Lowell's concern gaze instantly went toward her friend. Sabrine bit her lip before forcing a smile. Kaiser remained where he was, eyes lighting up at the name.

"It's so pretty!" Ayu looked at the field.

"It's like we're in a sci-fi movie!" Tatsuya continued on.

"I-It's so futuristic…" Futoshi finished it off.

"Now, here comes a lovely treat. The climactic battle that begins the end. Tell me fate, will you swing in the way of the illusions?" Kaiser chuckled as the Duel began. "Or shall you sway to the reality many ignore?"

* * *

 **Hospital, Miami City, 1st P.O.V.**

I knew what was going to happen, yet it still sickened my stomach. Deep down, I enjoyed this duel very much. On the outside, I couldn't bear to tell anyone those feelings. Not when Yuya and Yuzu saw Shun as an enemy. When Niles looked so disgusted that he just went to compete in his own match. No matter how much I tried to talk with him afterword, he won't respond at all. He shunned me out... and deep down I hated this choice. Staying at the stadium was too dangerous, so I followed the others. We were inside the hospital, where Sora was being treated.

"Sora…" I looked toward the others, though standing a bit back; I didn't feel right standing by their side.

"He'll be fine. I'm told that LDS has a very skilled medical team." If only they knew what was going to happen next.

"But if the building hit his head before the Field Spell turned off." Ayu, I pity her trying to be optimistic.

Things became a blur before all of us were outside the hospital, Niles nowhere in sight. Yoko and the Principal walked the kids home. Left Yuya, Yuzu, Gongenzaka and myself as the only four left.

"What do you think?" Yuya asked.

"Huh?" Yuzu seemed perplexed.

"Shun is the culprit for the serial attacks on LDS. I saw him take out members from their top team in front of my very eyes. And you, Yuzu?" Things were back onto Shun Kurosaki.

"I saw Masumi get into a very dangerous situation while she was the culprit too, but Masumi…" I knew what she was referencing.

"The one she had been chasing was one of them?!" Noboru was surprised.

"I don't know why Masumi would say something like that but Yuto said they were attacking LDS to save one of their comrades." Yuya seemed confused at Yuzu's statement.

"Yuto…" Well, this meant things were getting to the point where he'd officially meet Yuto.

"Then that man called Yuto was the one who attacked Shingo!?" Noboru came to the conclusion as Yuzu explained herself to us. "Why didn't you say anything about it?! If you would have told the truth, Yuya would have been clear of suspicion. Don't tell me you doubted Yuya!?"

"That's not it!" Yuzu defended herself. "Yuya doesn't even use XYZ but…"

"Yuto… a man that looks just like me." Yuya looked up. "That's the same man who would disappear whenever a bracelet would shine, right?"

"Disappear!?" Yeah, trying to explain this whole ordeal would make this worse so I stayed silent.

"I don't know why Yuto would vanish whenever this bracelet shone. I thought you were just changing out of a costume, but you didn't have a reason to do that!"

"He doesn't have a reason to attack LDS either!"

"Assaulting their enemy is a means to save their friend captured by the enemy."

"Yes, Yuto said that."

"Who is their enemy? Are they not LDS?"

I got from my position leaning against the wall, deciding to make a harsh choice. They seemed pretty distracted, so I left. No babysitting for me; the rest of the conversation was easy to recall. Things were coming to a head. The park was a good place to hang out. If I could prevent Yuto's death, they should get better, right? It wasn't like karma was going to kill me instead.

* * *

 **LDS, Miami City, 3rd P.O.V.**

"So, Sora will be heading towards Central Park?" Reiji asked Kazama, both of which were inside of LDS.

The Vestige nodded, screen switch before his eyes until Sora was located. Proof of his point. They weren't the only two watching the screen. Reira, Nakajima, and Shun were also occupying the room. Employees were also at work. All were looking for the escaped fusion duelist's location.

"Send a team over and immediately capture him!" Nakajima exclaimed.

"Wait," Reiji ordered. "Turn the camera to where Sora Shiunin is looking."

The camera switched over to view who was on the stage. Almost everyone recognized it immediately.

"That's…" Nakajima looked in shock.

"Hurry up and get him!" Sora yelled. "Shun Kurosaki!"

Yuto's head perked up. Turning around, his face was finally revealed to the camera.

"This is…" Kazama stepped closer. "Yuya Sakaki?"

"No. That is Yuto." Shun corrected him.

"Yuto?" Reiji turned his head to look at the XYZ Duelist.

"He is my comrade." Kazama nodded, taking that detail into mind.

"I see. I had expected that there were two XYZ users attacking LDS, but… those are only you and Yuto, correct?" Reiji asked without even facing Shun. "Then that wouldn't explain the other attacks."

Kazama took note of the quick glance at himself. He diverted his attention elsewhere before the Resistance member could notice. Instead, he returned to focus on the screen even after he had just lied. To the conversation between Sora and Yuto. As both duelists continued to speak, something caught his attention. One that made him tense up even more than usual.

"No… why are you here?" He inquired, making sure to not say it too loudly.

 **Central Park, Miami City, 1st P.O.V.**

I hoped my spot was good enough to get spotted. Honestly, despite the fact I knew this was being recorded, I was scared. Up until just after this, I knew everything. Now once I make this choice, it will be just guessed from here on out. The duel continued on and I saw Yuya join in the Battle Royale. Mustering up my courage, I placed a hand out my chest and just under my necklace.

"I activate a Continuous Trap!" I looked to Yuto as the trap was revealed as the two dragons continued to fight, "Phantom Fog Blade! This card negates your attack and as long as I control this card, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon cannot attack!"

Sora continued to be ticked off since even now I knew why he took that attack. With Dark Rebellion on his field, everything was in place for him. I was still hiding since neither duelist opposing Yuto had realized that I was down here. Sora was too focused on Yuto so I gave him a free pass.

"I activate Timegazer Magician's Pendulum effect!" Yuya was ready to counter with his Pendulum Scale, "Once per turn, it can negate the activation of a Spell or Trap Card that targets a Pendulum Monster! **Inverse Gears**!"

Gulping, I looked at my duel disk and fear rushed through my nerves. This was a life or death choice. Either I stayed hidden or I stuck with my beliefs. Seeing both dragons clashed, I pressed the enter Battle Royale Mode button and activated a card just before it could destroy Yuto's dragon. Dust erupted from both sides as my monster appeared on the field in defense mode.

"Huh?!" Everyone as shocked and I took this as my cue to appear.

"Bestia Galapagos Tortoise's effect activates when you try to attack and destroy a Special Summoned monster. I get to summon this guy for free and end the Battle Phase." I walked into view, taking a stand by the stage.

 **Bestia Galapagos Tortoise: Level 6 LIGHT Reptile/Effect ATK: 1000 DEF: 2500**

"L-Lowell?! What are you doing here?!" Yuya asked as I looked at my hand.

"Sorry Yuya, but there is no way I can allow either of you to go on like this!" As I expected, Yuya hasn't seen Sora's outburst just yet; guess I have to push it even further, "Prepare yourselves! I won't be holding back!"

 **Sora: 1300**

 **Yuya: 4000**

 **Vs**

 **Yuto: 3000**

 **Vs**

 **Lowell: 4000**

* * *

 **?, ?, 1st(?) P.O.V.**

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

" _...The Pendulum…"_

" _..."_

" _..."_

" _..."_

" _...It sways once more…"_

" _..."_

" _..."_

" _...Yet as it does…"_

" _..."_

" _...The jaws of destiny will be rewritten…"_

* * *

 **Revision: 11/25/18**

 **Obvious change at the very end. Not much else to note down for this chapter.**

* * *

 **Here is the last of the chapters I wrote in a bunch. We get to stop at this point and thus I'll have a little break. Maybe I'll try and upload a bunch of chapters in a stack for now on. Besides, I'm working on some behind-the-scenes stuff that I'll not be posting for quite some time. A lot has happened and there are bound to be errors. So if there are any, I'll try and fix them before the next one comes out.**

 **To be honest, I wanted to get through the Miami Championships to get to the real stuff. It is a good place for setting up stuff for the ending of the Standard Arc. Now for this point on, I'm going to try and settle some major plot points I've been sprinkling up throughout this arc. Lowell will have a finale climax duel to end of Standard. Estimating that time to be around the early twenties. Then we can get prepared for Synchro.**

 **Here are some previews for the upcoming chapter/episode titles only. No summaries because I may change only the contents of the chapters. Though I guess if you wish to speculate on those titles than be my guess! I can tell you one thing for sure: The last two are going to be where things in the anime are going to take a major switch in direction. Anything with question marks may in fact change due to chapter length.**

 **Episode 15: A Grave Mistake**

 **Episode 16: Choices and Consequences**

 **Episode 17: The Alluring Light**

 **Episode 18: Royal Rumble Begins**

 **Episode 19(?): What once was smiles...**

 **Episode 20(?): ...Becomes despair itself.**

 **Episode 21(?): The Pendulum's Blessing**

 **Episode 22(?): Victory with Casualties**

 **Either way, thank you all for reading and I'll see when the Pendulum sways again!**


	15. Ep15: A Grave Mistake

**Central Park, Miami City, 1st P.O.V.**

"L-Lowell?! What are you doing here?!" Yuya asked as I looked at my hand.

"Sorry Yuya, but there is no way I can allow either of you to go on like this!" As I expected, Yuya hasn't seen Sora's outburst just yet; guess I have to push it even further, "Prepare yourselves! I won't be holding back!"

 **Sora: 1300**

 **Yuya: 4000**

 **Vs**

 **Yuto: 3000**

 **Vs**

 **Lowell: 4000**

"First, I Normal Summon Bestia Sprite from my hand. It won't be here for long since I'll be tuning my Level 1 Bestia Sprite with my Level 6 Bestia Galapagos Tortoise to bring out an old friend. Shine forth from the heavens your star-gazing main! Bring forth the Light for which we all seek! Synchro Summon! Reveal your true form! Level 7, Besita Valliant Alicorn!" The signature winged-beast descended onto the field.

 **Bestia Valliant Alicorn: Level 7 LIGHT Winged-Beast/Synchro/Effect ATK: 2400 DEF: 2700**

"Next, I activate Bestia Sprite. By sending a Spell card from my hand, I can Special Summon it back onto the field!" The little humanoid with wings flew back out and appeared in defense mode. "And Bestia Sprite's special ability comes into play! By being summoned with her own effect, her monster effect then becomes that spell's effect."

"Say what?!" They seemed confused and I knew exactly how to act next.

"To activate it, I will tribute Bestia Sprite to use that effect! Now! **Enchanting Replication!** " My monster vanished as the white aura surrounded my monster. "With this, Sprite replicates the effect of the Spell Judgemental Light. If I control 'Bestia Valliant Alicorn' - all other monsters on the field are destroyed. Take this!"

* * *

 **LDS, Miami City, 3rd P.O.V.**

 _The monster raised its head as the light pulsated from the horn. In an instant, the alicorn swirled its head as a magical twister emerged. On screen, they watched as the other monsters were swept away._

" _Now, while I can't conduct my Battle Phase I can do this." She grabbed the last two cards in her hand and placed them on her duel disk. "I set two cards and end my turn."_

"So she has a strategy against Pendulum Summoning?" Shun 's question was aimed for Kazama, one the other student took notice of. "Who's she?"

"She's Lowell Ember, a duelist from the You Show Duel School. Not a participant of the Miami Championships _but_ a pretty decent duelist regardless." Kazama watched the screen as Bestia Valliant Alicorn and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon were fighting.

" _...I reveal my facedown: Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Lowell's monster dodged the dragon's attack. "This negates your attack and I can set this card to be used for another turn. "...Not everything can be won through smiles Yuya! I know this for a fact and if I have to beat you to prove it, then so be it! I'll be the one to open your eyes from the fantasy you're trapped in!"_

Kazama observed as Yuya used his Pendulum Effect. A reaction that caused Lowell to smirk and reveal her other facedown card: Magical Cylinder. The redirection took the Pendulum User by surprise. Kazama glanced over to Shun, whom he knew might be seeing Lowell as somebody else like he was. There was nothing to go off as they watched Yuya having to end his turn and that's when Sora snapped. Strangely, the facial expression and gesture she had weren't one he should have expected. He deduced she only did this to push her fellow duelist into realizing the truth and had no ill will towards the Pendulum Duelist. Just as she was about to end her turn, the screen began to flicker out as Sora began yelling.

Now, all he had to do was wait and watch. Deeply hoping nothing too dangerous would befall this fateful encounter.

* * *

 **Central Park, Miami City, 1st P.O.V.**

Sora finally vanished and I let out a huge sigh, going and sitting in the audience area. Duel over; we all survived. My hands were still shaking but I managed to hold off from going any further than I did. I know Yuto and Yuya would have a ton of questions, so I decided to be the logical one and not have them screaming from one end to the other.

"I don't know about you two, but how about we talk in the audience area about what just happened?" I asked both of them calmly.

"And why should we do that?" Yuya looked at me.

"Because of as much as I'd love to get into detail about it's not logical to have a normal conversation with someone when you're from the stage to the back of the park and it somehow is like talking when you're in close distance." I had an unamused look on my face, "So, how about you both sit down and talk it out? The last thing I want is to be the adult here and take both your decks."

I guess my logic had worked out. Silence followed before both of them agreed to my conditions. I did have them sitting too close to one another, but I was between them in the seats. This was a secret success in my head: good, now they aren't going to have that weird exchange.

"Okay first of all, what just happened to Sora?" That was the first thing Yuya asked his XYZ Counterpart.

"He went back to the Fusion Dimension," Yuto replied calmly.

"Went back?!" Well, more like forcefully brought back, but I don't need to tell him that.

Yuto nodded. "Yes. He was originally a person from that world."

"That world…?" Yuya's eyes narrowed.

"Yuya, before you ask how that is possible, think about it. Have you heard of any school called Academia or anything of that sort from this world?" I chimed in and Yuya didn't have a response, so I continued, "Then there you go. Sora is from a different world and so are Shun and Yuto."

"You got to be kidding me. There's no way I can believe that!" Yuya was still in denial and I shook my head.

"I swear, explaining a topic such as this is a pain in my butt," I grumbled before I cleared my throat after Yuto answered Yuya's question.

"Okay, just to make this quick, here's the rundown. Basically, there are four main worlds/dimensions/whatever people call them in play here. We have Fusion, which houses the Academia Duel Soldiers who are the main faction of enemies like Sora. Next, comes Synchro with whatever shit is going down over there. Then we have XYZ, where Yuto here comes from along with Shun, however, for whatever reason, Academia decided to somehow launch a full-size invasion to destroy most of their home. Lastly, we have Standard, where you are currently residing in. As you'd expect, each Dimension usually uses a singular form of Summoning. Sora's world uses Fusion, Synchro is well… they use Synchro and XYZ uses… you get the idea. Anyway, back to why Fusion and XYZ have a strong hatred-!"

"Wait, just how to do you-?" Oh no, I'm not getting derailed here.

"Don't cut me off Yuto; I'll explain after I get through this okay? Back to what I was saying, Academia decided one day that they'd go invade XYZ for whatever reason they had decided to turn that into a war zone using Duel Monsters. People turned into cards and XYZ didn't have any defense force to protect themselves since they only did it for fun - like how this game is supposed to be." I looked at both of them before continuing, "I don't why they decided to invade worlds through Dueling. Honestly, if they did it using military then things would be different but we have them using a card game. Back to the topic on hand about earlier Yuya, you need to open your eyes and not be stuck in your fantasy world. I know I'm being harsh but things are going on unseen by you every single day. That's why I dueled against you; I was hoping… it would open your eyes. It's the undeniable truth; nothing can change that."

I stopped there, putting both of my hands together. "Now, if you both would like to ask your question now, I'd really appreciate it."

"How did… How long did you know this?" Yuto asked first.

"I've known for quite a while, but it took me some time to recall," I replied to him, "If you want it exactly… probably once I saw Shun and Sora's duel."

"But… you're not from the Fusion Dimension right?" Yuya paused before his eyes widen, "Wait for a second, you said 'where you are currently residing in...' Does that mean you're from a different dimension as well Lowell?"

Um…. crap. How do I explain my situation? I can't just tell them "I'm from Earth. It's a world that is mostly the same, except that Duel Monsters is a children's card game that has no real stacks of a real place in normal society." That would be the death of me. And them finding out they are fictional characters. So, I need to phrase this very carefully.

"Listen, for the time being, I'm not going to confirm where I came from exactly. What I will confirm is that I'm not from Standard." This was the best thing I could do right now.

"And you can't tell us because…?" Yuto glared at me.

"If I disclose where I'm from, I'm afraid you'll be in more danger." That was a lie, but I didn't want to burden them any more than what's going on right now. "So once the Miami Championships are over, I'll tell you both. But, you have to trust me."

"Is it really that dangerous?" I knew Yuya had an honest concern.

I let out a huge breath. "If it wasn't, I'd love to tell you guys. Knowing what I do… it would rip the smiles and joy out of dueling. Even more than what Academia might be doing."

"I don't get anything about this dimension nonsense. But I know this!" Yuya cut in, a strong belief filling him and I could tell by his eyes, "Dueling is not a tool for conflicts! And even less for invading… The Dueling I believe in… is entertainment to make people happy and put a smile on their faces!"

Both of us stayed silent, letting Yuya go on.

"Even now, I remember it clearly." Yuya places a hand over his Pendulum, "My father united everyone with Dueling! That power was in the Action Dueling that my dad created and polished! The power to grab people's attention and bring a smile to their face. I even felt like I was just getting a bit closer to that… To think that Dueling is being used as a tool to hurt people…! I can't forgive it!"

A bright light appeared from nowhere, shocking all of us as all other power around us was cut, turning everything around us into nearly complete darkness. The only light source we have was the big ball of light coming from nowhere.

"Huh? Why did the power cut out?" I asked, standing up and we all shielded ourselves from the light, backing away somewhat.

"What is that?" Yuya asked.

The light suddenly took over the whole area and lasted for a while, until it finally died down. Once it did, all three of us looked towards the source of smoke that took place of the light. Squint my eyes, I tried to focus on who it was until I gasped, covering my mouth.

"Ow… Dammit, what's this thing doing here?!" I knew that voice from anyway even though it was speaking English to my ears and he removed his helmet, "Jeez…"

Now here was the moment where Tomato Head, Eggplant Head and Banana Head would have their moment… Oh come on I had to reference that at least once! But seeing him here, I knew what would proceed but what could I do? This is meant to happen anyway…

Seeing Yugo, Yuto, and Yuya in one place like on the show was both thrilling and chilling at the same time. As much as I would love to fangirl about this moment for seeing the three in this place, I still knew that after this point everything was blind from my point of view. Still, I wonder how exactly people think these boys share the same face: sure I've pretty much confirmed they're colorblind but seriously their eyes are different!

"I really don't understand why you think they have the same face as you," I sighed and motioned to Yuya, deciding to have this spoken under my breathe "You three share similar faces, not the same face. This is even worse than with Bruno and Antinomy."

"Pawn of Fusion?!" That brought me back into reality at what Yuto called Yugo.

"What kind of name is that?" I grumbled under my breath.

"Lowell, do you know what's going on here?" Yuya needed clarification and I guess that meant me.

"Well… do you really want to know?" I was hesitant to tell him, but if we could stop Yuto from dying together… it could work, right?

"I won't lose to a Pawn of Fusion!" Yuto didn't get the niceness of that compliment at all.

"I keep telling you my name is Yugo!" Is this going to be a running joke with him? I guess it's not as bad as what puns could be made in English… oh, how I love being the Japanese version!

"Quit it with Fusion this, Fusion that!" He was angered by the name, "Now I'm pissed off!"

"At least call him by his actual name during the duel," I grumbled under my breath.

"First you take away what I held precious and then you keep getting my name wrong!"

"You're the ones who took things from us!" Yuto barked back.

Really? Had you to blame and use the term things? Couldn't you use other words besides things…? Crap, my critique in writing it trying to come out.

"Shut up! We can talk after I beat in your face!" Yugo must have snapped now.

"...Yugo's going to kill Yuto." I decided to tell Yuya once the two started dueling.

"What?!" I loudly groaned at Yuya's outburst cutting me off.

"Not directly or intentionally mind you. During the battle, there is some debris flying around and one nearly kills you, but Yuto saves you at the last moment and somehow kills him." I explained as they continued to duel. "Other stuff happens but yeah, that's about it."

"Then, we have to stop them!" Attention returned to the duel at hand.

"How do we suppose we do that?" I raised an eyebrow before motioning towards the fact Yugo had a D-Wheel. "I rather not die getting run over."

"That doesn't matter! What matters to me is that neither Yuto nor this Yugo dies. Can't we do anything?" Just then, I noticed that it was coming close to the dragons appearing.

"Yuya, I don't have any way to end the Duel. You don't have any way to end the Duel. Even if we both joined as a joint party as a 'Battle Royale' mode, I don't think we could stop them." I bit my lip; this was a huge problem.

Both dragons stared at each other and let out a roar as if acknowledging their presence. Being put off by their presence, my attention when to Yuya sudden got pain.

"Yuya!" I helped him stand as he was holding a hand to his chest, over his heart, "Are you okay?"

"...What is this feeling!?" Yuya seemed to be experiencing some sort of pain, one that I wasn't too sure about, "My chest is burning even more than before!"

"Yuya?" His safety was my utmost concern at the moment before I looked over and noticed that Yuto's eyes changed.

"Yuto!" My eyes went to Yugo, whose eyes have changed as well.

"Very well, let's end this," Something about Yuto's voice changed and not for the better, "With my Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon… I will destroy you… and everything!"

This was not good! I had to do something; if Yuya wanted this as much as I did, there had to be some way. But what could I do? My deck relies on Synchro monsters in order to win victory. I had no OTK options in any of my Synchros. No Ritual monsters to appear. No Fusion monsters - didn't have a Fusion Spell or anything that would need Contact Fusion. Sure as hell I lack any Pendulums. Shit! Was I really going to see Yuto die before my own eyes!? And I couldn't do anything to stop it?

My body began to shake with fear. I had no answers. No way to win-! Eyes snapping open, I heard the cry of Yuto's Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon as it clashed with Clear Wing Synchro Dragon. What could _I_ do? Shutting my eyes I feared the worst.

* * *

 **Central Park, Miami City, 3rd P.O.V.**

Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon halted their battle. Another challenger's cry cut off all the lights in the area. Even the nighttime sky went completely void of light. Only sources of light that remained were from the Duel Disks and the two dragons. The challenge let outs its roar again before both dragons looked up into the sky. Slowly four rainbow irises opened before the dragon out a cry. All three dragons let out harsh shrieks before the larger dragon unleashed a mute rainbow beam onto both below. Both dragons dodged the attack and charged toward the larger dragon. Growling, the larger dragon unleashed another harsh roar that stunned the opposing dragons. Diving down, it split and scattered, into the darkness of the night. The other dragons cries were silent as each of the muted rainbow mist went its own way hastily. Lights in the city and sky slowly returning.

* * *

 **?, ?, 1st(?) P.O.V.**

" _Ugh! I lost again!" I groaned in pain, lying on the ground as the Action Field around us dispersed._

 _I was a complete wreck; how could I have lost?! Victory was right in my grasp…_

" _Hey, need some help?" From the ground into the air, sight honed onto the extended gloved hand. "You did pretty well."_

" _Nah, she got her ass wrecked." I couldn't but hard throw a water bottle right into his face._

 _Loose cap spilling water as he yelped. The nerve of him! Why does he get to make fun of my dueling skills? It isn't like I wanted to be the kicking bad. It wasn't like XXXX was a total jackass like him. No wonder why I'd like to see him-!_

" _ **Calm that temper down. I don't want any lawsuit coming with that temper of yours."**_ _The relaxing aura of Alastor coiled around me._

 _The boiling anger inside me subsided feeling that familiar presence. XXXX must have sensed my monster's presence. Perhaps his own monsters were reacting to my own?_

" _Hey, we've been over this. Just because she's not a professional duelist like myself doesn't mean she's any worse than you. If anything, she's a better duelist than yourself." XXXX pointed as we walked over to the resting area._

" _How would she be better than me!?" Of course, my other friend had his outburst while I decided to get a shake out of the cooler._

" _For starters, at least she's more aware monster effects. Unlike you, who decided to basically run into my monster without looking at their effect." My professional friend began to explain. "Secondly, she does pose a different kind of fight than other duelists. Thirdly, while she doesn't exactly lack a decent deck, she lacks a refinement of her skills and practice."_

" _Exactly. I have a real-life job. Not one that solely focuses on performing in front of thousands." I took a huge gulp of my shake. "Becoming a professional duelist is barely easy. Many new duelists barely make it a year without sponsorships or a stable income."_

" _Way to kill the mood." I rolled my eyes at my friend's comment before I felt Alastor recede._

" _You finally settled onto a deck of your own?" XXXX asked me as I took a seat on the other free bench._

" _Why do you ask?" I tilted my head after drinking some more._

" _I couldn't help but notice how your deck's… how do I say it?" He folded his arms before the thought formed in his head. Signaled by fingers snapping. "You're more consistent than before."_

" _Is it? I thought you've had that deck for, like, forever." My other friend was drying his face._

" _You're not wrong… some of these monsters have been in my possession. I guess, I decided to use those who have been with me for the longest." I scratched my chin. "Kind of like how I re-added a certain trickster to my deck."_

" _Did you now? I didn't see you draw it." Both XXXX and I just glared. "Hey! I'm just saying."_

 _I looked at the clock on the wall. "We have enough time for one more match. Want to retry the Battle Royale?"_

" _You betcha! I will show you guys that one combo I learned before XXXX negated it." My friend jumped from his seat as I closed the cap of my shake._

" _I didn't even to negate that chain link in order to win. I did it for the style. Now, how about we give it our all. I want to be fully entertained!" XXXX proclaimed as we got up and walked onto the field._

" _ **Another match?"**_ _I heard Alastor asked, the same chilled air surrounded me._

" _Yeah. What could possibly go wrong? It is just for fun. We're not fighting for our lives or anything."_

* * *

 **Revision: 11/25/18**

 **Decided to change some major things toward the middle section. Decided to scrap the Duel because it didn't make much sense with what I got planned in the future. That was the only thing I'll state for this chapter.**

* * *

 **Oops! So it would seem this chapter was longer than others; not totally expected but I digress. There was a lot to cover and I didn't feel like splitting this into two parts. With that being said, things are going to be changing from this point onward since Lowell has made a huge choice.**

 **Updates may be sporadic since college is right around the corner. Hopefully, I won't have to go on a long and unannounced hiatus before I can get the next part up!**

 **Thanks to** **stingray3344** **for the follow and** **SmokedSalmonSushi** **for the favorite! I really appreciate everyone who's favorited or followed this story: it means a lot. Same goes for the fact we've already hit over 2,400 views. I wasn't expecting that much. So a special thanks to those who are supporting this story. Onto the review as always:**

 _ **Diabolic Tracer**_ **\- Alastor's change in personality was one thing I wanted to redo somewhat. An air of mystery was needed for this new direction and thus warranted the change. I'm more happy with his change; hopefully, I can show this whenever he appears next.**

 **I can't speak much without spoilers in regards to the flashback. All I'll say is that more will be present in the future. It was a spur of the moment deal I was planning for a later chapter, but I've decided to now add them in every now and again if the chapter would work with that addition.**

 **Now as for Mr. 4Kids (okay, to be honest when I first read that I** _**was dying**_ **of laughter.), he'll come into relevance later. Though now I can't unsee him as Mr. 4Kids. Thank you for pointing out the mistake in Krystal's last name. I'll be sure to update that.**

 **Either way, thank you, everyone, for reading and I'll see when the Pendulum sways again!**


	16. Ep16: Choices and Consequences

_All I could see was a red gem linked by a golden chain. It faded into darkness as other gems appeared. They were hidden by darkness but I could see the next one was orange. Before me, the darkness let out around the red. It shattering into pieces as two dragons cried out. A force repelling both as shards were shot toward me. Striking my chest and shunning me. Pure shock as seeing jagged points piercing my chest. I screamed._

A snapback in awareness, my eyes opened up to find myself standing alone. Settling down, I jittered where I stood taking short breaths. As the high slowly dropped, the realization struck me. Wait, I… My body felt like it was finally cooling off the strong heat it had collected. Not that I recollected any memory other than my racing heart. My bearings returned as I felt the cold wind pass by. Looking around, I didn't see the Duel continuing or my Duel Disk activated. Here I was standing away from Yuya and all three counterparts still alive. Not dead or dying; all well alive and breathing.

What did I just do?

The silence of the night greeted me as I finally shook the rest of it off. An awkward cough helped bring me back to reality somewhat.

"Oh! Yuya are you alright?" I wiped the sweat from my forehead as I swiftly ran back over to the male.

"I think I'll be fine. Was worried about you for a minute there." Yuya smiled; drained, but alive. "Not sure about what just happened or if Yuto or Yugo is okay."

"Yeah. Me neither. But how about you check up on Yuto and I'll handle Yugo. You and Yuto seem to be on a better page than Yugo." Over my shoulder, I saw the knocked down D-Wheel and Synchro duelist. "Then, how about we head over to my place? I'll try my best to explain sometimes. Without raising the stakes."

He nodded and I knew something was a bit weird. He lingered for way too long before heading to check on Yuto. Did something actually happen?

Who am I kidding? We have a bigger problem to handle. Or rather I need to handle alone.

Strolling over, I was expecting this guy to wake up all confused and not these glowing eyes anymore. Not sure about his personality at all; except for the whole Pawn of Fusion deal. Maybe joking around me would do? Eh, what could go wrong?

"Hello~ Wakey Wakey Yugo!" I joked as I close enough in range to the D-Wheel.

No response. Well, let's try again a bit closer.

"Yugo, hey." I was almost close enough to lean over and check him out; didn't want to invade his space after all.

Silence... Okay, maybe I should joke a bit more. Hopefully, he doesn't try and kill me.

"Yo, Pawn of Fusion! Get up!" I cupped my hands around my mouth for a makeshift megaphone.

That sure did it. Yugo screamed as he fell onto his back. I couldn't help but laugh as I offered him a hand.

"Sorry about that. Need some help?"

Well, I think that's enough chaos for one night," Lowell said once we all were in the middle. "I think we should retire for the night. We can own each other an explanation and whatnot tomorrow."

"Yeah, no kidding…" Yuto nodded.

"Right, then how about you and Yuto come to my place?" They both looked at her. "I have enough space on the couch for the both of you. Hell, I bet your D-Wheel can fit in the garage."

"You have a garage?" Yuya blinked twice.

"...Yes. Don't ask me what's inside of it; probably nothing. Besides," Eyes drifted towards the D-Wheel. "A D-Wheel's going to raise suspicion if we don't hide it away soon."

"Sounds good to me." They all seemed to come to an agreement.

"Okay, then we should get going home before LDS or whatever decides to crash the party." Lowell was the first to depart. "Later Yuya!"

 **Central Park, Miami City, 3rd P.O.V.**

The two other counterparts left the park, leaving Yuya all alone. A hand still to his chest, Yuya watched as the trio vanished from sight. He had a smile on his face. A smile that suddenly vanished as his expression became completely void. Faint dark aura emitted and caused his vision of the world to grow dark. Somebody new was running into the scene. Behind Yuya, a familiar pink-hair duelist walked into the area.

"Yuya!" Yuzu called out his name.

Before her eyes, she watched as Yuya sudden collapsed onto the ground. Worry rushed through her bones as she sprinted over to his side. Calling out his name once again, she knelt over her friend and began shaking him.

"Yuya… What's wrong?" She cried out, shaking him some more. "What is going on? What happened?! Wake up, Yuya! Yuya!"

All the while, Yuya's Pendulum flickered with the dark energy from the dragon before. The dark misty energy seeking refugee inside before Yuzu could glance over.

* * *

 **Lowell's Apartment, Miami City, 1st P.O.V.**

"Here you go. All on the house." I placed the plates of breakfast on the table. "You two better eat up now!"

Somehow, one way or another, I managed to get Yuto, Yugo and the D-Wheel into my apartment without arousing suspicion. They had both slept on the couch and didn't go at each other's throats. An act I was thankful to avoid waking up to. Not to mention they were out for a whole entire day already. Almost to the second day. In return, I knew I had to make breakfast earlier than usual. So, being the kind host hat I was, I surprised them with a free full-plate breakfast. Breakfast was swift and silent for the most part until I sat both of them on the couch. Yet I could have sworn something was off when they both crashed in my living room.

"Now since you both have a meal in your stomach," I began before glaring at Yugo to stay seating, "I have to inform you boys about a matter of things."

"And why should I listen to you?" Yugo was being rash again towards me"

"For the last time Yugo my name is Lowell! Stop calling me 'you' when we've clearly exchanged names," I calmed myself down after that, "Now back to the matter at hand… you two are going to be working together for now on."

"What?!" Both of them yelled, "I'm not working with him!"

"You're joking right?" Yuto added on.

"I've already established that you both own me your lives and this is what you give me? Haven't I already told you whatever business you have with your missing friends doesn't mean you go and kill someone with a similar face?" I was trying my best to keep calm.

"But he's the one who took Rin/Ruri away!" They turned to each other, "No I did not!"

I rubbed my temples as they went on and on. Why am I deal with children? Let alone what I could consider being freshmen boys? This is what I get for being a senior...

"Boys, haven't we already gone over that your stories don't match up at all?" My question made their bickering stop, "Let's do a quick recap on the hypothetical situation that a story is correct. First, let's go with your story Yugo. If Yuto did hop to your dimension to grab Rin, why would he do it if he was part of The Resistance battling Academia? Clearly, in a war-torn battle zone, he wouldn't have the time. Secondly, where would he manage to keep Rin while in that area? Got any answers?"

"Good, now let's go to Yuto's hypothetical situation. Now I can understand how Yuto would believe that Yugo over here managed to snag Ruri but I've got one question. Academia was invading and managed to only get one Synchro person on their side who rides a D-Wheel, so why didn't… I don't know… they get everyone to have D-Wheels and storm the Resistance base mounted? If you ask me if I had a Synchro duelist who won't use Fusion, why the hell wouldn't they get him to build D-Wheels to further the invasion?" I waited again until I decided they had nothing to respond with, "So I'll say this one more time: neither of you is the ones who took Ruri/Rin. That means you have no reason to hate each other. Right?"

Both boys gave each other a look before I cleared my throat. Slowly, they agreed and I was grateful that they at least listen to me. I just hope I could keep them under control until I can figure out what is going to happen next. Thing is though, both of them would have questions for me regarding circumstances and I guess until things die down for the second round…

"Right, now with that being said-!" I was cut off by my phone ringing. "One second."

I got up and grab my phone, currently charging and allowing me to lean against the wall. "Hello?"

"Lowell! Oh, thank goodness you picked up." I was a bit shocked by her Yuzu on the other end of the line.

"Yuzu? What's up?" Strange, why was she calling me at this time?

"I'm over at Yuya's house and he's telling me you have Yuto?!" I winced and pulled the phone away as she yelled. "Just what is going on here?!"

Right, I completely forgot about her. Well, she did deserve some explanation from Yuto as well…

"Yuya told you that? Guess he wasn't too good at keeping secrets. How about this? You head over to my place this afternoon with Yuya and you can meet Yuto yourself! We even have another person for you to meet. Sound good?"

* * *

Soon enough, both Yuya and Yuzu took time out of their day to join me at the apartment. Many things were discussed once they were behind closed doors. I greeted them at the door and locked it behind. Yuto and Yugo were in the living room and quite aware when the other two enters. Seeing Yugo call out Rin's name and getting slapped by Yuzu's fan was a treat. A quick moment of laughter before we got to business.

"Hold on, let me get this straight. There are four different dimensions: Fusion, Synchro, XYZ and the one we live in, Standard. Sora came from Fusion. Shun and Yuto came from XYZ. Yugo's from Synchro. And you're not from our dimension!?" Yuzu pointed at me as I leaned against a wall after we took the time to explain the basics of the situation. "And you didn't tell us!?"

"I can't just go around saying I'm from another dimension. Besides, you guys never directly asked me that question." I shrugged lightly.

"But still!" Yuzu was properly trying to pry me for answers; Yuya silently in agreement.

"Listen, I don't think it is of the utmost concern after hearing what Yuto and Yugo have told us. How about we shelve this for another time and move on?"

"...Moving on. Next, you guys tell me that Fusion and XYZ are at war and that's the reason why Shun and Sora fought so fiercely." Yuzu then turned to Yuto and Yuya.

"Their two dimensions are at war and in front of my very eyes, Sora fought against Yuto and disappeared," Yuya responded.

"Disappeared!?" She got even more befuddled.

"He was forcefully sent back to the Fusion Dimension," Yuto explained.

"After that Yugo appeared and got into a duel with Yuto." I continued on with the story. "Who Yuto called him the Pawn of Fusion, for some odd reason."

"I don't even use Fusion!" Yugo had his outburst. "I'm from Synchro!"

"Synchro… but I thought you said you only fought against Fusion!" The pink-haired girl swiftly turned to the XYZ User. "In order to save Ruri, who was captured by them!"

"It was a major misunderstanding which is thankfully ironed out. Thanks to me." I pointed both thumbs at myself. "So we don't have to fight over that."

"Ruri? Who's that?" Yuya asked a question.

"Ruri… she's apparently my lookalike." Yuzu replied before looking to me. "Do you know anything about Ruri?"

I shook my head after pausing for a bit. "I only know her name and that she's most likely your counterpart - XYZ counterpart to be exact. My knowledge of things ends after last night. Unless I somehow get more intel I'll be flying blind for any future event."

"How about you ask the guy who knew her?" Yugo motioned his thumb to Yuto.

"Yuto, who is Ruri?" Yuzu asked him, seizing the chance.

Yuto seemed to pause for a few seconds before responding. "Ruri is Shun's sister."

"Sister?!" I took in the revelation as well.

"That makes sense. And I'm guessing she's the younger sibling. Which would explain a lot of his actions." I spoke aloud to the group. "Though now that I think about it, is Rin Yuzu's Synchro lookalike?"

"Yeah, and she was kidnapped by some guy who looks like Yuto. That's why I've been looking for her!" Well, that would confirm one thing I was speculating… but it didn't raise the question as to why another person would look like another.

"Wait! I have a lookalike in your dimension!?" Yuzu turned to the Synchro User.

"Then that would mean, most likely, you two have a counterpart in Fusion as well." I expressed my thought and supposed confirmed theory. "And with what Yugo is testifying, then I suspect that they may be behind Ruri and Rin's kidnapping. For whatever reason."

"How did you come up with that idea?" Yuya asked as I sighed.

"I've… read some books with some similar concepts to what's going on…" I half-lied since I didn't want to bring up the show. Or even whatever Yuya was clearly wanting to ask me. Which he was strangely staying silent about. "And I'm only assuming this until we get the actual facts. So, for the time being… we've got a lot to work through."

* * *

 **Central Court, Miami City, 3rd P.O.V.**

"Fuck off Sabrine." Kazama groaned, eyes finding the female's hand on his shoulder.

He slapped her hand off. An action that didn't phase the teenage as she continued to follow him. Nobody around them batted an eye. All distracted by the duels live on screen.

"What's the matter Kaza? You've got bags under your eyes." She pointed out the sign of exhaustion. "Didn't get enough sleep?"

"Don't you have a match in five minutes?" He scowled.

"Owch! You definitely woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Both duelists stopped when another person noticed the duo. "Yikes! Niles, you're not looking too good."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." He groaned as he walked over to them, blue eyes lacking the same luster. "Anything else you want to point out?"

Sabrine squinted her eyes, back and forth between them. Her eyes closed before she replied. "You both share the same eyes. What I'd expect from two brothers!"

Both guys acted strangely to her comment. Laughing it off, Kazama could only notice how genuine her laughter was. Maybe not for the right reason, but it gets her to wipe her eyes from how hard she laughing.

"Sorry! Your reactions were priceless!" Her grin barely moved while she stifling her laughter. "I'll leave you two be! Hopefully, we can duel sometime soon."

"Do you deal with her every day?" Niles inquired as she skipped off, leaving the two alone.

"...That's not even the worst of it. She barely gives me time by myself when not doing her job." Kazama ran a hand through his hair. "Dealing with her shit alongside with Reiji Akaba's shit is giving me a fucking bad time."

"Something happens last night?" Niles looked concern for the other.

"Yeah, some shit went down in Central Park with your girl. Got Reiji very intrigued about what occurred. Not to mention I've having to work with a new guy." Kazama showed Niles an image. "Shun Kurosaki."

Niles' expression became grim upon seeing the Raidraptor Duelist. "...Him?"

"Yeah, not exactly the most ideal sort of partner I have to bunk with." The image was put away by the Dinomist duelist. "Not after what kind of baggage both of you are holding."

"...You're telling me that he's working with you now?"

"I don't have a choice if it means saving our asses. Whatever beef between you and him will have to be put aside if they decide to show up. Now, if you'll excuse me." Kazama noted the ringtone of his phone going off. "I need to take a call."

The kick to the ground reverberated throughout his body. Niles was pissed off. Why was Shun back in the picture?! All this time, he was building a life away from his past. Away from the scars on his soul. Everything was finally falling into place in Miami City. Nobody knew about his darker side. He was able to start anew and create stronger friendships. Not like what happened that destroyed everything.

Lowell was his best example; she accepted and trusted him without many questions. Sure, she held her own secrets. That monster, Alastor, was the biggest one. He had his own. Yet they never crossed the line with concerns or curiosity. Some respect between them - at least to his eyes. Both of them were running away from something. Their interactions spoke volumes. Still, they were close friends now. Just two teenagers trying to make it by day by day.

"Niles!" His eyes widen, seeing Lowell running toward him carrying some bags.

"Lowell… what are you doing here?" He then noticed the strain the items were causing her. "Here, let me help you."

"Nono its fine Niles! You really don't have too." Her plea was denied as he grabbed a good deal of the bags.

"Geez Lowell! You're carrying way too much; what are you doing? Planning for a party?" A forced joke to lighten the mood, but then something caught his eyes.

There were bags under Lowell's eyes and he swore he could see the faint outline of the strange marking. The same one that happened during that one duel. On a second glance, he was surprised to see how much more exhausted even her voice sounded. As if something was draining her and causing her to act differently. Limbs shaking slightly and even her eyes lacking the same bright light as before.

"No, I've just been busy lately. Not everything is about dueling… but if you could walk them back over to my apartment complex's elevator, I'd really appreciate it!" He could tell she was exhausted, either by overworking stress or something even more.

She was hiding something; that much was obvious. Should he pry into her affairs? Niles was conflicted. Sure, he cared about her wellbeing, but…. There was another reason for his concern.

"Sure thing. You don't need me to carry them inside?" He offered the thought as they began to walk.

"No thanks! I'll be fine. Got some guests over and I need to provide. Being the host and all." Lowell's voice nearly returned to having the same energy as before. "You still got your matches to do and I can't burden you anymore that I have."

"But Lowell-!"

"I mean it!"

She began to walk faster than him, refusing to look at him. Niles knew he struck something off. Otherwise, she wouldn't act this way. Or strangely have her shadow flickering like an aura.

* * *

 **Streets, Miami City, 3rd P.O.V.**

The second day of the Miami Championships was underway. While the event was taking up many stations of television, people still have real lives to deal with. Though thankfully, this made traffic a lot easier to manage if the business ignored the more condensed area. Monitors that were available were live streaming the current events. As a result, one such area broadcasted Hokuto's duel. Some of the passersby stopping to watch the XYZ summon being performed.

On the other side of the street, the three children of You Show were in a hurry. Tatsuya, Futoshi, and Ayu stood out from the rest. Parallel to that were two clearly hooded figures. Both who swiftly departed after the focus zoomed onto Hokuto's face. By pure chance, the young girl caught a glimpse of one of the hooded figures. Who she saw underneath made her stop following her friends.

"Ayu, what are you doing?" Ayu looked at her friends in pure confusion. "Hurry up!"

"But I just saw Yuzu over there…" She pointed over to where the hooded figures were. Only to find them both gone. "...huh?"

"There's no way she could be there!" Futoshi retorted.

"Everyone is already at Central Court," Tatsuya stated. "Keep dawdling and we'll leave you behind!"

"Wait!" She ran after her friends, not to get left behind.

Nearby, none of the children noticed the young lady leaning against the wall who overheard the conversation. It intrigued her, causing her to get and run in the direction of those two figures. In one hand was a tablet, which currently tracked two blinking dots.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the princess has made a daring escape with her prince charming." Her grin grew wider, focusing on her face. "Guess she wants to prove herself to her dear Daddy. Too bad for her! She's entered the dragon's lair and I'm all too keen on retaking the child. Hope your darling prince is ready for this."

Shutting it off, Tanith followed on after them. Making haste in her pursuit.

 **Central Court, Miami City, 1st P.O.V.**

It was so exciting to be back in the stadium. With a lot off my chest, breathing and hanging out with Yuzu and Yuya felt easier. Seeing everyone brighten up my day. Duels were already underway and my heart raced with excitement. Today was going to be a good day. I felt it deep down inside that things would work out. I mean, I saved Yuto's life! How couldn't it be good?

Sitting down, the first match was strange indeed. Yaiba was dueling against this strange duelist.

Isao Kachidoki was his name and… I could only describe as brutal. Like, actual combat you'd use between life and death kind of brutal. Seriously?! I mean, sure this is different and a bit more interesting than the classic entertainment dueling. Only thing was… did violence to this degree really need to be out in public?

The duel ended with Yaiba lying motionless on the ground. Bits of bruising already forming on his skin. Oh god, was I seeing bits of red specs of blood as well!? My hands instinctively went to cover my mouth. Never did I expect a person like Isao to enter the picture. What made it worse was when the second round match-ups were announced, Yuya was set to duel that guy! Despite how we were feeling, I guess Yuya had gotten enough courage to put on a smile. He mumbled something about Yuto. Perhaps it was something they were talking about when I had to run to the grocery store after they decided to go through my fridge.

Either way, I couldn't help but feel things would go wrong. Oh, how I wish I could have spoken up to Yuya before he took those steps into the arena. Yuya and Isao's duel was even more brutal than I predicted. How could that be even legal? That could kill somebody! Then again, I guess he got he deserves with whatever happened next. I got scared, seeing just how Yuya was only surviving by the skin of his teeth. Even now, Yuya was just living with 100 Life Points. How could he manage to win this!? Hands clasped, I was praying for a miracle for him to win. There has to be some way to beat this guy. Then, I'd never had to see his face again. Please, Yuya… you can't lose now!

 **Central Court, Miami City, 3rd P.O.V.**

"Well, that wasn't part of the plan." Sabrine looked over to Kaiser, another duel taking place as both decided to get out of the crowd. "We expected Yuya to win, sure, but not after whatever stunt he pulled off with… _that thing._ "

Kaiser didn't bother looking up to the girl. He was busy shuffling cards before pulling one out from his deck. What was occurring was pretty obvious for him. That was low on his schedule of attention. Spinning the card, he just mindlessly went on with his activity as Sabrine continued.

"Do you _not_ understand what this could mean for us!? We are staking this invasion on the Berserk State as cover. _Now,_ what are we supposed to do? That was _never_ meant to happen!" Sabrine was pacing back and forth.

"Relax Sabrine. This changes nothing in the plan." He waved his hand, only for the female to clench her hand around his own.

"Our harvesting _**relies**_ on this invasion working out. But if we don't have one of the sources, we're going to come up as underperforming. I rather not end up being any position lower than I am _**now**_. How can you act so calm when our lives are at stake?!" Sabrine pushed him away as she went to lean over a railing. "...I swear if this gets out… we're both dead."

Kaiser stood up from his leaning position and strolled over to Sabrine. A light nudged to her shoulder and handing her a card.

"We won't die Sabrine. Ain't that stupid. I'd got plans to get things back onto track." Sabrine took the card from his hand. "This will ensure your part of the plan goes as intended. All I need for you to get me those other two once they are off the chopping block. They're full of resources and potential. Before they get spoiled."

"...You sure you want to do this before Serena arrives?" She looked down at the Spell Card before back at him.

"Doesn't matter to me. All I need from an informant spy like yourself to get what your superior needs. I can handle any outliers and the new girl. After all, she's got the thing we need to ensure our victory."

* * *

 **?, ?, 3rd(?) P.O.V.**

" _Hey XXXX, have you ever had a moment where you just thought… 'so what?'" She asked him, looking out the window of a VIP Suite in the arena. Seeing two Duelists in the midst of a heated match._

 _The male lifted his head in pure confusion. "What do you mean?"_

" _Like… if I were to tell you that if everything these people would be for nothing… how would you react?" She continued to watch the match. "Like if everything was predetermined and nothing anyone does could change it. Would you still fight to change it? Try and prove whatever force above that destiny and futures can be changed?"_

" _Why are asking silly questions like that?" He got up and walked over, a hand on her shoulder. "Nothing is ever set into stone. I mean, think about it; wouldn't that mean you wouldn't even be here if you didn't make that choice to be my friend when we first meant?"_

" _XXXX, that's not it." She brushed his shoulder off and walked away._

" _What other things could your question be asking?"_

" _Could you…" She hesitated before releasing a breath. "Never mind. Why I am I even asking this to you? Not like your opinion matters anymore. Nobody can avoid what has been determined as canon."_

" _Hey !a." He was too late as she stormed out of the room, slamming it shut behind her._

* * *

 **Revision: 11/29/18**

 **Changed a bit of the beginning and minor edits to another portion. Otherwise, nothing else majorly changed for this chapter.**

* * *

 **Exposition the chapter using Yuzu was fun to write; it gives Lowell a nice excuse to be with Yuya and Yuzu with the added bonus of Yuto and Yugo. Plus with Yuya only be out for a few hours instead of two days gives the group a chance to interact. Or, as I like to call this: Exposition the chapter! The last part of the chapter would have been the beginning to the next, but I felt it was more fitting to include it in this chapter.**

 **Though next time - and no surprises here - we'll be seeing Serena enter the picture with Tanith joining to stir the pot. An Alluring Light is referencing both girls - as Serena has the Moon and Tanith has Fire. And as for whatever else has befallen the main group, that will be for another time. Next chapter is already pre-written but I'm still going through edits and deciding whether or not o split that into two seperate parts.**

 **Due to a Fanfiction Bug from a while ago, I'm unsure and not entirely able to account for everyone who has followed/favorited this story. So if I missed you; I am sorry. For the ones I was able to find, I'd like to thank** **Nonexistence Existence** **and** **KnightMadDragon** **for the follow and favorite! Onto our main review:**

 _ **Diabolic Tracer -**_ **While I do know how Yuya's Pendulum Effect worked and how Judgemental Light couldn't have been negated, I'd like to remind you and everyone that Lowell's not exactly thinking clearly as she should during the duel. After all, I never did say she was the best duelist when it comes to being under pressure.**

 **As for Yuto, I do have plans more than him being a Duel Ghosty for the time being. Who knows if he'll return to being the same old Duel Ghost but I've got plans for him. I may be a fan of his, but I'm not just keeping him alive and then doing nothing with that change.**

 **That should be all, but I can't help but feel a bit sad I've only got Tracer leaving me some feedback. But, I won't complain; I take what I can get. A quick fun little question I'd like to ask everyone that may or may not affect the future - what do you think are the repercussions of Lowell's action?**

 **Either way, I'll see everyone when the Pendulum sways once again!**


	17. Ep17: An Alluring Light

**LDS, Miami City, 3rd P.O.V.**

Inside of enjoying the festivities above ground in the sun, Kazama loathed the fact he was forced to be underground instead. He had to keep up public appearances yet here he was in the shadows. Not that he always needed to be in them. There was already enough time looking at the screen for him.

"Must I be here?" The Vestige inquired.

"I need you here more than ever. After that stunt last night, I'm afraid students of LDS are disappearing and you're the only one who would know who would be behind this." Reiji explained before showing footage of Sabrine and Kaiser talking; instantly, Kazama tensed up even more. "Do you know these two?"

"...Sabrine Bakuno… that's the name Fiona's going by now?" He grumbled before looking towards the other one, clearing his throat to speak up. "...I know him. He goes by Kaiser Obsidian; one of the top duelists. I'm guessing you're keeping Shun out of this room for this reason?"

"I cannot afford for him to overhear this information just yet. Besides, he's already quite hard to control his temper; I can't allow his rage to overflow if he discovers just what you Vestige really are…" Kazama averted his gaze.

"And you're taking this well?" He had to be honest with the teenager.

"There are many things I have taken well enough. The Vestige is no exception." Reiji noticed as Nakajima and Shun entered. "We will talk later. Can you go check on Yuu Sakuragi?"

"Sure thing. Just don't get surprised if it ends up he's getting targeted next by any strange forces. I'm not being paid to guard his ass." He left, passing by Shun as he departed from the room.

* * *

 **Central Court, Miami City, 3rd P.O.V.**

"Now now Ruby, things will be fine! All I'm doing is giving her a quick dose of reality. It will be fine." Tanith spoke to the Duel Spirit, walking through the building toward a room. "Besides, I don't think this Sakuragi guy would mind if I just dropped by his little meeting spot."

The Duel Spirit tilted its head and made a noise once Tanith entered the dark room, making sure to make as little noise as possible to hide out.

"What? I may not be the more tech-savvy person, but I at least learned how to hack Academia Duel Disks to know who's going where." Tanith revealed the location of her targets. "Hopefully I don't have to deal with two duelists. Perhaps I can try out that old dual splitter ball I snagged from that guy. I can see if it can actually split a field into two."

Ruby mewed at Tanith. "I'm not going behind his back while doing this. He's being too cautious right now and I need some fun. Besides, nothing's going to go wrong if I'm out for a bit. He can handle himself."

Giving her a look, Ruby vanished away as Tanith heard footsteps approaching her location. Smirking, she remained hidden as the teenager walked into the room. A perfect view for her to watch his innocent confusion blatant on his face. Looking on, both were greeted by seeing two hooded figures walking towards him. Tanith, still hidden, watched on.

"Are you the one who called me here?" Tanith noticed how the obvious male couldn't tell he was in danger at the moment.

A detail she found quite alluring. Then she watched Serena discard her cloth, issuing a duel without words. _Was_ she going to duel this guy? How intriguing… Tanith watched on. She could at least step in before the poor guy was carded. Gave her something to watch in the shadows before striking.

"The one who called you was me." Now this voice wasn't one Tanith was familiar with; now who was crashing the party?

A tall male stepped from the shadows. Long red scarf, red glasses, grey hair, and a not too profession uniform. Things she wouldn't have ever considered a threat. But the way he presented himself through body language… now she hadn't seen such stride in a long while. Not ever since her ally… Not since that day when their lives changed. From the glory of battles to the horrors of realities sunk their teeth into their lives. Where they had taken the choice; a bad one only to preserve what little happiness they had left. When she had to-!

"President!?" The Yuu boy snapped her out of those thoughts, seeing the President guy stepped between the kid and the other two.

Tanith didn't even notice how her eyes became cloaked in darkness when she started to relapse back. She couldn't afford to go back to then; living in the present was her only way of preserving happiness for their sake. That person… it couldn't possibly be _him_.

"I apologize, but you must leave." The President didn't look back to the kid. "Your Duel today was splendid. I expect more from you in the future."

The kid quickly thanked the guy before leaving. Serena wasn't too happy and tried to grab her target. A move swiftly evaded by the President's grabbing her arm first. Quite a bold move in Tanith's mind. He was told to leave again and by chance, he looked over towards the hidden girl. Tanith quickly motioned her eyes toward the door and he left swiftly.

Serena broke out from the other's grip once the door was shut. "If you're going to get in my way, then I'll take you out first!"

Tanith blinked twice in pure confusion. "You've got to be kidding me, Serena. Reckless as ever."

She was glad that comment wasn't heard by the other party's as Barrett spoke up. Taking the place for Serena in order to duel. This was the moment she was looking for. Orb out, Tanith stepped out from the shadows and threw it onto the ground. It was closest to Serena, causing the girl to begin coughing as both males were shocked. Tanith bolted straight into the field before it became seal off. Before she completely immersed herself, she couldn't help but catch the eyes of the President - Reiji Akaba. Didn't last as she landed inside the field.

Landing down, it appeared the orb was doing as it was programmed. It created a small pocket identical location of the room without Barrett or Reiji in sight. Perfect for duels out of public eyes or sneak attacks. Fixing her worn down uniform, she was quick to notice the younger female's peril.

"Hey! What's going on!? Barrett!" Serena stopped yelled upon seeing Tanith approach her, the blue and red uniforms clearly clashing with each other.

"Serena, what a surprise! Who would have the most coveted Fusion Princess would be out of her castle. Does your King known about this?" Tanith taunted the Fusion Duelist. "Surely you'd be with a prince and not with a knight."

"That's enough Tanith!" Serena retorted and activated her Duel Disk. "After what you've done, I'll never forgive you."

"Huh? Why not? I thought we used to be good friends." The snow-haired duelist frowned.

"I would never call a traitor my friend!

"Fine, have it your way." Tanith glared as she activated her Duel Disk. "I will see to it you are put in your place, Serena!"

"Duel!" Both girls exclaimed.

 **Serena: 4000**

 **Vs**

 **Tanith: 4000**

"The first move is mine! I Normal Summon Lunalight Blue Cat and set one card." Serena ended her turn with that play.

 **Lunalight Blue Cat: Level 4 DARK Beast-Warrior/Effect ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200**

"No Fusion Summon? Oh dear. I suppose so; since your deck relies on your opponent's to have monsters to slay. A strategy that will fail for a princess like yourself. My draw!" Tanith drew a card, seeing that it was Serfernus Pit. "I activate the Field Spell Serfernus Pit by reducing my LP to 1000 and heal you for the amount I lose."

 **Serena: 4000 - 7000**

 **Vs**

 **Tanith: 4000 - 1000**

"I discard Serfernus Adder from my hand to Special Summon Serfernus Copperhead to the field. And once per turn when Serfernus Copperhead is on my field, I can banish one Serfernus monster from my Graveyard to Special Summon a Serfernus Normal Monster from my Deck. So goodbye Adder and hello Garter."

 **Serfernus Copperhead: Level 6 FIRE Reptile/Effect ATK: 2400 DEF: 1000**

 **Serfernus Garter: Level 1 FIRE Reptile ATK: 200 DEF: 300**

"Follow this and with my LP reduced to 1000, I Special Summon Serfernus Rattlesnake from my hand. When it Special Summoned to the field, I can add 1 'Serfernus' Spell or Trap to my hand. I choose Serfernus Shedding and activate it immediately. I Fusion Summon using both Serfernus Rattlesnake and Serfernus Garter on my field!" Tanith had both her monster form a magma shell. "The burning venom that runs deep in this land, the Eternal Flame calls to you once again. Let the invaders perish by your intoxicating fangs! Fusion Summon! Rise up Serfernus Diamondback!"

Emerging from the shell came the beast, with bright purple molten and fumes from its body. Obsidian scales remained as before to line the body. What made this monster truly stand out where the jagged pieces of diamond that stuck out and emitting the purple flames; even its eyes were a bright white light as it slithered out. The tip of the tail had a small flame surrounded by jagged diamonds forming a barrier around it.

 **Serfernus Diamondback: Level 6 FIRE Reptile/Fusion/Effect ATK: 1100 DEF: 2600**

"Battle! I attack **Lunalight Blue Cat** with **Serfernus Diamondback**! **Rattling Infection**!" She pointed at the feline.

"What are you doing?! You're monster can't defeat mine!" Serena retorted. "It's not even in defense mode to attack!"

"While this is true, don't you forget that when Diamondback is summoned, all your monsters are changed to defense position and this card gains 300 ATK and DEF for every banished Serfernus monster I have." Tanith corrected the other Fusion User. "This is more than enough to take your pretty cat out."

 **Serfernus Diamondback: Level 6 FIRE Reptile/Fusion/Effect ATK: 1100 - 1400 DEF: 2600 - 2900**

"I'm not falling for that again! I play my Trap Card Lunalight Chasse!" Serena's monster then dodged. "When a Lunalight monster I control would be destroyed by battle, I can negate the destruction and reduce the battle damage by half!"

"But Diamondback still inflicts onto you Battle Damage due to its effect!"

 **Serena: 7000 - 6800**

 **Vs**

 **Tanith: 1000**

"Diamondback changes position after I declare an attack with this monster. But that doesn't mean I'm through yet. Serfernus Copperhead still has an attack. Take out the feline now!" Tanith snapped her fingers, seeing a flame start to form but quickly establishing it as more damage was inflicted to Serena.

 **Serena: 6800 - 5400**

 **Vs**

 **Tanith: 1000**

"I'll set my remaining two cards in hand and end my turn. Let me see how you respond to this. Turn end." Tanith smirked but held the hand that had only started the flame a few seconds ago. It slightly twitches.

"I activate the Spell Polymerization by using Lunalight Blue Cat and Lunalight Purple Butterfly in my hand! Blue cat that prowls through the darkness! Butterfly with violet poison! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Lunalight Cat Dancer!" Serena's Fusion Monster appeared with the image of the moon behind it.

 **Lunalight Cat Dancer: Level 7 DARK Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000**

"Next I play the Spell Luna Light Perfume. I Special Summon one Lunalight monster in my Graveyard. So I bring back Lunalight Blue Cat!" Serena used her last card in hand to bring back the feline.

 **Lunalight Blue Cat: Level 4 DARK Beast-Warrior/Effect ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200**

"When Blue Cat is Special Summon she can double the attack of a Lunalight Monster. So I double Lunalight Cat Dancer's ATK!" Serena declared. "Then I activate Cat Dancer's effect to tribute Blue Cat and attack all your monsters! Battle! I attack **Serfernus Copperhead** with **Lunalight Cat Dancer**!"

 **Lunalight Cat Dancer: Level 7 DARK Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect ATK: 2400 - 4800 DEF: 2000**

Both Serfernus monsters were destroyed, exploding upon impact.

"You've forgotten one thing, Serena, while Serfernus Pit is on the field you cannot inflict any damage to me," Tanith remarked, wiping some ash off her shoulder. "But great job getting both Copperhead and Diamondback in my Graveyard."

"Like I need praise from a traitor like you." Serena scowled as her turn ended. "Lunalight Cat Dancer's attack returns to normal.

 **Lunalight Cat Dancer: Level 7 DARK Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect ATK: 4800 - 2400 DEF: 2000**

"Traitor? Is that how Academia views my actions? Guess that would be the case. They never allowed any real fun except for your little room. But allow me to show you a taste of why I was known as the Scourge." Tanith drew her next card and smirked. "I activate the Continuous Trap Serfernus Nesting Grounds. By banishing a Serfernus monster in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Serfernus Monster from my Deck. I banish Serfernus Diamondback to Special Summon Serfernus Hoop to the field."

 **Serfernus Hoop: Level 1 FIRE Reptile/Effect ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

"You would banish your own Fusion monster?" Serena looked at in awe of the small burning yellow snake shaped like a loop.

"I don't pull out all my tricks, even when I did babysit you. Now how about I show you a cool trick of mine? I activate Serfernus Hoop's ability: upon being Special Summoned I can target 1 banished Serfernus monster and reshuffle that monster back into the Deck. I choose to shuffle back Serfernus Diamondback and I draw one card." Tanith saw the monster card and smiled. "And since I have at least 1000 LP I Special Summon Serfernus Viper to the field."

 **Serfernus Viper: Level 5 FIRE Reptile/Effect ATK: 2200 DEF: 100**

"Viper's ability activates! While you control a Special Summoned monster, I can perform a Fusion Summon by banishing itself and one from your Graveyard! Not only shall I banish Serfernus Viper, but I'll also take your Lunalight Blue Cat to perform a Fusion Summon! So break forth from the protective barrier of the skins of your fellow brethren! Fusion Summon! Rise up, Serfernus Husk!" Bursting out from the ground was a snake's skin being filled with bright red-orange magma. The creature let out a shriek upon it appearing on the field.

 **Serfernus Husk: Level 2 FIRE Reptile/Fusion/Effect ATK: 700 DEF: 900**

"Serfernus Husk's ability activates! When it is Fusion Summoned I can treat this monster as the necessary materials for a Fusion Summon that I can conduct instantly." Tanith winked.

"What!?" Serena took a physical step back.

"Too bad the monster will be shuffled back into my Extra Deck when the turn ends but it's exactly what I need. I treat Serfernus Husk as three Serfernus Monsters to perform a Fusion Summon! The body of a mighty serpentine, combine your power with the venom and skills of your allies to become the crowned ruler of them all! Time to go! Fusion Summon! Level 10! Serfernus King Cobra!"

 **Serfernus King Cobra: Level 10 FIRE Reptile/Fusion/Effect ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500**

"King Cobra…" Serena stared hesitantly as it was hissing. "This is your Ace monster? I thought it was Black Mamba."

"Black Mamba is still my lovely and most favorite monster. However, I don't see it fitting for somebody as naive and blindsight as you to be graced with that presence. Now we battle! **Serfernus King Cobra** , attack **Lunalight Cat Dancer! Fusion Flare!** " Tanith shouted as her monster charged up the attack.

Serena braced herself for the attack until her monster suddenly vanished in front of her eyes. "What!?"

"King Cobra's Special ability! When it attacks a Special Summoned monster, at the beginning of the Damage Step it is destroyed and you take damage equal to both our monster's combined attack! **Fusion Flare Reaction!** "

 **Serena: 5400 - 0**

 **Vs**

 **Tanith: 1000**

 **Winner** **: Tanith**

Serena was sent flying back again by the flame. The holograms of the Duel Disks fading away as they were just there. Tanith standing with Ruby Carbuncle on her shoulder. Serena lying on the ground. Neither one moved.

"...Why… Why did you have to do it?" Tanith looked down to Serena, pushing herself up from the ground. "Why did you have to betray Academia?!"

The former Obelisk Blue Student remained silent. So, the Slifer Red marched up and grabbed the worn school jacket. "Why did you abandon everyone?! Answer me Tanith!"

"I…" Tanith tried to begin before both suddenly heard a tink.

Ruby began to hiss as Tanith's instinct kicked in. Activating her Duel Disk, she shoved Serena away as the pocket dimension shattered. Another duel Disk aimed straight at her neck if the Serfernus Duelist didn't react quick enough. Both blunt blades meant: a sword to the long lance. Kazama had appeared on the scene as both were equal in power. A few sparks flew before they separated; both on edge and ready to strike. Taking a step back, Tanith was quick to notice the defeated bodyguard on the floor.

"...Guess your boss isn't a joke after all." Her remark was made as Serena got up, glaring but turning away.

Ruby continued to hiss but helped ease concern as Tanith decided to deactivate her disk and begin to walk off. Then, something happened that shocked Tanith herself.

"Wait, Serena and Tanith." Both girls were taken by surprise at hearing their names; catching their attention.

"...You know who I am?" Tanith turned around as Serena did the same.

"Yes, you are Serena. You are not Yuzu Hiragi" He looked at the Lunalight Duelist before turning towards the one with the Duel Spirit. "And you are Tanith. You are not Lowell Ember."

"Lowell Ember? What kind of made-up shit is that?" Tanith couldn't help but point out.

"Yuzu Hiragi?" Serena wasn't taking this statement from Reiji as a joke.

"Two people in this world who have an uncanny resemblance to the both of you," Kazama replied. "Though, one more closely resembles the other."

"But, let's leave aside your lookalikes for the time being. Before now…" Reiji began.

"Your name?" Serena interrupted him.

"Reiji Akaba. Do you not remember?"

"Leo Akaba's son," Kazama added on.

"Akaba Reiji. Reiji Akaba…" Tanith trailed off and folded her arms with Ruby's tail flickering around. "Wait…"

"I know I've met Serena once before… but I'm pretty sure we've met each other at some point as well Tanith." Reiji's eyes soon traveled down to the bracelet. "At the Fusion Dimension's Academia."

"Serena, you were the Duelist Leo Akaba had his eye on the most there. Tanith, you were the duelist who rose up through the ranks and became one of Leo's best assassin of Obelisk Blue. And now, you have both appeared in our world." Reiji explained. "For what purpose?"

"Did she improve her skills under Leo Akaba's guidance and got sent here as a vanguard for their invasion?" Kazama added on a question. "Or was it Tanith sent first as a vanguard?"

"Fuck no! I ditched Academia of my own free will. I've been chillaxing here ever since…" Tanith retorted before Ruby just gave her a look. "...Until your lackeys decided to annoy the crap out of me."

"This has nothing to do with Leo Akaba!" Serena snapped back. "I came to this world of my own will! Not under anyone's order."

Serena paused and Tanith decided to stand sideways to view the conversation. Appeared to her that some baggage needed to be dumped down. So, this was her decision. Kazama agreed as well.

"I remember you as well. Three years ago, you crossed dimensions and came to our world. As I saw many of my comrades getting their chance on the front lines, I was left to live a suffocating life trapped in that strict castle. Ever since you appeared three years ago!" She declared.

It was then when Tanith heard the story. One that she knew very well; it was of that day long ago. When Reiji Akaba arrived at Academia. A day in which Tanith wasn't truly aware of. It was brief. She could recall it clearly, from her point of view. Started off like any other day…

* * *

 _Her eyes rose up from her seat, seeing the Professor entered the room where her group of Obelisk Blue soldiers was resting. He didn't need any grand introduction. His presence brought to silence. Everyone quickly rose from their seats as the doors remaining opening._

 _"Professor!" They all spoke at once and in sync; perfection was key._

 _"I need you all to come with me. We have an escape and break-in." Leo spoke as everyone got on their Duel Disks. "No time to waste."_

 _"Seems like he's worried about something," Tanith muttered as she fixed her helmet and followed her group._

 _She found herself following her unit and the Professor to the docks. There, she saw two young children only a few years younger than herself. A boy and girl; escape in their heads. How foolish were they to believe this?_

 _"Your future is here." The Professor spoke aloud as they all got into position._

 _"Father!" The boy cried out; a term that was surprising to Tanith._

 _"Selena. I know your abilities more than anyone else." He just ignored his own son, instead of addressing the young girl._

 _The young girl Selena was close friends with Tanith; since Tanith was one of the youngest Obelisk Blue Students at the time allowed in her presence. Something made Serena different than the rest; a prospect she never understood at the time._

 _"Then why do you keep me locked on this island!?" Serena asked while Reiji seemed puzzled at how his father didn't address him. "Why do you not use my abilities!?"_

 _"It is not that time now." Tanith couldn't act without an order; only forced to watch this between children and an adult._

 _"Then when!? When you destroy XYZ?! Or Synchro?!" Serena questioned onward._

 _"XYZ? Synchro?" Reiji was perplexed by those words of the other dimensions. "Destroy…?!"_

 _"A rumor has been going around… that the advance into the XYZ Dimension is about to start." Shit! Tanith knew she was one that allowed Serena to hear the rumor._

 _"If you approve of my abilities, then… Now is the time to use them! Add me to the squad! To the vanguard squad!" She pleaded with Leo to have a chance; a way to see the outside world._

 _"I cannot." Tanith had a hard gulp at the response._

 _"Why?!" Serena looked betrayed by the answer given._

 _"You have what you need to do." He just spoke in the same voice as he would in an order._

 _"Wait a minute! Advance? Destroy? What are you talking about?!" It made sense why his child would be obvious on this matter now; he wasn't a new Academia student like she believed. "What is this place!? Father!"_

 _The Professor gave them the order not long after and Tanith walked and forcefully grabbed onto Reiji. Her fellow soldiers grabbing onto Serena. A deliberate choice to keep her presence a secret. Their friendship would break otherwise. They were kicking and screaming, yet she couldn't do anything. An order was an order back then. Failure had a harsh punishment._

 _It was hard to know exactly what punishment Serena suffered. She knew what she did to Reiji Akaba back then. Tanith was ordered to put the bracelet onto his wrist. She did it. Despite his pleas and cries. Standing back, she watched him vanished away. Back to the Standard Dimension. An action she would later regret. A fault that led her to make a reckless choice. One that damned herself and the ones she loved._

 _The next thing she knew she was sent up to Serena's room, the small girl having a chain locking her to the ground. It was quite frightening to see. How serious the Professor was as Tanith closed the door behind her. She didn't even look up as the Obelisk Blue student knelt down on the floor._

" _Hey, Serena…" She tried to be positive, but the princess didn't respond. Just looking out the small window inside the lonely room._

* * *

"These last three years, I have been making preparations to crush Leo Akaba's ambition. This is also why I have become the President of Leo Corporation in his place." Reiji's voice brought her back to the present day. "I have worked finding and training Duelists with potential. Such as Kazama. All of it is to protect this city, the land we live in. Do you not wish to join me, Serena?"

"Join?" Tanith remained silent since the last bit wasn't directed toward her.

"Yes. To protect this place together from Leo Akaba and Academia." Reiji offered her the chance.

"Don't be ridiculous." Her answer was clear. "I only came here because I heard there were remnants of the XYZ forces here. They must be quite skilled if they could defeat an agent of Academia. If I can defeat him, I can make Leo Akaba acknowledge my abilities!"

"...Do you really believe that will work?" Tanith decided to speak up at that prospect.

That brought attention to Tanith, the Duel Spirit of Ruby vanishing. "Listen, Serena. I won't admit that your drive to prove yourself is very admiring… but let me remind you of one thing. Would an XYZ remnant truly just be some random-ass kid who has had enough time to get out in public and duel for fun? If I were a remnant, I'd be brutal; something that wasn't seen in that match involving the pink-haired kid."

"His name is Yuu Sakuragi." Kazama corrected Tanith.

"Who cares? I don't need a name to get my point across. But what I am saying is that you're not exactly the smartest when it comes to doing a simple job. An XYZ remnant would remain very brutal and defensive when any person Fusion Summons. Their anger won't be hidden during a duel; that should be your first cue. So, that would mean you've been carding random ass students and just give the authorities of this dimension a more likely chance to catch you like this."

"And how do you know all this?" The LDS Vestige questioned the Serfernus' Duelist.

"I am a formerly Obelisk Blue Soldier. Known as the Scourge before I decided to ditch the boat." Tanith responded before sensing the anger from Serena.

"Well then, where would you say he is then!?" She barked it out.

"Duelist from the XYZ Dimension?" Kazama faked the question, knowing full well it was about Shun Kurosaki and then… Yuto.

"I don't know of one." Even Reiji lied to her face.

"Then I'll search on my own!" Serena swiftly did a heel turn. "And you better not stop me again Tanith."

"Oh, I'll be there to kick your ass every time you mess up," Tanith smirked at Serena's statement. "Good luck though!"

"If you cause a disturbance in this town I will not be able to overlook it. That applies to both of you." Reiji warned both girls as even Tanith was starting to depart. "Even you both didn't come here on Leo Akaba's orders, if you refuse to join me, then I'll consider you an enemy."

"Hah! Like to see you try!" Tanith joked, unaware the unconscious duelist was starting to wake up.

"I won't let you!" Everyone was caught off guard as the light of Barrett's duel disk glowing red. "With this, I have told Academia exactly who we are."

Then, Barrett just vanished; which was very awkward. "Forced return, huh?"

"Force return?" Kazama and Reiji were both perplexed.

"Basically, if you do something Academia deems 'unworthy' you get forced teleported back to Academia. That is unless you hack and break your Duel Disk, like mine." Tanith showed hers, bearing some damage.

"Eventually, pursuers from Academia will come to bring me back," Serena stated the obvious fact. "Just like you saw three years ago."

"Well shit. Guess that means if they find me and my partner, we're going to have our asses dragged back with you." Tanith glared at Serena.

"When that happens, it will cause more than just a disturbance. But I won't let them catch me." Serena seemed to have some doubt. "Once I defeat those pursuers, as well as the XYZ Duelist Leo Akaba, will have no choice to acknowledge my abilities!"

Serena stormed off and Tanith glanced back toward the two boys. Then, she walked off without any consequences. Kazama noticed Reiji Akaba reaching for his phone but then making a gesture. One he knew as to keep tabs of Tanith and that they'd be speaking later.

A safe distance away, Tanith stopped and pulled out a card from her deck. Ruby Carbuncle manifested again. Wasn't on the monster card she held firmly in her grasp. Her mind was clouded with those flashbacks. The ones of a life she once held as the golden standard. How easily did it crumble by a solid truth? Breaking the foundation set upon lies. Damning her into this new lifestyle.

"...It wasn't my fault Serena." She hissed through her teeth; Ruby noticing tears forming in her eyes. "If I didn't intervene, then he'd be…"

Tanith stopped herself. An arm wiping tears from those eyes. Wheezing before clearing her throat. Ruby rubbed against her head as Tanith grinned.

"No crying. Wouldn't want to show weakness based on just one fucking girl. Would I?" She continued to grin and shoved the card back into the deck. "This was my _fucking choice_ after all. I got to live with it for the rest of my life. For her sake, for his sake, and for their sake. I will survive."

* * *

 _ **Tanith Fan Cards**_

 **Serfernus Adder**

Level 3 **Attribute** FIRE

Reptile

 **ATK: 800 DEF: 200**

 _A serpentine given life anew, it serves the eternal flame to maintain its power. It is most often seen dragging offerings back to its master._

 **Serfernus Rattlesnake**

Level 4 **Attribute** FIRE

Reptile/Effect

 **ATK: 1000 DEF: 1800**

Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned by having 1000 LP or less. When this card is Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Serfernus" Spell or Trap from your Deck to your hand. You can only activate 'Serfernus Rattlesnake' once per turn.

 **Serfernus Diamondback**

Level 6 **Attribute** FIRE

Reptile/Fusion/Effect

 **ATK: 1100 DEF: 2600**

"Serfernus Rattlesnake" + 1 other "Serfernus" monster

When this card is Fusion Summoned using a Normal "Serfernus" monster; all monsters your opponent controls are changed to Defense Position. Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect's activation. While this card if face-up on the field, all "Serfernus" monsters can inflict piercing damage to your opponent. This card gains 300 ATK/DEF for every "Serfernus" monster currently banished. This card can attack while in face-up Defense Position. If it does, apply its defense for damage calculations.

 **Serfernus Nesting Grounds**

Continuous Trap

Banish 1 "Serfernus" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Serfernus" monster from your Deck to the field. You cannot Special Summon any other monsters other than "Serfernus" monsters for the rest of the turn.

 **Serfernus Hoop**

Level 1 **Attribute** FIRE

Reptile/Effect

 **ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: Target 1 "Serfernus" monster banished; shuffle that back into the Deck and draw 1 card. You can only activate the effect of "Serfernus Hoop" once per turn.

 **Serfernus Husk**

Level 2 **Attribute** FIRE

Reptile/Fusion/Effect

 **ATK: 700 DEF: 900**

1 "Serfernus" Monster + 1 Level 4 or lower non-Serfernus Monster

When this card is Fusion Summoned: it can be treated as the necessary materials for 1 "Serfernus" Fusion monster. Immediately after this card is Fusion Summoned, Fusion Summon 1 Serfernus Monster from your Deck by tributing this card. (This is treated as a Fusion Summoned.) The Fusion Monster summoned this way is shuffled back into the Deck during your Endphase. Once per turn, while this card is in your Graveyard: You can banish this card and, if you do, banish one monster your opponent controls.

* * *

 ** _Serena Fan Cards_**

 **Lunalight Chasse**

Normal Trap

When a Lunalight Monster would be destroyed by battle; negate that monster's destruction and reduce all battle and effect damage by half until the end of the turn.

* * *

 **Revision: 11/30/18**

 **The final Revision to note of as the Duel between Tanith and Serena is changed to reflect the new Serfernus Deck. Added a bit to the flashback as well. After this, I will not be going back to edit any of the previous chapters for Standard. Though I guess I'll explain the idea I have for Tanith's Deck here and instead of when she first dueled.**

 **The concept for Serfernus still remains a Fusion-Style Deck but I wanted to play a gimmick that involved maintain LP lower than your opponent. Most of the Level 4 or higher Serfernus monsters have effects that let them be Special Summoned if you have 1000LP or less. Most monsters below Level 4 are Normal Monsters. The banishing mechanic kind of still sticks from what I wanted with the original. There isn't much else to say other than a card like Serfernus Viper banishing a monster from your opponent's Graveyard is a way Tanith takes out resources from her opponent. Or uses Serfernus Boomslang to empty out the Graveyard and power up her monsters. Obviously, Serfernus King Cobra is the boss monster - having an effect similar to El Shaddoll Construct.**

 **Other than that, if you have chosen to read back when this was officially dropped: congratulations. You have officially caught up and can read the new chapter! Enjoy yourself.**

* * *

 **Serena has finally arrived and wouldn't you know it, Tanith has joined in this chapter well. And these two girls have a bit of history together and duel. Who expected this kind of outcome between the Lunalight and Serfernus Duelist? I wanted to flesh out her deck some more and give it more of a different flare from before. Besides, it gave a perfect segway into the insight Reiji Akaba has into this whole ordeal. And with exploring Tanith as a character. While officially having Tanith interact with people and foreshadowing her Fusion pal currently hiding away. Who I will introduce soon enough; he's supposed to be a surprise after all.**

 **Also, I just noticed how long this chapter was; wasn't expecting to write this long of a chapter but I rather keep this one large chapter. As a result, there is going to be one more chapter before the Battle Royale begins! We shall see what exactly had befallen last time with Lowell and those of You Show Duel School. There is one last chapter I have prewritten and is currently in the editing stage. That won't be posted very soon. Simple because of everything but the beginning of the chapter I am happy with. Don't know when that will come out. Give it about a week to be posted.**

 **Surprisingly, I've got two reviews this time! Sadly, I didn't see if anyone favorited or followed the story - so we'll move onto the reviews!**

 **Darkblade2814 \- Yuri is going to be a very interesting character to write in regards to what will befall our heroes during the Battle Royale. Anything to be said about him will be shown off once he enters the picture. I got some plans for him.**

 **If you have been making a couple of cards to show them, I would love to take a look at them. DM me once you got them ready; I'll be waiting.**

 **A quick note to everyone is that I may be accepting card/deck suggestions when we finally begin the Battle Royale Duels! Both canon archetypes or fan archetypes! I'll inform everyone more about that when the first chapter of the Battle Royale is slated to take place. Which should be around Chapter… 19 or 20 (depending on how I decide to pace things.) So if you're interested, then get prepared!**

 **Diabolic Tracer \- I won't exactly say much in regards to Sabrine's character entirely. What I will say is that for the next upcoming chapters we will get to see more of her character come to light. (Since I came to the realization that I was lacking enough scenes to Sabrine as a whole. Funny you should mention Vector vibes from her. I was going for more of another character but I think Vector also suits her.)**

 **As for the Pendulum Card deal with Kazama and Reiji, let's just say Kazama is only partly aware of how they work. For Reiji, well I guess I could say the reason why but that's kind of trending over spoilers in an upcoming chapter. I'll probably go back and edited that bit to fit in better.**

 **The offscreen duel between Isao and Yuya will be addressed next time. Addressing it in this chapter would have made things longer than I'd like. Nothing more to be said since this chapter is a breather between Point A and Point B. I know without Dark Rebellion or Odd-Eyes Rebellion that the Battle Royale will be quite different.**

 **And as for a quick little note for everyone: I've already prewritten drafts for chapters all the way to the beginning of Episode 21. I would just dump the load, but the rest is in the editing stages. Things have started to get rolling where I just stopped. Major Duels are going to be thrown down.**

 **Ah! Here is a question I can ask your readers. A great segway to get the mind turning gears. What Battle Royale Duels are you expecting to see? I'd like to hear this ahead of time to see what everyone is expecting.**

 **Either way, I'll see everyone when the Pendulum sways again!**


	18. Ep18: Prelude to Madness

Episode 18: Prelude to Madness

 **?, ?, 3rd P.O.V**

"Battle! I declare a direct attack with **Mech Beast Pterodapple**! **Skydiving Spiral**!" A pink monster swooped down from above.

A girl screamed as she was sent flying back, a blast from impact truly made real. As the simulation ended, the defeated duelist lied on the ground. Unresponsive. Lights slowly lighting back up, revealing their location. On one end, the defeated component was inside a box of glass. Correction - a cell of glass. To the other, out free from any same confinements, was the winning female duelist. An observation Sabrine took in as she looked at the monitor nearby.

 **Unknown: 1200**

 **Vs**

 **Julia: 2300 - 0**

 **Winner** **: Unknown**

"...Pathetic. She's still resisting." The victor turned around as she deactivated her Duel Disk. "Send her back into the chambers. And make sure you don't grant her comforts until I say so."

Some people dressed in all white nodded and gave hand signals. Machinery grasped the cell before pulling it away. Sabrine bit her lip seeing the darkness engulf the cell. The prison sector wasn't her area of concern. Neither was with the rest of this building. Then again this wasn't the stop expected in her routine today. However, Kaiser did send her here to meet with Director Yang. In order to get the resources and equipment needed for the planned test for Standard. Which is why she was here. To get shit done. As usual for Kaiser.

"Ah, you must be Sabrine. I have heard so much about you." Her hand was clasped by two. "You must know about me as well. I am Director Ami Yang; Head of Yugioh Research and Resource Conversation."

Orange orbs took a good look at this Director Ami Yang and how different it was from her expectant. Besides gender, gingerbread tendrils danced on the breeze with highlights of marmalade mixed with some pink made her stand out from the rest. The same strawberry pink matched her eyes and pink blouse underneath a cloud lab coat. A fit orange skirt went into the white stockings and black shoes. Sabrine needed to stop just staring.

Sabrine nodded with a faint grin. "Ah yes! I've heard about the YCRC. Though, I honestly thought you were a male from what I've heard."

"Oh don't worry about that. I often get mistaken for a guy by name alone." Ami chuckled before going over to one of the many personal computers recording data. "It isn't a problem. Has Kaiser sent you to collect a portion of things?"

"Yes. And I sure hope you're enjoying the new… uh." Sabrine faltered on what to call the three recently brought in.

"My newest trio of exploitable subjects? Yes! Now, aren't they quite an interesting trio from… Leo Duel School? I think that's the name." Tapping her chin, fingernails paint pink and orange - an alternating pattern. "Either way, I'm getting valuable research and value from them! I think at least Julia Krystal will be ready for service. Kaiser will enjoy what I've done with her. Yet I need to iron out some minor bugs before I proceed toward the other two. And then, to the remaining shells of imaginary folk!"

"Minor bugs?" Something sounded off as they left the main observation room.

"In my attempts of the… procedures that we follow for both resource harvesting and conversion, I have recently encountered a problem. One that wasn't caused by you, oh no, but by an error in calculations. For you see, in the regular process of examining memories, we found something. Altered memories." Ami spoke aloud holding a clipboard. "We found out that LDS had not only altered her own memories but those of her other two companions. So I did what I thought was right and decided to revert the memories. Led us to some _very_ problematic results. By doing this, the mind of Julia soon suffered trauma from the reintroduced memories."

"How so? I thought you were prepared for that sort of incident." Sabrine looked at the paper on the clipboard but pulled back.

"We were… but then came something I never expected. Two versions of Julia somehow began to exist in one body." Ami stopped them both into an elevator, going up.

"...Say what now?" Ami tapped her foot at Sabrine's confusion.

"Like I said. The prototype now has two… personas inside of it. One is Julia Krystal, the main subject we prepared for. The second persona is the one you knew of - Masumi Kotsu. A body holding two wasn't at all what we planned for. _That_ is our main issue." Ami scowled while reviewing the file. "I would have had the process perfected if my last exploitable subject wasn't gone! So currently, I'm back to square one with a brand new subject. Just great!"

The ding of the elevator opened up to a pristine hallway. Then, the two quickly walked out and into a room nearby. Lights illuminating, the room revealed walls full of devices laid out. Same with the table in center stage. Sabrine passed the card to Ami. To which was placed into a slot on the wall.

"Onto why you are actually here. Never mind my rambling. I am sure you'll keep this between us, won't you?" Ami smiled while walking over to a wall; threat clearly noticeable by the way her Duel Disk was glowing.

"Why would I? I like my position." Sabrine then noticed the orb recently pulled off the wall. "What is that?"

"This, right here, is a PDO - Pocket Dimension Orb. Pretty much does as it says. Creates a secluded space for you and your target to duel in. Just throw this onto the ground with your target already in range. It has a delay before it encompasses the area in range. Make sure there is somebody in range. Otherwise, it just explodes as an EMP." Ami tossed it over. "A little switch is on there for a quick on-and-off to whether or not you desire using any of Dimension Zero's influence in your favor."

"You finally introduced that feature? Wow, guess it wasn't so hard." Sabrine threw it back to Ami.

"Took some trial and error from the odd to make anew. But things have been easier with these orbs on the dueling end." Ami smiled before placing it back on the wall. "Now next up is a false card that we made to reflect any Academia or Resistance 'carding effects.' An old problem we used to have, but since they will be after Serena and believe you are from Standard, I suggested taking these."

"Right. Wouldn't want to trapped inside a Duel Monster card." Sabrine laughed nervously.

"For the Pendulum issue, while I do believe much of Dimension Zero's influence will be enough to drive off their power, I have designed for both of you special cards. These three are for Kaiser - see to it that he gets them. And these three are for your Nebula cards." Ami grabbed the six cards and handed them over to Sabrine.

"Nebula Scout Cygnus, Nebula Scout Crux, and Nebula Knight Constellation." Sabrine read the names allowed of her three cards, before noticing something about the cards. "Wait! Are these-?!"

"Indeed. We may not have that many resources into producing ones like these just yet, but that will change once we've got Yuya and/or Declan Akaba. Then, we can mass produce them to finally achieve our goals." Ami winked as she walked over to another tool. "Lastly, I designed this one specifically for when the Berserk mode occurs. Since he'd be a pain in the ass to battle, using this against Yuya should render his power useless and ensnare him for easy transport. No dragon interference can free him or anyone caught in this trap. I've only made two: one for you and the other for Kaiser. Don't mess up this opportunity."

Sabrine nodded as she was lent a briefcase. Inside, the tools for the mission were given in exchange for that card. Ami was happily smiling, clipboard grasped tightly in hand.

"Thank you for your assistance, Director Yang." Sabrine bowed before the other. "I will see to it that this mission will be a success."

"Of course you will. You have a lot on your shoulders for all of us humans to be proud of." Ami brightened with happiness. "See to it that this success will be one step closer toward our final goal. Make us proud!"

Watching Sabrine leave, Ami returned her attention toward her clipboard with notes scattered about the paper. Grabbing her pen, she wrote a quick note down. "Now, where was I?"

* * *

 **Lowell's Apartment, Miami City, 1st P.O.V**

"Wait! What do you mean Yuya's gone!?" I exclaimed over the phone, pacing back and forth in my room.

"I'm saying exactly what I've been saying for the past ten minutes. Noboru, Niles and I went to check on Yuya's condition, but he wasn't in his room. Not even in the hospital!" Yuzu had major concern rooted in her voice. "You haven't seen him, have you?"

"N-No I haven't! I would have told you if he was at my place." I rubbed my eye as I was fumbling for the remote. "Damn it! Where come he have gone? Isn't the Battle Royale beginning tomorrow?!"

"Yeah! That's what's getting us all worried. Have Yuto or Yugo contacted you?" I shook my head before giving her the answer. "Oh~ Where could he be?"

"Yuya couldn't have gone that far… he barely could even move after that duel." I grimaced at just the memory.

The monster he Pendulum Summoned wasn't normal. No. Not at all. When my eyes opened, I saw a dragon unlike any other. It appeared like Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. At first. Until those eyes glowing green eyes. Scale outlines of the same shade glowing as a dark aura surrounded the dragon. Yuya seemed to be completely different. No longer the duelist I've come to know, but glowing red eyes. Not like a sudden Pharaoh moment. More like… a Supreme King - Nightshroud moment. I barely could react before Yuya won after that monster was able to negate his opponent's monster and win the duel. Right afterward, I watched his suddenly faint.

It was me who rushed down to get to him. The paramedics did rush Yuya off before I could reach him. This wasn't right; this wasn't supposed to happen, right? Seeing that just broke me inside. I was confused. I was worried. Was it something I did? Despite what rational I held onto, thoughts still persisted that I was at fault. Yuya's condition was _my_ fault. Was that sudden change supposed to happen? Would Yuya have summoned Yuto's dragon if I hadn't stepped in? Could he have avoided this? Should I even be here!?

I couldn't function or bear to see their faces. That moment before the next match I left. My body wanted to move. Walk and move to shake the tension off. The thoughts continuing to latch on and grow bigger and bigger. Even resorted to punching my own pillows to get something out. I screamed. I cried. I collapsed onto my bed. A pure wreck was I, Lowell Ember, for the rest of that day. Colors became dull and I decided to be a lazy sloth and hang out in my apartment. A break I was enjoying until this started. Not to mention how much people were blowing up my phone with texts and calls.

Not after I heard since Yuya' injuries were severe that Isao Kachidoki was to take his place. I failed. Badly.

Where were Yuto and Yugo? I sure hope with this they weren't suddenly going berserk. The worst time for that shit to go down. Literally.

"...Look Yuzu. How about I go and try to see if I can locate wherever Yuto and Yugo are. See if they know where Yuya's whereabouts are currently. Just keep looking with the others and I'll call you back once I have a lead of sorts." I offered to kick my lazy ass out off the couch.

"Please; I don't know what is even happening anymore, but we need to find Yuya." I nodded as I just simply allowed her to continue. "What's even stranger is that my bracelet has started to glow again."

"Glow again? Your bracelet sensing any of the boys around you?" Now, this was new; Yuzu's bracelet only reacted when two or more of the boys were present - or at least how she justified it until it didn't react when they were at my place.

Could something be triggering the bracelet to react? Could that same thing nullify the bracelet's effect as well? There are just too many questions that I need to find answers to. When is that ever going to happen?

"No. None of them are, but it's starting to grow brighter and dimmer every so often. As if it is trying to warn me about something…" She trailed off. "Just like when Yuya summoned that monster…"

"Well, whatever is triggering your bracelet, I think it means something. Good or bad: hell if I know. Just be careful." I warned her as I left my residence. "Call you once I find something, okay?"

Connection end, I placed it back into my pocket as I made sure my Duel Disk was secured. If Yuya went berserk, I wanted to be ready to duel him. Wouldn't want to be caught unprepared. Experience has taught me that much. My departure began. First going off to Central Park for any random clue. No luck. Next place on the list was the docks. Wouldn't hurt to check that out. How that place _**still**_ lacked security was beyond me. But, it allowed me to venture around without worrying about the police arresting me. Not exactly wanted to be behind bars at the moment.

I had gotten through at least half of the docks without any signs. Great! Now, where _**did**_ Yuya go? He had to be here _somewhere_! That kid's not loaded with a magical teleportation device. It was getting to my nerves. At this point, the sun was setting and no sign of the tomato-head was in sight. Nobody had contacted me back; they were as clueless as I. By this time, I was ready to give up. Just say, screw Yuya I'm going home.

But I couldn't bring myself to do so. This was my fault. If I didn't have the bright idea to save Yuto then none of this would be happening! Yuto would be dead, yeah that would happen for sure. Yuya would still be here, alive and well and not just vanishing like a fucking ghost! Ugh! Why does it have to be because of me? Just one good deed and now things are all fucked up! All because of my big-!

A bright flash forcefully pulled out from my thoughts. Standing in front was some kid. Wait, what that Yuya!? Damn it! I can't tell by how bright the light is! Not to mention seeing four familiar orbs and a serpentine form slithering closer to me. My feet traveled backward as the noises to one side grew even more.

" **I'd advise you continue to back up. Unless you want to be roadkill itself."** Alastor spoke in his spirit form.

"Al… Alastor?!" I was in complete shock, seeing this massive monster manifest.

I did heed his warning and backed up. Just in time before something sped by and crashed right into a warehouse. Noise echoing around us as I slowly turned my attention back to Alastor after that incident.

" **You should probably check up on those fellows. We can chat later."** With that being said, Alastor vanished as I saw his dark spirit mist or whatever swirl and go into my deck.

Well, guess Alastor's joining the party now. But maybe I can follow his advice and discuss his sudden appearance later. Activating my Duel Disk, I braced myself for whatever would pop out. Step by step, I waited for the dust to settle. Then would strike. One that would surely hinder a foe and startle a friend. Wasn't going to outright cause massive harm. I planned to stun them in case they struck me. Just as I managed to find the object, who I saw there was a guy I _never_ expected to see so soon.

"Shit! Yugo!?" I exclaimed, seeing that I nearly had a heart attack. "You nearly ran my ass over! The fuck?!"

"Ow… Sorry, Devnet…" Yugo then opened his eyes, embarrassment quickly spreading across his face. "Ah! Lowell! Sorry about that."

"Yeah, considering how you nearly just killed me… a sorry is putting it lightly." He got his D-Wheel back up from the ground. "You nearly just ended my very life with your reckless driving."

"Well, I can't tell where I'm going when my dragon is off sending me off to when I'm driving!" He retorted back at me.

"Maybe next time when you're driving you should-! Wait for a second what!?" I was completely taken off track by one new fact. "Since when can your dragon use fucking teleport?!"

"Since whatever lookalike bastard kidnapped Rin! My dragon's been able to traverse dimensions but I can't control it." Huh, never thought I could see a more dickish dragon. "Plus it doesn't like to warn me before it sends me somewhere off."

"Right… Anyway!" I shook my head; No! I can't get sidetracked by a teleport dimensional dragon. "I need to ask you a _very_ important question right now. Have you seen Yuya?"

He cocked his head and pointed at his head. "Yuya? You mean my counterpart with the goggles right?"

"Yes him! Have you seen him?" Come on, please tell me you've got something Yugo.

"No. I haven't seen him at all." Damn it! "Did something happen while I was away?"

I kicked the ground and hissed. "Yuya just finished a match and he was badly injured. He was sent to the hospital but just now Yuzu called to inform me he's suddenly vanished. So we're trying to locate him."

"That doesn't good." I rubbed my temples with one hand.

"Yeah?! No shit Yugo! And this may be my fucking fault!" I screamed throwing my arms into the air. "What a _**great**_ way to go save the life of one meant to _**die**_ Lowell! Maybe I should have let Yuto die! Yeah! Maybe then I wouldn't be in this shithole? Great thinking Lowell! Yeah, just casual go over and murder a guy you barely know and things will be solved! That should work, right guys!?"

"...Am I missing something?" Stone cold frozen, I slowly looked over to see the awkward confused face of Yuto just looking at us.

"...Fuck!" I cursed and turned away. Then, I decided to put up a quick mask for the time being. "Hey, Yuto. Nice of you to drop by."

"Um, h-hello." He approached our location. "Is Lowell alright?"

"Don't mind me Yuto. I'm just currently losing my grip on sanity." I waved him off as I decided to lean against a wall. "A lot of shit has gone down and it's taking what little rational strength to not go crazy."

"...She's not fine; Yuya's gone missing." Yugo quickly spoke up as I tried my best to take deep breaths. "And nobody has been able to find him."

"I see. Something happened to Yuya at the Miami Championships, didn't it?" I nodded at Yuto's question; throat tightens up but slowly getting back to normal.

"Yuya summoned a new Pendulum monster after getting his ass kicked by some kid," I explained finding some strength to actually not fall completely into my irrational thoughts. "Named something like 'Supreme Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes.' Never seen a monster like that before. That Pendulum Monster came out, wiped out his opponent while Yuya looked completely possessed. Gave me the chills just watching. Then he passed out with injuries that were being treated until he decided to vanish."

"'Supreme Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes...' That's an ominous name." Yugo was blunt in his statement.

"How long has Yuya been missing?" Yuto asked as folded my arms.

"Ever since… this afternoon. I'm not entirely sure. Yuzu didn't say." Shaking my head, I could tell the stress was getting to me. "And I can only hope this wasn't provoked by other matters. I don't even know who would go after Yuya anyway!"

"Something must be going on then." Looking down, a faint glow caught my eye.

"...Yuto, mind me asking why your Deck is glowing?" I pointed to the faint purple light.

"That's new." Yuto pulled out the card, clearly puzzled by the light. "You experience this before Yugo?"

"Usually that only happens when Clear Wing is trying to teleport me. Not sure if that applies to you." Yugo pulled out his card - not reacting in the slightest.

"Neither of you are feeling like you're going berserk, right?" I just needed to make sure that we weren't going to suddenly burst out into another duel.

Both shook their heads. I sighed in relief. "Good. That would just make this day even worse. Though I do wonder why your dragon would be glowing…"

" **Perhaps, it has to do with Yuya's disappearance. Either way, the power of Dark Rebellion is quite faint."** I felt Alastor return, manifesting in view by peering over Yuto's shoulder.

"Do you think it has anything to do with Yuya's disappearance?" Yugo looked as we all bore witness to the card's glow vanishing.

" **That certainly is intriguing."** I nearly bit my lower lip.

"How about we just head back to my place?" They both looked up to me. "Maybe if you can catch me up on what you two have been doing, we can figure out what's going on?"

* * *

 _?, ?, 1st(?) P.O.V_

" _Hey! Were you listening to me # &R6?" My name was muffled out, but I saw the way she looked at me; those purple irises full of bright light._

" _Um, ...what were you saying?" I couldn't exactly lie to her and she just softly huffed._

 _I had completely forgotten about our current situation. Just a day out together as friends. It had been quite some time since we spent some time away from the others. How she made so many friends was beyond my comprehension. So here we were. Hanging out in some arcade as she was playing one of the many games. These weren't my thing. Still, I supported her efforts to gather enough tickets for the weird-looking plush hanging on a wall._

 _Game of choice? One where it acted like skip-rope. C$%xG2r didn't excess in the slightest. Wasn't a detour for changing to something more her speed. Even when she stopped to throw her jacket and wear a black tank top and shorts._

" _I wanted to make sure you were hanging a good time." She leaned against the entrance to the machine, off the sensors to track herself on the game. "You really didn't have to cancel things to hang out with me."_

 _Making her feel guilty wouldn't do; not when it was supposed to be a day with just being friends. "Don't worry about that; I needed some time off anyway."_

 _She gave me the long stare and look. One that was pretty common with folded arms. Taking in information and processing a response._

" _...Sure. Let's go with that #H.e." She didn't buy it, but grabbed her water bottle and pop that open. "Just wait until your managers kicked your ass by skipping work today!"_

" _I am_ _ **not**_ _skipping work." I retorted as we both just started laughing._

" _This is our day off anyway! Though, if you're up for it, I'd like to test out my improved Deck." She tapped her waist; a deck holster safely secured. "I got some new cards I've been_ _ **dying**_ _to test out -_ _ **Highness**_ _."_

… _Um….WHAT!? My face immediately infected by red as she burst out into laughter._

 _I had completely forgotten she tended to give people nicknames after a while. Just made it easier on her end. Something about mixing up people's names or whatever. But… when did_ _ **I**_ _get Highness!?_

" _Chill out! I'm just messing with you; geez, this is almost as priceless as with Gear-Dust!" She had a brief reprieve before laughter filled her lungs. "I've got to tell L5= about this!"_

 _A brief flash of white blinded me before I finally snapped out of the trance. Rubbing my eyes, I caught sight of her phone as continued her laughter._

" _Now this is going onto the group chat!" Finger typing away, I had to stop her._

" _ **No**_ _! Don't you_ _ **dare post that picture!**_ " _Lunging at her, she jumped onto of the way and onto the machine._

 _A token was fed to the machine and it started up. "Just try and beat my record; I'll delete the photo if you do! Oops, I accidentally hit the send button."_

" _ **CY$^#II &A!"**_

* * *

 **And this is more of a filler chapter I added since once we enter the final act of the Standard Arc - the Battle Royale - then we are going to head off and deal with Synchro. Not much to do in Standard afterward, but the Battle Royale won't be just everything our heroes must deal with! We got ourselves the first little peak on just Dimension Zero works and the planned invasion into Standard to deal with. Yuya has suddenly vanished, bringing back Yugo and Yuto in the picture as Lowell struggles to understand what is going on. Not to mention we already know Academia is going to coming back to fetch Serena.**

 **There's a lot to prepare for and I can already tell that this Battle Royale section is going to be a long one. Originally there was meant to be a duel here, but I decided to scrap it to give me a break. Last chapter's duel was quite a brain teaser to figure out how it would go down. Plus most of the Battle Royale will consist of duels anyway. Now here comes a question I'm eager to hear answered - who does everyone believe will be dueling? I can already tell at least four major duels will be taking place. Predictions are welcomed by anyone willing to put themselves out there.**

 **As a quick note, while I did use some fan-made cards in this part I won't disclose their effects. Not until they have been off in a duel - an official one that isn't cut or happened off screen. That goes with "Supreme Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes" (it isn't any card Zarc used in the original series; this one is completely original but I'm thinking of changing the name once it official debuts.)**

 **We're going to move right into the reviews! Three have arrived and I'll gladly get started:**

 **Darkblade2814** **\- Mind Crush? Nice suggestion, but I'll say we're not going to see anything like that happening anything soon. The Yu-Boys have their roles and nobody really have a Mind Crush ability to purge darkness as of yet. In the future? Possibly.**

 **Anon Guest** **\- Thank you for a Deck suggestion, but I'm currently not taking any of those at this moment. I will consider that in the future, however.**

 **Diabolic Tracer** **\- This chapter was meant to be a break and more of filler before I dived into the heavy stuff. Stuff that occurred here was meant to just crack some laughs. That was intended. Plus, it would be Tanith's only real time to shine before things go down. Kind of funny how you enjoyed more of the Lunalights than Serfernus.**

 **Tanith and Serena's relationship is… complicated to say the least. I'd say more here but then we get to spoiler territory I'm planning to delve into. So, it makes things simple and not too much into spoilers - Tanith acts differently around Serena for a reason.**

 **So, I'll see everyone next time! When the Pendulum Sways again!**


	19. Ep19: Royal Rumble Begins

Episode 19: Royal Rumble Begins

 **Lowell's Apartment, Miami City, 1st P.O.V**

"So, you've been in contact with Shun?" I asked Yuto while sitting in the living room.

"On and off. And I've heard he's with LDS right now." The XYZ duelist replied. "You were right on one thing; things have gotten very complicated."

"Are you sure this isn't some plot by Academia?" Yugo had his legs kicked up on the coffee table.

"I'm pretty sure Academia wouldn't go after Yuya. Not after what we were discussing last time." I disagreed with that idea. "Kidnapping Yuya out of nowhere breaks that pattern."

"This sure sounds like it." I rolled my eyes at Yugo's remark.

"I'm not assuming that it is Academia. At least not yet." I took a deep breath in to gather my thoughts. "But if we can't find any other reasons, then we can go with the fact Academia did this."

Just then, my phone began to ring, so I excused myself to answer the call. On the other end, I saw the caller ID and clicked the green button.

"Hey, Niles. Tell me you have some good news." My body leaned against the wall.

"Sorry. None of us have even a slight idea where Yuya is." He sounded completely exhausted.

"I haven't found any clues on my own. Too late to look tonight." I tapped my foot. "I can make some time for looking for Yuya tomorrow."

"Yeah, no kidding. I had to almost duel Yuzu to get her to go home. Everyone is really worried about his sudden disappearance." He made some sense. "Honestly, I wish I could assist you tomorrow."

"I know. Just, go help Yuzu and Noboru enjoy the Championships. I can deal with tracking down Yuya." I got a confirmation and thus hung up.

"Who called you?" Yugo asked as I returned to sitting in the living room.

"A friend of mine. Niles was just giving me an update." I replied instantly before focusing on the television.

"Tomorrow, we'll finally have our match to determine the top 8." Pictures of all the Duelists appeared, each one I quickly had assumptions to follow tropes of Yugioh and their tournaments.

Hikage and Tsukikage were both dressed like ninjas. Not very likely to make it out. Same went for Umesugi and Takeda; the latter looking weirdly like Mickey Mouse… don't think that was the designer's point. Tairyobata was totally out of the picture. I know how Yugioh is with those sort of characters. Hali had… an Aladdin design? Ugh, why am I seeing Disney in some of these guys? Either way, next was Dennis and he looked alright. Believable in a world where lives are determined by a children's card game. Olga was pretty neat to look at… until Frozen came to my mine; thanks Yugioh for reminding me about Disney again. Next came Carl, Ashley, and Bram: Knights of the Round Table, anyone? Oh! Chef boy made it as well; cool to see him back.

Lastly came those familiar faces I've grown attached to. Yuzu and Niles representing You Show Duel School. Noboru representing his Steadfast Dueling style proudly. Isao also showed up - making me scowl. Then there was Shun, Sabrine and… Kazama.

My eyes narrowed seeing his face appear on the screen. Something didn't feel right with this guy. Even after that one time, I couldn't trust him. He was hiding something. As to what, I was unsure of. No matter what, I knew something was bound to happen at this event. Exactly what? Not entirely sure.

I can't speak to Alastor just yet with these boys awake. Not without looking crazy. Tomorrow, we can speak and I can get answers. Maybe then I can understand what is truly going on in this world.

* * *

 **Central, Miami City, 3rd P.O.V**

Sabrine took in a deep breath, walking around the arena with a smile upon her face. Pull up the facade once again. Soon she could ditch the act entirely; just go back to who she was meant to be. Enough of playing by the rules; soon she'll be one of the strongest duelists to ever live. Kaiser would be there to help in the effort. He would just remain apart of the other group and betray them soon enough. And, she had the backup waiting at a moment's notice. Things should go well. It had to work.

So there she was, staying beside Kazama. Waiting for the event to begin and then to starting the mission. Didn't matter where Shun was; he would be eliminated swiftly unless he showed more potential. As long as things went to plan, Sabrine would still keep waving and smiling for all who were blinded. Just long enough to drag them down. Watch them burn. The Battle Royale concept wasn't a surprise at all; after all, they knew exactly what would transpire and worked around it.

The plan as fairly simple. Sabrine would lead her group to wipe out the Academia invaders and wipe out the Standard Duelists. Capturing at least Yuzu and Yuya for Dimension Zero; the rest didn't matter one bit. Kaiser had his team infiltrate LDS and go after Reiji Akaba. That way, both fronts would break Standard into submission. Academia wouldn't send full forces unless it was to get Serena. A simple thing to fix by capturing both Yuzu and Serena and holding them at ransom. A perfect plan to test out new technology and the duelists of Standard. Perfection.

LDS would have the eight going out after the Academia; those of which would be easily taken out by Dimension Zero. Nobody stood a chance. It was just how she liked it.

* * *

Kazama stood onward in front of the crowd. Act natural was his only thought bouncing in his head. Not after what had been briefed to him that very morning.

* * *

" _...Can you repeat that again?" The Dinomist Duelist acquired facing both Reiji and Himika Akaba._

" _You heard what we said. We need you to participate in the Battle Royale and act like all the others participants." Himika explained. "It would cause quite a stir if a lack is LDS duelists is noticeable."_

" _Not just that, but I need you to exposure other Vestige if they appear." Reiji continued onward. "I already have Shun Kurosaki looking for those of the Junior Youth that would be a benefit to the Lancers. As much promise as he shows, it would be more suitable for you to duel Vestige instead of the others. They would be underprepared. I trust no one else but you for this task. For the sake of our relationship and this world, it has to be you."_

* * *

"Trying to kill by overworking yourself?" Kazama grumbled under his breath as the rules were being explained. "Totally worth the time."

He knew something involving Dimension Zero would be at this event. They wouldn't skip such a potent event such as this. Perfect cover. Perfect timing. All were in _their_ favor. He had to be waver of this next couple of hours. It could go to shit within a second. Kazama knew he needed to be prepared. Same went with Niles; they would be in a world of trouble if anyone from Dimension Zero decided to invade. Sabrine was a loose end; he couldn't tell if she was just spying or a prelude to the madness to come.

The Action Cards dispersing, he did as told and started to run on in the crowd of the others. Battle Royale has begun; he had to play along before taking the chance to expose those like Sabrine for who they truly were. If she saw the sign, it was a go. If Kaiser gave her the signal to start early then she would. It had to be this way; for the glory of Dimension Zero. And he'd have to fight them all. Because that's just the way the world works.

* * *

 **Central Court, Miami City, 1st P.O.V**

"Volcanoes, Icebergs, Jungle, and Ancient Ruins. Four completely different stages." I observed the stages. "Not a bad selection."

"Say Lowell, are you excited?" Tatsuya asked me as we were sitting down to watch the show.

"Of course I am! This should be a heart-racing experience." I tried to emote how pumped I was.

Not long after duels started to come in from around the place. Noboru was facing off against the Elsa - I mean Olga, person. Then it was quite troublesome in keeping up with all three duels. Each one was taking up a portion of the stadium's attention. Noboru's duel was only starting; it can be checked later. Therefore, after seeing Yuzu ending her turn, attention for me went to -! Hey!? Where is he?

"Geez, where could Niles be?" I asked, looking at the screens. "I want to see him Duel."

"I think I saw him in the Ancient Ruins area." Ayu pointed to the respective monitor. "He just needs to get one more Pendulum card."

Nodding, I turned my attention back to the ongoing duels. "He better get dueling soon; I'd like to see him use those cards."

* * *

 **Ancient Ruins, Miami City, 3rd P.O.V**

"Battle Royale's going on, as usual, isn't it?" Niles asked himself as he walked around. "And where is this damned second Pendulum Card? I swear I've looked everywhere!"

Currently, the spiked red and brown-haired male was walking around the massive stone structures. Though today, he decided to change his regular old-ass outfit for something a bit more his speed. He was dressed to impress the audience. So, the clothing was still casual yet easily more former than anything he chooses to normal wear. A jean jacket with a ripped design along the shoulders which he wears over a long-sleeved grey shirt. Brown pants with two belts, one of which has a Deck box attached finished off the outfit with the grey boots. A small detail was the black fingerless glove on his right hand.

Sticking out between cracks, blue irises finally latched onto the card. A sigh of relief from Niles led him to run over and snatched the card. Now that he had two there was no need to keep ignoring Duelists. He could finally battle. Though, he did quickly notice he wasn't alone. Eyes scanning the horizon, the figure revealed himself.

"Kazama. Fancy seeing you here." Niles hissed at the other duelist.

"Same to you. I see you finally got yourself a Pendulum card. Now you've finally earned your right to Duel!" He pointed at the card in hand.

"I'm guessing you got two cards yourself?" Niles saw Kazama reveal his own pair. "Not surprised in the slightest. So, why are you here? To duel me?"

"Nah. I really have nothing to gain from dueling you at the moment." Kazama then turned to look over the ledge. "Oh, looks like Shun's starting to duel two people."

"Not surprising in the slightest for me." Niles scowled before looking away.

"Though, I need to warn you about something. I believe that this event is going to be a perfect cover for when _they_ strike." He warned the other Duelist. "Be on your guard. I can only do so much to protect enough people. You Show will be yours to protect."

Niles paused, slowly nodded. "Thanks for the forewarning. I thought Cyberdark Prototype was acting strangely."

"It hasn't been the only one. Just, don't get reckless or else you may end up with the condition again." Kazama jumped to the lower level and departed.

Unbeknownst to Niles, Shun Kurosaki watched as he left. Tension lingering between both Duelists. Shun returned to the duel but had Niles as his target. Mission be damned.

* * *

"Now, isn't this a treat? Hey, check it out." Tanith moved to the television so her partner could watch. "This Miami Championship is having a Battle Royale in the whole city. Pretty cool, right?"

"A perfect death trap for when they decide to invade." Her happy expression vanished, hearing her ally respond so dully.

"Come on! Lighten up a bit. I even got this so you could have something and not be stuck in this stuffy little place. Don't you think so Pharaoh!" She grabbed the cat and held him out in my her arms.

The cat meows loudly before trying to swipe at her necklace. An action that led her into dropping the feline to rest on her partner's lap.

"Fine! Have it your way; next time for food you're not getting any tuna from me." She folded her arms before taking a seat. "I need to kick back and relax for some entertainment that isn't risking our backs to afford. Plus, it gives our monsters a break from battle."

"I guess you're right. It will be nice to have a break without worrying about the future." She turned and smiled at her partner as the four areas were being revealed.

"Today, we can focus on the two of us having a nice day. No dueling, no responsibilities other than toward our self-care." Tanith lifted up a mug filled with coffee. "Just between us, don't you agree?"

As the two laughed, Ruby Carbuncle appeared mewing slightly. The Duel Spirited watched the screen until hearing something outside. Neither person inside was aware of the noise. So, the monster took a chance and left in order to pursue the one who or what made the sound. The Duel Spirit was greeted with seeing an Action Field right outside. Causing it to run back inside and onto Tanith's shoulder. Mewing and scratching her cheek.

"Ruby, not now. Can't you see how we're having a relaxing day today?" She waved the spirit away just as a monster protected Yuya. "Oh! Looks like something interesting is happening."

The monster submitted, jumping back down onto the ground. Pharaoh continued to sleep through all the noise. Scurrying outside, the monster looked around the burning volcanic Action Field. Ruby watched Dennis turn pass to Yuya Sakaki. Intently watching, Ruby's tail began to glow. It wasn't visible on the screen or those in the area. Yet, Ruby turned another way and began running off.

* * *

 **Central Court, Miami City, 1st P.O.V**

"Well, I think that's enough of watching from the stadium. I need to check on Yuto and Yugo. Hopefully, they haven't burned my place down." I was just exiting the area, getting my phone out to see if traffic was bad.

Both Yugo and Yuto decided to lay back and hide out at my place. A thing I wasn't entirely okay with. Then again, it didn't matter. They weren't in the public eye and I was glad I haven't been contacted or seen a headline with them at the forefront. It was right after being on television did I ditch the seats. Everyone seemed to understand a bit. After I lied about chores and other things. Told them that I'd be back later.

" **How blissfully ignorant are they to be entertained by this sort of act."** I jumped to my left, hearing Alastor's voice creeping up.

"Alastor!" I gritted my teeth. "What are you doing?!"

Oh right, I nearly forgot Alastor was still here. I guess nobody would mind if I spoke with a Duel Spirit. Phone against my ear made a perfect disguise. Made it easier than looking at a transparent serpentine Duel Spirit.

" **You appeared tense in regards to those boys. Not exactly the behavior I'd imagine from one that subdued the darkness into their souls."** I saw his eyes up above.

"Well, _sorry_ ," I responded, quickly waving at somebody passing by to act somewhat natural. "They are my responsibility."

" **Are they really? You have no claim over their lives."** He slithered on ahead. " **They don't know you. They hold no true benefit in keeping them alive. All you do is risk death."**

"But they _are_. I am responsible for Yuto and Yugo. They are stuck here _because_ of my actions. Otherwise, Yugo would be home and Yuto would have been dead. _My responsibility._ I may be unaware of exactly what _is_ the future of this series, but I have to try my best." Explaining my situation, I turned a corner. "I made my choice; now I have to live with it."

I stopped at a corner, one where everything seemed currently empty. Then, I put my phone away and turned to the Duel Spirit.

"You know, you still haven't answered my question. Why are you here?" I folded my arms, watching those four eyes looking down at me.

His slitted-pupils met my own. " **I came of my own accord after contemplating your offer. My master may be in grave danger and hasn't returned. Time cannot afford me to continue hiding in my realm. So, I followed you out and have observed your actions. Very amateur."**

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." I was sarcastic.

" **An oddity you are. Still, you did say you'd assist me in locating my master. I hope you hold up your end of the bargain."** He lowered his head down to my level; having a Duel Spirit that is vastly larger than yourself was a bit intimidating. " **Or else."**

"I know… but right now I need to make sure those boys are alright. Then I can help look for your owner." I saw him vanish from sight.

Not before saying one last thing. " **Let us hope so."**


	20. Ep20: What once was smiles…

Episode 20: What once was smiles…

 **Street, Miami City, 3rd P.O.V**

"I'm sorry. I should have been watching where I was going!" She corrected him, fixing her hair a bit.

In all reality, she should have been paying attention to where she was going. Otherwise, she wouldn't be in that awkward of a situation.

"No no. You aren't in the wrong." He shook his head, re-adjusting his glasses quickly.

"Hey, I've seen you during the Miami Championships! Your name was… um…." Lowell began to fumble over his name. "I… I could have sworn..."

She began twirling her thumbs, head tilting as a quaint blush was spreading across her face. It was cute. Such a girl to be flustered by remembering a name. He could watch this for hours. If only her skills would be at his level; then her perishment wouldn't ruin this bit of fun.

"Kaiser. My name is Kaiser Obsidian." He decided to end the cute moment; he could savor that for later.

"Kaiser Obsidian… it is a pleasure to meet you." She bowed slightly.

"The pleasure is all mine. I think I've heard of you as well. You are… Lowell Ember, correct? Synchro Star of You Show?" He tried to play it off to not appear like a stalker or suspicious. "I thought you would choose to participate in the events."

"Yeah, well I'm not the biggest fan of large crowds. The main spotlight isn't my cup of tea." I nervously laughed.

"Oh really? I would have never guessed." He chuckled before changing the subject. "Though, I must be on my way. I promised a close friend of mine that we'd meet before heading to Central Court."

"Then I wish you the best. I got to go! Bye!" Lowell ran off, leaving quite swiftly.

Watching her departure, something caught his yellow eyes. A dark mist following behind Lowell. A thing he never expected or saw beforehand. Traveling, it seemed to slither like as snake; a Duel Spirit. One that he thought to be extinct. How intriguing.

"Sabrine, you read me?" Kaiser activated the coms on his Duel Disk.

"Loud and clear! Just got finished dueling a knight idiot and claiming my victory. Out of camera sight for now. What's up?" Sabrine's chipper mask was on.

"I found myself a pretty little liar." He grinned as he watched her round a corner. "Get ready to pull the switch. We're invading."

"...Are you serious?" Sabrine seemed suspicious. "Just because you encountered Lowell doesn't mean we spring the mission early!"

"That isn't the point Sabrine. I saw that blasted beast with her; the one that shouldn't even be fucking alive." Kaiser looked over to the main tower of LDS. "Still I can get there to defeat Reiji Akaba and anyone who stands in my way. Right after I ensure that she's mine."

"You can not just jeopardize the mission like this! I won't allow it!"

"And what gives you the power to say that? I'm your fucking superior; I could kill you in an instant."

"Try me! You won't have the balls to harm me."

"Oh yeah, why don't you see me try bi-!"

" _ **Enough**_!" The image of Ami Yang appeared on the Duel Disk. "Your objective can switch to targeting Lowell after we have gathered both subjects. The mission today is vital to our species' survival in this world. You two fuck this up, and I'll personally see to it that upon the Council's return from their recent trip, you'll be at death's door. _**Do you understand me?**_ "

Both Kaiser and Sabrine stopped at once. Ami's expression of pure anger causing them to become silent. Minutes past as Ami calmed herself down enough to clear her throat.

"I see we have come to an understanding. Kaiser, your objective will be to infiltrate LDS and capture Reiji Akaba. I need him in order to perfect our Pendulum Methods for mass production. Sabrine, your objective is to capture Yuya Sakaki. I don't care about the others; unless you see a potent potential that is worth harvesting. Otherwise, kill anyone who stands in your way. All is on Standby for this mission. Am I clear?"

"Certainly. I will bring honor to our kind." Sabrine nodded. "I'll activate the switch once the time comes."

"Kaiser?" Ami looked at the screen, waiting for an answer from the male."

"...Fine. But after I capture Reiji Akaba I'm going after Lowell and that beast." He hissed through his teeth.

"That is fine. You can do whatever the fuck you want _after_ both subjects are captured. Just make sure this doesn't break our backs. A lot rests on your mission. Do not fuck this up." Ami broke off communications with the trio.

* * *

Ami Yang let out a long sigh after the application was closed. She was in her private business office, where a flat-screen faked an appearance of a nice, pristine outdoor look of cherry blossoms. The organization was clearly everywhere. Not a thing out of place inside her space. Still, Director Yang clearly was dealing with stress.

"Soon enough, we can be one step closer towards our dream." Ami leaned heavily against her steel desk. "Then we just get out of this hellhole. Just four more to go. Focus Ami: People are counting on you! Do it for them. Do it for yourself."

A buzz came not long after her little pep talk. Pressing the button, she was met with one of her other fellow co-workers in a lab coat.

"Director Yang. You need to come down to the Observation Deck at once." The male said.

"Why? I already have things booked," She inquired.

"It is important. We have just gotten the 'go' signal from Sabrine. Academia has arrived." He looked away from the screen only for a moment. "It would be of your utmost interest to welcome here at once. It is of an order from the Council."

She took a gulp before smiling widely. "I will see to it that I am of attendance. Alert me of any updates and record all data. We will not allow anything less for the data gathering."

* * *

 **Ancient Ruins, Miami City, 3rd P.O.V**

Niles sighed, successfully defeating an opponent not long ago and having three Pendulum cards in his possession. He hadn't gotten to re-encountering Kazama since they departed. In fact, he was trying to avoid people. As much as this idea appealed to his mind. Entertainment by hunting down Pendulum Cards for an audience. Just like dueling others…

A chill crept down his spine; this was just too familiar for him. Why couldn't this be like the previous two rounds? He could handle that. Not this. And yet here he was unable to leave the area. Reason? Pretty simple really: Shun Kurosaki. Somebody he never thought to even consider. Not until he started thinking back. Back to those days in the Resistance. When he had… something before the fall.

* * *

" _And that's game!" Niles gave a thumbs up to his defeated opponent. "Better luck next time!"_

 _It was a brilliant day in Heartland. Sun was a shining, duels in progress and above all else, people had smiles! Such was a day in this town. Where he stood as one of the better Duelists of his class. Those of Clover Branch anyway. He also had some amazing friends from that branch and from others. Much to many a surprise to see him hanging out with others._

" _Niles~!" His eyes widen, turning around to see a trio rushing toward him._

 _All three members of his branch. Fellow classmates and good friends. Sayaka Sasayame, Allen Kozuki and then-!_

" _There you are! We've been looking for you." Allen smiled at the older Duelist._

" _Oh really? I thought Kaito would suffice with occupying you for a few hours." He chuckled before looking at the last member of the trio._

" _I never promised that." Both older males laughed before fist-bumping each other. "... I've seen you've been practicing."_

" _Of course I am! I got a match with a Spade Branch in two days. Need to make up for last time." Blue orbs looked to Kaito's side. "Wasn't Haruto supposed to be with you today?"_

" _Oh, he was. My Father picked him up a while ago." Kaito explained. "But do you think you're overworking things?"_

" _Overworking? Where would you get that?" His nervous laughter clearly apparent._

" _You have been overworking. Okay! That means Niles over here needs a break." Allen grabbed Niles by the wrist. "Come along! We're all going to help Niles chill out!"_

* * *

In hindsight, he should have enjoyed those moments. Moments of pure relaxation where tension and fear didn't creep around every corner. Where war and death lingered on the horizon. Every day a little closer to dying. He cherished those memories very much. Such an easier time back in those days. Where he was just like everyone else. Niles wanted those memories back. He wanted to return to that blissful time. Instead of being in the present.

Turning his wrist upward, his ungloved hand traced the rim of his glove. His pulse still fairly fresh. Yet, as he honed his senses there was something off. Not exactly sure what - but enough to make his mind question things. And worry; was it… finally catching up to him? Niles swore it couldn't be the case. There couldn't be anyway. Not ever since…

"Damn it." He cursed to himself as he retracted his fingers. "Can't deal with this shit now."

Shaking his head, he turned on his Duel Disk to check something when something caught his eye. A group of figures running on a road. Nearby and plain in sight. The bright sunlight lighting up the boy of the uniforms. A split second past before Niles recoiled back in horror.

"...Academia!?" He then lowered his Duel Disk before sensing something else. "Huh?"

* * *

 **Lowell's Apartment, Miami City, 1st P.O.V**

"What… is this!?" I looked up to the sky, seeing the blue turning duller and green hues began seeping inside. "And of course they had to leave while I wasn't home!"

A foot kicked the ground and apartment locked behind me, I was standing over the exposed edge to see the strange occurrence in the sky. The color changes were one thing; adding to that fact were clouds now transformed into grey storm clouds and began to clump up. Large formation in the sky. Didn't help that it seemed like the color in everything around me was vanishing. Almost like things slowly became black and white.

This wasn't at all what I was expecting today. Not to mention Yugo and Yuto ditching me! Such… asses! I told them to wait for me but _nope!_ They're gone. Which wasn't any help in this strange of a situation? What was going on?!

" **They have arrived."** Alastor manifested and I noticed something a bit odd; his purple mist wasn't getting drained. Eh, maybe it was a Duel Spirit thing.

"Who has arrived?" I had to ask that instantly.

" **Those of Dimension Zero. The Vestige who plan to harvest this Dimension and every inhabitant here."** He explained while looking at the sky.

"Dimension Zero? Vestige?! Harvesting!?" What was he saying?! "What are you saying?!"

" **I mean what I said. Bluntly."** Both of us hear something crash nearby.

Screams broke out as I rushed down the stairs. Alastor followed as we soon found ourselves at the gates. What we saw was… not anything but chaotic. Strangers in weird uniforms storming the streets. Innocence fleeing from danger. Duel Monsters manifesting from Duel Disks and causing physical damage. Many instantly recognizable. It was like a powder keg being set off. Explosions of disaster.

" **They aren't wasting time,"** Alastor observed as I hid by the garbage as forces stormed past. " **The Battle Royale was the perfect trap."**

"Trap!?" My eyes widen, realizing what it meant. "Almost everyone is at the Stadium!"

" **A perfect shelter of protection has now become a cage of incoming death."** Alastor looked in the Stadium's direction. " **Brilliant planning on Dimension Zero's part."**

"Everyone is in danger! I've got to help them." I activated my Duel Disk, only to notice a strange notification on it.

It was a fairly normal sized notification. The only major difference was that a Field Spell was currently in play. One that was foreign. Tapping it, the information popped up.

"'Dimensional Corruption Gate?'" The card's title was bold; information detailing the effect reminded me a lot of Clear World.

Only worse.

" **So it seems they've acquired the ability to produce an overriding Field Spell."** Alastor gazed over my shoulder. " **They have certainly evolved."**

"I can't… I can't just stay here; I need to get to the others." I closed the notification.

* * *

 **Volcanoes, Miami City, 3rd P.O.V**

Yuzu had been defeated by Dennis; it was a hard loss to take at first. But, she did bet both her Pendulum cards. Should have expected that much. Either way, she was glad to not have fallen into the burning lava below. So, now was the time to pull out both cards and hand them to the victor.

"It's hard to admit, but it is my loss." She held both cards out.

"And now, with this, we are friends." He took the cards. "Let's make it through the tournament and Duel again!"

"You won't be making it out of this!" Yuzu would have responded if another voice didn't cut her off.

Both Duelists in the area turned to face the owner of the voice; a certain ponytailed girl. "Because you will be defeated by me, right here!"

"Huh - wait!" Yuzu was shocked before recalling the conversation from not long ago.

* * *

 _"Then that would mean, most likely, you two have a counterpart in Fusion as well." Lowell expressed her theory to everyone confirmed theory. "And with what Yugo is testifying, then I suspect that they may be behind Ruri and Rin's kidnapping. For whatever reason."_

* * *

"Twins?" Dennis noticed how much similar the two were. "Who is that?"

Yuzu was shocked. This person… could this be the lookalike from Fusion that Lowell hypothesis? The same one who could be responsible for Ruri and Rin's kidnapping?! Why was she here? Yuzu could only assume that Serena must be after her. But by her own words, it looked like she was after Dennis. Though, maybe it was Ruri or Rin. She was having swarming thoughts in her head.

She wanted to ask questions. To get answers. If only somebody didn't arrive and break the conversation.

"Yuzu Hiragi! A pleasure to see you again! And same with you Dennis Mackfield. I couldn't help but come down and check out your duel." Sabrine skipped over to them. "Oh! Forgive me; I didn't see that both of you were at such a pivotal moment."

The ebony haired LDS student seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Happily acting as if nothing was wrong. Not even when Yuzu and Serena stood in close proximity to each other.

"Pivotal moment?" Yuzu was perplexed by her statement.

"Well, yes. Yuya would also get his moment here. The Battle Royale signaling the switch as the threads of reality are sliced. Allowing the show to progress at the cost of your character's downright destruction." Sabrine had both hands behind her back. "But, we're going off-script here."

Expression changed, to that of shock. "Look out!"

In an instant, a Pocket Dimension Orb was thrown to the ground. Not from her; from another place. Contact triggered the effect as a giant cloud of dull rainbow fog poured out. The output of the orb worked quickly and snatched Yuzu, Dennis, and Serena. Each one barely had enough time to move. Each one trying to break free until it was no use. Absorbing all three, the Orb then grew into a small dome as Sabrine began to laugh. A laughter that started off innocent.

"Oh, how I _love_ this. It is so easy to outsmart characters this early into their lifespan." Her cackling grew in volume, a hand wrapping around her stomach. "I'll leave these three for the others to Duel. _I_ got my sights on some other fellows. Besides, I rather not waste my breath on them. Not when Kaiser's getting all the fun."

She tapped her Duel Disk, opening it up to reveal a call that she quickly answered.

"Got me a trio of misfits. Anyone who'd like to duel them, head over to the Volcano area. I'll go and ease up others before wiping out most of the Stadium." She was all giddy as she spoke. Don't disappoint me!"

Ending the call, she spun around on her heels before skipping away. Blissfully humming a tune.

* * *

Meanwhile, at LDS, chaos was erupting. Kaiser led his force into the building to the unsuspecting guards, students and any poor soul left in the building and not at the stadium. He planned for them to enter just after the Lancer candidates had departed to the field. Not like they'd cause any more difficulty. Things were falling into place. The amount supporting his endeavors and the tools gifted by Director Yang surely made things so much easier. Kept them moving up the tower and down below. He had a hunch on where Reiji could be hiding. Just enough to keep things interesting. Kaiser was prepared to Duel. This was his livelihood at risk.

Failure. Not an option.

And he planned to make Standard fall to pieces. Even if it cost him his own life.

* * *

 **A major event has befallen as the Battle Royale was riling up. At** _ **last**_ **Dimension Zero has finally made their move! The plan to take out LDS and destroy Standard will be quite troublesome. Especially when groups have been split.**

 **Duels are coming up real soon. I'll still be writing all the duels that shall occur ahead of time. That way, I can just copy and paste moments into chapters and write the filler in between. Though that will mean a massive break for a bit. Since I'm going to be writings duels like this, there are two options on how the new upcoming chapters will be handled. They are as follows:**

 **Firstly, I can write the Duels as they occurring and cut back and forth between groups as they duel. This would mean multiple duels will be focused on the new few chapters. Some being longer than others and not resolved in the chapter they are started in (for most cases.)**

 **Secondly, I can just dedicate a Chapter per major Duel or squeeze in two shorter duels into a single Chapter. That way, we aren't bouncing around between three (*fingers crossed that I don't decide to add a fourth group of sorts*) areas with different groups. It would mean we are sticking around in Standard a bit longer than I'm now estimating. (With this, I'm now anticipating that Standard will wrap up sometime around Chapter 30ish. Whether that will be in the late 20s or early 30s is up in the air.) It would also mean that this would go out of order - but makes sense once all the chapters are posted.**

 **Now a while ago, I brought up the possibility to suggest canon Archetypes or original Archetypes. The main reason being is obvious now - Dimension Zero's invasion. While I have already prepared at least one deck making a debut during this Battle Royale Invasion, I would need about one or two more suggestions.** _ **At the very least**_ **. So I'm turning toward anyone with suggestions or ideas!**

 **With Canon Archetypes, all you have to do is leave the name. Pretty easy unless you want to send some ideas for original cards that can be used in the Deck.**

 **Now for Original Archetypes, those will require some more effort on your part but some on mine as well. If it works better - you can send me the general idea of the Archetype and I'll add on cards after you send me an example.**

 **Or if you would like to suggest cards for any of my current Original Archetypes I'll be up for checking them out. Proper credit will be given out.**

 **With that big bit out of the way, I'd like to give a special thanks to** **rienki** **for following and** **CeleneTheAngel** **for the extra favorite and follow! Not too much to say or respond in reviews; I'll be sure to keep working on this story.**

 **So, until next time I'll see everyone again when the Pendulum sways!**


	21. Ep21: Conflicting Lights

**Nearby an Action Field, Miami City, 1st P.O.V**

I didn't waste any time. My heart raced as I ran. Right now, I was worried for everyone in the Battle Royale. This _shouldn't_ be happening. Sure I assumed Academia would be doing _something_ , but not this! Monsters causing battles and destroying structures; it was a nightmare. One that didn't involve just Fusion Monsters. Some were Rituals, Synchros, and XYZ that accompanied the regular and Fusions monsters. It was almost every method was here. Ready to murder anyone in sight.

The Stadium wasn't far from my location. Cutting through one of the Action Fields would make this a lot quicker. I just hope I could make it in time; knowing how many were in danger… made my heart sink. Yuzu, Yuto, Yugo, Niles: hold on!

" **Watch out!"** My eyes, before I dodged to the side. Barely escaping a thin blade of light cutting right through me.

Activating my Duel Disk immediately, I turned around to see one of those strange Duelists. She was most definitely female - the white dress with golden accessories told me enough. Apparel quite like a greek, what puzzled me more was her mask of all things. Her long amber hair flowed freely yet a white and golden feather mask obscured most of her face and eyes. Reminded me much of a bird from design alone. The Duel Disk she had had its blade as a wing; stylish much?

"And here I thought most of this Dimension wouldn't put up a challenge," I could only assume she was observing me, a pregnant silence following by. "You'll have to do. I'm itching to Duel. Unless you run like a diseased rat with a tail between your legs."

"I don't have time for this." I was about to make a run for it, before another blade nearly sliced my chest.

I was fortunate to pause soon afterward. Then, I watched from the sky a dome caged us inside its barrier. There went that plan.

"I'll make your purge from this quick and painless." She took her stance as I did my own. "And you'll know my name. For it is only polite and a custom I do to all my victims. Know it well, for I am Hikari."

"Fine. Whatever." I just wanted out of here. If that meant by Dueling her, then so be it!

"Duel!" We both exclaimed as I felt a cold chill shoot down my spine.

 **Hikari: 8000**

 **Vs**

 **Lowell: 8000**

8000 Life Points? This means we weren't dueling under Anime Rules were we?

"I take the first move! I activate the currently activate Field Spell Dimensional Corruption Gate. For the rest of this Duel, all my monsters obtain a Pre-Typing of my choice. I choose it to be Fairy. Next, I Normal Summon Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress. Then I set two and end my turn Lyla's ability activates." She now had two cards in hand, but seeing what was milled, I knew she got something good. "I activate the effect of the Trap Lightsworn Judgement to add 'Judgement Dragon' to my hand."

 **Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress: Level 4 LIGHT {Fairy}/Spellcaster/Effect ATK: 1700 DEF: 200**

Great, of all things I'm having to face it is Lightsworn. Couldn't I be dealing with something other than this Deck? At least I'm familiar with how the Deck usually plays. Mills cards to use Judgement Dragon to wipe the field clean. Anything else I'm forgetting? Oh yeah, the Level 7 Synchro that gives a middle finger to banish stuff. Just what I need.

" **I see you're not amused to be Dueling against this kind of Deck. Are Lightsworn** _ **that**_ **much of a bother?"** Alastor appeared by my side, scanning my hand.

"Don't get me started. I draw!" I looked to see Little Magi Girl was the monster I drew. "Okay, I think this can work. I Normal Summon Bestia Mustang."

 **Bestia Mustang: Level 4 LIGHT Beast-Warrior/Effect ATK: 1300 DEF: 800**

Summoning my monster, I wasn't expecting much to happen. With that Tuner in hand, I could Special Summon her and get off a quick Synchro Summon to knock her monster out of here. What I didn't expect was green lighting to come out of nowhere and strike my monster. It cried out in pain.

"What the-!?" I blinked twice before getting an answer.

"Hah! Like you'd expect there to _not_ be any consequences for summoning a monster without a Pre-Typing. Dimensional Corruption Gate negates the effects of any regular Effect-Monster summoned to the field." Hikari explained. "So your horse is now powerless if you planned to use it."

That explains it. Just like Clear World, I would receive a penalty for monsters without a Pre-Typing. The only way to get around it would be by destroying or negating the Spell. This Field Spell only seemed to affect Monsters. At least when they are summoned, but nothing accounted for from the hand so far.

"Maybe so, yet I don't believe it can negate this. When I control a Bestia Monster, I can Special Summon Little Magi Girl from my hand by reducing her Level to 1." She popped onto the field before even she cried out in pain. Then something interesting happened: her Level bounced back to Level 3. So that means effects in the hand still work but stop once the monster hits the field.

 **Little Magi Girl: Level 3 - 1 - 3 LIGHT Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect ATK: 300 DEF: 300**

"Sorry girl. This won't last for long. I Tune my Level 3 Little Magi Girl with my Level 4 Bestia Mustang! Shine forth from the heavens your star-gazing main! Bring forth the Light for which we all seek! Synchro Summon! Reveal your true form! Level 7, Besita Valliant Alicorn!" I chanted before my monster appeared on the field.

 **Bestia Valliant Alicorn: Level 7 LIGHT Beast-Warrior/Synchro/Effect ATK: 2400 DEF: 2700**

As expected, the green lighting shot down again and around my monster. Looking at my Duel Disk, I read the effect inflicted to my monster. As expected, the effect of Valiant was negated. Strangely, only for the first turn according to the information. Unlike the other penalty - having her ATK and DEF permanently cut in half.

 **Bestia Valliant Alicorn: Level 7 LIGHT Beast-Warrior/Synchro/Effect ATK: 2400 - 1200 DEF: 2700 - 1350**

There went that plan out the window. Guess I should lay defensively until I got her abilities back. And some monsters that can overwhelm the Lightsworn monsters before they pop off. Three of my cards were traps, so they'd benefit me most in this situation. "I set three cards and end my turn."

"Going defensive, are we? You'll soon understand why the likes of that won't be in your favor!" She drew her next card. "I Normal Summon Jenis, Lightsworn Mender."

 **Jenis, Lightsworn Mender: Level 4 LIGHT {Fairy}/Spellcaster/Effect ATK: 300 DEF: 2100**

"Now, I Overlay my Level 4 Lyla and Jenis to construct the Overlay Network! O Saint Minerva, Exalted of the Light. With the mighty purifying magic in thou command, we praise thou as our guardian. Save us in the holy battles, decisively defeat the forces from the Darkness. Then we pray...Thou be our Guiding Light, thou be our protection against the wickedness and snares of the Darkness. XYZ Summon!" The two monsters vanished into orbs exiting a vortex, allowing the XYZ monster to emerge with giant white wings.

 **Minerva, the Exalted Lightsworn: Rank 4 LIGHT {Fairy}/Fairy/XYZ/Effect ATK: 2000 DEF: 800**

"Huh? Wait for a second! Why does she have Fairy as both typings?" That point clearly puzzled me most of all.

"Pre-Typings and Main Typings can overlap. Besides, that should be the least of your worries. I play two equip spells: Lightsworn Sabre and Cestus of Dagla." The monster gained two new weapons. "These will increase her attack power even further."

 **Minerva, the Exalted Lightsworn: Rank 4 LIGHT {Fairy}/Fairy/XYZ/Effect ATK: 2000 - 3200 DEF: 800**

"I use Minerva's ability! By discarding one Overlay Unit, I send the top three cards of my Deck in order to draw cards equal to the number of Lightsworns sent to my Graveyard. And wouldn't you know it? I got three in my Graveyard and looks like I get a hand again. Not to mention, I get to Special Summon Wulf, Lightsworn Beast from the Graveyard." She refilled her hand and got a monster out.

 **Wulf, Lightsworn Beast: Level 4 LIGHT Beast-Warrior/Effect ATK: 2100 DEF: 300**

"Let's battle! I attack your Synchro monster with **Minerva: Exalted Light!** " Her monster twirled her staff before unleashing an attack.

 **Hikari: 8000 - 11200**

 **Vs**

 **Lowell: 8000 - 4800**

A scream tore out of my throat. Flying back, I felt something tear into my chest. Not like a piercing bullet. Not like any forces crushing my insides. Not pulling my guts out. Rather, something burning deep inside my chest. It was heat - a swirling inferno; I felt like I was dying.

What the-!? Was this Field Spell inflicting _**actually**_ damage to me?!

This certainly got worse. Way worse.

"Directly strike her down **Wulf**!" Her monster charged toward me; just like I needed her to do.

"Now wait a moment! I activate my Trap Reflection Force: When you declare a direct attack, I can negate the attack and Special Summon a monster from my Deck that shares the same level as one of your monsters. That being said, come on out Bestia Unicorn!" I Special Summoned the Tuner monster, even as it got affected by the Spell.

 **Bestia Unicorn: Level 4 LIGHT Beast-Warrior/Tuner/Effect ATK: 1200 DEF: 1300**

"Your resistance is futile. I'll end you soon enough; this will ensure you're in more pain." Hikari ended her turn, not bothering to use any back row. Hand of three must have consisted of monsters.

Forcing myself up, I winced in pain. Grasping at my chest, the pain still lingered. "My… turn!"

" **Well, this certainly is new. Who would have thought they'd achieve a Shadow Duel?"** My eyes rolled as I changed tactics.

As if he'd be of any help now. I needed to survive this next attack or else I'm done for. "Since I control a Tuner monster, I can Special Summon Bestia Robin from my hand."

 **Bestia Robin: Level 2 LIGHT Winged-Beast/Effect ATK: 300 DEF: 900**

"Next I play the Spell Quick Bandage! By decreasing a monster's level on the field by one, I gain LPs equal to their DEF. I choose to use this on Bestia Unicorn!" I felt a wave of refreshment pass through my body.

 **Bestia Unicorn: Lvl 4 - 3 LIGHT Beast-Warrior/Tuner/Effect ATK: 1200 DEF: 1300**

 **Hikari: 11200**

 **Vs**

 **Lowell: 4800 - 6100**

" **What do you intend to Summon? Your monsters lack any attack to overwhelm her. A lose is clear in the cards."** Alastor inquired before scanning my small Extra Deck.

"I've got a plan. I Tune my now Level 3 Bestia Unicorn to my Level 2 Bestia Robin." Both my monster vanished as the Synchro Rings and stars appeared. "Wings your luminance wings, light up our way to victory while taking flight. Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 5, Bestia Crescent Butterfly!"

My Synchro monster appeared, fanning her wings that were shaped like Crescent Moons. She had a humanoid appearance with a mask shaped light a crescent moon to hide half of her face. The other half displayed a lavender-skinned woman with a yellow eye and short black hair. Attire-wise, she wore a flowing white gown that was illuminated a light yellow. Just like her wings were stars dotted in between the crescents.

 **Bestia Crescent Butterfly: Level 5 DARK Beast-Warrior/Synchro/Effect ATK: 2200 DEF: 1500**

"It is pointless! Dimensional Corruption Gate activates to negate your monster's-!" She would have continued until my monster blocked the Spell's effect. "What!?"

"Crescent Butterfly's innate ability: she is unaffected by card effects on the field," I smirked, finding a weak point. "Now battle! I attack your **Lightsworn Beast** with **Crescent Butterfly: Razor Illumination!** "

 **Hikari: 11200 - 11100**

 **Vs**

 **Lowell: 6100**

"At this moment, Crescent Butterfly's effect activates. If she destroys a Light-Attribute monster by battle, I gain LPs equal to that monster's attack and you take damage to that monster's defense. **Moonlight Glitter!** " My monster fanned her wings.

 **Hikari: 11200 - 10800**

 **Vs**

 **Lowell: 4800 - 8200**

" **I see. By using Crescent Butterfly, you could get around the locks that Corruption Gate inflicts on your monsters. As with regaining some Life Points. Perhaps that should have been the monster first summoned."** Alastor observed as I ended my turn. " **Should have some defensive back row to protect that monster - if you do plan to win."**

"I've got some back row to help with that," I whispered my response. "All I need is something to knock out that Field Spell and I'm set."

" **Let us hope your heart is the cards. Otherwise, you may end up dead."**

Hikari brushed off the damage; how come she wasn't phased like I was?! Oh, wait - villain logic. They really don't care as long as the hero suffers.

"Well, looks like your preppy butterfly can get around Corruption Gate. Very impressive." Her few claps were _very_ sarcastic. Mocking is a more accurate term. "Too bad, I'm not intending to lose. And I'll be sure to wipe that monster off your board. My turn! I activate Minerva's effects to send the top three cards of my Deck to the Grave. And, looks like this time is a two with a little bonus I get to summon Felis, Lightsworn Archer to the field."

 **Felis, Lightsworn Archer: Level 4 LIGHT {Fairy}/Beast-Warrior/Tuner/Effect ATK: 1100 DEF: 2000**

"To join her shall be Aukus, Lightsworn Druid." The other monster appeared on the field. "But now for long: I Tune my Level 4 Felis, Lightsworn Archer with my Level 3 Aukus, Lightsworn Druid. O Saint Michael, Archangel of the Light. With the mighty Dragon of Judgment in thou command, we praise thou as our guardian. Save us in the holy battles, decisively defeat the forces from the Darkness. Then we pray...Thou be our Ark, thou be our protection against the wickedness and snares of the Darkness. Synchro Summon!"

 **Michael, the Arch-Lightsworn: Level 7 LIGHT {Fairy}/Dragon/Synchro/Effect ATK: 2600 DEF: 2000**

Well, this a problem. A _big_ problem.

" **Certainly got Michael out early,"** Alastor commented as the dragon let out a cry. " **Reckon her most ideal play would be to banish your Synchro monster."**

"But Crescent Butterfly is unaffected by card effects, magic or monster." I pointed that out. "But, she does have the attack power to overwhelm my Synchro monster on both fronts."

" **If you value your life, protect your monster. She is about to strike."** I saw her point at my monster.

"I attack your pesky bug with Minerva." Her monster raised up the Equip Spell, about to slice my flying monster.

"She's surviving this. I play the Trap Impenetrable Attack and activate one of its effects. For the rest of this turn, she cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects." I revealed the Trap as a protective bubble formed around my monster.

"But the damage is dealt to you! That won't hinder my attacks into chipping you down." Hikari declared as her other monster attacked.

 **Hikari: 10800 - 11800**

 **Vs**

 **Lowell: 8200 - 6800**

Wincing in pain, the heat spiked up again. Thankfully not as severe like before. Still painful. Still annoying. I wonder if Alastor would feel this pain like I do?

" **Frankly, I only feel pain during a Duel I take part physically in. So, to answer that question. No."** There was my answer.

"I can't believe you are managing to survive this far. Mark my words - you will fall next turn." Her warning did nothing to me as I drew my next card. "Standard Scum."

Well, I lack anything big to play. Same with just attacking; I lacked a way to get past by the beefy attack points of either monster. Unless I could wipe out the Spell and Traps card she may have, I'd be useless. And this monster I just drew, I couldn't use it. So I should play defensive.

"I switch Bestia Crescent Butterfly into defense mode and end my turn." This was the best I could do; I needed to bait her into attacking me.

"Got a dead hand? Well, then it is your demise is sealed." Hikari drew her sixth card before smirking. "Perfect. I've collected everything I need. Possessing at least four 'Lightsworn' monsters in my Graveyard, I Special Summon Judgement Dragon."

 **Judgement Dragon: Level 8 LIGHT {Fairy}/Dragon/Effect ATK: 3000 DEF: 2600**

"Next I activate Michael's ability. By paying 1000 LPs, I can banish one card on the field. That will be your last face-down." The Judgement Dragon of the Synchro monster let out a roar, banishing my Magical Cylinder. "Let the purge commence! Attack her monster **Judgement Dragon**!"

 **Hikari: 11800 - 11700**

 **Vs**

 **Lowell: 6800**

I didn't have anything to save my monster, and she burst into light. My field was defenseless. A clear opening.

" **Minerva and Michael, do your thing!** " She declared the attack while I braced myself for both attacks.

 **Hikari: 11700 - 14000**

 **Vs**

 **Lowell: 6800 - 1000**

Flying back, I felt the burning inferno rise up again. The pain inside my body despite the lack of physical wounds. It hurt so much. It burnt so much. It was extremely painful. Tears poured down as I was struggling to breathe. Eyes widening, vision blurring, pain increasing was what I felt. This scared me. My heart was racing, nails digging into the ground. Inferno growing inside, it burns.

It burns. It burns. It burns. It burns. It burns. It _burns_. It burns. **It** burns. _It_ burns. It **burns**. It burns. _It burns_. _It burns_. **It burns**. **It burns**. _**It burns.**_

Make it stop. Make it stop. _Make_ it stop. Make it _stop_. Make _it_ stop. _Make it_ stop. Make _it stop_. _Make it stop_. Make **it** stop. **Make** it stop. Make it **stop**. **Make it** stop. Make **it stop**. **Make it stop**. _**Make it stop**_.

 _ **Stop it! Please! I don't want to die!**_

 _ **Somebody!**_

 _ **Anybody!**_

* * *

 **?, ?, 1st(?) P.O.V.**

" _ **Enough**_ _!" My eyes snapped open, I awoke in what I could only describe as a prison hallway._

 _Cells on either side were busted open, the fire was littering about and seemingly melting the metal walls. Sirens were going off as the red lights circled on the ceiling. All I could feel was my body heating up as I struggled to stand. Only succeeded by hunching over as the burning sensation continued to grow. I ran and ran, ignoring the pain as I was searching for a way out. An escape. Anything to get out of the hellhole of a prison._

 _My feet began to drag against the floor as I ran. The heat causing the weight of my body to grow more and more stagnant. This place was like a maze with barely anything telling apart hallways from another. Everything about this metal… it deserved to burn. Once again I was met by one of the stupid keycard doors. Stupid security system still worked even when this place was burning. No keycard on me. Just my fucking luck._

" _ **Damn it**_ _!" I punched the door, expecting for the metal to at least hurt and cool off the burning flame inside._

 _Instead, my fist immersed itself inside of the metal. The solid slowly metal and becoming puddle right in my fingertips. I was shocked, looking up. I felt a bit of the heat dies down in my body. My hand slowly pulled back, opening as the grey material slipped from my palm and down to the floor. What got me more was the redness of my forearms. It was almost a molten red with jagged yellow lines from my elbow and my fingertips. Unnatural and not like before. The melting and heated metal felt completely numb to my senses._

" _ **...What did those fuckers do to me?!**_ " _I clenched both my hands and punched the door again, melting it enough for me to get through._

 _Passing through, I continued to trudge along. The strange heat dying down every time I sunk my fists into the metal and tearing through layer after layer. Every punch one step closer to getting out. One step closer to my freedom of this damn hellhole of a prison. All I need is to find my gear and get the hell out of here. I could care less about what this place is; not until I could ascertain my current freedom and whatever condition has been given to me._

 _Walking along, I was met with another high-secure prison door and I did what I did best. My hand clawing right through the metal and melting it away. These things were just annoying at this rate. Once I stepped over the cooling puddles, I was met with seeing something I never expected to see. Something was in here; a Duel Monster currently lashing out at the metal collar and chains binding it to the room. It seemed to have noticed my entrance, growling and hissing at me. Both heads of the beast appearing to watch me as I stood there._

" _ **What? Are you believing I'm associated with any of those fuckers that locked us up here like animals?**_ " _I showed it my hands as I walked on the far end of the room, toward the jammed exit. "_ _ **These fuckers deserve whatever is coming to them. And I can see they are holding you like an animal. Lean down here.**_ "

 _Perplexed, it seemed like it trusted me enough to lean down. It was enough for me to reach those chains. The main chains were grasped in my hands as I tore them apart. A link melting off each one until it was freed. This creature didn't deserve to be locked up. Kept for whatever was experiments were conducted here._

" _ **Get going. That should be enough to free you. Maybe we can meet again some time. When we aren't chained and kept as prisoners or pets.**_ " _I told it before walking toward the jammed door, only to melt it down and continue my journey._

* * *

 **?, Miami City(?), 1st** **P.O.V**

Suddenly, the fire died down. The weight off my chest, my lung gasped for air as my heart raced. Twitching, I only pushed myself off to them to breath. Using both my hands as leverage while drool trailed out. Mouth sucking it before spitting it out. The blurs of my surround soon came into focus. Ringing in both my ears, they slowly faded away into actually yelling. They didn't translate to my ears, at least until I looked up and saw who was calling me out.

"...Yuzu!?" My eyes widen, before seeing the direct attack heading towards me. "N-No! I activate the effect of Battle Fader from my hand. By Special Summoning this monster, the attack is negated and ends the Battle Phase!"

The fiend monster appeared and thankfully rang its bell. Ending the Battle Phase as I tried to collect myself. Seems like those kinds of effects isn't negate from the hand. Good to know. Forcing myself up, I looked at my Deck before drawing my card.

I can't lose here. Not after they suddenly showed up. And sure as hell I'm not dying during Season 1. All I needed to do was believe in my Deck. Please! Give me something good! My hand pulled the top card. Slowly, I revealed it to myself only to find a Spell Card. Not only I was familiar with. But, something about it felt needed.

"Huh?" I blinked twice, seeing a black card on top of my Extra Deck.

Pulling it out, I was astonished to see what the monster was. But, it was exactly what I needed to pull this Duel around. Question was, could it actually get past this Field Spell? Only one to find out.

"I play the Spell Requiem of Silence! With this, I can banish one Dark-Attribute monster on the field and 1 Synchro monster in my Graveyard: I banish my Level 1 Battle Fader and my Level 5 Synchro Bestia Crescent Butterfly to summon this monster. It is treated as its main summoning method. From the darkness devouring the corrupted light, you were to born to avenge those who have fallen. Sealed away for your untamed rampage, I create this pact with you! Heed my call! _**Dark Synchro Summon! Negative Five! Berserk Chimeratech Dragon!**_ " I chanted before placing the card onto my Duel Disk.

Instantly, I felt a jolt of electricity shoot from my heart. The darkness of the card shot out from it and toward the negative level stars being surrounded by mist. Then, I high-pitched screech broke from it. My ears were shielded instantly despite how ineffective it was. The sound of metal shackles breaking helped give form to the monster. A bicephalic dragon emerged, glowing yellow eyes with the silver plating of Cyber Dragons. While this dragon lacked metal wings, they were replaced by holographic wings that had code running through it. Connecting both its neck could have been a yellow and grey joint collar. Now that was broken and severed, each one having half of the chain link hanging. A closer inspection, I realized which two Cyber Dragons this monster was made of Cyber Dragon Core and Cyber Dragon Herz. Both obviously battered and changed to be a static grey and yellow.

 **Berserk Chimeratech Dragon: Level -5 DARK Dragon/Dark-Synchro/Effect ATK: 2100 DEF: 1600**

"What!? A-A Dark Synchro?!" Hikari physically took a step back.

The green lighting shot down, about to strike the Berserk Dragon. My eyes widen as the dragon just absorbed it, the yellow of its outline and eyes turning green as it just shrieked once more. My card was glowing and when I saw it - my eyes widen.

"No way! Dark Synchros are unaffected by the Dimensional Corruption Gate!" I noticed a Duelist call out. One I knew nothing about. "She actually has a chance."

"Lowell! You need to win this one!" Yuzu yelled out over the edge. "Don't lose!"

Seeing them, and now this monster gave me hope. A chance of victory was in my grasp. And I needed to achieve it. Alastor made himself scarce for now. Not sure why but I didn't care!

"I activate BCD's ability! When it is Dark Synchro Summoned, I can destroy all Spell and Trap cards on the field! And my monster gains 300 ATK for each one destroyed." I declared as my monster began to charge up its ability. " **Overload Discharge!"**

Both of the heads charged up before unleashing a mix of yellow and green electricity, zapping the dome around us and Minerva's weapons. It was causing it to creak and flicker until all three were destroyed and my monster snapped both jaws shut.

 **Berserk Chimeratech Dragon: Level -5 DARK Dragon/Dark-Synchro/Effect ATK: 2100 - 3300 DEF: 1600**

 **Minerva, the Exalted Lightsworn: Rank 4 LIGHT {Fairy}/Fairy/XYZ/Effect ATK: 3200 - 2000 DEF: 800**

"Now, I activate BCD's other ability. By banishing Light-Attribute monsters from my Graveyard, my monster can declare an additional attack for each one banished. So, I choose to banish Little Magi Girl, Bestia Unicorn, and Bestia Valliant Alicorn." My monster absorbed three balls of light. " **Battle! Attack Michael first Berserk! Limiter Removal Outrage!** "

 **Hikari: 14000 - 13300**

 **Vs**

 **Lowell: 1000**

"Once again! I attack your Judgement Dragon!" The second monster head unleashed its beam of electricity at the second dragon, destroying it instantly.

 **Hikari: 13300 - 13000**

 **Vs**

 **Lowell: 1000**

"Thirdly, I destroy your Minerva, Exalted Lightsworn!" I pointed at my monster unleashed its attack.

 **Hikari: 13000 - 11700**

 **Vs**

 **Lowell: 1000**

"I declare a direct attack to you! And I activate Reflection Force's second effect: by banishing this card, my monster gains ATK equal to the total ATK and DEF of all my currently banished monsters." An aura surrounded my monster as it charged up one last time.

"Wait! Then that means…" Everyone seemed to see what I was going for.

 **Berserk Chimeratech Dragon: Level -5 DARK Dragon/Dark-Synchro/Effect ATK: 3300 - 15200 DEF: 1600**

"Over fifteen thousand attack!?" Hikari must have gotten scared, but it was too late to call off the attack.

"Finish this out!" I pointed, "I declare my attack! **Limiter Removal Outrage!** "

 **Hikari: 11700 - 0**

 **Vs**

 **Lowell: 1000**

 **Winner** **: Lowell**

Settling down, I felt the phantom pain go away as my monster shut its jaw tightly. The attack had effectively ended our Duel, everything fading away from our Duel. Yet, my Dark Synchro monster lingered on a bit longer. Looking back, I stared into its eyes before it returned into its card. Taking it out, I was just staring at the card before I heard footsteps rushing toward me.

"Lowell! You did it!" I was a bit surprised, feeling Yuzu wrap her arms around me. "You won!"

"Yuzu! Hurts…!" I winced in pain for my side, until she released me.

"I am… not out of this yet!" Our brief moment of relief was broken as Hikari rose up from the ground. "I won't... lose… to Standard Scum like you!"

She lunged toward me, her full of bloodlust. Both of us petrified, I braced myself to get targeted first if it meant Yuzu wouldn't get hurt. Neither of us expected something flying out from the right and sending her flying into the sky. Team Rocket blasting off again, much?

"Hey, Lowell! Sorry, I'm late," Yugo acted nonchalantly as if he didn't just run over some girl. "Rin-Rin!"

"It's Yuzu!" Yuzu pulled out her fan and whacked him off his D-wheel. "Stupid Yugo."

"Are you guy alright!? And you who are they?" I referenced the new people in the group.

"My name is Dennis Mackfield! LDS transfer and XYZ User." The male introduced himself first.

"Lastly would be I, Tsukikage." The blue ninja introduced himself.

"Well, it a pleasure to meet all of you. My name is Lowell Ember." I smiled before wincing in pain.

"Lowell!" I grasped my side.

"Guess I did wear myself out with that Duel." I forced a smile until I realized something. "Hold on, how did you guys get over here?! And where did _you go Yugo!?_ "

* * *

 _ **Lowell Fan Cards**_

 **Reflection Force**

Normal Trap

When your opponent declares a direct attack, negate the attack, and if you do: Special Summon 1 monster from your Deck that shares the same Level one of your opponent's monsters. If this card is in your Graveyard and you declare a direct attack; banish this card, and if you do: the attacking monster gains the total ATK and DEF of all banished monsters. You can only use the second effect of 'Reflection Force' once per Duel.

 **Bestia Crescent Butterfly**

Level 5 **Attribute** Dark

Beast-Warrior/Synchro/Effect

 **ATK: 2200 DEF: 1500**

1 Tuner Monster and 1 or more non-tuner Bestia monster  
This monster isn't affected or destroyed by card effects. If this monster destroys a Light-Attribute monster by battle: you gain LP equal to that monster's attack and your opponent takes damage equal to that monster's defense.

 **Berserk Chimeratech Dragon**

Level -5 **Attribute** Dark

Dragon/Dark-Synchro/Effect

 **ATK: 2100 DEF: 1600**

1 Dark Tuner Monster and 1 or more non-tuner monsters  
When this card is Dark Synchro Summoned: destroy all Spell, Trap and Pendulum cards on the field, and if you do, this card gains 300 ATK for each one destroyed via this effect. Once per turn, you can banish any number of Light-Attribute monsters in your Graveyard to declare an additional attack during the Battle Phase. At the end of your turn after activating this effect, you take damage equal to this monster's ATK. When this card declares an attack, your opponent cannot activate any Spell, Trap or Pendulum effects until the end of the Damage Step.

 **Quick Bandage**

Normal Spell

Target 1 monster level on the field; decrease that monster's Level by one and gain LPs equal to the monster's defense. You can only activate the effect of Quick Bandage once per turn.

 **Requiem of Silence**

Normal Spell

Target 1 Dark-Attribute monster and 1 Synchro Monster on your field or in your Graveyard; banished them and if you do, Special Summon 1 Dark Synchro monster from your Extra Deck that is the reverse level of the banished Synchro monsters level. You cannot Special Summon any other monster this turn, except for Dark Synchro monsters. You can only activate 1 "Requiem of Silence" once per turn.

* * *

 **Dimension Zero Fan Card**

 **Dimensional Corruption Gate**

Field Spell

This Field Spell doesn't affect any Pre-Typing monsters or Dark Synchro Monsters. All face-up effect Main Deck monsters have their effects negated upon being summoned. (This does not apply to monsters with effects in the hand until they are summoned to the field.) Any Extra Deck monsters have their effects negated for one turn and halve their ATK and DEF cut in half for the remainder of the Duel.

 **(I know this card is a bit confusing but I got a better explanation coming up in a future chapter. I will edit this Field Spell's description once that Chapter drops.)**

* * *

 **...So funny story with this episode. Originally, I had written about thirteen pages worth of the duel alone and** _ **then**_ **added all the fluffy stuff to it. I had to cut and paste it into** _ **another document**_ **to keep myself organized. Only to find out the next all my hard work was gone. Poof! All that effort down the drain and lost in data space. That proceeded to make me internally screaming for about it the next two hours. Yeah - this whole episode was re-written from scratch because Google Docs was being stupid. Hooray! At least for a positive, everyone gets to see a more polished version of this chapter.**

 **Putting aside my own frustration, I've taken some advice and my own thoughts to make the Battle Royale chapters mainly center around a central Duel. That way, we can focus on one group before the next chapter leads right into the other. So, we are starting with Lowell before heading to the next group. Now if you couldn't tell, the time has passed in Lowell's Duel - something that will be shown and explained in greater detail later on. And we get to see the second official Dark Synchro monster make its appearance.**

 **A quick thanks to** **Taiski** **for the favorite. A special quick thanks to** **Blue Eyes Meme Dragon** **,** **K-316** **, and** **oreghost8** **for the follow and favorite.**

 **Now, in regards to** **Shadowjab17** **. (Who may or may not be reading this.) I am grateful for the criticism you have pointed out. Those points are being taken into account for past and upcoming chapters.**

 **So, next time we'll be heading off to the Ancient Ruins Zone. Originally this next chapter was drafted to be a single chapter. That** _ **was**_ **until I recently decided to change something in it. Now two chapters are what it shall be: which means it may be delayed just a bit. Not sure how long, but expect for each chapter to host at least one major-ish Duel of sorts.**

 **But, that's not going to be for a while. Why? Simple: I've recently decided to retcon a couple of things with this story. I'll be going through each of the previous chapters and applying these retcons. They involve a couple of deck changes/revamps, new or improved scenes or cutting out bits entirely. Working on this Battle Royale has made me quite aware of these flaws and issues. Some pointed out by** **Shadowjab17** **and others I've picked up on. It has kind of put me into a writer's block of sorts. One that I'm seeking out to fix before proceedings. Most of the main story beats are to remain the same.**

 **That being said, this will be posted with those updates as a mega update. I hope you understand and decide to read back to see the changes applied. You can read back and see the changes and there still may be issues with the part. I'll try and edit those before I try and post the next chapter soon.**


	22. Ep22: The Unyielding Winds

**Ancient Ruins, Miami City, 3rd P.O.V.**

"Finish it off! **Haunting Virus!** " Phantomfeit Prototype Dragon attacked an Academia Duelist directly.

 **Niles: 1300**

 **Vs**

 **Academia Soldier - Yellow: 0**

 **Academia Soldier - Red: 2000 - 0**

Niles sighed, seeing the last one knocked out as his monster vanished. This was certainly not what he was was expecting today. Not only was Academia here, but Dimension Zero as well. Both parties opposing Niles. Couldn't he get a break and just act normal again? Didn't matter, not with what was transpiring.

The Action Field was flickering on and off. Damaged by Dimension Zero's influence and destruction no doubt. If he wasn't too careful he'd fall to his death. Not ideal. Yet when those Academia Soldiers cornered him, he had to fight back. No matter how much anxiety it caused his nerves.

He didn't know where Shun, Sora or any other of the weird knights had gone. Too distracted with living and all the other shit. They didn't matter if his life would be in danger.

Lowering his Duel Disk, the discolored sky made his stomach sick. He knew that could be dealt with later. Right now, he needed to go find the others. Taking a lead, he jumped onto the vacant highway to avoid getting spotted. Just trying to avoid Duels in order to survive. Just like back in his Dimension. A continuous cycle or torture.

"Niles! Oh, thank goodness you picked up!" He was surprised, hearing Yuzu on the other end.

"Yuzu?! Are you alright?" He was more concerned about the Standard Duelist; this would be her first time dealing with this anyway.

"I'm fine but its Lowell: she got into a duel with one of the masked Duelists and got injured!" His eyes widen.

"What!?" Anxiety filled his body. "Where are you?"

"We're by the… Volcano area?! Just be careful; Lowell is really pushing herself and I don't want you injured as well." With that, Yuzu broke up and Niles shut his phone, cursing.

"Damn it! This isn't supposed to happen." He clenched his fists, before looking at his wrist.

Niles' eyes wavered, vision unfocuses a bit before his eyes shut. "Not now… Damn it not now!"

"Hey! A Standard NPC!" A Vestige Duelist appeared with another buddy.

"I call dibs!" The second Vestige Duelist, pointing at him. "The final blow is mine this time!"

Going defensive, he was about to reach and play a monster. Something to keep a Duel from initiating. His fingers brushed against his top card. In an instant, something suddenly slashed him from behind. Sending a painful shockwave, Niles fell to his knees. Hand clutching his chest, Niles swiftly dodged rolled to the side, avoiding another slash. Eyes meeting the dark mask of Kozmoll Dark Lady. Adrenaline shot through his body, causing him to get up and activate his Duel Disk. A shining yellow dragon appeared in the sky, flying behind one of the Duelists. From the sky, a dome landed, trapping the three into a Duel.

"Duel!" The three yelled, starting the Duel.

 **Vestige Soldier #1: 4000**

 **Vestige Soldier #2: 4000**

 **Vs**

 **Niles: 4000**

"I shall begin this Duel. I Normal Summon Paladin of Felgrand." The first Duelist summoned his warrior monster. "Paladin's ability activates to equip Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand. I set three cards and end my turn."

 **Paladin of Felgrand: Level 4 LIGHT Warrior/Effect ATK: 1700 EF: 300**

"My turn! I draw-!" When Niles pulled his top deck, he suddenly froze. A jolt of pain shooting from his right wrist to his heart. Vision blurring for a second before looking at his wrist.

He cursed under his breath before looking at his hand. "I Normal Summon Phantomfeit Gyp. Then, I activate the Spell Phantomfeit Impressionist. By sending Phantomfeit Mirror from my Deck to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon Phantomfeit Model from my hand."

 **Phantomfeit Gyp: Level 4 DARK ATK/Effect ATK: ? DEF: ?**

 **Phantomfeit Model: Level 4 DARK Fiend/Effect ATK: ? DEF: ?**

"At this moment, I activate both Phantomfeit's effects to copy the stats of Paladin of Felgrand!" Niles pointed out as the slot reels on his monster changed to showing four level stars.

 **Phantomfeit Gyp: Level 4 DARK ATK/Effect ATK: ? - 1700 DEF: ? - 300**

 **Phantomfeit Model: Level 4 DARK Fiend/Effect ATK: ? - 1700 DEF: ? - 300**

"I Overlay both my Level 4 Phantomfeit Gyp and Phantomfeit Model to build the Overlay Network. Break the barriers of your creator in spirit and body and bare your fangs and flames towards our foe: XYZ Summon! Rank Four, Ghost-Wired Wyvern!" The XYZ monster appeared, being a wire built dragon composed of red and wire wires and a pale ghostly mist and two circling blue Overlay Units.

 **Phantomfeit Ectype Drake: Rank 4 DARK Dragon/XYZ/Effect ATK: 2300 DEF: 1600**

"Battle! **Phantomfeit Ectype Drake** , attack his **Paladin! Electrocution Wrath**!" His dragon took off into the sky.

"Trap activate! Half Unbreak!" The Vestige Soldier revealed his face down. "My monster is protected from being destroyed by battle and all damage I take is halved."

 **Vestige Soldier #1: 4000 - 3850**

 **Vestige Soldier #2: 4000**

 **Vs**

 **Niles: 4000**

"I set two cards and end my turn." Niles decided to keep a Spell in hand if either of them would declare an attack on him.

"Alright! Time to for the Kozmos to shine! I Normal Summon Kozmo Soartroopers to the field." The Second Vestige Soldier summoned his monster, being a group of monsters.

 **Kozmo Soartroopers: Level 3 DARK Psychic/Effect ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000**

"I play Soartrooper's ability: banishing this monster allows me to Special Summon a Level 4 or higher 'Kozmo' Monster from my hand. I choose to Special Summon the Kozmoll Dark Lady herself! Grace the stage!" His monster vanished and replaced with the very same masked one from earlier.

 **Kozmoll Dark Lady: Level 5 DARK Psychic/Effect ATK: 2200 DEF: 1800**

"Next I equip Dark Lady with Kozmo Lightsword." The monster gained and even more powerful blade. "And since we're sharing the field: we declare a battle. **Kozmoll Dark Lady: Attack!** "

 **Kozmoll Dark Lady: Level 5 DARK Psychic/Effect ATK: 2200 - 2700 DEF: 1800**

 **Vestige Soldier #1: 3850**

 **Vestige Soldier #2: 4000**

 **Vs**

 **Niles: 4000 - 3300**

"Kozmoll Dark Lady can attack twice this turn thanks to Kozmo Lightsword!" Her monster twirled the sword, ready to strike again.

"I reveal my face-down: XYZ Reborn. I Special Summon Ghost-Wired Wyvern from the Graveyard and attach this card as an XYZ Material," Niles had his monster revived, now with only one Overlay Unit.

"Huh? Why would you do that? It still is destroyed," The first Vestige Soldier pointed out.

"Not when I have this card also set: Grim Revival. This prevents monsters like Ghost Wired Wyvern from being destroyed by battle!" Niles explained.

"But you still take the damage!" The second soldier exclaimed as the light sword sliced through his monster.

 **Vestige Soldier #1: 3850**

 **Vestige Soldier #2: 4000**

 **Vs**

 **Niles: 3300 - 2600**

"Great. I thought we could sweep him his turn. No matter. Next time my turn comes around, you'd done!" The Kozmo Duelist stated. "I set one card and end my turn."

Niles wiped his cheek. Sweat starting to accumulate. He wasn't prepared for facing against Vestige Duelists again. Even without the Field Spell, these two seemed to know what they were doing. Were they… going easy without the Field Spell. Either way, Niles needed to plan his next actions carefully.

"I draw!" He felt the painful jolt return before motioning to his Continuous Trap. "Grim Revival's additional effect: I gain LPs equal to half the damage I took the last turn."

 **Vestige Soldier #1: 3850**

 **Vestige Soldier #2: 4000**

 **Vs**

 **Niles: 2600 - 3300**

"I choose to battle! I attack your Paladin of Felgrand." Niles declared.

"You must really not what me to use dragons." The Felgrand Duelist noted.

"Don't worry! I got this partner! Kozmoll Dark Lady's ability activates. Once per turn, I can banish her to Special Summon a Level 6 or higher 'Kozmo' monster from my hand. I choose to Special Summon Kozmo Dark Destroyer," The Kozmo duelist's monster transformed into a large ship overhead.

 **Kozmo Dark Destroyer: Level 8 DARK Machine/Effect ATK: 3000 DEF: 1800**

"Not to mention, I get to activate my monster's ability. Dark Destroyer can target one monster on the field and destroy it: I choose your own Paladin of Felgrand." The warrior was struck down by a dark bolt of lighting, destroying both it and the equipped monster. "And I pay 800 LPS to add Komo Lightsword back to my hand."

 **Vestige Soldier #1: 3850**

 **Vestige Soldier #2: 4000 - 3200**

 **Vs**

 **Niles: 3300**

"Why would you-!?" Niles began to question that move."

"Because of this! I activate the Trap Felgrand Oasis. When a 'Felgrand' Warrior-Type monster is destroyed, I can Special Summon a Level 7 or Dragon from my Graveyard. That includes one that was sent there from being equipped to Paladin. So, come forth Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand!" The Felgrand Duelist summoned his shimmering golden dragon. "And Lord Felgrand's ability activates: upon being Special Summoned from the Graveyard, he can target and banish one monster you control. So, I'm taking out your XYZ monster: **Lord Felgrand!** "

 **Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand: Level 8 LIGHT Dragon/Effect ATK: 2800 DEF: 2800**

His monster let out a roar, banishing the XYZ monster before shining even more. "As a bonus, my monster gains ATK and DEF equal to your monster's Rank x100. So, he's getting a little boost thanks to the soul of your dragon."

 **Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand: Level 8 LIGHT Dragon/Effect ATK: 2800 - 3200 DEF: 2800 - 3200**

Niles cursed to himself, setting his two cards and passing the turn. All without a word as somehow these two worked with using their Decks in sync. One to bait the opponent into losing their monsters. He didn't exactly have a way around getting around banishing effects.

"That's gotten one of the _best_ expressions I've ever seen." The Felgrand Duelist grinned from ear to ear. "Let's see some more from this _waste_ of a Duelist!"

"You know it! With your turn, I'll even help you out a bit: I banish Dark Destroyer to Special Summon Kozmo Sliprider! Then, I activate Sliprider's effect to destroy one of your face-down!" The Kozmo Duelist destroyed Niles' facedown Negate Attack.

 **Kozmo Sliprider: Level 5 LIGHT Machine/Effect ATK: 2300 DEF: 800**

"Nice shot! Now your monster should get a clean shot at him: I attack using my Lord Felgrand!" The Felgrand Duelist complimented the other as his dragon directly attacked Niles.

 **Vestige Soldier #1: 3850**

 **Vestige Soldier #2: 3200**

 **Vs**

 **Niles: 3300 - 100**

Niles flew back against the cage. The electrical shocks from his wrist to his heart getting worse. He nearly collapsed onto the ground. Catching himself just in time. It did nothing for his mental state. Feeling sick to his stomach. The blurry reality seeping in. Dark spots entering his vision. It sickened him. Just like in those days. Those days he wanted to forget.

"Care to do the honors?" The Felgrand Duelist offered his partner.

"You betcha! **Sliprider** , attack him and finish this Duel!" The Kozmo Duelist declared the attack.

Raising his eyes, he braced himself for impact. Abandoning everything after feeling so weak. He didn't have a backdoor. Other than the Trap Card-!

"Do it now Battle Fader!" A new voice suddenly broke through the Duel.

"What!?" All eyes went to the flowing Fiend Monster swinging its bell, ending the attack aimed at Niles.

This new presence surprised the three of them. Looking around, they didn't see anyone at first. Not when the monster floated down in front of Niles.

"Just-!? How is that even possible!?" The Felgrand Duelist yelled. "There are only three of us here."

"Technically, there are four here," The voice spoke again. "And I just happened to come in the nick of winds. They'll be praising me tonight!"

An engine speeding up, the group was surprised when a D-Wheel suddenly jumped over the horizon, screeching to a halt in front of Niles. A Turbo Duelist. The D-Wheel resembled something of a Tamiya D-Wheel inspired model - main coats of paint being yellow with green outlines. It was something out of this world - at least for anyone within the Standard Dimension.

Riding the vehicle was a young man, dressed in a bright red motorcycle jumpsuit lined with yellow. The same coloration on his helmet with the vizor appearing like a darker purple/blue from what they could see. Not much could be seen about the Turbo Duelist's face. The helmet obscured it from view.

"Who are _you_!?" The Felgrand Duelist inquired. "Can't you see we're in the middle of a Duel?"

A gentle breeze past by them before the Turbo Duelist responded. "You know, for Vestige Duelists that are supposed to be at the cream of the crop, both of you suck."

"Say what!?" They both yelled.

"Watch me! I'll show you just outclass you are. My first turn will end you!" He sped off. "I'm joining this Duel!"

 **Vestige Soldier #1: 3850**

 **Vestige Soldier #2: 3200**

 **Vs**

 **Niles: 100**

 **Turbo Duelist: 4000 - 2000**

"It's my turn!" The Turbo Duelist took a card out from the five in hand. "I play the Spell Dragon Shrine to send a Dragon-Type monster from my Deck to the Graveyard. Then, I Normal Summon Dragunity Dux to the field."

 **Dragunity Dux: Level 4 WIND Winged-Beast/Effect ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000**

"Dragunity Dux's ability comes into play. I can target a Level 3 or lower Dragon 'Dragunity' monster in my Graveyard and equip it to this card. I choose to equip my Dragunity Couse. Then, Kuse's effect activates: while this card is equipped to a monster, I can Special Summon it to my field!" The Turbo Duelist summoned the smaller dragon onto the field.

 **Dragunity Kuse: Level 2 WIND Dragon/Tuner/Effect ATK: 1000 DEF: 200**

"Now, let's rile up some tempest! I Tune my Level 2 Dragunity Kuse to my Level 4 Dragunity Dux! With the stormy ravine at your command, rise up to blow the competition out of the sky! Synchro Summon! Fly high: Level 6 Dragunity Knight - Vajrayana!" The monster broke out from the winds, letting out its cry.

 **Dragunity Knight - Vajrayana: Level 6 WIND Dragon/Synchro/Effect ATK: 1900 DEF: 1200**

"I play Vajrayana's effect and equip a Level 3 or lower 'Dragunity' Dragon monster to this card. I choose to equip Dragunity Kuse onto this monster. Next, I use Kuse's effect again to resummon it back onto my field!" The Dragon Tuner monster appeared back on the field again.

 **Dragunity Kuse: Level 2 WIND Dragon/Tuner/Effect ATK: 1000 DEF: 200**

"Wait! Isn't that card a once per turn card?" The Felgrand Duelist asked.

"Nope! That only applies to Dragunity Phalanx; not Dragunity Kuse." He pulled out another card from his remaining hand. "I play the Continuous Spell Dragunity Mastery. I equip Dragunity Aklys to Vajrayana. Now, my Synchro monster gains 500 ATK from Mastery."

 **Dragunity Knight - Vajrayana: Level 6 WIND Dragon/Synchro/Effect ATK: 1900 - 2400 DEF: 1200**

"Well, you may have powered up your Dragunity monster but that won't end us!" The Kozmo Duelist declared.

"...As I thought. You are cocky bastards. Just as the winds predicted, _victory is mine_!" He grinned as he pulled the last card out from his hand. "I remove from play Dragunity Knight - Vajrayana to Special Summon Dragunity Arma Leyvaten!"

 **Dragunity Arma Leyvaten: Level 8 WIND Winged-Beast/Effect ATK: 2600 DEF: 1200**

"At this moment! Dragunity Akyls' ability activates. From being sent from the field to the Graveyard, I can destroy a card you control: I choose one of your face-down!" He pointed as it was destroyed.

Niles pushed himself off the ground, watching the Turbo Duelist speed by. The winds picking up behind him.

"I'm not going to take a risk with dealing with whatever monster you're about to summon! I activate Sliprider's effect. Banishing this monster, I Special Summon Kozmoll Wickedwitch!" The Kozmo Duelist switched his monster out for a new one. "I pay 1000 LPS to ensure I won't have her be destroyed by battle or card effects."

 **Vestige Soldier #1: 3850**

 **Vestige Soldier #2: 3200 - 2200**

 **Vs**

 **Niles: 100**

 **Turbo Duelist: 2000**

 **Kozmoll Wickedwitch: Lvl 4 Dark Psychic/Effect ATK: 1900 DEF: 300**

"Nice one! Now even if I fall, you can finish him off next turn!" The Felgrand Duelist smirked.

"Yeah! And we get to kick this Synchro Batard's ass for interfering with our Duel!" The Kozmo Duelist replied.

" _Synchro Bastard?_ Man, now I really need to put you in your place. I Tune my Level 2 Dragunity Kuse to my Level 8 Dragunity Arma Leyvaten!" Suddenly, the winds picked up around them.

These weren't natural winds, Niles observed. He noticed how they picked up around this Duelist. It was like the winds heeded the Duelist's every move. An unusual sight to behold.

"Rulers of the sky, I call forth from your solitary to send down your most powerful champion. Unite the winds once more to bring forth the greatest storm! Synchro Summon! Soar forth! Dragunity Knight - Ascalon!" He raised his hand up as he placed the card onto the Duel Disk.

The rising winds swirled up above, right through the cage as a dragon descended down. Instantly shattering the cage as it let out a cry. It was larger than expected, casting a shadow as it flew over its master. The winds intensified around the monster.

 **Dragunity Knight - Ascalon: Level 10 WIND Dragon/Synchro/Effect ATK: 3300 DEF: 3200**

"So you managed to bring out your strongest monster. What can it do that we can't stop?" The Kozmo Duelist taunted.

"Don't you know how weak Dragunity monsters are?" The Felgrand added on.

"...It may true that normal Dragunity monsters may lack competition. But I'm no ordinary Duelist!" Looking up, the Vestige Duelists froze when a glowing purple jagged line going down the left side of his face. " _ **I activate my Skill - Calamity Cyclone!"**_

Hand raising into the area, a dark aura-like force was released, sending a shock that everyone felt. From where he stopped, the purple mist flew into the like a pillar. His monster absorbed it all gaining a purple-like mist around it. Its cry shook the ground. The presence of spreading like wildfire. In another location, the same purple pillar appeared, shooting from another field as dispersed a blinding white fire. Calamity Cyclone reacted with it, both forces striking the sky and spreading the violent winds around their location.

" _ **Calamity Cyclone**_ allows me to equip a monster from my Deck to a Wind-Attribute Level 10 or higher monster I control. I choose the monster _**Tempest Reactor Core!"**_ The Turbo Duelist placed the monster. "Now Battle! I attack _**Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand with Ascalon!**_ All battle damage inflicted upon you is double thanks to _**Tempest Reactor Core!"**_

"What are you doing? You're not going to win by just doing that?" The Kozmo Duelist inquired.

 **Vestige Soldier #1: 3850 - 3650**

 **Vestige Soldier #2: 2200**

 **Vs**

 **Niles: 100**

 **Turbo Duelist: 2000**

"You're all out of attacks dude. Just give up." The Turbo Duelist snickered at the threat.

"Now _**that's**_ what I've been waiting for **! _Tempest Reactor Core_** activates!" Suddenly, the reactor core latched onto Ascalon's chest began to react, absorbing the winds as the monster let out a cry. "When the equipped monster I control destroys an opponent's monster by battle, I can Special Summon a Dark Synchro monster from my Extra Deck that is the reverse Level to the one destroyed. Since your Lord Felgrand was a Level 8, I can treat this monster as if was Dark Synchro Summoned for a -8 monster! _**So come forth Tempest Core Scarlight!"**_

Emerging from the core was a dragon, flying out and growing in size with glowing green eyes. Attached it its body were these glowing green lines as the wires and lines led back into Tempest Reactor Core. The scales of the dragon were mainly a grey-black, were the cracks of the and glowing edges of the wings and breath was a toxic green. It possessed four wings that were releasing the green misty wings. One of its two horns was broken, dripping out a faint green flame as the dragon roared once again.

 **Tempest Core Scarlight: Level -8 DARK Dragon/Dark Synchro/Effect ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500**

"A-A Dark Synchro!?" Both Vestige Duelists froze as Niles just took a deep gulp. Paralyzed with fear.

" _ **Tempest Core Scarlight**_ ' **s** ability activates! When this card is Dark Synchro Summoned, I inflict damage to both of you equal to one WIND-Attribute monster's attack that I control. I choose to use _**Dragunity Knight - Ascalon**_ as the target. So you're taking 3200 direct damage!" His dragon had gathered a tempest around its fist before slamming it into the ground below. " _ **Tempest Core Scarlight: Gale of the Damned!"**_

 **Vestige Soldier #1: 3650 - 450**

 **Vestige Soldier #2: 2200 - 0**

 **Vs**

 **Niles: 100**

 **Turbo Duelist: 2000**

The Kozmo Duelist was out cold, flying back defeated. The Felgrand Duelist barely hung on, the violent winds slicing into his skin. Dragunity Knight unfazed, it charged up its second attack before unleashing it onto the other Duelist. Niles braced himself to feel the wind. Instead, he was surprised when the Turbo Duelist parked in front of him. Before his eyes, the tempest avoided both him and the master Duelist. Completely unnatural.

"While **_Tempest Core_** Scarlight cannot declare an attack when it uses its ability, my other monster can! **_Tempest Reactor Core_** grants Ascalon another attack for every non-Wind monster my opponent controls whether are destroyed or not! _**Finish them now!"**_ The duelist pointed at the second Duelist, having stopped in front of Niles.

 **Vestige Soldier #1: 450 - 0**

 **Vestige Soldier #2: 0**

 **Vs**

 **Niles: 100**

 **Turbo Duelist: 2000**

 **Winner** **: Niles & Turbo Duelist**

The second attack sent both opposing Duelists flying back and against the concrete wall. Their behavior changed. Frighten little dogs, they quickly ran off. Screaming and just acting cowardly. The two Extra Deck monster let out their cries once more. Then, the strange dark aura vanished at once. Monster the following suit. The Turbo Duelist parked his D-Wheel before turning over to Niles. No glowing mark in sight.

"Need a hand? Sorry for that display… I can get carried away at times." He smiled, getting Niles back up to his feet. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah, thanks for the save." Niles rubbed her shoulder, eyes wandering to the D-Wheel. "Is that-?"

"My D-Wheel? Yep! Personally customized her myself in order to keep the fresh open of airs of Duels in my face. Her name's Aero." The Turbo Duelist chuckled before pausing. "Wait! I didn't even introduce myself."

Reaching, he removed his helmet for Niles to fully see the Duelist underneath. Short spiky basil hair with messy bangs dangling over his forehead. Little highlights of yellow dyed at the tips. His left ear was piercing, dangling a little black feather. Eyes opening to reveal amber orbs. Around the neck, Niles noticed a necklace tucked it. Hiding something from view.

"Call me Kamden. And what's your name handsome?" Niles wasn't entirely sure if the last word was a joke, but he composed himself after checking his right wrist.

"I go by- My name is Niles." He corrected himself, seeing Kamden re-attaching his helmet.

"Niles huh? A nice name to have. Say, you wouldn't happened to be from this place, would you? I'm looking for somebody." Kamden asked.

"Who are you looking for?" Niles raised an eyebrow.

"Just some kid that owes me some cash. He has a D-Wheel like mine; just more whiter than my coat job." He checked his engine. "Wouldn't happened to have seen him, have you?"

Niles shook his head. "Sorry, but I'd think I'd know-!"

He was cut off as something blasted from below. Causing the highway structure to begin to crumble and break.

"Guess we can chat on my ride. Get on!" Kamden helped situate Niles on his D-Wheel. "Better hope you have a strong stomach. Let's ride the winds Aero!"

The D-Wheel sped off, far faster than the collapsing highway structure. The winds following them as they sped off. Their destination? Seemingly leading into the Ancient Ruins once again.

* * *

 **Niles Fan Cards**

 **Grim Revival**

Trap - Continuous

Activate this card when you Special Summon a monster from the Graveyard. As long as this card remains face-up, monster Special Summoned from the Graveyard that you control cannot be destroyed by battle. You gain half of the LP you lost during your Draw Phase. You can only control 1 'Grim Revival' on the field.

* * *

 **Felgrand Duelist Fan Cards**

 **Felgrand Oasis**

Trap - Normal

When a 'Felgrand' Warrior-Type monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 Level 7 or 8 Level Dragon from the Graveyard.

* * *

 **Turbo Duelist Fan Cards**

 **Tempest Reactor Core**

Level 12 **Attribute** Wind

Core/Effect

 **ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by the effect of a 'Reactor Core' monster. If you control a Level 10 or higher WIND-Attribute monster; equip this card from your Hand or GY. While this card is equipped to a WIND-Attribute monster, the equipped monster gains the following effects:

When the monster destroys an opponent's monster: Special Summon 1 Dark Synchro monster from your Extra Deck. The Dark Synchro monster must be the reverse Level/Rank of the monster destroyed this turn. It is then returned back into the Extra Deck at the end of your turn.

This card can attack all non-Wind Attribute Monsters your opponent controls.

* * *

 **Tempest Core Scarlight**

Level -8 **Attribute** Dark

Dragon/Dark Synchro/Effect

 **ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500**

This monster is treated as WIND-Attribute monster while on the field and Graveyard. This card's name becomes 'Red Dragon Archfiend' while in the Graveyard. When this card is Dark Synchro Summoned: inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK points of one WIND-Attribute monster on your field. This card cannot declare an attack the turn you use this effect.

* * *

 **Part 2 of the Battle Royale has officially begun with Niles getting himself into a hard place. Facing off against both a Felgrand/Kozmo Deck is quite troublesome; especially when it is two versus one. Lucky this gave me an opportunity to introduce a new character in the mix: a Turbo Duelist by the name of Kamden using a Dragunity Deck. And he's got himself a Dark Synchro monster? *pretends to be shocked***

 **Kamden's been a guy I've been trying to finish up before this part has come out. And now officially, he's apart of the story. Obviously, this guy is hailing from Synchro by just his D-Wheel alone. We'll get to learn more about Kamden soon enough. A quick thanks** **Diabolic Tracer** **for the idea of Dragunity's making a debut. What makes this even cooler is the introduction of Skills into this series. Skills function a lot like how in VRAINS and Duel Links handles them. These will be explained later on, but I can say all Kamden isn't the only one with unique Skill. But a Core-Type monster? That will come in due time.**

 **Since I am posting this chapter alongside the next one, I'll address the review left by** _ **Diabolic Tracer**_ **. Due to it being a mega-one involving all the previous chapters, I'll address the bits that interesting me:**

 **Chapters 2** **: Lowell makes early assumptions about stuff. That much I wanted to put in as a character trait for her. Not much else to say but it is something I plan to expand upon as the story goes on. And it may or not be affecting how she is viewing the word** _ **and**_ **her memories.**

 **As for the Duel, I'll edit the points you pointed out. Forgot to fix a few things so I'll quickly fix those once these two are posted. And as for Lowell losing, I wanted to change it because I wasn't too happy with how skilled she was even though is was supposed to be rusty. So making her lose by not understanding her Deck worked, at least in my thought process.**

 **Chapter 3** **: I'll not exactly touch on how much of Lowell's backstory is true or false. Though let's say some of it was a mix of half-truths and lies. Perhaps in the future, she can discuss more about her backstory.**

 **Chapter 8** **: The little Deck-composition joke was in fact something I noticed quite a bit. Like most of her cards were either Monsters or Traps. Though strangely Yusei never crossed my mind; oh well! Joke still works.**

 **Chapters 9 and 10** **: Kazama tends to do that alot for breaking continuity. Funny how you just started to notice it now.**

 **Chapter 11** **: I'll fix Boomslang's effect to be more informative. Guess I missed that while editing.**

 **Chapter 21** **: A little *minor* spoiler for all duels with Vestige; they will follow the RL version of Dueling rather than the anime. Or if they are using the Field Spell. Vestige tend to go for the RL version of Dueling instead of anime rules.** **As to explain Lowell's little deal, she only glanced at the negative effects at first. She didn't take into account how the effects are implemented during a Duel. A difference between a concept and its execution, if you will.**

 **That should be everything. No major author's note until Episode 24. I thank everyone for keeping up to date with this project! Until the Pendulum Sways once more!**


	23. Ep23: Into the Den

**Miami City(?), Miami City(?), 1st P.O.V.**

"I already told you Yuzu, I'm fine," I said to Yuzu as we were walking.

"No! you are not! Just… what was that?! How are still standing after being _burnt alive_!?" She continued to pester me. "What was that monster you summoned: _**A Dark Synchro Monster**_?!

"Is this _really_ the thing we need to concern ourselves with at the moment?!"

"I think it is. Considering you _**almost died!**_ "

I groaned, pinching the bridge of my nose. It has not even been twenty minutes and already Yuzu was starting to get on my nerves. Everyone kind of got me caught up with what was going on. Something about an Academia invasion, Yuzu having another counterpart running about, with this whole otherworldly invasion that _was not_ Academia currently going on. Tsukikage managing to somehow free them from some funky prison sphere. Something that nobody _bothered_ to explain to me.

Needless to say, this did not solve a headache coming upon my brain.

So clearly things were going off-track - yes, no shit brain. That means, whatever happens, is just going to happen. This might be what the show was going for, but with how insane things seem to be…. I'd say this is beyond Konami's storyline.

" **Certainly it is only the infectious Vestige who could come up with this plan,"** Alastor spoke up, I saw the ball of dark mist flying beside me.

"Do you really have to show up now?" I walked a bit faster than Yuzu, ignoring her; if I just talking to Duel Spirits in front of them, they might not believe I am the least bit sane.

" **You took quite a chunk of damage. Their concern is justifiable. Besides, we are allies now as long as the deal remains intact. Try your best and be sensible with the kids."**

I sighed and slowed down. He… has a point. I'm like the oldest of the group; guess I should play the part. Or something… if I don't just snap.

"Say, mind me asking again how Yuzu and Dennis are somehow not trapped in the weird sphere thing?" The question was starting to weigh on my mind and I needed answers. "Plus why Mister Ninja-dude is with our party?"

"Lowell, that isn't very nice!" Yuzu growled at me.

"But I do believe Lowell deserves an explanation; after all, she is your friend, is she not Yuzu?" Dennis decided to enter the conversation.

Yuzu pouted and folded her arms. "Fine. But in return, you are explaining just what a Dark Synchro monster is."

I rolled my eyes as we took a stop since Yugo was scouting ahead and no enemies were nearby. "Okay fine. I'll come clean with what I know if you can enlighten me a bit on how you managed to escape and find me."

"Certainly. I will begin where it all began. The Battle Royale was going as intended and something about Yuzu drew me toward her. There was another girl there as well. One who bore a striking resemblance to Yuzu herself." Dennis explained.

"Yuzu?" I inquired, glancing back at the Melodious user.

She did not respond. Almost refusing. Which was strange; did something happen?

"Next thing we knew, we were inside a strange area. It was quite a change in scenery. But it did not last for long. Strange Duelists started to appear and challenge the three of us. Almost was to no end. Then-!"

"Guys! Seems like there is a break up ahead." Yugo came speeding back on his D-Wheel. This interrupted the explanation. At least for now. "We can probably crash over there for a bit and grab our bearings."

"Good because if Lowell continues at this rate, she's going to hurt herself." Yuzu, really!?

"Yuzu, I am fine." I tried to take another step, only for my foot to slip up. Were it not for Tsukikage, my body would have fallen to the ground.

"That does it. Lowell, get on Yugo's D-Wheel. You are not walking in your condition." Yuzu commanded.

I was about to argue against it again, but then something occurred. The ground shook, startling all of us. Looking up, my eyes caught sight of a spiraling tornado!? It was tearing through an area not far from us. Didn't seem to be coming our way. Something about it seemed… familiar.

" **Perhaps you should take the offer now. That will only spell trouble."**

"Yeah, no kidding," I muttered before clearing my throat. "Yugo! I'm hopping on!"

* * *

 **Volcanoes, Miami City, 3rd P.O.V**

A Duel was currently in progress, seen by how two Duel Monsters were currently out on the field. Sabrine was opposing the two monsters, having an empty field but a full hand. Her opponents appeared to be using Fujin the Breakstorm Star and Raijin the Breakbolt Star. Strangely enough was how the area appeared completely void of Dimension Zero activity.

"You got both your ace monsters out. How wonderful for you. But, I am afraid here is where I will truly shine above both of you! My turn begins now!" Sabrine drew a card, seeing that it was a Continuous Spell made her grin. "I play the Continuous Spell Ascending Soul from my hand. Then I Normal Summon Astrollite Lady Asterism from my hand."

The feminine humanoid monster appeared on the female, a teenage-like appearance with light yellow hair that covered her eyes and dark blue skin. She wore a bright white gown with yellow sparkles.

 **Astrollite Lady Asterism: Level 4 LIGHT Psychic/Warrior/Effect ATK: 1300 DEF: 1000**

"Next I activate the Ritual Spell Astrollite Ritual Brooch. While the conditions of the monsters I have requires a total of Level Eight or more, Astrollite Lady Asterism ability allows her to be my only tribute! So I tribute Astrollite Lady Asterism in order to Ritual Summon this monster. Come forth: Astrollite Valkyrie Venus!"

Astrollite Valkyrie Venus appeared as a beautiful woman with bright amber hair with pale blue skin. Across her body was diamond armor over her long yellow gown. It went so far as to cover her legs from view, the edges of the fabric moving like seafoam in a constant wave motion. She had a weapon, held in both her hands: a silver staff with a glowing blue gemstone upon it.

 **Astrollite Valkyrie Venus: Level 8 LIGHT Spellcaster/Psychic/Ritual/Effect ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500**

"Astrollite Valkyrie Venus' ability takes hold: When she is Ritual Summoned with Astrollite Lady Asterism as a tribute while you control any Extra Deck monsters, all those monsters are destroyed! _Constellar Shower!_ " Sabrine declared as her monster raised its staff. "Then I activate the effect of the Astrollite Ritual Brooch in the Graveyard. By banishing it, I can equip an Equip Spell from my Deck straight to my monster. Of course, this will be Astrollite Celestial Brooch! And with this, my victory is secured. Celestial Brooch ability activates: my monster can attack up to the number of Extra Deck monsters in your graveyard! Since that would be _two_ \- _**you're history**_!"

Sabrine couldn't help but smirk as her monster unleashed its attack. Easily slaying both her opponents and securing her a victory. It was a bit bland though. Thankfully she didn't have to bother watching these sorry fools' die. She had grunts to do that work; a quick duel to brush up on her skills was enough to sate herself. Such a long time had it been from indulging a bit of this side of her; playing the good girl at LDS was enjoyable yet lacked something. The role lacked a good juicy duel that made her let loose. A high-action Duel that kept her on her toes; not just for entertainment but for the thrills. A high-pace rollercoaster ride would be nice. Too bad all of those back at base were busted beyond repair.

"Geez, just where is Yuya? Surely he has to be here somewhere…" Sabrine complained to herself, checking her locator system for other Duel Disks.

"Ma'am! We have both Duelists secured!" A Vestige came up to her, "But something has come up: Doctor Yang wishes to receive a message."

"What of it? I lack the time for any of her experiments when I'm in a mission."

" _It is of most importance, Sabrine."_ A hologram of Ami Yang appeared on the field. " _Especially since this a major break of the millennium. We had a surge of energy from a Core in this area; The Tempest Core."_

Sabrine's eyes widen, lowering her locator at the mention. "The Tempest Core!? But that was supposed to be lost for eons."

" _Indeed. I felt the same way until I looked over the data. It is extremely extraordinary. Never in my wildest dreams would The Tempest Core appear at this exact moment. If this has truly appeared, then it only confirms one thing: the Renegade has returned. Sabrine, I am giving you a new assignment: I want you to locate the Renegade at all costs."_

"What of Yuya Sakaki? Shouldn't securing both him and Reiji Akaba be the priority?"

" _Declan Akaba is of more value: our goal needs a viable and functional Pendulum mechanic. Kaiser will continue his ascent up LDS and secure Declan. Yuya is nothing but a fly buzzing around; he lacks any potential power to hinder our goals. Especially after an incident prevented his merge with Yuto to be completed. He can be a priority later on. The Tempest Core's resurgence is vital for our survival. Focus on locating the Renegade and retrieving The Tempest Core. That is an order and I give you full authorization. That is all."_

The hologram vanished, the Vestige companion leaving to follow some others. Sabrine continued to stand there. She waited until the blinker on the device began to glow. There was one major one. Matching the path of a tornado nearby. She scanned it before she felt The Core's presence. The Tempest Core's power was evident to all who felt it. Gales and storms followed wherever it went. Activity fuelling power to be harnessed by its wielder. Legends spoke of its power: saying that one could harness it enough to command monsters of the WIND-Attribute to its side. Absolute and complete dominance without resistance.

Sabrine snickered as she watched it. "Now, let me see if this truly is the Renegade or just some idiot."

* * *

 **LDS Tower, Miami City, 3rd P.O.V.**

" _Kaiser, what a surprise. Tell me things over at LDS are going as planned."_ Sabrine remarked on her end of the communication.

Kaiser smirked, leaning against the wall of the elevator. "Things are as planned. Even better actually: some are actually putting up a fight. Sadly not enough to prevent my ascent."

Sabrine gave him a look. " _You are on the elevator, aren't you?"_

"What can I say? They got the backup generators on somewhere. Got to waste the supplies before it is cut off for good." Kaiser twirled an object in hand, off from Sabrine's view. "Plus I heard that the Renegade has returned with The Tempest Core. Yang send you to fetch it now?"

" _Why of course! She cannot trust anyone else with the objective. Other than you. Yet you are ordered to secure Declan Akaba so it fell to me. Perhaps you can indulge yourself by watching my match after you are done."_

"Your performance during a Duel is anything but a show; you still lack enough of a presence to sway any Duel." Kaiser paused, noticing the electronic numbers of the elevator reaching his destination. "Now if you shall excuse me, I need to ensure we leave no stone unturned."

" _Just make sure I don't regret accompanying you. A lot is at stake with this mission."_

"Don't you worry about a thing, Sabrine. I will see to that this is done. Just follow the plan and I'll join to see if The Tempest Core has been recovered. Leave this to me." Kaiser cut off the communication as the electrical ring went through.

" _Kaiser, we have visual on that level. Looks like they got themselves some firearms."_ A Vestige informed him. " _Then there is some security, but that won't be a problem for you, will it?"_

Kaiser didn't respond immediately, drawing a certain card from his Deck; a Quick-Play Spell. "It won't be; I got exactly what I need. Just leave it to me."

A silhouette of three monsters appeared behind him, each sporting a pair of glowing eyes as the elevator doors opened. To which no person on the other end would survive. At least unless Kaiser gave the word or motion. He waited just outside the elevator while his monsters went to devour all those in his way. Ever so carefully the Duelist made his way to the large seal doors. Monsters continuing to slay the prey, Kaiser scanned the doors with his eyes before grinning. Raising a hand, a clicking noise alerting his monsters. One of them raised its head before walking right over. It growled before unleashing a beam of bright light.

Both doors destroyed, Kaiser made another clicking noise as his three monsters soon stood behind him. "Now then, where are you hiding away, Declan Akaba?"

* * *

 **Sabrine Fan Cards**

 **Astrollite Lady Asterism**

Level 4 **Attribute** LIGHT

Psychic/Warrior/Effect

 **ATK: 1300 DEF: 1000**

If you Ritual Summon exactly 1 "Astrollite" Ritual Monster with a card effect that requires this card can be used as the entire requirement. You cannot Special Summon any other monsters the turn you Ritual Summon using this card, except "Astrollite" Ritual monsters.

 **Astrollite Ritual Brooch**

Ritual Spell

This card can be used to Ritual Summon "Astrollite Valkyrie Venus." You must all tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Level exactly equal Level 8 or more. Once per turn, while this card is in the Graveyard and you control an "Astrollite Ritual Monster: banish this card, and if you do, equip 1 "Astrollite Celestial Brooch" from your hand or Deck to the Ritual Monster.

 **Astrollite Valkyrie Venus**

Level 8 **Attribute** LIGHT

Spellcaster/Psychic/Ritual/Effect

 **ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500**

You can Ritual Summon this card with "Astrollite Ritual Brooch." When this card is Ritual Summoned using "Astrollite Lady Asterism" while your opponent controls any Extra Deck monsters: destroy all face-up Extra Deck monsters on the field. Once per turn, you can discard 1 card from your hand, take control of 1 monster your opponent controls until the end of the turn. If this card were to be destroyed by battle or card effect with an "Astrollite" Spell equipped: banish the Equip Spell instead.

 **Astrollite Celestial Brooch**

Equip Spell

Equip this only to an "Astrollite" Ritual Monster. The equipped monster can declare additional attacks during the Battle Phase up to the number of Extra Deck monsters in your opponent's Graveyard. If this card is banished while equipped to an "Astrollite" monster: you can add 1 "Astrollite" Ritual Spell from your Graveyard to your hand.

* * *

 **While originally I had planned for one of the major Duels to be featured, I choose to scrap it for now. Didn't fit well with the current chapter. As many could probably guess, I do intend for Reiji to duel against Kaiser sometime during this Battle Royale Arc. Though I decided to make this a breathing chapter after the previous two instead. Only featuring a minor Duel to reveal Sabrine's final Archetype: Astrollite.**

 **Sabrine's change in Deck came from me genuinely wanting to update and give her a decent mechanic. Since there is a lack of Ritual Decks, I decided to change Sabrine into a Ritual user. Would have gone for Nekroz, but I choose to go with an original Deck instead. Even with the minor Duel in this chapter, Sabrine will have a proper Duel eventually.**

 **Next chapter will feature a bit of Kaiser and Reiji interacting. Not sure if I want to dedicate their Duel to the next chapter entirely. Due to how plot-heavy the current draft of this Duel is. But do not fear, for I have Chapter Previews with little summaries! Though this won't cover the entirety of the current Arc; this will go up to Episode 30.**

 **Episode 24: Beacon of Chaos**

 _As Lowell takes a short break to dwell on the situation, the weight of everything slowly begins to build. With LDS Tower compromised, Kaiser finally confronts Reiji to fulfill his mission. In order to fully obtain Akaba's compliance, Kaiser forces Reiji into a Duel. The power of D/D/D now must confront a terrifying opponent that commands a Deck of legend. Meanwhile, Yuto searches in order to find his comrade Shun in what remains of the Ancient Ruins zone. However, a new challenger blocks his path using Gem-Knights…!?_

 **Episode 25: Cursed Strings of Corruption**

 _Yuto's Duel against the mysterious Gem-Knight Duelist. In the midst of the battle, the Duelist reveals their trump card by taking Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon captive! Can Yuto achieve victory without his signature monster? At the same time, Kazama and Noboru find themselves working together to drive back a duo using Constellar and X-Saber monsters!?_

 **Episode 26: Constellar Saber Pawns**

 _The Duel with the Constellar and X-Saber Duelists continue against Kazama and Noboru. Can the combined powers of Dinomist and Superheavy Samurai be enough to stop the advance? Powers of the Pendulum and Synchro face off against the combined might of Synchro and XYZ!_

 **Episode 27: Grudge Match**

 _A fierce and rage-fueled Duel between Sora and Shun despite the destruction around them. Unaware that just nearby, Niles and Kamden come across an injured Yuto! Confronted by Sabrine, she issues a Duel for The Tempest Reactor Core in Kamden's possession. Deep down, it appears Sabrine and Kamden have more than meets the eye in this Duel!_

 **Episode 28: Clashing Methods**

 _Sabrine and Kamden Duel continues to tear through the Ancient Ruins zone. In the midst of their Duel, they collide into Sora and Shun's ongoing Duel. Niles and Yuto find themselves caught between both sides. What will become of these Duels?_

 **Episode 29: Battlefronts Collide**

 _Kazama and Noboru exit the frigid Action Field and convene with Lowell's party, which had just recently exited the volcanic Action Field zone. This brief moment is short-lived when they are ambushed by Vestige Duelists. Having no other option, everyone prepares for combat. Yet in a moment of weakness, the ground suddenly gives beneath Lowell and…!?_

 **Episode 30: The Scourge of Academia**

 _Fed up with events transpiring, Tanith's hand is forced when the safety of herself and her companion is compromised. She ventures out to seek refuge for her companion. The Fusion Duelist comes across an unexpected situation and faces a terrifying decision. With three lives on the line with this Duel, Tanith battles to secure her future by fighting her past!_

 **I would put more but those would contain spoilers, like major ones. So this should be enough to buy the time with any theories or speculations. So until the Pendulum Sways, I'll see you then!**


	24. Ep24: Beacon of Chaos

**?, Miami City, 1st P.O.V.**

"What are we going to do?" Yuzu asked before falling to her knees. "I mean, what _can_ we do?!"

I couldn't help but look away, too uncomfortable with this whole scenario. She… had a point. What could _any_ of us do? Currently injured from a wound was me. Something the new guy, Dennis, noticed that I must have gotten an internal wound or something. Not sure how he knew medical stuff but I now had something to apply pressure. We were camping out in a building for the time being. All of us hiding out in a room while gathering our bearings.

Some better than others.

I was looking out the window, noticing the horrifying destruction going on outside. My gut sank when I forced myself to look away. Currently reclining on a sofa did ease the pain a bit. Physically of course. But not mentally.

Maybe this really is all my fault.

" **Now that is the worst train of logic to come from your brain."** Alastor started to speak. " **Especially when there is a crisis at hand."**

"Then what do you suppose I _do_ Alastor?" Rolling my eyes, I checked my injury. It still spiked in pain from time to time. How could I not be shown any physical signs of note yet feel so much!? It's not like anything got burst inside of me, right?

" **Asking guidance from** _ **me**_ **now? Well, if you insist… Perchance, the communication being down is anything but a hindrance."**

I just gave him an 'are you kidding' look. "...What do you mean?"

" **Those Vestiges are quite tactical; using an event to gather people to use as resources. Then cutting off communications before harvesting of all valuables. To truly be able to stop them, should that be a goal, you must first discover what they aim to harvest."**

"Say what now?"

" **An invasion begins in search of securing a package. To secure a package, they send one Vestige who controls the Gate allowing Dimension Zero to seep through. Find them and prevent the package from being secure and the harvesting is prevented."**

"How does that do us any good?"

" **Strangely enough, Vestige usually cannot survive outside the environment of Dimension Zero for very long. There are exceptions - such as half-bloods or those untainted by the power of Dimension Zero to a great degree. Or ones that are… well, I can spare you the details of that for another time. Either way, destroying the Duel Disk of the Gate's commander ensures that the invasions halts and they retreat. Before you even attempt to ask this - Vestige with Duel Disks that control the storm is hard to produce. Thus, destroying one mean it would take them a significant amount of time to return with a new device."**

I tried to take in all this information. All without losing my head. "So… we just locate the leader, destroy their Duel Disk and everything stops? That is all?"

" **Pretty much. Though I must warn you: the one with the Duel Disk is usually elite. Caution is much advised."**

"Well, that doesn't sound so bad. I mean… I got you and BCD. That should work, right?" I tried to shrug.

" **Do not believe it will that simple. The Elite Vestige are anything but weak; at your current skill level, he would beat you in about a minute tops."**

"Then, how do we get around that? Because news flash: I'm not running away and hiding until everyone is dead."

" **You do not** _ **need**_ **to Duel against them; all you need to summon a monster do something to destroy the Duel Disk. Not everything in this world is solved with a card game. Human."**

"But that was the case when humans reincarnated into aliens decided it was time to invade Earth in ZEXAL by playing a card game. Instead of, you know, an actual war with guns, nukes, or mega lasers."

Both of us had a long moment of silence.

" **...How do you know that?"**

"I watched Yugioh, duh. Besides no matter how much I couldn't stand Yuma as a protagonist: I finished watching ZEXAL for everything _but_ Yuma."

We both had a long moment of silence.

"Hey Lowell, mind if I sit with you for a moment?" Yuzu approached me, leaving Yugo after a long scolding session or something. I was not paying attention.

"Uh, sure. Just don't lean against me." She sat carefully on the cushion; how this thing wasn't destroyed was beyond our comprehension or care.

We sat there with a pregnant silence. I couldn't bring myself to speak to her. Not with an injury nor how much anxiety was creeping up my spine. Why wasn't there a blueprint I could follow? There was nothing like this in Arc-V or any series! Alastor must have left for the time being.

"Lowell, do you think everyone is still at the Stadium?" She finally asked me, slicing the tension.

"The Stadium?" Oh right, kind of forgot this was the Battle Royale part of the show before things went down to shit. "I… I guess so."

"You guess?!"

"If the Stadium isn't by all means destroyed or left in ruins, then sure, they could be there. I just… I don't know Yuzu. I wish I knew okay?!" I just snapped at her, before my wound spiked up. "Ugh!"

"That wound doesn't look to be doing good." Dennis approached us, eyeing my injury. "You need medical attention."

I gently let out a small laugh. "And would suppose I get treated? In case you've forgotten, an invasion is currently taking place and I doubt any hospital will be operational. I might as well just be a liability."

"We are not just going to abandon you!" Yuzu spoke up.

"There might be one operational medical facility still in operation. At the LDS Tower." Tsukikage suddenly appeared by us. "They own a private hospital after all."

"Which means we'd have to head to the Stadium. They'd send emergency personnel to an area nearby the Tower." Dennis nodded.

"L...LDS…" I still wasn't entirely convinced it was the safest bet, considering how much shade Reiji Akaba possessed at first glance. Still, I was clearly sporting an injury. My hands were basically tied. "Well, if that means I'm not lipping around and we get to make sure we are all accounted for, I guess it wouldn't hurt heading to the Stadium."

"Then it is decided! I'll inform Yugo once he returns about the plan." Tsukikage left the room, leaving us three occupants remaining.

"Still can't believe you got saved by Ninja Man over there." I joked a bit.

"It was thanks to Tsukikage that we managed to escape before more of those strange people came. What I can't understand is Sabrine." Yuzu decided to take the bait.

"Sabrine?"

"You know, the LDS girl with dark hair! She mentioned something where before any of this started to happen. We got even got separated from the other girl!"

This intrigued me a bit. I could recall Sabrine being a bit… off when we first met. Was she really apart of Academia and this invasion? Something didn't sit well with her. Same went for Kazama and yet the feeling I got with him wasn't as severe. This weird feeling… did I ever feel this with Niles? Maybe I did when we first met, but I didn't dwell long enough to consider it any different than how I viewed a bully. He did change my view on things quite a bit.

There was a connection between them; there had to be one.

The only question in my was: What?

* * *

 **LDS Tower, Miami City, 3rd P.O.V.**

Kaiser slowly entered the control room, all three of his monster following. One growled before slamming its tail. The metal creaking from the sheer force.

"Do not go destroying things; I need this place. Just alert me if you find something valuable." He made some more clicking noises and the monsters went off.

The mainframe was nearby, showing broadcasts flickering on and off. Approaching one of the desks, he traced over the keyboard. Rarely any dust; this was certainly occupied fairly recently. An empty room with this sensitive of contents would allow easy access to any data they sought out. He pulled out a flash drive, plug the device into the machine. A few keys typed in and progress was underway.

"Ah, Declan Akaba, the man of the hour; I have been looking for you." Kaiser grinned when he knew somebody had entered the room. "Or, would you rather I call you Reiji Akaba?"

His monsters were growling, each one at the teenager in the room. Kaiser raised his hand and made some clicking noises with his throat. They stopped before retreating away and into his shadow. It left only two living occupants in the room.

"Listen, I am a man of valor to my people and I know you are one to the people of Miami City. So I come to offer you a solution: one that will surely be of your best interest. Should you value the lives of many over your own: surrender yourself and all the resources of LDS and I'll see to it that this Dimension will not be harvested anymore." Kaiser offered, a hand outstretched.

Reiji didn't extend his hand to shake. Instead, he just stood there.

"Do you truly believe that I would comply under these demands?" Reiji adjusted his glasses. "I am well of how your Vestige work."

"Have you now? I doubt that, considering your lack of preparation." Kaiser raised a hand, one of his monsters manifesting once again. "So make this easy and give up."

The jaws lunged right at Reiji. Teeth met a blade, blocking the strike that would have dealt damage. Kaiser was caught off-guard just like his monster. Reiji's monster flung the beast back; a shining light was emitting from a Duel Disk. Clearly, Akaba had planned ahead.

"So be it then! If you won't comply peacefully, then I'll have to do things the hard way." Kaiser activated his Duel Disk.

"Duel!"

 **Kaiser: 8000**

 **Vs**

 **Reiji: 8000**

"I begin this Duel! With Dimensional Corruption Gate in play, all my monsters gain a Pre-Typing for the rest of the Duel. Of course, I'll be choosing Wyrm! Next, I set one monster and play two facedown. That will be all for now." Kaiser smirked as he ended his turn. "Now, how will you handle this style of Dueling, Declan Akaba?"

Reiji didn't respond at first but drew a card. "With the effect of D/D Swirl Slime in my hand, I am able to Fuse it with D/D Berformet. Arcane swirl that takes on all forms! Engulf the grotesque god and give birth to a new king! Fusion Summon! D/D/D Flame King Genghis!"

 **D/D/D Flame King Genghis: Level 6 FIRE Fiend/Fusion/Effect ATK: 2000 DEF: 1500**

"Are you a fool? Dimensional Corruption Gate takes into effect now that you summoned that monster!" Bright green crackling energy shot from Kaiser's Duel Disk.

 **D/D/D Flame King Genghis: Level 6 FIRE Fiend/Fusion/Effect ATK: 2000 - 1000 DEF: 1500 - 750**

"I paid very close attention to how you function as a Duelist. Your D/D/D rely upon benefits involving swarming the field with Fusion, Synchro, and XYZ monsters. It is so primitive a method. Everything about your strategy falls apart the moment you get restrained." Kaiser gloated. "I expected more from a kid of your intelligence."

"Maybe you should keep your mouth shut. I have yet to finish my turn. I activate the Continuous Spell Forbidden Dark Contract with the Void." Reiji said.

"Forbidden Dark Contract with the Void? What kind of card name is-!?"

He couldn't finish as a searing pain shot from his wrist to his shoulder. A red aura now surrounded his Field Spell. Kaiser scowled at the sight of it.

 **D/D/D Flame King Genghis: Level 6 FIRE Fiend/Fusion/Effect ATK: 1000 - 2000 DEF: 750 - 1500**

"As long as I control this card, the effects of your Field Spells are nullified for any monster I control. It was necessary that I have a card like this should any of you Vestige choose to Duel me under your discombobulating ruleset. It would be impractical of me to be unprepared. Your kind hasn't been the most _secretive_ in their activities."

"To think you managed to produce a card in such little time. I should have known you were up to something with accepting my challenge."

"That is only the beginning my strategy to eliminate Vestige like you out of the picture."

"Oh really? Now that sounds quite a _bit_ interesting. Somebody like you is planning to take us out? Even with the threat of your father leading a massive war and destruction to the remaining dimensions, we Vestige are still a problem. Priorities, priorities. Continue with your turn, and maybe you can see how fruitless your plan is a fight is to us Vestige."

"We will see about that. Additionally, I Normal Summon the Tuner Monster D/D Nighthowl from my hand!"

 **D/D Nighthowl: Level 3 DARK Fiend/Tuner/Effect ATK: 300 DEF: 600**

Kaiser growled through his teeth as Reiji smirked. "When this card is successfully summoned, I am able to Special Summon one 'D/D' monster from my Graveyard and make its ATK 0. Be reborn, D/D Berformet!"

 **D/D Berformet: Level 4 DARK Fiend/Effect ATK: 1400 - 0 DEF: 1800**

"I Tune my Level 4 D/D Berformet to my Level 3 D/D Nighthowl! Roar that slices the darkness, Gain the speed of a whirlwind and become a new king's cry! Synchro Summon! Be born! Level 7, D/D/D Gust King Alexander!"

 **D/D/D Gust King Alexander: Level 7 WIND Fiend/Synchro/Effect ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000**

"D/D/D Flame King Genghis' effect: When another 'D/D' monster is Special Summoned, I can Special Summon a 'D/D' monster from my Graveyard! Be reborn! D/D Swirled Slime! Additionally, I activate D/D/D Gust King Alexander's effect! When another 'D/D' monster is Special Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower 'D/D' monster from my Graveyard! Be reborn again! D/D Berformet! I double D/D Swirled Slime's Level with D/D Berformet's effect!" The second monster manifested on the field.

 **D/D Swirled Slime: Level 2 - 4 DARK Fiend/Effect ATK: 200 DEF: 200**

 **D/D Berformet: Level 4 DARK Fiend/Effect ATK: 1400 DEF: 1800**

"I Overlay my Level 4 D/D Berformet and Swirled Slime! In order to subjugate all that resides within this world, descend now onto the peak of the universe! XYZ Summon! Be born! Rank 4, D/D/D Wave King Caesar!" The third monster appeared on the field.

 **D/D/D Wave King Caesar: Rank 4 WATER Fiend/XYZ/Effect ATK: 2400 DEF: 1200**

"Three monsters on the field already, not to mention you got Fusion, Synchro, and XYZ. Just wonderful." Kaiser hissed under his breath.

"Without your Field Spell, your strategy falls apart. That much I am certain. I attack your face-down monster with D/D/D Gust King Alexander!" Reiji declared, unleashing a powerful strike.

From the turbulent winds, the faced-won was revealed to be a small dragon. Once they out a cry as it shattered into pieces. Strangely enough, Reiji noticed how the effect of Alexander's effect seemingly wasn't just Solid Vision. He suspected as much, while he may have hindered the effect of the Field Spell affecting his monster, all the other effects still are being applied.

 **Kidmodo Dragon: Level 3 EARTH {Wyrm}/Dragon/Effect ATK: 100 DEF: 200**

"Why thank you so much for that Akaba, for by destroying Kidmodo Dragon, I can Special Summon a Dragon-Type monster from my hand. Prototype Dragon Curse!" Kaiser revealed a monster in his hand before summoning the burning dragon skeleton.

 **Prototype Dragon Curse: Level 5 FIRE {Wyrm}/Dragon/Effect ATK: 2000 DEF: 1500**

"When Prototype Dragon Curse is successfully summoned to the field, I can destroy 1 card on my field and add a 'Prototype Dragon' card from my Deck to my hand. I destroy one of my face-down to add 'Prototype Dragon Flare-Eyes' to my hand. And due to Curse's effect destroying my face down, I can use the effect of Cursed Fang Offering from the Graveyard. I banish Red-Eyes Black Dragon from there to bring forth this monster from my hand: Be born anew Prototype Dragon Flare-Eyes!" A dark dragon appeared with molten material causing underneath the scales. Some even dripping out from its eyes and mouth as it let out a cry.

 **Prototype Dragon Flare-Eyes: Level 7 FIRE {Wyrm}/Dragon/Effect ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000**

"When Flare-Eyes is Special Summoned by an effect of a 'Prototype Dragon' it ends the Battle Phase!" Flare-Eyes let out a screech, seemingly stunning the other monsters on Reiji's field. "You're lucky I did not have any of my other monsters in hand. Otherwise, I could have ended you this very turn."

"I can see that: your 'Prototype Dragons' are quite infamous. Am I correct to assume then that you are the one who wears the Blue-Eyes mask?"

"Indeed I am! Clever, clever Akaba; you must have seen my dear Midnight make its debut against those poor excuses of Duelist. And you will see exactly why no one ever stands in _my_ way. My move: I activate the Continuous Trap Cursed Host Offering! With this in play, instead of conducting my Normal Draw Phase, I can remove from play 1 monster from my Deck and Special Summon a "Prototype Dragon" from my hand. I choose to banish Light and Darkness Dragon to release Prototype Dragon Twilight." Another dragon appeared on the field, one that seemingly had light and dark grey scales covering its body as it let out a cry.

 **Prototype Dragon Twilight: Level 8 LIGHT {Wyrm}/Dragon/Effect ATK: 2800 DEF: 2400**

"Next I activate Flare-Eyes ability. I sacrifice 500 LP to add a Fusion Spell to my hand. And with Polymerization, I activate it to fuse Prototype Dragon Flare-Eyes and Prototype Dragon Curse on the field. A haunting soul and burning eyes that pierce the darkness night, merge into one and be born anew! Seek and destroy all those unworthy of your might. Fusion Summon! Be reborn! Cerise-Eyes Malison Prototype Dragon!"

 **Kaiser: 8000 - 7500**

 **Vs**

 **Reiji: 8000**

Instantly there was a snarling roar from the dragon, red eyes lit with rage and slitted pupils starting from a dark canvas of scales. Bursting from its body was bright and hungry red and orange flame, scorching from every crack and outlining its form. Its wings were dripping specs just like its mouth, molten magma dripping just like from the tip of its tail.

 **Cerise-Eyes Malison Prototype Dragon: Level 8 FIRE {Wyrm}/Dragon/Fusion/Effect ATK: 3500 DEF: 2000**

"You see… I got this little bad boy from a naive young man who thought to stand in my way. And I'll show you the exact same thing I showed him! Twilight's ability activates: I target Cerise-Eyes and it gains ATK equal to the total Level and Rank of all currently banished monsters from this game. Eclipse Illusion!"

 **Cerise-Eyes Malison Prototype Dragon: Level 8 FIRE {Wyrm}/Dragon/Fusion/Effect ATK: 3500 - 5000 DEF: 2000**

"Prototype Dragons are my specialty. And you're about to see why my Deck is so legendary! Time for battle: I attack your Fusion Monster with Cerise-Eyes! _**Brazen Burning Slash!**_ "

 **Kaiser: 7500**

 **Vs**

 **Reiji: 8000 - 5000**

"That won't be everything: Prototype Dragon Twilight's ability allows Cerise-Eyes Malison to attack all monsters you control. Now get rid of his other two monsters! _**Brazen Burning Slash!**_ " Kaiser declared as his monster charged forward.

 **Kaiser: 7500**

 **Vs**

 **Reiji: 5000 - 100**

The impact from the attacks was strong enough to send Reiji back quite a bit. Each attack more vicious than the last. Once the smoke and dust settled, only the two dragons remained. Each snarling and retreating back to their master. Kaiser was cackling a bit as he stood above the other user.

"What a shame this must be. At least with this, I cannot declare another attack and you will be defeated on your own terms. I expected more from you, Declan Akaba. With both, you and the Pendulum Data secured, perhaps I could spare the citizens of your city from the harvest. I'll end my turn there." Kaiser smiled, knowing what was to come once the turn had passed. "Perish!"

 **Cerise-Eyes Malison Prototype Dragon: Level 8 FIRE {Wyrm}/Dragon/Fusion/Effect ATK: 5000 - 3500 DEF: 2000**

" _What a shame, and to think he'd play so low. He must really want you dead."_ A voice spoke to Reiji, disappointment clear in her tone. " _Akaba, could you mind not dying here? It would ruin the moment if you were defeated like it was nothing by some jerk like him."_

Time seemed to slow down, and by some sort of magic, everything began to feel damp in the room. At least to Reiji Akaba. Standing up, he saw a figure with an umbrella. They seemed to the source of things. Appearance shrouded in shadow, he wasn't sure how to make of this strange encounter when it should have been a defeat.

"Who… what are you?" Reiji asked, to which the figure seemingly tilted their head and tapped their chin thoughtfully.

" _...Consider me - an ally of sorts. One that watches over things and decides to intervene when clearly there are cheaters playing around. Did you not see his sleight of hand while he banished cards? Then again, I don't expect much from you at this moment. Especially so soon."_ The figure responded before lifting a hand with a glowing card. " _Technically, I am forbidden from interfering in Duels, but since your opponent is deciding to be a dirty, lying cheater… I can bend the rules a bit."_

The card floated into Reiji's hand, eyes analyzing it instantly as the light died down, revealing the card. It was an effect monster, but one he had never seen before. It seemed to be reacting to the card in his hand.

" _Should you accept, I can grant you temporary access to a Skill that will be key to your survival in this Duel. You can activate the Skill and draw upon this card. Then, the remainder of this Duel will be in your hands once the playing field is set. There is the only thing I ask of you. Only once they have been driven off from Standard. Is this acceptable?"_

"Interfering a Duel? Surely you hold more power than that." Reiji stated before looking to the figure. "But for you to interfere, are you enemies with the Vestige?"

" _I will happily indulge a few questions once this storm has passed. But slowing time is taking a toll on my powers. Now, do you accept my offer or not? Questions such as my stance against the enemy mean nothing if you don't survive this Duel."_

Reiji pondered for a few seconds before responding. "Make sure you hold up your part of the deal."

" _This Skill shall serve you well; you know exactly what to do. I won't disappoint, but make sure you're prepared the next time they strike. You're quite fortunate to gain my blessing… Akaba. "_

Just as instantly the time stopped, the figure vanished as with the dampness of the room. Time slowly started to return to normal, but Reiji noticed the card had vanished. Most likely back into his Deck, but knowing exactly what Skill was given to him gave him an advantage before. Just as his Duel Disk signaled his Draw Phase, instinct and gut kicked in for what he would do next.

"I activate my Skill - _Relay Soul Reincarnation_! When my LP would reach 0 during my turn, I can Special Summon a monster from my hand instead." Reiji knew it was the card he pulled. "I choose to Special Summon D/D/D Dark Necroqueen!"

The feminine monster appeared on the field, wearing a dark army seemingly created from bones of the undead. She had blue skin visible while her helmet was a decorated black and white dragon skull with horns on either side. Strangely enough, the skull helmet also acted like a crown. Her dress was of elegant design, pamper with grey fur that matched the cloak. Her cloak also doubled as wings, currently folded and hidden. Gloves were clawed and made of bone that carefully holds a staff crafted from bones with a glowing blue aura at the tip. She laughed as she appeared, choosing to twirl on her staff before landing.

 **D/D/D Dark Necroqueen: Level 8 DARK Fiend/Effect ATK: 2700 DEF: 1800**

"What!? That can't-!" Kaiser was shocked, taken aback by the sudden appearance of the monster. "How did you acquire a Skill or a monster like this!?"

"Let's just say you underestimated me." Reiji decided not to disclose the mysterious figure, at least for now. "But since I used my Skill, I won't take any more damage for the rest of this Duel. Not as all as D/D/D Dark Necroqueen is on the field. Speaking of which, her abilities come into play. While a Field Spell is on the field, Dark Necroqueen gains the Pre-Typing 'Spellcaster' and she gains ATK equal to our LP difference. Know where this is going?"

 **D/D/D Dark Necroqueen: Level 8 DARK {Spellcaster}/Fiend/Effect ATK: 2700 - 10,100 DEF: 1800**

Kaiser clenched his teeth, seemingly nervous as Reiji snickered. "We are just getting started."

* * *

 _?, ?, 1st(?) P.O.V._

" _Ugh, let's go. Can't do anything with the Phantoms if_ _ **she's here**_ _." The bully walked off, followed by their group._

" _People these days…" Niles grumbled as he got up._

" _You didn't have to do that," Yuto said to Mel, seeing her take the plastic cup from her hair._

" _Like I would allow either of you to just take that and I could do something," Mel responded as she flung it into the trash can, only to grab at her shirt. "They are lucky it was just water. It is nothing to go overboard about."_

 _Yuto still could remember lunch that day clearly. When Mel, one of the most popular students came to the aid of himself and Niles. Almost seemed like a dream. It was strange to see her like this. Refusing aggression and simply taking it. The drink clearly inflicted something to Mel. Her eyes were raging with fury when they left. And yet she restrained herself. It was an odd day indeed._

 _Especially when the Invasion happened, when he returned to base to see Mel and Shun arguing over something. Her appearance had changed drastically. Her long juniper green hair once tied into a side ponytail reaching her knees had dropped. Now her hair and bangs were much shorter, now into a low ponytail tied by a red material curved to her right. Of course, she still was wearing her dark cloak, tattered and worn down. The once glittery and shining pink dress now was dull to the sight, glitter barely recognizable. Frills of the skirt was torn and tattered, almost like her white stockings that peaked out from the brown combat boots._

 _The only thing that seemingly survived post-invasion was a silver earpiece with a styled microphone - one that pop-idols would wear. That and a silver necklace with a green gem embedded in a peacock-shaped holder. Barely anything of the sweet and reserve Mel was gone, just like her original name._

" _...I keep telling you Shun! Someday that reckless behavior of yours may end up killing you!" Yuto overheard her booming voice from the base, even as he tried to ignore the arguing,_

" _And what do you suppose we do!? Play defensively and watch as more and more of us get carded?!" Shun spat back. "If anything,_ _ **I**_ _have been one coming back with more Duelists. Unlike you!"_

" _Oh don't you dare put the lives of others as your excuse to me Kurosaki! Because one day your actions are going to cost the lives of others. Ones that you will_ _**never**_ _get back."_

" _You think you can do better!?"_

" _I can do_ _ **leagues better than you ever could Shun Kurosaki!**_ "

" _Both of you! That is enough!" Yuto jolted, seeing Kaito glaring at both. "The more you argue, the more Academia has a chance to wipe us all out. Is that what either of you want?"_

 _Both were silenced, but Mel flipped some of her hair. She caught Yuto in her sights, forcing the Phantom Knight Duelist to look away as the conversation went on._

" _Niles and I came back from a run. Looks like we got a good stockpile of resources packed a few miles from here. It could last us an extra month should Academia not reach there before us." Kaito laid out the plan, pulling out a map or something. "Mel, think you can buy us time in a few days to gather supplies?"_

" _Not an issue. They don't call me the Mockingbird for nothing. Just give me a day or two to scout about, and I'll ensure they won't take a step toward the stockpile." Mel hummed aloud, strutting away._

 _Yuto wasn't sure how much time past, but he remembers one night where they were both up. Late at night, gazing out toward the stars. The conversation was pretty bland, at least for what he could recall. Though, one part did stick out to him, one where they were confiding in each other a bit._

" _Hey, I'm sure Niles has reasonings for keeping secrets. Even if he doesn't express it in the best of ways, I can tell he still loves you a lot." Mel gave him an affirming hand on his shoulder. "I've known you two for my whole life! There is no way he doesn't care about you. You're a good kid Yuto. Nothing would ever change my opinion on that. Ever. And Niles, well…."_

 _Mel was cut off by a sudden alarm. It caught both of them off guard. Yuto instinctively tensed up as a roar broke the silence all around them. Her eyes widen as he looked toward the sound. From above, a dragon flew around destroying the building and tearing up the earth. His heart continued to race as it set a fire. All without a care to the destruction left by its rampage._

" _Yuto! Get the others ready to evacuate immediately." She barked orders as she activated her Duel Disks. "These guys don't know where to quit, do they!?"_

* * *

Yuto jolted back into reality; his hand gripped the worn-down photo, seeing everyone smiling and happy. Back in a time that lacked any real conflicts. Where the innocence amongst friends remained. His hand quivered, holding what seemed to be the only physical remnant of a bygone era. It was nothing like reality, both in his dimension and Standard. Yet even then, the memory resurfacing brought pain for Yuto a bit.

"...Why did this have to happen to us?" Yuto questioned aloud, hands tightening as his eyes were shut.

Something about recalling Mel was bringing back those memories. Memories of the past where things were simple. Not like now, where every day was a warzone. When every morning was a blessing to simply just wake up. He saw how it was tolling on everyone he loved. Shun grew bitter and cold, Niles grew more distant and alone and Mel nearly changed into another person. The only one who didn't seem affected was Ruri, who was the one brave enough to put Shun and Mel in their place before a brawl broke out. Ruri had been the shining light in that darkness. It even got Mel to act like her old self. It was just so-!

"...Arvest…" A crackling voice broke the illusion from Yuto's grasp.

Eyes widening, he folded the photo quickly and hid it away. Activating his Duel Disk and eyes scanning around, the Phantom Knights Duelist was on edge at the strange voice. It sounded nearby. Focusing it led him to also noticing racing footsteps passing by. Yuto went by and took a look. The chaos had died down by where he was. Though now wasn't the time. He had to get going and meet up with Shun. Contacting Shun should have been earlier and not during this chaotic invasion of strange masked Duelists. Things were getting strange and he knew that the longer he stalled, the worst things were going to get. If he could just find Shun and make sure he was alright-!

"...Harvest!" Yuto instinctively dodged away, his body moving on autopilot as something crashed right where he was standing only moments before.

Getting up, Yuto turned and his eyes widen, seeing a large monster pulling out its sword from the ground. It had directly punctured where he was just moments prior. He knew what was to come, especially since he soon found the Duelist commanding the monster. Strange as it was, a weird feeling crept up his spin just by seeing her. It was a teenage girl - that was for sure and she appeared like any other of the masked Duelist. Most of her face was obscured by a white mask covering her entire face. Even what she was wearing was a white uniform of some sort. Something was different and the feeling creeping up his spine got worse.

It paralyzed his body in fear; his instincts running wild. Yet he knew one thing; he had to Duel this person if it means survival. Especially with what it shouted as she lunged right at him.

"Harvest!"

* * *

 **New Skill Found!**

 **Relay Soul Reincarnation** \- Activate when your LP would reach zero. Instead, Special Summon 1 monster from your hand. While it is face-up on your side of the field, you take no damage. When it leaves the field, your opponent wins the Duel.

* * *

 **Reiji Fan Cards**

 **Forbidden Dark Contract with Void**

Continuous Spell

Activate this card when your opponent controls a Field Spell. While this card is in your Spell and Trap Zone, all monsters you control are unaffected by your opponent's Field Spell effects. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Take 2000 damage.

 **D/D/D Necroqueen**

Level 8 **Attribute** DARK

Fiend/Effect

 **ATK: 2700 DEF: 1800**

While this card is face-up on the field and there is a Field Spell: this monster gains the Pre-Typing "Spellcaster". When your LP is lower than your opponent, this card gains ATK equal to the difference. This card cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect against monsters with Pre-Typings. If this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard; You can add 2 "D/D" monsters from your Graveyard to your hand.

* * *

 **Kaiser Fan Cards**

 **Prototype Dragon Curse**

Level 5 **Attribute** FIRE

Dragon/Effect

 **ATK: 2000 DEF: 1500**

(This card is treated as "Curse of Dragon" while in your hand.) If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: Destroy 1 card you control, and if you do; add 1 "Prototype Dragon" card from your Deck to your hand. You can activate the effect of "Prototype Dragon Curse" once per turn.

 **Cursed Fang Offering**

Normal Trap

If this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard by a "Prototype Dragon" effect: You can activate this from the Graveyard. This effect can only be used once per Duel. Activate this card while you have 1 "Prototype Dragon" in hand that is also treated as another monster. Banish 1 monster that isn't a "Prototype Dragon" from your hand or Deck, and if you do; Special Summon 1 "Prototype Dragon" from your Hand or Graveyard that is treated as the banished monster while in the hand. You can only use the effect of "Cursed Fang Offering" once per turn.

 **Prototype Dragon Flare-Eyes**

Level 7 **Attribute** FIRE

Dragon/Effect

 **ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000**

(This card is treated as "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" while in the hand.) When this card is Special Summoned via a "Prototype Dragon" effect: End the Battle Phase. Once per turn: You can pay 500 LP and if you do; add 1 Fusion Spell Card from your Deck to your hand.

 **Cursed Host Offering**

Continuous Trap

Activate this card during your Draw Phase. During your Draw Phase: You can instead banish 1 monster from your Deck and Special Summon 1 "Prototype Dragon" from your hand. Once per turn, during either player's phase (Quick Effect): Target 1 "Prototype Dragon" monster you control; banish that monster and negate the effects of all cards on the field, and if you do, Special Summon 1 Banished Monster. That monster gains 1000 ATK for every card on the field and can attack all monsters on the field. At the end of your turn, banish both this card and the monster Special Summoned by this effect. You can only activate one effect of "Cursed Host Offering" once per turn.

 **Prototype Dragon Twilight**

Level 8 **Attribute** LIGHT

Dragon/Effect

 **ATK: 2800 DEF: 2400**  
(This card is treated as "Light and Darkness Dragon" while in the hand.) While face-up on the field, this card is also DARK-Attribute. Once per turn (Quick Effect): Target 1 "Prototype Dragon" on the field; that monster gains 100 ATK for the total Level/Rank of all monsters currently banished and it can attack all your opponent's monsters, but it cannot declare a direct attack and no other monsters you control can't attack.

 **Cerise-Eyes Malison Prototype Dragon**

Level 8 **Attribute** FIRE

Dragon/Fusion/Effect

 **ATK: 3500 DEF: 2000** **  
**1 Prototype Dragon Flare-Eyes + 1 Prototype Dragon Curse

You can also Fusion Summon this monster by using 1 "Red-Eyes" Monster and 1 "Curse" monster as material. Must first be Fusion Summoned. During the Damage Step, if this monster battles a Dragon-Type monster: it gains 1000 ATK until the end of the Damage Step. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: Target 1 banished Dragon-Type monster; Special Summon that monster regardless of its Summoning Condition. You can only use each effect of "Cerise-Eyes Malison Prototype Dragon."

* * *

 **Originally, I was going to post this with the second chapter.** _ **But**_ **I decided not to since this Chapter was already pretty much done and the other, has only been briefly outlined and would take me almost another two months. So consider this a special surprise! I promise that I'll be working on the next chapter once I get my real life all set and done. Despite some things, I wanted to post this up and not hold back for another chapter. The next chapter would have taken about one more month and I didn't want to take that long.**

 **So *minor spoiler* here: Reiji and Kaiser's Duel may or may not be concluded/continued next chapter. Won't say why, but I want to put that out there. Kaiser also got some story drops about him. Though this won't be the last of Kaiser for the time being.**

 **Thanks to** **doanvuthuynguyen04** **for the follow and favorite. Now onto a quick response to** _ **Diabolic Tracer**_ **:**

 **Skills were something fun I wanted to add to spice things up. Besides, I'm not planning on having them be used in every Duel. They'll be added for certain Duels - something that will be explained later on. As for a proper Dark Synchro Summon, that will happen eventually; just for story reasons, we haven't gotten even a true Dark Tuner monster yet.**

 **Episode 25: Cursed Strings of Corruption**

 _Yuto's Duel against the mysterious Gem-Knight Duelist. In the midst of the battle, the Duelist reveals their trump card by taking Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon captive! Can Yuto achieve victory without his signature monster? At the same time, Kazama and Noboru find themselves working together to drive back a duo using Constellar and X-Saber monsters!?_

 **Episode 26: Constellar Saber Pawns**

 _The Duel with the Constellar and X-Saber Duelists continue against Kazama and Noboru. Can the combined powers of Dinomist and Superheavy Samurai be enough to stop the advance? Powers of the Pendulum and Synchro face off against the combined might of Synchro and XYZ!_

 **Episode 27: Grudge Match**

 _A fierce and rage-fueled Duel between Sora and Shun despite the destruction around them. Unaware that just nearby, Niles and Kamden come across an injured Yuto! Confronted by Sabrine, she issues a Duel for The Tempest Reactor Core in Kamden's possession. Deep down, it appears Sabrine and Kamden have more than meets the eye in this Duel!_

 **Episode 28: Clashing Methods**

 _Sabrine and Kamden Duel continues to tear through the Ancient Ruins zone. In the midst of their Duel, they collide into Sora and Shun's ongoing Duel. Niles and Yuto find themselves caught between both sides. What will become of these Duels?_

 **Episode 29: Battlefronts Collide**

 _Kazama and Noboru exit the frigid Action Field and convene with Lowell's party, which had just recently exited the volcanic Action Field zone. This brief moment is short-lived when they are ambushed by Vestige Duelists. Having no other option, everyone prepares for combat. Yet in a moment of weakness, the ground suddenly gives beneath Lowell and…!?_

 **Episode 30: The Scourge of Academia**

 _Fed up with events transpiring, Tanith's hand is forced when the safety of herself and her companion is compromised. She ventures out to seek refuge for her companion. The Fusion Duelist comes across an unexpected situation and faces a terrifying decision. With three lives on the line with this Duel, Tanith battles to secure her future by fighting her past!_

 **That will be all for now! Until next time, I'll see you when the Pendulum Sways!**


	25. Ep25: Cursed Strings of Corruption

**?, ?, 3rd P.O.V.**

" _Director Yang, whatever have you sent off to fight Yuto?"_ One of the holograms questioned. " _That is anything but one of us; it is one of_ _them!_ "

"Indeed it is, however you need not to be alarmed. They are just the Alpha products of my latest experiments. Husks like them were already scooped clean of what was necessary. We are just testing the rest of what remains for their viability to become a tool of our success. Besides, what better testing field than that of Standard? It has more of a control setting than that of Fusion, Synchro or XYZ. An opportunity like this can rarely happen these days." Director Yang expressed her feelings. "Though I hadn't expected Yuto to be the first base target. In fact, why is Yuto here?"

" _Who cares about Yuto! All I'm worried about is this freak show of an experiment you've let loose."_ She was pondering Yuto's presence in the Dimension. The outburst in the room barely even phased her. " _And what even are these things?! They barely look human; they are like husks!"_

"Funny, for I have these under the name Husks. After striping them of all that was harvestable, I kept whatever remained and implanted a few things to make them… more pliable. Got a few kinks that need to be undone, but this one was the most stable. The other two have their own issues, but I trust this one to house the most potential of the Husk program."

" _What value do Husks serve to us? From what I can tell, they are just mindless fodder that our enemies can use to understand our motives."_ A hologram scowled at the sight.

"Not to worry, I haven't made them completely like our own soldiers. Husks are meant to just serve as a test. We can use them to estimate the strength of our opponent's without risking any of our agents comprised. Husks can also collect subjects to harvest without us needing to deploy our Field Spell. They aren't meant to replace our forces; I am just implying their services for later on."

" _So what you're saying is that Husks can give us an advantage against our enemies?"_

"Correct! And we don't need to waste a single life of our own in the process. Splendid, no? It can also free up some space for us, since we don't need to keep any wastes." Director Yang smiled, seeing field-deployed trapping both Duelists in a zone. "Now, we can see this in action. Whether it results in a victory or lose doesn't concern me. Our true test will begin in the other three Dimension. After all, what good is a Dimension meant to waste away?"

* * *

 **?, Maimi City(?), 3rd P.O.V.**

"Duel!"

 **Husk: 8000**

 **Vs**

 **Yuto: 8000**

 _[Effect of Skill - Dimensional Corruption Gate activated. The Field Spell Dimension Corruption Gate plays: all monsters opposing opponent gain Pre-Typing. Pre-Typing 'Rock' chosen.]_ A robotic voice echoed out from the person's Duel Disk. _[Activating Normal Spell Card from hand: Gem-Knight Fusion.]_

"Fusion…" Yuto felt the residing anger stirring deep inside of him. Even after what Lowell had stated, the mere mention of Fusion hadn't changed in him one bit. How could it? After everything that has happened, one person couldn't sway his opinion. Not Lowell, not Yuzu, not…

 _[Required materials sent to Graveyard: Gem-Knight Sapphire and Gem-Knight Iolite. Fusion Summoning conditions met. Fusion Summon of Gem-Knight Ruby complete.]_ The Fusion Monster appeared, spinnings its weapon for a bit.

 **Gem-Knight Ruby: Level 6 EARTH {Rock}/Rock/Fusion/Effect ATK: 2500 DEF: 1600**

 _[Two cards set. Turn complete.]_ All that time, the teenage girl barely even emote or say a word; it was slightly horrifying to see her suddenly become almost lifeless.

The XYZ Duelist knew he couldn't take this match like the others. If anything, he knew that the effects of the Field Spell were in play. Yuto had to play carefully. Memories flooded back from what he had at least observed. This Field Spell was meant to restrict most plays. An aggressive playing style seemed to fit most of these encounters. He had to play cautiously.

"My turn!" Yuto glanced at what he drew. If this was to only effect monsters, he could have a way around it, right? Only one way to find out. "I Summon The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak."

 _[Field Spell effect: Monsters without Pre-Typings have effects negated.]_ The AI stated as the green lighting struck down from the sky onto his monster.

 **The Phantom Knight of Ancient Cloak: Level 3 DARK Spellcaster/Effect ATK: 800 DEF: 1000**

"From my hand, I activate the Phantom Knight of Silent Boot's ability! When I control a Level 3 Phantom Knight, it can be Special Summoned to the field. Now, I Overlay my Level 3 Phantom Knight of Ancient Cloak and Phantom Knight of Silent Boot! Souls of warriors fallen on the battlefield, revive now and become light to rend the darkness! XYZ Summon! Phantom Knights of Break Sword!"

 **The Phantom Knights of Break Swords: Rank 3 DARK Warrior/XYZ/Effect ATK: 2000 DEF: 1000**

 _[Effect of Field Spell activates. Effect of … XYZ monster negated for the turn and ATK and DEF halves.]_ Lighting from the Field Spell struck Yuto's monster.

 **The Phantom Knights of Break Swords: Rank 3 DARK Warrior/XYZ/Effect ATK: 2000 - 1000 DEF: 1000 - 500**

He looked at his hand. There wasn't any way for him to overpower the Fusion Monster. At least with how they expected him to play. A Spell Card caught his eye. That card… it could work-! Yuto decided against it, instead choosing to partake a safer play.

"I set three cards and end my turn." He decided to hold the Spell and a monster in hand.

 _[Player turn initiated. Draw 1 card. Activating Fusion Spell from hand: Shaddoll Fusion. Due to opponent controlling an Extra Deck monster, monsters in the Deck substitute as materials.]_ The robotic voice spoke as the Duelist reached into their Deck, getting out from it two cards. _[Required materials sent to Graveyard: Shaddoll Beast and Shaddoll Hedgehog. Fusion Summoning conditions met. Fusion Summon of El Shaddoll Winda complete.]_

 **El Shaddoll Winda: Level 5 DARK {Rock}/Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect ATK: 2200 DEF: 800**

The monster puppet by strings appeared on the field and just of sight of it unnerved Yuto. These monsters were nothing like he had seen before. No Fusion User he had ever faced used Shaddolls. A stranger aura was being let off. One that felt eerily familiar.

 _[Effect of Shaddoll Beast and Shaddoll Hedgehog chain. Add Shaddoll Squamata to hand. Draw 1 card. Begin Battle Phase. Attack declared with Gem-Knight Ruby.]_ The first Fusion monster rushed forward.

"I activate a Continuous Trap! Phantom Knights' Fog Blade! This card negates your attack! As long as I control this card, Gem-Knight Ruby cannot attack!" Yuto blocked the attack, protecting his monster.

 _[...There is one more monster on my field that can attack. Attack declared with El Shaddoll Winda.]_ The other Fusion Monster went for an attack.

Yuto debated whether to activate his other card, but choose against it. He braced himself as his XYZ monster was destroyed, but was glad to see the Field Spell unable to negate its destruction effect. "At this moment, I activate Break Sword's effect! When this monster leaves the Field I can Special Summon its XYZ Materials as Level 4 monsters!"

 **The Phantom Knight of Ancient Cloak: Level 3 - 4 DARK Spellcaster/Effect ATK: 800 DEF: 1000**

 **The Phantom Knight of Silent Boots: Level 3 - 4 DARK Spellcaster/Effect ATK: 200 DEF: 1200**

 _[Effect of Special Summoned monster negated due to Field Spell.]_ The same energy struck both monsters. _[No other monster available for battle. Turn complete.]_

* * *

"Huh? Yuto's having a Duel and you didn't tell me! Ami~~!" Sabrine whined.

" _You have more important things to do than just go harass that kid. The Tempest Core is much more of a priority than that shell of a character ever was!"_ Ami growled.

"But come on! If Yuya isn't heard to make things more fun, I might as well go bug Yuto. Maybe then Yuya will appear and not just… vanish."

" _I couldn't care less about whether they live or die. If you don't come back with the Tempest Core Sabrine: I swear to the higher beings above you won't live another day!"_

Sabrine watched the communication drop. She sighed, putting it away before locating her map. It had a location for the trace of the Tempest Core and the Duel with Yuto. She looked at the surroundings and to where she was currently located. A fork in the road. How lovely. Sabrine couldn't just approach the Tempest Core, due to how erratic the thing tended to act. But if she played things right, the Tempest Core would eventually come to her, right?

Closing her eyes, one thing, in particular, came to mind. She couldn't help but wonder something about Niles and Yuto. While the latter had the basic Phantom Knight cards, which would hinder her Deck a bit until she got her new upgraded one, the Phantomfeit monsters were certainly not something to have been created by Reiji or any other production company. It didn't exist back where she came from, and if that were the case.

On second thought, Sabrine recalled how Niles did have a Prototype Dragon in his possession. He did end up using it once, and it appeared like the same Archetype as Kaiser. Could it possibly be...?!

Sabrine's grin grew even wider. Should her theory be true, then there wouldn't be a need to fully go after the Tempest Core. At least just yet. The Core would always be attracted to certain events. Each one different and unique depending on its Attribute. As for Wind, well it for certain loves to be in wide open spaces and if the new host was anything like the previous one…

"This is going to be so much fun!" Sabrine laughed as she skipped along toward her next target.

* * *

"I Overlay the Level 4 Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak and Phantom Knights of Silent Boots! Fangs of pitch-black darkness, rise up against the foolish oppression! Descend now! XYZ Summon! Come forth! Rank 4, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!" Yuto's ace monster appeared on the field.

 **Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon: Rank 4 DARK Dragon/XYZ/Effect ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000**

 _[Effect of Field Spell activate. Negates the effect of Extra Deck monster and halves ATK and DEF of said monster.]_ The voice said just as the Field Spell was about to resolve.

"Not this time! I activate a Continuous Trap - The Phantom Knights of Coffin Pauldron! I equip it to Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon. As long as Dark Rebellion is equipped with this card, it is unaffected by your Spell Cards." Yuto played his Trap; if he could have Dark Rebellion free from the effects of the Field Spell, then it was fair game.

His dragon now had bits of the armor attached to its form. It roared as the Field Spell's effects were negated. There was some sort of reaction from his opponent. He swore there was a slight scowl. One quickly replaced by its neutral expression. Now that Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon was out and free on the field, he could finally have a chance at winning this Duel.

"I activate Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon's monster effect! By using one Overlay Unit, it can halve the ATK of an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster until the end of the turn and increase its own ATK by that amount!" He directed the effect to target Gem-Knight Ruby. "Treason Discharge!"

 **Gem-Knight Ruby: Level 6 EARTH {Rock}/Rock/Fusion/Effect ATK: 2500 - 1250 DEF: 1600**

 **Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon: Rank 4 DARK Dragon/XYZ/Effect ATK: 2500 - 3750 DEF: 2000**

He could deal with the other monster later. It didn't appear to pose a threat to him directly just yet. And he could wait to use the other Overlay Unit for the other monster. Going in too early might backfire considering the current rule set. This was a shot at getting through to a victory.

"Battle! I attack Gem-Knight Ruby with Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon! Revolt of the Lighting! Disobey!" His monster attacked right through the Fusion Monster, shattering it.

 **Husk: 8000 - 5500**

 **Vs**

 **Yuto: 8000**

 _[Continuous Trap card destroyed due to target lost.]_ The voice noted as Yuto's Trap left the field.

"At this moment, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon's ATK returns to normal." Yuto ended his turn there. By next turn, he should be able to manage a victory.

 _[Player turn initiated. Draw Phase… Main Phase 1. Continuous Trap activate - Shaddoll Core Special Summoned as a monster. Quick-Play Fusion Spell activated - El Shaddoll Fusion.]_ The spell was placed on the Duel Disk.

"A Quick-Play Fusion?!" Now, this was something Yuto was definitely not expecting.

 _[Required materials sent to Graveyard: Shaddoll Squamata and Shaddoll Core. Fusion Summoning conditions met. Fusion Summon of El Shaddoll Construct completely.]_ The Trap-Effect monster and monster in the Duelist's hand vanished, being replaced by the large puppeteer of the Shaddoll Monsters.

 **El Shaddoll Construct: Level 8 LIGHT {Rock}/Fairy/Fusion/Effect ATK: 2800 DEF: 2500**

 _[Effects of El Shaddoll Construct, Shaddoll Core and Shaddoll Squamata chain. Squamata sends a Shaddoll to the Graveyard - Shaddoll Beast sent. Shaddoll Core adds El Shaddoll Fusion back to hand. El Shaddoll Construct sends a Shaddoll to the Graveyard - Shaddoll Dragon sent. Second chain activates. Shaddoll Beast equals draw 1 card. Shaddoll Dragon destroys Spell/Trap on field. Destroy opponent's set card.]_ In just one move, Yuto watched as his set The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil go to the Graveyard.

 _[Battle begin. El Shaddoll Construct battle opponent's monster.]_ The large Fusion Monster unleashed a shower of glowing purple strings from its back, all aiming to strike Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon. _[Effect of El Shaddoll Construct. Battling a Special Summoned monster automatically destroys it.]_

"What!?" Yuto braced himself as the attack was about to go through. "I activate The Phantom Knights of Coffin Pauldron's second effect: if my monster were to be destroyed by battle or card effect, I can destroy the Trap instead!"

The attack went through, but El Shaddoll Construct had its strings retreat into its back. Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon was still alive, but just by the skin of his teeth.

 _[Monster no longer immune to Field Spell. Effect of negating monster effect and halving ATK and DEF. Trap activated - Shaddoll Shadow Strings requires an "El Shaddoll Construct" monster on field. Take possession of XYZ Monster.]_ The robotic voice called out.

* * *

"Man, when will these idiots give up?" Kazama complained to the air, nudging his foot against an unconscious Vestige Duelist. "And to think they'd improve that much and still be susceptible to the same things."

Kazama wasn't sure how or why, but the effects of Dimension Zero seemed to be never-ending. And to think they would attack this soon. Yet again, how could he forget how perfect the Battle Royale was? A perfect opportunity was being exploited. He hoped Reiji was at least somewhat prepared. Kazama wished he was there with him; if they were sending some of the OG folks, then he had one in particular in mind. A score to settle, so he would say.

Now wasn't time to become consumed with revenge or fall into the rabbit holes the Vestige had fallen under. Yet to feel the presence of Dimension Zero was… chillingly relaxing. A sensation he had so long thought to have hated was now a soothing familiarity. He hoped that being away for so long would diminish the effects. This had only seemed to strength the inner lust and addiction he had for so long. Lust of its power and how addicting it felt. How long had it been? His salivating mouth and inner instinct were clawing at his restraint. Gave enough of an answer when he felt the desire wanting to be let loose.

It couldn't happen now; he didn't need all his restraint and instinct to go wild. Kazama had years of restraint built up. This wouldn't be the day his addiction would resurface. Swallowing, Kazama opened his eyes and looked around. Drool wiped away from the corner of his mouth, only one area mostly concerned him. The Stadium. Out of everywhere in Miami City, the Stadium and the LDS Tower were the main concern to him. But the lives of many outweigh Reiji's own. Besides, that kid could survive, couldn't he?

One of his eyes felt like it was burning, but he couldn't bother with that minor pain. Kazama needed to check in on the others. So he was trying to use his Duel Disk's map to find the quickest route to the Stadium. Yet it appeared like Dimension Zero was warping the city more and more. If not stopped, this could become irreversible.

"Damn it! If I can't find the main general, then this place is going to be fucked." Kazama said as he reached a hole in the concrete, for the floor beneath him was starting to cave in. "Shit."

He lept right over, taking a running start and making it. Pulling himself up, he heard the crumbling floor from behind starting to break down. Brushing himself off, he was surprised to see a certain Duelist walking out from what appeared to be a snowing sector. Though both Duelists weren't so hostile upon seeing each other.

"Hey! Nice seeing a friendly face around here." Kazama shut his irritated eye, blocking the Superheavy Samurai from seeing it.

"Ah! You're Kazama, correct?" Kazama nodded at the question.

"Yeah, looks like the world's gone to complete shit. Glad to see you're still alive."

"Hey! Have you seen Yuya or the others? Even since these strange Duelists started arriving, I haven't heard from them." Noboru stated, motioning to their surroundings.

"Nope. But I got a feeling everyone might be trying to reconvene at the Stadium. If you'd like, how about we can team up? Better to have a familiar face that isn't trying to get you harmed."

Kazama and Noboru were on the same page. They could talk later, but their small piece of calm was sharply cut. Quite literally. His jiggling keys rang into the air as Kazama jumped away from a slicing metal blade. Both Duelists were startled as two Duelists suddenly appeared.

"Say, how about we take care of these fools and make a break for it? Who knows, might be a bit of Entertainment Dueling."

* * *

 **Husk: 5500**

 **Vs**

 **Yuto: 8000 - 3300**

Yuto screamed, the attack from Shaddoll Winda shocking him quite painfully. He was _not_ expecting that Trap card to steal him monster and damaging him. Seeing Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon being torn away from his side of the field made him feel as if something torn a part of his soul away. Those purple strings dragged it to the other side, constricting around it. Holding his dragon prisoner. Yuto couldn't believe his opponent would do such a thing-!

Wait scratch that. Sora's Fusion Monster had a similar effect. Yet this was a way to torture him. Even more than those from Academia. These strange Duelists… they were even worse! Just the thought of them using Fusion-!

Yuto's body suddenly forced him to cough. Something was coming out. Hand instinctively covering his mouth, lowering it made him horrified. Specs of red stained his hand. This was just like back in Heartland. He was taking acting physically damage. And it was starting to destroy him from the inside.

 _[Chances of winning are at zero. Opponent will due by our next Battle Phase. Opponent Phase initiated.]_ Even now, that strange Duelist wasn't caring that he was starting to die before their eyes.

The Spell card almost seemed to glisten in his hand. His eyes instantly locked onto the card. He knew the Spell well. Niles would often use it in his Duels, back when they were for fun. Yet if he could use it right, then maybe…

* * *

" _Here Yuto, I think you should hold onto this." Niles smiled, handing Yuto the Spell card, back when they were young children._

" _For me? But why…?" He didn't understand at the time, even though he was both barely in middle school._

" _I think it suits your Deck as well as mine. Besides, think about all the amazing combos you can use." Niles got down to sit by his side. "Your Phantom Knights are amazing!"_

" _But my Deck… I thought you liked your dragons."_

 _Niles stopped a chuckled, but ruffled Yuto's hair a bit. "Eh, I only care for some of those dragons. But I found a Deck that resonates with me now. Just because I tend to like more of the creepy and mysterious monsters and you with your medieval possessions of ghost doesn't mean they suck. Just watch it. One day, you'll see just how strong your Deck is once you believe in it."_

* * *

Yuto looked at his Deck and then back to the field. Niles had a point. If he believed in it, then he could win. After this Duel, he would seek out Niles and get answers for what happened back then. Right now, he needed to win! Yuto drew his next card before committing to his play.

"From my hand, I activate the Spell The Phantomfeit Knight of Rank-Up-Revival! When I activate this, I can target a 'Phantom Knight' monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon it. The monster I choose is The Phantom Knight of Break Sword and I use it as a material to XYZ Summon a monster that is a Rank higher!" Yuto tried to hold back the temptation of coughing up more blood. "Spirits and souls alike bound to this world, converge into a mighty spectral form! Manifest yourself! XYZ Summon! Rank 4, Phantomfeit Wyvern Knight!"

From the portal emerged a dark wyvern spirit which held its form together by a collage of metal that acted like scales as its red eyes stuck out. Riding it seemed like an undead tamer holding a foggy sword in hand, the wyvern letting out a screech as it was summoned.

 **Phantomfeit Wyvern Knight: Rank 4 DARK Dragon/XYZ/Effect ATK: 1000 DEF: 2000**

 _[Effect of Field Spell activate. Negates the effect of Extra Deck monster and halves ATK and DEF of said monster.]_ The lighting struck from the sky again, but the XYZ monster dodged it.

Yuto coughed a bit more. "The Spell… prevents the monster I XYZ Summoned from… having it being affected by card effects. And I activate… Phantomfeit Wyvern Knight's monster effect! When it is XYZ Summoned, I-I can target 1 face-up monster and equip it to this card. I choose… El Shaddoll Construct itself!"

The XYZ monster flew up into the sky, the lower half of its body splitting open to form a gaping hole. From it shot out spiritual chains that wrapped around El Shaddoll Construct. The Fusion monster struggled but it soon got absorbed into the XYZ Monster. Yuto's Spell and Trap zone represented it by a burning purple flame behind the monster.

"And since you no longer control 'El Shaddoll Construct' Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon returns to me! And Phantomfeit Wyvern Knight gains ATK equal to the monster it just equipped to itself!" Yuto declared as his monster broke free, flying and returning to his side of the field.

 **Phantomfeit Wyvern Knight: Rank 4 DARK Dragon/XYZ/Effect ATK: 1000 - 3800 DEF: 2000**

 _[Opponent still lacks enough ATK to obtain victory.]_ The voice started to say.

"Maybe so, but I have a way around that. I activate Phantom Wyvern Knight's other monster effect. By detaching 1 Overlay Unit, I can target an XYZ monster and for every Overlay Unit it has, it can make an additional attack this turn! Battle! I attack **El Shaddoll Winda** with **Phantomfeit Wyvern Knight - Shadow Armory!** "

 **Husk: 5500 - 3900**

 **Vs**

 **Yuto: 3300**

" **Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon**! Direct Attack! Revolt of the Lighting! Disobey!" The dragon struck his opponent twice, the Duelist barely even flinching from the pain.

 **Husk: 3900 - 1400**

 **Vs**

 **Yuto: 3300**

Yuto coughed, wiping his mouth. He needed to end it now. "I end my turn, but Phantomfeit Wyvern Knight's last monster effect activates! When this monster has no Overlay Units during the End Phase, it is destroyed, but you take damage equal to the Equipped monster's attack that was attached to it. _**Final Haunting!**_ "

 **Husk: 1400 - 0**

 **Vs**

 **Yuto: 3300**

 **Winner** **: Yuto**

* * *

"I have seen enough. Recover the Rock Husk." Director Yang waved to one of her subordinates. "Disappointing as this trial may be, we have gotten some intriguing data I must analyze. To think that Yuto has got a bit of protagonist plot armor to him. If Yuya hadn't vanished off the map, I would be shocked. Though it will dissipate once he returns. Yuto is a worthless being anyway."

As Yang left the room, she clenched one of her hands, one glove. She was grumbling, motioning as if she was typing something down. The woman barely paid attention to her surroundings. All except for her assistant helping escort her. "If another Core has appeared in our midst, we may have a problem."

"Huh? How so Director?" The assistant asked.

"A Core usually cannot exist in the same vicinity of another. At least, they used to handle it before… _the incident_ _occurred_. Now, after that tragedy befell us, no two Cores can stand to share a single space. They'll either fight or flee far away from that location."

"Then that means if Standard truly has a Core, then the Tempest being here is dangerous."

"Correct. Tempest was not the one we originally believed to slumbering here. If another Core awakens and senses Tempest here with a presence of our own, then…"

"We will have a major disaster." Director Yang stated. "That is why our efforts of locating the other Core is vital. Kaiser and Sabrine can handle the external invasion. I, on the other hand, have to prepare to entering the cavern where we believe the Core lying in Standard slumbers. Extracting the Core is vital to our success. Whether we harvest Standard or not."

"Director Yang, forgive me if I am wrong, but shouldn't we be preparing another group to extract the Core?"

Director Yang spotted in the elevator, assistant not entering. A moment of silence past. She heeled turned around.

"I will be the one to go. That is finale."

* * *

Yuto's coughing was joined by another sound. The Phantom Knights Duelist froze. It was coming from behind him, footsteps joining as well. Clapping hands. As in a victory, but more slower than something of avid joy.

"Congratulations! I didn't think you would actually make it. At last, it appears like something's taken quite a liking to you. Wonder why is that?" Sabrine giggled a bit. "Could it be friends? Could it be family? Could it be a twist of fate? Or maybe, just maybe…"

She lean closer, her malicious grin growing evermore. Yuto was unsure how to react, but then he noticed where her eyes gazed down toward. In a split second, one of her grabbed at his chest, where both became uncomfortable aware of a heavy object hanging around his neck. And it certainly wasn't his color nor seemingly hidden underneath a bloodstained shirt.

" _A_ _ **killer**_ _like yourself is forbidden from tasting the sweet embrace of death itself?"_

* * *

 **Yuto Fan Cards**

 **The Phantom Knights of Coffin Pauldron**

Normal Trap

Target 1 face-up monster on the field; equip this card to that target. It is unaffected by your opponent's Spells. If the monster would be destroyed by battle or card effects: You can destroy this card instead.

 **The Phantomfeit Knight of Rank-Up-Revival**

Normal Spell

Target 1 "Phantom Knights" or "Phantomfeit" XYZ monster in your GY; Special Summon it, then Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster, by using it as the Xyz Material, and if you do, attach this card to the Summoned monster as additional Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon.) When you do, the XYZ Monster Special Summoned by this card is unaffected by card effects.

 **Phantomfeit Wyvern Knight**

Rank 4 **Attribute** DARK

Dragon/XYZ/Effect

 **ATK: 1000 DEF: 2000**

2 DARK Attribute Monsters

(This card is always treated as a "Phantom Knight" card.) When this card is XYZ Summoned; target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls: equip it to this card and if you do, this card gains ATK equal to that monster's original ATK. Once per turn, you can detach 1 XYZ Material and target 1 XYZ monster you control: that monster can make an additional attack for every Overlay Unit it has. During your End Phase, if this card has no Overlay Units; destroy this card, and if this card had an equip monster attached to it, your opponent takes damage equal to that monster's attack.

* * *

 **Husk Fan Cards**

 **Shaddoll Shadow Strings**

Normal Trap

Activate only when you control an "El Shaddoll Construct". Target 1 monster your opponent controls: equip this card to it. Take control of that monster, but it has its effects negated and cannot attack. During each End Phase, your opponent takes damage equal to the monster's original attack. Destroy this card when the target leaves the field or if you don't control either "El Shaddoll Construct". You can only activate 1 "Shaddoll Shadow Strings."

* * *

 **Originally I wanted this Husk to actually speak, but then thinking about it I decided against it. Choosing to have an AI speaking works more with what Husks are meant to be. Seemingly lifeless bodies being controlled by Dimension Zero. But, let's put that aside for now. I already got enough baggage for the rest of this arc. Hopefully, I can address all the plot lines before we get to the end. Though fun fact, I wanted to introduce Sabrine earlier into the Duel just as an observer, but it would not fit the flow of the chapter well. So here she is at the end and, well, Sabrine seems to know a bit more than meets the eye. And here is where I was enjoying a bit too much of using Shaddolls. (I honestly love the Archetype so much, even if El Shaddoll Construct got banned and is now limited to 1.)**

 **In other news, let me address one thing in regards to the upcoming finale to the Standard Arc. As we are coming to the end, I won't be giving up any more spoilers. Especially since with the finale, I have finally picked the main ending. There were details I had yet to iron out, but now I got them done.**

 **BTW, this chapter is going to be posted up really late so I might come back tomorrow and fix any errors. That also means no chapter review this time. So if you want to comment anything go ahead.**

 **Episode 26: Constellar Saber Pawns**

 _The Duel with the Constellar and X-Saber Duelists continue against Kazama and Noboru. Can the combined powers of Dinomist and Superheavy Samurai be enough to stop the advance? Powers of the Pendulum and Synchro face off against the combined might of Synchro and XYZ!_

 **Episode 27: Grudge Match**

 _A fierce and rage-fueled Duel between Sora and Shun despite the destruction around them. Unaware that just nearby, Niles and Kamden come across an injured Yuto! Confronted by Sabrine, she issues a Duel for The Tempest Reactor Core in Kamden's possession. Deep down, it appears Sabrine and Kamden have more than meets the eye in this Duel!_

 **Episode 28: Clashing Methods**

 _Sabrine and Kamden Duel continues to tear through the Ancient Ruins zone. In the midst of their Duel, they collide into Sora and Shun's ongoing Duel. Niles and Yuto find themselves caught between both sides. What will become of these Duels?_

 **Episode 29: Battlefronts Collide**

 _Kazama and Noboru exit the frigid Action Field and convene with Lowell's party, which had just recently exited the volcanic Action Field zone. This brief moment is short-lived when they are ambushed by Vestige Duelists. Having no other option, everyone prepares for combat. Yet in a moment of weakness, the ground suddenly gives beneath Lowell and…!?_

 **Episode 30: The Scourge of Academia**

 _Fed up with events transpiring, Tanith's hand is forced when the safety of herself and her companion is compromised. She ventures out to seek refuge for her companion. The Fusion Duelist comes across an unexpected situation and faces a terrifying decision. With three lives on the line with this Duel, Tanith battles to secure her future by fighting her past!_

 **Until next time, I'll see everyone when the Pendulum sways again!**


	26. Ep26: Constellar Saber Pawns

A Duel had just begun, one between two duos. Kazama had one eye shut, his partner being Noboru. Their opponent appeared to be two Vestige Duelists, and it looked like the opponent was taking the first turn. Even the midst of chaos, a Duel could still proceed fairly well. Despite Duel Monsters rampaging all around them.

"I'll start us off by using the already activate Dimensional Corruption Gate. I declare the Pre-Typing Warrior. Next, I Summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight from my hand." The first Duelist started the Duel off. "Then, XX-Saber Boggart Knight's monster effect activates! I can Special Summon an 'X-Saber' monster from my hand - come on out X-Saber Palomuro!"

 **XX-Saber Boggart Knight: Level 4 EARTH {Warrior}/Beast-Warrior/Effect ATK: 1900 DEF: 1000**

 **X-Saber Palomuro: Level 1 EARTH {Warrior}/Reptile/Tuner/Effect ATK: 200 DEF: 300**

An X-Saber Deck, just like the one Yaiba Todo used. Then again, he shouldn't be too surprising. There was a lack of restriction on Decks that Vestige use. At least until they unlock the ability to manifest the Pendulum Cards. So if he at least could recall all his knowledge of Deck, the Duel works out in his favor.

"With two or more 'X-Saber' monsters on the field, I can Special Summon XX-Saber Faultroll! I Tune my Level 4 Boggart Knight to my Level 1 Palomuro! Synchro Summon! Come forth! X-Saber Wayne!"

 **XX-Saber Faultroll: Level 6 EARTH {Warrior}/Warrior/Effect ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800**

 **X-Saber Wayne: Level 5 EARTH {Warrior}/Warrior/Synchro/Effect ATK: 2100 DEF: 400**

"When this monster is Special Summoned: I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Warrior-type monster from my hand! I Summon the Level 3 Tuner Monster XX-Saber Fulhelmknight! I activate Faultroll's effect! I bring back X-Saber Palomuro from my Graveyard! Here it comes! I Tune my Level 6 Faultroll to my Level 3 Fulhelmknight! Synchro Summon! Come forth! XX-Gottoms! Join him now! I Tune my Level 5 X-Saber Wayne to my Level 1 Palomuro! Synchro Summon! Come forth! XX-Saber Hyunlei!" Suddenly, three Synchro monsters were on the field.

 **XX-Gottoms: Level 9 EARTH {Warrior}/Beast-Warrior/Synchro/Effect ATK: 3100 DEF: 2600**

 **XX-Saber Hyunlei: Level 6 EARTH {Warrior}/Warrior/Synchro/Effect ATK: 2300 DEF: 1300**

"I Set my last card and end my turn." The grey-masked X-Saber ended his turn. "Now, entertain me!"

Kazama looked to the cards he had in his hand. More, in particular, a green one that made his eyes widen. When did this get into his Deck? He took it out long ago, so how did it-!? What is he thinking? This could save both of them from playing in the dumb ruleset that the Vestige was choosing to play under.

"I'll take this time to activate this Field Spell from my hand - Dinomic Override Gate! With this Field Spell in play, I get to declare 1 Pre-Typing and for the rest of the Duel, all monsters on my field have a Pre-Typing. For convenience sake, I choose Machine-Type." Kazama looked to his remaining hand before choosing a monster. "Next I activate the Continuous Spell Dinomist Charge to add a 'Dinomist' from my Deck to my hand. I choose Dinomist Spinos'. Since you control a monster with the highest attack, I can Special Summon Dinomist Brachion!"

 **Dinomist Brachion: Level 5 WATER {Machine}/Machine/Pendulum/Effect ATK: 2000 DEF: 800**

"What? Since when did this character get a Field Spell card?!" The other masked Vestige Duelist shouted.

"Kazama, you got a card like them?" Noboru's question went over his head.

Kazama winced slightly but didn't take a step back as he grabbed the Pendulum cards in his hand. "With _Scale 3 Dinomist Stegosaur and Scale 6 Dinomist Ankylos, I Set the Pendulum Scale!_ Then with using my Pendulum Scales, I conduct a Pendulum Summon! Come forth my monsters: Dinomist Spinos and Dinomist Ceratops!"

 **{Scale 3} Dinomist Stegosaur: Level 4 WATER Machine/Pendulum/Effect ATK: 1600 DEF: 1800**

 **{Scale 6} Dinomist Ankylos: Level 4 WATER Machine/Pendulum/Effect ATK: 1500 DEF: 2000**

 **Dinomist Spinos: Level 5 WATER {Machine}/Machine/Pendulum/Effect ATK: 2500 DEF: 1800**

 **Dinomist Ceratops: Level 5 WATER {Machine}/Machine/Pendulum/Effect ATK: 2100 DEF: 400**

"Oh, so this guy uses Pendulum Monsters? That won't achieve you a victory!" The X-Saber Duelist pointed. "None of your monsters can overwhelm my Synchro Monsters."

"Dinomic Override Gate's innate effect: all Dinomist monsters I control gain 300 ATK and DEF. But they won't be here for long." Kazama extracted an XYZ Monster from his Extra Deck. "I Overlay both my Level 5 Dinomist Brachion and Dinomist Ceratop! Come before me Overlay Network!"

Kazama hesitated for a few seconds before biting his tongue. Both monsters becoming blue lights that flew into the swirling portal above him. He couldn't help but think back to the past by looking at the card.

* * *

" _Huh? You're giving this to me?" Kazama asked, seeing Niles offering two XYZ Monsters to the other Duelist._

" _I just… I can't stand to look at them anymore. They are no part of me anymore. Not after what I have done to taint the name of their master." Niles was shaking slightly, mostly on his bandaged wrist._

 _The cards being offered seemed like great cards. Two incredibly powerful monsters if used with his Deck correctly. But to give them up… Kazama clenched his fist. But, he slowly reached out and took both cards. Both Duelist could sense the hostility of the monsters._

" _What about the rest of your old Deck? Don't tell me…" Kazama only saw Niles revealing an empty Deck holster. It confirmed his suspicions._

" _Those weren't my cards; they never were. So I decided to return them. I don't want a deck to remind me of the blood on my hands." Niles looked away, holding his bandaged wrist as his eyes were downcasted._

 _Kazama could see the slits. He wanted to say something, but choose not to._

" _I can handle myself. I managed to acquire a Deck befitting of me personally." Niles replied by showing the Dinomist Duelist another Deck - the Archetype consisting of Phantomfeit monsters. "Pretty neat, right?"_

" _Heh, to think you could actually pull that off." Kazama chuckled but then looked to the cards he inherited. "I promise to take good care of these two. If they served you well, then I promise to guard them with my life. Until their original master comes back for them."_

 _Niles gently smiled. "...Kazama, thanks."_

* * *

"Born from the everlasting evolution of the Cyberstyle, I call to you to embark on this grand quest! Come forth and slay your enemies! XYZ Summon! Rise up! Rank 5! Cyber Dragon Nova!" The XYZ Monster let out a cry as it burst out from the summoning portal, shining a bright red as it did with two Overlay Units flying around it.

 **Cyber Dragon Nova: Rank 5 LIGHT {Machine}/Machine/XYZ/Effect ATK: 2100 DEF: 1600**

"Huh!? Cyber Dragon Nova? But the only guy with those cards should be-!"

"I'm not stopping here. I can use Cyber Dragon Nova as an XYZ Material itself to Rank up to monster higher! XYZ Summon! Descend from the heavens and unveil your unlimited power! XYZ Summon! Rank 6! Cyber Dragon Infinity!" The smaller dragon was replaced by a larger XYZ dragon of red, black and gold.

 **Cyber Dragon Infinity: Rank 6 LIGHT {Machine}/Machine/XYZ/Effect ATK: 2100 DEF: 1600**

The mechanical dragon let out a screech, shouting into the air. Kazama could tell the monster itself was growling more toward him than anyone else. It wasn't fond of being summoned. However, it was needed if they wanted to win.

"Sorry, but I need you to behave yourself." He muttered under his breath before raising his voice. "Cyber Dragon's innate effect activates. It gains 200 ATK for every Overlay Unit it has. Since Infinity has three, it gains 600 ATK."

 **Cyber Dragon Infinity: Rank 6 LIGHT {Machine}/Machine/XYZ/Effect ATK: 2100 - 2700 DEF: 1600**

"That isn't all. Infinity can target 1 face-up attack position monster and attach it as a material to this monster. I choose to take your XX-Gottom: _**Cyber Dragon Infinity - Evolutionary Assimilation!"**_

* * *

 **?, Miami City, 1st P.O.V.**

"...Alastor?" I whispered, seeing the Dark Synchro monster look in another direction.

Something was bothering him. He was looking away from me. Back over toward another area. Did Dark Synchro Monsters have an ability to sense things around them? I didn't want to bring it up entirely. No other person here would be able to see or even hear him anyway. That wasn't all that I noticed.

Berserk Chimeratech Dragon felt restless. Or rather, I couldn't help but want to do something other than being a passenger on Yugo's ride. I guess I had some kind of connection to those Dark Synchro monsters. But what for? Then again, that was the least of my worries… wasn't it?

" **...Ber Dragon."** Alastor growled out, looking in that same direction.

"Bregon?" I asked lightly.

" **Cyber Dragon. I sense one akin to your most recent pickup. It bears the same energy, almost too much alike."**

"You can sense other monsters around you?"

" **A certain extent. All Dark Synchro monsters share a sense for their surroundings. It is a reason monsters like me are likely more hostile or flighty. Mine are more attuned than most; thanks to my previous Master's persistence no less. However, one other thing that I'm sensing is anything but a Dark Synchro monster. Something quite more dangerous."**

More dangerous? Something _**else**_ out there is more life-threatening than an invasion!? What did Alastor mean by that!?

" **Right now, you must focus on recovering and stopping the main Vestige. That is your main priority. Whatever else is out there is not your concern. Should you wish to save these people, you have to destroy the main Duel Disk."** Alastor then vanished but B.C.D. seemingly continued to be restless, slightly more than before.

I wish I could have asked more, but he did have a point. Currently, I was in no condition to do anything else. At least, just… yet. Could I really do…. This?

…

…

…

* * *

 **?, Miami City(?), 3rd P.O.V.**

Deep underground, a cavern nearly completed covered in darkness held some sort of light. It was a young woman holding an umbrella. She was shrouded by dark blue shadows. In one hand, water from a light pool was currently traveling up her leg and arm before forming a watery orb. It was displaying Cyber Dragon Infinity swallowing its prey. The woman seemingly was enjoying this. A grin stretching her face.

She wasn't alone in the cavern. Right behind her was a strange Icosahedron-like object. It stood out for mainly two reasons. One was its pulsating orange hue. The second was how the stalactites and stalagmites around the object created a sort of cage. The hue of it seemingly was pulsing throughout the cavern. Almost appeared like it was chest this young woman was occupying. A light fog was in the air to fill in the dark gaps.

"How interesting. They are choosing _now_ to bring forth their four dragons? And I thought the Yu-boys were the foolish children here. At least they have some tact." She drew more water into the orb, any drop that fell was quickly pulled back into the orb. "Must they truly want to reopen old wounds this soon?"

She smiled and let out a breath. "What idiots they must have become. If I had the chance, all of them would have been taken out of the picture. But…."

The young woman looked down to her wrists. There, icy shackles and chains were beginning to form. She snarled and clenched her fist. The orb froze and shattered into pieces just like the confinements. None pierced the woman, but she growled before summoning another orb, watching the fight continues on as more XYZ Monsters appeared on the field.

"...That boy I assisted better not die after I interfered to save his sorry ass. I can't afford to risk another move without exposing myself to those high-ass snobs who herd sheep to follow their false savior."

The object in the background changed its pulse. The sudden change caught the woman's attention. Turning back, she noticed the orange hue coming and going. The caged barrier slowly starting to dwindle down.

Head tilted, the young woman held out the orb into the air. There, she noticed the winds picking up in the cavern. Her eyes narrowed. Bringing the orb back down, it lost its form and dropped down into the pool below. Open hand now drenched in water.

"How peculiar; they are only now starting to sense each other. If you dare thinking of waking up, I won't forgive you." She said the object, a slight hum coming from the orange hue. "In fact, I won't forgive any of you if you cause a ruckus. But, if the Vestige decides to stick their hand in a pie that no longer belongs to them, I'll let it slide."

The object pulsed some more. The young woman smiled before outstretching her arm. The pool of water all flew up and converged into an orb. One that displayed a swaying pendulum going from light and darkness.

"I will leave this here until you decide to erase it. You will have to make your decision soon. Until the Pendulum sways in your favor," The young woman collected herself and heel turn, leaving with the fog of the cavern after saying, "I bid you farewell."

The orb continued to pulse before it slowly faded away. A woman with long orange and blue eyes, dressed in purple and blue gowns. Also, like her attire was meant to invoke a magician's apparel. She said nothing but held the pulsating orb in her hands.

* * *

Metal clashed as monsters dueled in the midst of the chaos. The mechanical beasts destroying buildings all around.

Kazama knew what Noboru meant. His eye-stinging wasn't just from an eyelash getting in. It was changing back. Back to something of a monster. He really needed to get out this Dimension Zero stuff before it comes back completely. This couldn't just be dumped on a kid. Let alone when he had to believe he'd have to disclose this to a lot of people later on anyway. Best to play dumb for now.

"...It's probably nothing. Just eye contact. I'll take it out once we are in a safe area and I find a mirror." Kazama lied straight through his teeth.

This was pretty concerning. Kazama knew that if the presence of Dimension Zero was starting to affect him this much, then Niles…

His eyes widen in horror. He had enough of a resistance built up over the years to remain in control if he was back in Dimension Zero. But Niles… he said last time just the slightest presence of Dimension Zero sent pain through his nerves. That XYZ Duelist had not built up the resistance of any sort. And with this, the prolonged exposure would only worsen his condition. And if it got worse, then everyone would be in danger around him. Those You Show kids…

"We should get going. The longer we are out there, the longer they are going to be in danger. Being in numbers is better in these circumstances."

* * *

The roar of dragons echoed out in the sky. Glowing blue eyes of each dragon head unleashed a bright burst of light. Another female voice was heard cackling. A three-headed dragon roared aloud as it unleashed its strike. The female monster was D/D/D Dark Necroqueen, casting a dark shield to block the incoming attack. Even the three-headed dragon, Midnight-Eyes Prototype White Dragon continued their brutal combat.

Kaiser winced in pain, holding his shoulder. His monster growled and hissed, shoving the rumble aside.

"To think he would scamper away… and that our Duel would be tampered with." Kaiser hissed out, walking over and noticing a broken flash drive. "Guess that means I can't get the Pendulum data without somebody taking the fall. Such a shame. I would have loved to avoid unnecessary sacrifices. Then again, I am not the first to do so…"

Kaiser noticed a call coming through. His dragon vanished just as he was making the call. He supported himself on the desk.

" _Kaiser, have you managed to get the Pendulum data of Declan Akaba?"_ Yang was on the other end, clearly impatient.

"I wish I could say that… be it would appear a certain _somebody_ decided to interfere and cause him to escape. Don't worry; he's quite injured. He can't get escape a predator like me." Kaiser rubbed his shoulder. "But I wasn't expecting him to collapse his own roof in an attempt to flee, tail between his legs."

Yang huffed and groaned, something he knew happened often when she was unsatisfied. " _Great. Just_ _fucking_ _great! That's one more shit to add to the pile of the bucket. Another annoyance to the plan. Why were_ _they_ _here and choosing to interfere now? I thought_ _they_ _wouldn't give a single shit about this world after what happened!"_

"You expect I would know? Clearly, you should have more information about that. I have no clearance into that intel. Unlike you, Director Yang."

" _Shut up! I get your_ _fucking_ _point. But if Declan is indeed injured, he won't be able to have a complete comeback. But with them in the picture, our operation may get comprised if either Core manages to sense the presence."_

"True. The interference would damage both us and those who resist us. I have means against such dirty tricks. Not like it can work if _they_ won't appear themselves. How is Sabrine doing? I assume she went after the Tempest Core?"

" _Sabrine is…"_ Yang paused for a few moments. " _She is quite a character. One that I have no wish to associate with. Yet she was transferred over due to her 'skill set.' Her last conversation involved a bit about Yuya and Yuto. Two characters who I desire no such interest in even seeing let alone hearing off. As long as both of you complete your missions, I couldn't give any amount of Ra's Divine Shit on whatever other motives you have."_

Kaiser snickered. "Ra's Divine Shit. Never thought I'd hear that ancient saying like that in this age. What next? You want to break space and time itself?"

" _Don't push your luck Obsidian. I can terminate your life in an instant; I am the higher power here. No matter how much the members of the Council treat you as our… messiah."_

"Don't worry. I can prove my worth to you yet. Though I know one thing about whoever remains alive in the city. All will be heading to the Stadium for cover. The damn child decided to put up defenses for that reason. Nothing that a quick E.M.P. can't undo, right?"

"No."

"Really? I thought you didn't care about the lives of these characters?"

" _I am_ _not_ _wasting my resources to drop one of those! Besides, I have other things to worry about. Just do your job, or else all of us will be punished if something goes off the rails."_ Yang hung up after that, not wasting another moment with the Duelist.

* * *

 **Kazama Fan Cards**

 **Dinomic Override Gate**

Field Spell

When this card is activated: Declare 1 Pre-Typing. For the rest of the Duel, as long as this card remains face-up on your side of the field, all monsters gain the chosen Pre-Typing. This effect cannot be negated. All "Dinomist" monsters on the field gain 300 ATK and DEF. If a "Dinomist" monster you control battles, your opponent cannot activate cards or effects until the end of the Damage Step.

* * *

 **Predating the Hiatus Author's Note**

 **Originally I wanted to write a full Duel this episode, but since I needed a break from an entire Duel, I decided to split this into parts with gaps in between. Plus I gave a conclusion to Reiji and Kaiser's Duel. (At least for that Duel, I wasn't entirely willing to leave it on a clip hanger for like six additional chapters.)**

* * *

 **Post Hiatus - Kind of - Author's Note**

 **Okay, this took longer than I thought. Sorry for the hiatus out of nowhere. I had to take care of some things in my real life. That and I just get myself back into the writing groove. It was pretty bad; the only thing I could write then was this chapter. (Which I'm still a bit hesitant on posting, but hey I'm doing it so I can get moving on.) I do plan to finish this story, but it will take some more time than I thought. We will have to go to irregular scheduling until I find the motivation and groove to write this story.**

 **But if you want to check out my other story, I have a Yugioh VRAINS story in the works. It is called** **VRAINS - Compendium** **. That story is being updated around once every week with additional uploads happening only when I wouldn't be able to update for some weeks. It is also a good display of how the future chapters are going to be like and the improvements I've been making to my skills at writing Duels. I think the time of and writing VRAINS Duels has helped me get a better handle on Duels.**

 **I won't abandon this story as the last one. I love the ideas and plans I got for this story too much. So I will finish it eventually, putting a finale toward Lowell and this journey. If all goes as planned and I can get back to writing both my stories simultaneously, I'd have an idea for how the schedule would go. No way I'd be spilling the beans now; not until I have a solid writing schedule.**

 **So please be patient and I thank you all for reading and hopefully understanding. Though enough of that mess of a wall of text, how about I check and see if I missed anything while I was gone? I'll make it easy and just shout out anyone who either followed or favorited since… 3/22/2019. Sound fair? Okay, so I'd like to thank the following:** **97** **and** **The Three Kings** **.**

 **So until next time, I'll see you once the Pendulum swings once more!**

 **Episode 27: Grudge Match**

 _A fierce and rage-fueled Duel between Sora and Shun despite the destruction around them. Unaware that just nearby, Niles and Kamden come across an injured Yuto! Confronted by Sabrine, she issues a Duel for The Tempest Reactor Core in Kamden's possession. Deep down, it appears Sabrine and Kamden have more than meets the eye in this Duel!_

 **Episode 28: Clashing Methods**

 _Sabrine and Kamden Duel continues to tear through the Ancient Ruins zone. In the midst of their Duel, they collide into Sora and Shun's ongoing Duel. Niles and Yuto find themselves caught between both sides. What will become of these Duels?_

 **Episode 29: Battlefronts Collide**

 _Kazama and Noboru exit the frigid Action Field and convene with Lowell's party, which had just recently exited the volcanic Action Field zone. This brief moment is short-lived when they are ambushed by Vestige Duelists. Having no other option, everyone prepares for combat. Yet in a moment of weakness, the ground suddenly gives beneath Lowell and…!?_

 **Episode 30: The Scourge of Academia**

 _Fed up with events transpiring, Tanith's hand is forced when the safety of herself and her companion is compromised. She ventures out to seek refuge for her companion. The Fusion Duelist comes across an unexpected situation and faces a terrifying decision. With three lives on the line with this Duel, Tanith battles to secure her future by fighting her past!_


	27. Ep27: Grudge Match

" _Hey! Don't tell me you're ditching class again!" Niles opened his eyes to a voice shouting at him._

 _He looked up, seeing long juniper green hair tied to one end. Niles didn't have to think twice; it was Meletta. And she was looking quite pissed off._

" _...What are you doing here?" He asked, yawning._

" _Me? I_ _ **should**_ _be the one asking_ _**you**_ _! Are you planning to skip class again this week?" She folded her arms. The pout she had on her face was so cute back then. It was adorable._

" _And if I was?"_

 _Her eyes widen, getting so easily pulled along. "Y-You! You can't just keep on a missing class just because you want to nap. Seriously, you're going to ruin your grades!"_

" _Like they haven't been ruined enough." He ran his fingers through some of his hair. "It doesn't matter for me."_

" _It_ _ **should**_ _matter!" Meletta shouted. "Do you only keeping thinking about yourself? You're only going to ruin things between the people that care about you."_

 _Niles didn't know exactly why she was yelling at him then, but he did realize what emotions were behind them after the invasion. There he saw a more down Mel, no longer sharing that splendid smile or nearly raw and honest emotions. He remembered that one night, she was up late with Ruri's head on her lap. Never once did he mean to visit. It was happenstance._

" _...You know you don't have to stare." She said to him, startling him from the silence. "Just don't be too loud; Ruri's finally getting some sleep."_

 _Niles cautiously approached the bed, deciding not to sit and instead stand by. He was aware of how strained things had been, but Ruri was a cornerstone in keeping things together. That was a fact._

" _Niles, you're scratching it again." Mel started, moving her head slightly._

 _His fingers froze. Again, he was subconsciously rubbing at his bandaged wrists. A nervous tick he couldn't get rid of. One that only Mel had caught onto noticing. She never directly asked him, but she did make sure to point it out. Only without alerting the others._

" _Here, give me your wrist. The bandages are loose." She extended a hand to catch his wrist._

 _Niles reluctantly placed his wrist in her care. Her gently fingertips rolled up his sleeves before touching the bandages. Lightly gliding against the skin. The sensation makes his flinch. Almost pulling back in fear and humiliation._

 _Mel didn't appear phased but gently coaxing him to relax as she was undoing the bandages. He had to look away. Away from the horrid truth on his wrist. Those nights he had dangerous objects, both to burn and slice away at-!_

" _Niles… they seemed to have healed well." Mel had a soft smile on her face. "They no longer seem infected; you've done well."_

 _Niles was at a loss of words. A genuine smile… from Mel?_

 _She must have noticed as she was wrapping them back up. "They were so bad the first time I saw them. I never knew how much you hated that… the thing on your wrist." Her eyes wavered for a moment. "You don't have to tell me, but I'm glad you stopped. Seeing you hurt… it hurt us as well."_

" _Us?" He was slightly puzzled._

" _Ruri, Shun, and Yuto got so worried; they thought you were ill at one point. I tried to keep them positive. Lying to keep your secret. I have never seen such raw emotion. Especially from Yuto; you two are almost like brothers at this point. Kind of like how Ruri looks to me as her older sister." Mel paused, the conversation suddenly changing direction. "This war… it changes people, for better or for worse. You're lucky Niles. You seem to be the most alike to before Fusion invaded us."_

" _Mel…" He noticed her looking away. His instincts were telling him how emotional she must be._

" _Meanwhile, I'm just… I'm not Meletta anymore." She tightened her grip around his wrist slightly, making sure not to go over the injuries. "I can never_ _ **be**_ _that amazing idol who entertained millions onstage. Not when people look up to me; our survival means I can't… I can't be_ _ **me**_ _anymore. They need a strong person, someone to rely on during this war. A beacon of_ _ **hope**_ _. Something_ _ **I can never be**_ _."_

 _Niles reached out, moving his hand to wipe a tear coming from her eye. She was surprised by the gesture. Both of them blushed when Ruri moved. They put distance between each other as eyes went to Ruri. The teenager was still sleeping. Both of them sighed before Mel looked to Niles._

" _You should get going; I don't think Shun's going to like you skipping out on watch duty again." She winked at him. "Let me know if you need to replace the bandages, though they look pretty clean still."_

" _No worries… you keep helping Ruri and the others. I'll do my part." He walked to the door, stopping before he looked back. "...Mel?"_

" _Yes?" She looked over to him._

 _Niles wanted to tell her things would be okay. Things would return to normal. They could win and go back to being students. Civilian life and make the most of things. Survive until the end. But he couldn't say it, not quite. His throat tightened._

" _I…"_

 _She shook her head smiling. "It is alright. We can speak of this later."_

* * *

"Yo Niles! Still alive?" Fingers snapped in front of his vision, pulling the Phantomfeit Duelist back to reality. "There you all. Kind of blank out on me for a minute. That's not exactly the best thing to do in a warzone like this."

"Ah, sorry." Niles apologized. "I didn't mean to-!"

A light jab at his shoulder was what Niles got in return. Kamden didn't look upset at all. "Chill, I didn't mean to sound rude. I just got a knack at noticing that sort of thing. Been in a war-zone like this before, haven't you?"

Blue-yellow eyes widen at that comment. "How-!?"

"I told you; I got a knack for those sorts of things. That and my friend old friends often had to lie a lot. It comes in handy if somebody is looking to stab you in the back. But that's just me." He shrugged. "So, have any ideas as to where any of your friends are?"

"Wait, aren't you looking for someone?"

"Well, I'm sure he'll come around eventually." Kamden shrugged as both Duelists were taking a small break, waiting for a nearby Duel to finish.

The monsters were causing damage to the roads already. Plus the duo needed a moment to catch their breaths. Niles from the possible motion sickness he had now acquired or Kamden to check up on his vehicle. They weren't entirely wanting to get stalled by Duels. Especially if the people they cared about would be in danger.

Niles couldn't help but feel something… eerily familiar in Kamden. He didn't know what, but he didn't want to ask questions. So, he remained silent. Besides, he had his own problems to deal with.

* * *

Their path had soon become blocked by rumble. Much from the monsters and Duelists engaged in fights. Leaving them without any clear routes to the destination. Meaning, they'd have to take strange routes. Kamden offered to lead. Niles accepted the offer. Just to keep his stomach intact. There was no way he was getting used to those soon. Damn his motion sickness.

"Hold it, Niles!" Kamden screeched to a halt, signaling with his hand.

"Another Duel?" Niles inquired to the other Duelist.

"Not quite, take a look at this," The Synchro Duelist pointed to something trailing on the ground. "Does not seem like anything like the others."

It was a fresh trail, that was for sure. But what substance it was sent a chill down Niles' spin. Blood.

The Phantomfeit Duelist covered his mouth, trying to remain composed. The stench was outright sickening. Something about it seemed unnatural at the same time. From his eyes, Niles swore Kamden had an inkling to what might be going on.

"We need to follow the trail," Kamden stated bluntly.

"Why? What if it leads to one of the bad guys? It could be a trap," Niles retorted in an effort to gauge Kamden and his knowledge.

"If it leads to some Vestige or Academia fools, I can kick their asses. If not, then we can deal with it then," The D-Wheel started up once again. "You hopping on or following handsome?"

"I'll follow. From the looks of it, the person shouldn't be far," Niles had seen his fair share of these things. The amount of blood wasn't life-threatening just yet, but it would only allow the injured to move so far before giving out.

Kamden didn't argue and changed the route. Niles followed him on foot. The terrain was preventing the driving Duelist from getting too far ahead. Warped reality seemed to follow the trail. Damage of Dimension Zero was started to set its course. If not stopped soon, Standard would certainly cease to be.

"Trail seems to end around here," The Synchro Duelist pulled to a stop, using his momentum to stop them in a ravine of sorts. Created from two collapsed buildings. "Whoever's hurt _has_ to be here."

"Yeah, and your ride didn't help," Niles rolled his eyes before looking around. "Might have spooked them off."

"Now that's just rude. How about you look 'round over there and I check out the other place?" Kamden referenced the collapsed buildings. "We can cover ground faster."

"Sure."

Just as Niles was about to split, both guys heard a scream nearby. The two instantly rushed over. They were back in an open area. Niles instantly felt blood underneath his foot. Hair raising on his skin, he tried to look around to find the source.

" **Out of my way!"** A figure shouted as something was thrown from above.

Kamden was lucky to be out of range. Niles, not so much. The force knocked him off balance, crashing into the ground with whatever was thrown. He ended up cushioning whatever had been thrown. Or tossed.

The XYZ Duelist landed on the ground, feeling whatever was thrown roll off of him. As she sat up, he noticed something felt more… liquidy than just solid. A quick look at his hand after examining the weird-feeling area gave him an answer. Blood. Niles knew it wasn't from him. The only thing he got was some slight pain on his palm and his side.

Looking to what had collided into him, Niles froze. He wasn't exactly ready to see this face. Especially when their eyes met. He wasn't ready. He really wasn't ready.

"N...Niles!" The expression on Yuto's face conflicted with him.

Niles didn't have a chance to respond as Yuto clutched at a wound. The XYZ Duelist quickly wound the fresh wound. The younger male hissing as the older one contemplated on what to do.

"Kamden, what a surprise to so you!" Sabrine cheerfully waved at the two below. "Long time no see!"

Both males tensed up, looking up to see the Vestige smiling down upon them. Both of them knew the sinister intent in the greeting. Orange irises carrying a deceitful attempt. She gracefully descended down, jumping and landing on the same plane. Niles could feel the tension of the air. Even Kamden's playfully vanished as he glared at the female. Niles was quick to notice Yuto tensing up.

"Aw, what's wrong? Is that how you are going to greet an old friend?" She asked Kamden, not bothering with the other two.

"Like we were ever friends." Kamden spat back.

For a moment, Sabrine looked offended. But she soon changed, shaking her head with a grin. "You never change, do you? And I see you picked up another friend of yours…"

Niles narrowed his eyes. He then noticed a change in her expression, one of more surprises than glee.

"Hold on a second, are you-?" Sabrine cut herself off, before putting back on that cheerful facade. "Never mind that! You two are just the ones I've been looking for! For you see, I know that you, Kamden, have something that belongs to me."

"You? Hah! Like the Tempest Core was ever yours, to begin with; I see you're still aligning yourself on the wrong side." Kamden said spitefully.

"Wrong side? I could say the same to you, traitor." Sabrine activated her Duel Disk. "And I'm not planning on letting you leave until I have the Tempest Core for myself!"

"You cannot simply have it. And what makes you think you can outplay me?"

"I've got an extra bonus to ensure that you won't be winning that easily." A glistening gleam started to shine from her Duel Disk. "And I'm an Elite member of my group; your years on the run won't be able to surpass my skills."

From above, a gated cage fell from the sky. It was larger than the rest, crushed and caging a good amount of the area. The shockwave of it landing nearly knocked Niles off balance. Sabrine laughed as she taunted Kamden to accept. The Dragunity Duelist sighed before his D-Wheel turned on.

"Fine, but you asked for it." The winds picked up as Kamden boarded his vehicle. "Let's do this!"

Niles sat out of the duel, trapped as a spectator as Kamden sped off, the Duel Disk of his ride activating. He had to make sure Yuto's wound wasn't too fatal. Hopefully, his basic medical knowledge

"Duel!" Both yelled out.

 **Sabrine: 8000**

 **Vs**

 **Kamden: 8000**

"I take the first turn and I use my Skill to play… this Field Spell! I choose Dimensional Universal Gate! Then, with _Scale 3 Nebula Scout Cygnus and Scale 8 Nebula Scout Crux, I Set the Pendulum Scale!_ " Sabrine revealed both her Pendulum cards, placing them on her Duel Disk.

"Pendulum Cards!?" Niles and Kamden were surprised, as both monsters appeared on the field, taking place on either side of the Pendulum Scale.

The field was enveloped in a space-like appearance, with celestial bodies of galaxies, nebulas, and constellations spanning the skies. The two Pendulum cards seemed to glow in the presence of the Field Spell. Cygnus appeared as a feminine figure resembling a swan, but the feathery armor was a dark blue and glowing spots outlined the constellation of Cygnus. The same was done with Nebula Scout Crux, but appearing more block-ish and covered in more armor.

 **{Scale 3} Nebula Scout Cygnus: Level 2 LIGHT Psychic/Warrior/Pendulum/Effect ATK: 600 DEF: 1400**

 **{Scale 8} Nebula Scout Crus: Level 1 LIGHT Psychic/Warrior/Pendulum/Effect ATK: 100 DEF: 0**

"With this, I can Pendulum Summon monsters from Level 4 to Level 7! But, I'm first going to activate the Ritual Spell Astrollite Transformation!" The card depicted a feminine monster's transformation from a star. "With this, I can Ritual Summon any Astrollite monster from my hand as low as I tribute monsters from my hand or field. I tribute Astrollite Lady Asterism in my hand to Special Summon Astrollite Valkyrie Neptune!"

The Ritual Monster appeared, blooming forth with long dark blue hair and glowing white eyes. Her face was obscured by a large mirror she was holding over face while dressed in a cascading gown of many blues. She was in defense mode; something both males instantly recognized by the stance the monster had.

 **Astrollite Valkyrie Neptune** **Level 4 WATER Spellcaster/Warrior/Ritual/Effect** **ATK: 600 DEF: 2400**

"Neptune's effect activates, allowing me to add an Astrollite Equip Spell to my hand. I add Astrollite Lunar Mirror and equip it to Neptune. I end my turn with that." Sabrine had an empty hand, but a solid field in her eyes.

"You obtained Pendulum cards, but you're not using them? Guess that means they aren't worth much in Duels, are they?" Kamden grinned, pleased to find them a waste of space in his own eyes.

"These cards will display their full potential soon enough. Make your move and you might find out."

"With pleasure! My turn!" He drew his card, checking the monster just drew. "I Summon Dragunity Senatus and use its effect. By discarding a Dragunity card in hand, Senatus can equip a Dragunity Tuner to itself. I choose to equip Dragunity Phalanx! Though, Phalanx has an effect to Special Summon itself once it is in the Spell and Trap Zone!"

 **Dragunity Senatus: Level 4 WIND Winged-Beast/Effect ATK: 1800 DEF: 1600**

 **Dragunity Phalanx: Level 2 WIND Dragon/Tuner/Effect ATK: 500 DEF: 1100**

"Already preparing a Synchro Summon? You never change." Sabrine shook her head.

"I Tune my Level 2 Dragunity Phalanx to my Level 4 Dragunity Senatus! With the stormy ravine at your command, rise up to blow the competition out of the sky! Synchro Summon! Fly high: Level 6 Dragunity Knight - Vajrayana!" The monster broke out from the winds, letting out its cry.

 **Dragunity Knight - Vajrayana: Level 6 WIND Dragon/Synchro/Effect ATK: 1900 DEF: 1200**

"I use Vajrayana's effect and equip a Level 3 or lower 'Dragunity' Dragon monster to this card. I choose to equip Dragunity Phalanx onto this monster." Kamden declared before looking at his hand.

"You planning on using Vajrayana to overpower Neptune? You really are predictable." She shook her head. "Dragunity is such a predictable Deck."

"That is what you think; then again, I'd expect nothing else from the likes of you. You never did appreciate the classics." He winked before pulling a card from his hand. "I Special Summon Larvae Dragun from my hand. When it is Special Summoned while I control a Dragon-Type Synchro, I can Tribute it to Special Summon another Dragon-Type Synchro from my Extra Deck. Come forth, Buster Dragon!"

 **Buster Dragon: Level 8 DARK Dragon/Synchro/Effect ATK: 1200 DEF: 2800**

"Buster Dragon…?" Sabrine was perplexed by its appearance, "Why, of all things, would you summoned that!?"

"You'll see! Now we battle! I attack your monster with Vajrayana! And I activate my monster's effect; I send Phalanx to the Graveyard to double its attack!" The Dragon-Type Synchro monster charged up its attack against the Ritual-Type monster.

 **Dragunity Knight - Vajrayana: Level 6 WIND Dragon/Synchro/Effect ATK: 1900 + 1900 = 3800 DEF: 1200**

"I told you; too predictable! I activate the effects of Cygnus and Lunar Mirror! Cygnus gives my monster 200 ATK for each face-up card I control and Lunar Mirror doubles Neptune's stats! So your dragon's about to be wiped off the field!" Sabrine declared as the mirror was glowing on her monster.

 **Astrollite Valkyrie Neptune** **Level 4 WATER Spellcaster/Warrior/Ritual/Effect** **ATK: 600 + 800 + 1400 = 2800 DEF: 2400 + 2400 = 4800**

Kamden grinned just as both monsters clashed. A puff of smoke obscured their vision. Niles waited until the mess settled and was shocked to see the Dragon-Type Synchro monster flying victoriously. Sabrine was coughing a bit, clearly angry as her monster still stood. However, he did notice that it was the female who took damage and _not_ Kamden.

 **Sabrine: 8000 - 1500 = 6500**

 **Vs**

 **Kamden: 8000**

"Wha-!? How?!" She screamed.

"I activated the Quick-Play Dragunity Chivalry. When two Dragon-Type monsters battle, the effects of the target are negated and you take double-piercing damage." Kamden revealed the Quick-Play Spell. "So when you activated your effects, I knew it was the perfect chance to take out your monster… but it appears she somehow survived."

"I used one of my Pendulum effects," Sabrine explained, revealing that Cygnus was missing from the Scale. "But you haven't won just yet; no wonder why you have Buster Dragon despite not running that engine."

"What can I say? I'm resourceful; unlike you. And with that, I'll set a card and end my turn. But thanks to Dragunity Chivalry, I can equip Buster Dragon to my Synchro monster. Oh, and my dragon's attack returns to normal."

 **Dragunity Knight - Vajrayana: Level 6 WIND Dragon/Synchro/Effect ATK: 3800 - 1900 = 1900 DEF: 1200**

Sabrine hissed, completely angry to find that the monster had still survived. She couldn't possibly fail here. The next card from her Deck was drawn, but she wasn't going to get off completely free. "Lunar Mirror destroys itself during my Standby Phase. Thanks to Dimensional Universal Gate, I can Special Summon a monster with a Pre-Typing in my Graveyard: I Special Summon Astrollite Lady Asterism!"

 **Astrollite Lady Asterism: Level 4 LIGHT Psychic/Warrior/Effect ATK: 1300 DEF: 1000**

She then looked at the card she drew. "Perfect! I Summon Astrollite Lord Earthshine and activate his effect to add an Astrollite Spell from my Deck to my hand."

 **Astrollite Lord Earthshine: Level 4 LIGHT Psychic/Warrior/Effect ATK: 1900 DEF: 0**

"Now watch boys! With the Level 4 Astrollite monsters I control, I build the Overlay Network!" Sabrine spun around as a portal emerged. "I will use both Lady Asterism and Lord Earthshine as material!"

"XYZ Summon?" Kamden narrowed his eyes as Niles was surprised by her sudden shift in playstyle.

"With these two Level 4 Astrollite monsters, you'll see what powers I've obtained from Dimension Zero. Xyz Summon! Be reborn in the champion's image: T.A.E.E.S!" From the burst forth a strange pulsating dark material. Inside it seemed to be a spiraling blue and red force. While it appeared the creature inside was silent, the pulsating dark material let out something akin to a metallic screech. A defining feature was its scorpion-like tail and appendages; almost like it would latch onto its prey. In fact, it appeared more feral and bug-like than the other monster Sabrine had in her Deck thus far.

 **T.A.E.E.S: Rank 4 LIGHT Machine/Psychic/XYZ/Effect** **ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000**

Both males were stunned at the monster's appearance. Enough to make Sabrine smile widely. Something about the creature angered Kamden, his expression darkening.

"What did you do!?" He snapped.

"Oh? I thought you wouldn't be so easily triggered by a lovely little bug of mine." She clasped her hands, discarding the furious look on the Synchro Duelist's face. "T.A.E.E.S is a _very_ important monster. One I _earned_. Something a low-leveled deserter like yourself would _never possess_. I _will_ have the Tempest Core one way or another… **T.A.E.E.S**!"

The monster lunged on toward the Synchro Monster. Kamden didn't have a chance to activate his set card.

"Kamden!" Niles shouted.

The Synchro Duelist remained up, but the glow of the XYZ monster caught his attention. It lost an Overlay Unit dread suddenly filled Kamden.

Sabrine kept her grin. "Oh, did I mention that if T.A.E.E.S attacks or is attacked, I can detach an Overlay Unit and absorb your monster? Not to mention this little bit… hope you like some burn damage!"

The monster's stinger suddenly unleashed a powerful beam. It shot right through Kamden. He screamed as he felt the damage burning right through his body. Somehow not finding himself sliced in half, he was nearly knocked off his ride. He somehow managed to stay on.

 **Sabrine: 6500**

 **Vs**

 **Kamden: 8000 - 5000 = 3000**

"You're fortunate I won't be attacking with Neptune. Otherwise, you'd be in so much more pain." Sabrine taunted as her monster seemed to call down. "I will end my turn with that."

Kamden hissed, having to slow down but look at his hand. "...Damn, you've improved quite a bit… though I can't stand how one like yourself is using… _that monstrosity._ "

He was easily referring to the XYZ monster. Sabrine shook her head, a smirk on her face while she responded. "T.A.E.E.S is an example of the ever-growing power Dimension Zero possesses. I recall the days where we couldn't replicate or even produce cards that we dreamed or desired for Decks. You do as well, do you not?"

"Like small talk is going to change my mind." He spat on the ground, drawing a card from his Deck. "I have had enough of those lies…"

"Lies? _Lies_!? Pardon me, but our community _never lied_ once in their lives!" Sabrine retorted instantly. "You have only been deceived! Turning your back on your own friends and family for what? The teachings of a rogue woman!? _**She's**_ _**the reason**_ _ **we're**_ _**even**_ _ **in**_ _**this mess!**_ "

"...At least with her, I haven't fallen to your level." Kamden flipped over his Trap, showcasing a spring of sorts where one monster was descending from the sky in the midst of a storm. "I activate the Trap Reincarnation Winds! By banishing a Synchro-Monster in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon a WIND-Type Reincarnation monster from my Deck that has an equal level to the banished Synchro Monster. I banish Buster Dragon to Special Summon Reincarnation HeartDrake!"

From the sky, a four-legged monster landed upon the ground. Plated in metal scales, its two yellow eyes were glowing as it let a mechanical cry. It seemed to be channeling an electrical storm with the contraption running along its spine down to its tail. Creating an arch of charged electricity amidst the wind.

 **Reincarnation HeartDrake: Level 8 WIND Dragon/Effect ATK: 3000 DEF: 2800**

"Re...Incarnation?" Sabrine blinked twice, confused at hearing the monster's name.

"HeartDrake activates now! It shuffles three monsters from my Graveyard back into my Deck and I draw one card," The Drake clawed the ground, unleashing wind from underneath as Kamden drew his next card.

"What good will that do? As long as I control T.A.E.E.S, attacking with monsters is pointless! Besides, you can't possibly manage to burn me to death. Unless you willingly risk your Core! But, I think you won't, right?"

The Synchro Duelist paused for a moment. The winds startled to rile up before he placed a monster on his Duel Disk. "I Summon Dragunity Couse."

 **Dragunity Couse: Level 2 WIND Dragon/Tuner/Effect ATK: 1000 DEF: 200**

"Another Synchro Summon? Please, you're practically giving me a victory."

"I Tune the Level 4 Couse to my Level 8 Reincarnation HeartDrake!" He ignored her commentary as both monsters vanished. "Born of the reincarnating streams of time, break free from the storm to put an end to the injustices! Become one with the Dragunity to pierce beyond the sky! Synchro Summon! Be reborn from the winds, Reincarnation Dragunity Knight - Hrotti!"

 **Reincarnation Dragunity Knight - Hrotti: Level 12 WIND Dragon/Synchro/Effect ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000**

The Synchro Monster let out a roar, piercing beyond the barrier to split the distorted skyline as it appeared. Blue scales rested underneath the metal armor. The beast snarling as it was picked up by the air.

"Hrotti's effect! When it is Synchro Summoned, I can banish 3 or six cards from my Extra Deck face down and draw 1 to two cards! I banish three to draw," Kamden grinned at what he saw. "Battle! I attack T.A.E.E.S with Hrotti!"

The back of the Synchro Monster seemed to generate power from the storm in its wings, lighting up its spine and eyes.

"If you wish to crash so badly, **I'll grant it**! I activate T.A.E.E.S' effect and-!" Sabrine was cut off as bolts of lightning struck the arena. "What-!?"

Looking up, she noticed a monster. One completely enveloped by electricity that seemed to pounce onto her XYZ monster.

"Hrotti has another ability. If you try to activate an ability while I only have WIND-Attribute monsters, I can shuffle a Reincarnation Monster back into my Deck and negate the effect! That means the battle continues! **Hrotti - Hurricane Sword of Demise!** "

The monster unleashed its attack, seemingly forming into a sword that pierced right through the XYZ Monster, causing it to break away as Sabrine let out a scream.

 **Sabrine: 6500 - 1500 = 5000**

 **Vs**

 **Kamden: 3000**

"Not bad," Sabrine hissed out as the electricity died down. "You still haven't beaten me yet! I still have the advantage."

"You won't have it for long, Sabrine. I'll end you soon enough." Kamden had to end his turn. Hoping that he managed to draw the correct card next turn.

"No, **I'll** be the one to end you soon enough! Then with the Tempest Core in my hands, Dimension Zero will be one step closer to victory."

"Dimension… Zero?" Yuto's question came out of nowhere, somehow bringing some awareness back to both Duelists outside of the field.

"Oh right, I forgot you two were there," Sabrine folded her arms, annoyed to have to deal with two other people. "I don't have time to waste telling either of you anything. Not with what other things are going on nearby."

"...You don't mean," Niles began as he was supporting his friend.

"Things might be a _little off course_ , but it will course-correct itself eventually. Which _**reminds**_ me!" The female Astrollite duelist suddenly became cheerful. "It is about time for the cute and the fierce to come into the picture."

"Cute and the fierce?" Kamden was put off by her words as well.

"Oh yes! It will be so nice once we get three main Summoning Methods together! Would you like to see? Oh, Neptune!" She gestured to the Ritual Monster, whose mirror began to shift into depicting something entirely different.

Everyone seemed transfixed on the mirror before it was showcasing another battle. One where Yuto and Niles instantly knew who was fighting.

"Shun!?" Both XYZ Duelists exclaimed.

"Correct! And he's currently the adorable little Sora~! Wouldn't you all like to see how _that_ ends?" Sabrine suddenly clapped her hands together. "I'll give you all the front row seats! Nep _ **tune**_ ~!"

The ground beneath them suddenly began to shake. The cage around began to twist and deform as Neptune's mirror began to glow. And before they knew it, the ground caved to one side, sending everyone falling in that direction.

* * *

 **Sabrine Fan Cards**

 **Dimensional Universal Gate**

Field Spell

If there are monsters with a Pre-Typing on the field, they are destroyed during the End Phase of the controller's turn. This effect cannot be negated. If there are monsters with a Pre-Typing on the field: You can Special Summon 1 monster with a Pre-Typing from your Graveyard during the Standby Phase of your turn. There can only be 1 "Dimensional Gate" Field Spell on the field at a time.

 **Nebula Scout Cygnus**

Level 2 **Attribute** LIGHT

Psychic/Warrior/Pendulum/Effect

 **ATK: 600 DEF: 1400**

{Scale 3}

{Pendulum Effect: You can only Pendulum Summon "Nebula" or "Astrollite" Monsters. This effect cannot be negated. Once per turn, all Astrollite monsters on your field gain 200 ATK for every face-up card you control during the Damage Step. If an Astrollite Monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect: You can destroy this card instead.)

Monster Effect: If this card is Pendulum Summoned by a "Nebula" or "Astrollite" monster: You can add 1 "Astrollite" card from your Graveyard to your hand. Also, you cannot Special Summon monsters from your Extra Deck, except for "Nebula" or "Astrollite" monsters.

 **Nebula Scout Crux**

Level 1 **Attribute** LIGHT

Psychic/Warrior/Pendulum/Effect

 **ATK: 100 DEF: 0**

{Scale 6}

{Pendulum Effect: You can only Pendulum Summon "Nebula" or "Astrollite" Monsters. This effect cannot be negated. Once per turn, if you control no monsters: You can destroy this card, then Special Summon 1 "Astrollite" or "Nebula" monster from your Deck. If an Astrollite Monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect: You can destroy this card instead.)

Monster Effect: If this card is Pendulum Summoned by a "Nebula" or "Astrollite" monster: You can add 1 "Astrollite" card from your Graveyard to your hand. Also, you cannot Special Summon monsters from your Extra Deck, except for "Nebula" or "Astrollite" monsters.

 **Astrollite Transformation**

Ritual Spell

This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Astrollite" Ritual Monster. You must all tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Level equal or exceed the Ritual Monster. While this card is in your GY (Quick Effect); banish it, and for the rest of the turn, negate the effects of face-up monsters on the field that were Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, except for "Astrollite" monsters.

 **Astrollite Valkyrie Neptune**

Level 4 **Attribute** WATER

Spellcaster/Warrior/Ritual/Effect

 **ATK: 600 DEF: 2400**

You can Ritual Summon this card with any "Astrollite" Ritual Spell. Must be Ritual Summoned. When this card is Ritual Summoned: Add 1 "Astrollite" Equip Spell from your Deck to your hand. Once per turn, if an Astrollite monster is being targeted for an attack (Quick Effect): Change the target of the attack to this card, and if this card is destroyed: banish your opponent's monster that battled. If this card is not destroyed by battle; send 1 "Astrollite" Equip Spell from your Deck to the Graveyard instead. This card cannot attack the turn it activates this effect.

 **T.A.E.E.S**

Rank 4 **Attribute** LIGHT

Machine/Psychic/XYZ/Effect

 **ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000**

2 Level 4 LIGHT Monster

You can only control 1 'T.A.E.E.S.' on the field. Once per turn, when this card attacks or is attacked (Quick Effect): The attack is negated and attach 1 monster your monster controls as an XYZ Material. Then, your opponent takes damage double the attack of this card. Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect. During the End Phase, if this card did not attack or wasn't attack that turn: Detach 1 XYZ Material.

* * *

 **Kamden Fan Cards**

 **Larvae Dragun**

Level 1 **Attribute** EARTH

Dragon/Effect

 **ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

If you control a Dragon-Type Synchro Monster: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card is Special Summoned by its own effect: You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck. That monster cannot attack and is destroyed during the End Phase of that turn. You can only use this effect once per Duel.

 **Dragunity Chivalry**

Quick-Play Spell

Activate only when you and your opponent control at least 1 Dragon-Type Monster. During the Battle Phase, when your monster attacks: negate the effects of Equip Spells on Dragon-Type monsters except your own, and if you do, inflict double piercing damage to your opponent. During your End Phase after this card was activated: Equip 1 monster you control to a Dragon-Type monster. You can only use 1 "Dragunity Chivalry" once per turn.

 **Reincarnation Winds**

Normal Trap

Banish 1 Synchro Monster from your Graveyard, and if you do, Special Summon 1 WIND-Type Reincarnation Monster. You can only use "Reincarnation Winds" once per turn.

 **Reincarnation HeartDrake**

Level 8 **Attribute** WIND

Dragon/Effect

 **ATK: 3000 DEF: 2800**

Cannot be Normal Summoned. If this card is Special Summoned by a "Reincarnation" Spell or Trap: Shuffle up to three monsters in your Graveyard back into your Deck and draw 1 card. Once per turn, during the End Phase, if this card was Special Summoned or flipped face-up this turn and you control no "Reincarnation Summoner": Return it to the hand. You can only each effect of "Reincarnation HeartDrake" once per turn.

 **Reincarnation Dragunity Knight - Hrotti**

Level 12 **Attribute** WIND

Dragon/Synchro/Effect

 **ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000**

1 Dragunity Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner Reincarnation Monsters

When this card is Synchro Summoned: Banish 3 or 6 random face-down cards from your Extra Deck, face-down; draw 1 card for every 3 cards banished. If your opponent activates an effect while you control only WIND-Attribute monsters: Shuffle back 1 one your banished "Reincarnation" WIND-Attribute monsters. When this card is sent to the Graveyard while equipped with a monster(s): Special Summon the monster(s) equipped to the card. You can only use the third effect of "Reincarnation Dragunity Knight - Hrotti" once per turn.

* * *

 **So yeah, I wasn't going to add too much plot since I planned for like, two Duels to happen in this Chapter, but then angst decided to barge in and kick my butt. Thus leading to this… the mess of a Chapter. Which I'll be keeping as is.**

 **As much as I was tempted to finish the Duel this chapter, I decided not to do so. At least just yet. And did I forget that Niles and Yuri were there too? Nope, I just wanted to focus on the Duel. Besides neither of the Phantom XYZ Users has enough interesting dialogue to put into the chapter.**

 **Next chapter, though, well… you will all see. Next time when the Pendulum Swing.**

 **Episode 28: Clashing Methods**

 _Sabrine and Kamden Duel continues to tear through the Ancient Ruins zone. In the midst of their Duel, they collide into Sora and Shun's ongoing Duel. Niles and Yuto find themselves caught between both sides. What will become of these Duels?_

 **Episode 29: Battlefronts Collide**

 _Kazama and Noboru exit the frigid Action Field and convene with Lowell's party, which had just recently exited the volcanic Action Field zone. This brief moment is short-lived when they are ambushed by Vestige Duelists. Having no other option, everyone prepares for combat. Yet in a moment of weakness, the ground suddenly gives beneath Lowell and…!?_

 **Episode 30: The Scourge of Academia**

 _Fed up with events transpiring, Tanith's hand is forced when the safety of herself and her companion is compromised. She ventures out to seek refuge for her companion. The Fusion Duelist comes across an unexpected situation and faces a terrifying decision. With three lives on the line with this Duel, Tanith battles to secure her future by fighting her past!_


End file.
